¡Knockout!
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Kikyo es una boxeadora al borde del retiro. Naraku, dueño del gimnasio Shikon decide intervenir y contrata a un nuevo entrenador para sacar el potencial de la sacerdotisa de fuego.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha fanfic  
"¡KNOCKOUT!"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 1: Mi voluntad

Una figura se encontraba recargada contra una serie de casilleros, mientras se quitaba las cintas de los puños con rapidez. Sin embargo, luego de batallar varios minutos con una especialmente enredada, azoto con fuerza el banco mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, manchando las vendas.  
-¿Hermana?  
La susodicha levanto la vista. Una jovencita de unos 14 años veía con aprehensión a la boxeadora.  
-Kaede - tartamudeo tratando de sonreír mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - perdona...yo...  
-Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.  
La susodicha se quedo callada y luego dirigio su mirada hacia sus puños. Estos se crisparon sobre sus piernas.  
-No Kaede...si hubiera sido así, yo hubiera ganado y ella...  
-Yura es la número dos del ranking, era imposi..  
-¡NO ERA IMPOSIBLE! - grito - yo pude ser campeona!  
La adolescente guardo silencio. Simplemente nego con la cabeza y salio del vestuario. La peleadora solo elevo la mano hacia la puerta.  
-P-Perdona - mascullo y luego comenzo a llorar en silencio

-¿Como esta?  
Kaede se volvio hacia un joven de cabellos blancos que se acercaba.  
-Mal. Dos derrotas seguidas calan en cualquiera.  
-Me imagino - el chico levanto la mirada hacia el camerino - ¿Puedo pasar?  
-No sería lo mejor ahora Inuyasha. Mi hermana esta destrozada y verte, la pondría peor.  
-Pero...  
-Anda, no tienes que culparte de nada - levanto la vista y vio a una joven de cabellos oscuros trás él - ah, hola Kagome.  
-Hola - la susodicha se acerco y suspiro - vimos el combate. Creímos que iba a ganar, pero esa tramposa de Yura uso su cabello como distracción  
-Aun con esa maña, mi hermana hubiera ganado la pelea.  
-¿Eres muy dura sabes? - sonrio Inuyasha. Kaede asintio sonriendo a medias.  
-Es algo que aprendí de ella...lastima que...  
-Dos derrotas...vaya, vaya...  
Los 3 se volvieron y vieron bajar del escenario a un sujeto de cabellos oscuros y mirada fría, luciendo un traje morado con camisa negra. Inuyasha inmediatamente le mostro los dientes en señal de desprecio.  
-Calma Inuyasha, no pienso pelear contigo - le sonrio y luego miro fríamente a Kaede - díle a tu hermana que puede irse olvidando del gimnasio.  
Los 3 parpadearon sorprendidos  
-Pero Señor Naraku... - Kaede trato de hablar  
-Yo no entreno debiluchas. Pense que tu hermana Kikyo tenía el potencial de ser una boxeadora de primer nivel.  
-Lo tiene! - Kagome se interpuso - gano 10 pelea al hilo y por K.O.  
-Pero sus últimos 3 combates...un empate y dos derrotas. Ha perdido lo que yo buscaba.  
-Lo que buscabas era alguien quien explotar - Inuyasha enseño su puño.  
-¿Y que vas a hacer? Conseguirle otro gimnasio? Apenas yo pude sostenerle este encuentro con la primera rankeada  
Kagome suspiro. Aunque Naraku fuera un manager despiadado y estricto, había hecho demasiado por Kikyo. Había conseguido esa pelea usando sus influencias, cuando ya ningun entrenador o gimnasio daban nada por la "sacerdotisa de fuego".  
-Hablaremos de su líquidación - suspiro el hombre - díle que pase a mi oficina el lunes.  
Kaede solo asintio mientras Naraku se alejaba.  
-¿Parece que fue todo no?  
Los 3 se volvieron hacia la puerta. Kikyo estaba en el borde. Aun cuando su rostro mostraba esa perfecta serenidad, la marca de las lágrimas estaba bien marcada en su rostro pálido.  
-Kikyo...  
-Inuyasha - trato de sonreír - veo que viniste a apoyarme.  
El joven asintio. Kagome aparecio trás de él. La boxeadora ahogo un suspiro y miro para otro lado.  
-¿Que tal pelee?  
-S-Solo soy una reportera de deportes.  
-La mejor en el ramo - murmuro - especialista en boxeo  
-Kikyo...  
La boxeadora suspiro y volvio a meterse en el camerino.  
-Será mejor que se vayan - sentencio Kaede. Esta vez, la pareja no replico...

_Quise mostrarme ante tí, como alguien de duro corazón  
El tiempo paso, me arrepentí  
Ahora pedire tu perdón  
Mi indecisión causo el gran error  
Me domino el temor  
Hoy me descubrí y decirte a tí lo que hay en mí  
Ven, quiero saber que eres realidad  
Dame felicidad  
Que me aliente a reír  
Que me aliente a llorar  
Lo quiero descubrir, porque esperar  
Siempre temí entregar, mi vida  
Hoy ya no es así  
Me decidí  
Y nada habrá que me lo impida  
Quiero que mi corazón, lo goce  
Un sentimiento desconoce  
El amor sin freno, entregandose..._

-Como si no fuera suficiente con la pelea - Kikyo miro con molestía la bocina del camerino al escuchar esa canción - que más podría salir mal?  
-¿Miko-chan?  
Ugh. Algo si podía salir mucho peor.  
-Nena, como estas? Te lastimaron?  
Kikyo se volvio hacia un joven de cabellos castaños, muy parecido a Naraku.  
-Musou - dijo su nombre casí con desprecio. El susodicho solo sonrio y le mostro su perfecta dentadura.  
-Ahh, recuerdas mi nombre, que feliz soy.  
-Deja tus comentarios de donjuan para después, que haces aquí?  
-Vine a apoyarte, yo era el tipo que te gritaba "te amo" desde la cuarta fila.  
Kikyo suspiro. Desde que había entrado al gimnasio Shikon, Musou se había enajenado con ella. Lo soportaba, pero en este momento le parecía un dolor de muelas.  
-No estoy de humor para tus bromas.  
-Anda, no te desanimes, te invito a cenar algo  
-No, no quiero - guardo sus guantes en el maletín - solo quiero irme a dormir.  
-Si te duermes, mañana tendrás dolor de cabe...  
-Y a quien le importa si tengo dolor de cabeza! - exclamo desesperada. Musou parecio sorprendido un momento, pero luego le miro con ternura.  
-A mí me preocuparía.  
-Deja de mirarme así - volteo para otro lado - como si tuvieras lastima de mí.  
-No te la tengo...  
Kikyo no respondio. Termino de guardar el resto de sus cosas y cerro el casillero de golpe.  
-Me voy a mi casa. No trates de seguirme o darme serenata, entendido?  
-No había pensado lo de la serenata, pero si insistes... - Musou no termino cuando se oyo el sonido de la puerta cerrandose. El joven solo sonrio mientras sacaba un cigarro de su chaqueta.  
-Sí la conozco, hará una estupidez - penso para sí mientras sacaba el encendedor - tendre que jugar algunas de mis cartas...

Afueras del estado Korakuen, Kagome e Inuyasha se alejaban del complejo tomados del brazo.  
-Es triste lo de Kikyo no?  
-A que te refieres?  
-Bueno - Kagome miro de reojo el estadio - pero tenía tanto futuro.  
-Sí, bastante...  
-Vamos, no te culpes - Kagome le jalo una trenza del cabello.  
-Oye! Eso duele  
-Es el chiste - le sonrio - no fue tu culpa, oíste?  
-Feh...claro que no. Kikyo y yo terminamos antes de que empezara su carrera.  
-Sí, unos días antes. Crees que la rabia por tí se le halla apagado?  
-Suena descabellado, pero lo creo posible - finalizo el chico mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Entonces no hay más que decir?  
Kikyo simplemente asintio en silencio. Naraku se hallaba recargado en un confortable sillón morado. Kikyo sonrio por dentro. Al menos no tendría que soportar ese horrible mueble en lo que faltara.  
-Es una lástima...  
-Pense tenías ganas de correrme.  
-El momento querida, el momento - el manager y dueño del gimnasio Shikon reviso sus papeles - sin embargo, si te entrenamos o bajamos de categoría...  
-No deseo bajar del peso pluma, estoy bien así.  
-Sí, pero apenas estas en el límite del peso. Un poco más abajo y entras a mosca - le miro cruzando los brazos - ese es uno de tus problemas.  
-Como mis jabs, mis cruzados, no?  
-Deja de menospreciarte. Tienes talento, el problema es tu "defecto".  
Kikyo suspiro.  
-Musou te pidio una oportunidad verdad?  
-Como dices?  
-El sabado querías lincharme literalmente y ahora casí me ruegas quedarme.  
-Él no tuvo nada que ver. Simplemente medite el asunto ayer.  
Kikyo entrecerro los ojos.  
-Cuanto te pago?  
-Kikyo, deja de ser tan paranoica, el no me pago absolutamente nada - le miro con un papel en la mano de manera amenazadora - ahora si quieres que realmente te corra del gimnasio, piensalo. Te doy de plazo esta semana.  
-No tienes mucho que pensar - Kikyo se volvio hacia la puerta - mi decisión esta tomada.  
-Te doy el plazo... - murmuro el hombre antes de que su boxeadora diera un portazo al salir - ...de una semana...bueno, al menos lo intente.

Kikyo penso en irse directo a su casillero a sacar sus cosas, pero se detuvo al ver a sus compañeros entrenar. Kanna, de unos 10 años, estaba lideando con una pera, pero esta parecía más aporrearla a ella. Según Naraku, era la promesa femenina de su gimnasio. Lo era, si consideraba a una boxeadora con una pesima velocidad y bastante autista.  
-Ya! - la pequeña golpeo la pera furiosa. Esta salio volando hacia un rincón. Aunque no podía negar la potencia de sus puños.  
En otro lado, estaba Hakudoshi, el campeón de peso pluma del torneo de novatos del Oeste, entrenandose con la cuerda.  
-Eh Kikyo, ya el patrón te corrio?  
-Brincos dieras - le musito por lo bajo - yo misma he renunciado.  
El joven de cabellos blancos detuvo sus saltos  
-Ahora si? Definitivo?  
-Sí, definitivo, contento?  
Hakudoshi miro hacia el techo pensadole un momento.  
-En realidad no - sonrio - sino, a quien fastidiaría?  
Kikyo termino por sonreír. Era cierto que le molestaba el enano presumido, pero también había una amistad detrás de ello.  
-Entonces pronto te vere pelear en otro gimnasio - musito volviendo a saltar.  
-No, pienso retirarme.  
Hakudoshi golpeo la cuerda deteniendola  
-Como dices? Piensas retirarte solo con dos derrotas?  
-No quiero hablar del asunto, por favor  
-Pero...  
-Disculpen - una joven de cabellos castaños aparecio con una nota entre las manos - aquí es el gimnasio Shikon no Tama?  
Ambos pugilistas se volvieron hacia la chica.  
-Sí, por?  
-Vengo a...bueno - la joven parecía avergonzada - a cumplir servicio comunitario.  
-Ah, eso? - Hakudoshi señalo los casilleros - ve a cambiarte, vamos a boxear un poco.  
-Sí, claro - la joven asintio sumisa mientras se dirigía a una puerta del fondo.  
-Naraku sigue aceptando pillos reformados como boxeadores? - pregunto Kikyo  
-Le ha funcionado - le guiño el ojo - yo salí de las calles y mira donde estoy ahora.  
-Tu fuiste un milagro..igual que Inuyasha.  
-No me recuerdes a ese sujeto - Hakudoshi apreto los dientes - empezamos al mismo tiempo y ahora es campeón peso ligero y aspirante al título mundial. Tu eres la única que decidio boxear por gusto y no porque te obligaron.  
-Lo sé - Kikyo miro su puño derecho - pense tenía el potencial  
-Lo tienes, pero desde que se te bajo la calentura...  
Lo siguiente que vio Hakudoshi, fueron miles de estrellas, mientras estaba en el suelo, bastante aporreado. Kikyo se frotaba los nudillos.  
-Idiota - mascullo. ¿Porque todo mundo le recordaba eso? Se sentía como una estupida. ¿Acaso sus peleas habían sido solo un referente de lo mucho que odiaba a su ex-novio?  
-Hakudoshi tiene una pelea dentro de poco, no es conveniente que sus propios compañeros lo noqueen.  
-Se recuperara Miroku - Kikyo se volvio hacia un apuesto joven de coleta - a donde vas?  
-Escuche de un nuevo aspirante, así que voy a enseñarle lo básico - sonrio mientras se colocaba las manoplas  
-Aspirante? Es una ex-convicto!  
-Como sea - la sonrisa del joven entrenador brillo - vamos a ver su potencial.  
-Sí, lo que digas - nego con la cabeza la joven. Miroku había sido el mejor boxeador de peso superligero del gimnasio hasta que en una pelea, se rompio la mano derecha, que apodaba "Kazaana". Esta era el equivalente a un puñetazo de poder de un superpesado. Sin embargo, esa misma fuerza termino por quebrar en pedazos los huesos de la mano, haciendola inservible.  
Para otros hubiera significado una desgracia, pero para Miroku fue un alivio. Realmente odiaba pelear y solo lo hacía para ganar fama, dinero y mujeres...  
-Mujeres - Kikyo sonrio recordando las mañas del chico - un momento...la aspirante es una chica!  
Tan pronto termino esta frase, se escucho una bofetada a lo lejos. Al instante, la joven de hace rato, salía sonrojada mientras agitaba su mano derecha con insistencia.  
-Un pervertido trato de aprovecharse de mí! - grito asustada. Kikyo solo nego con la cabeza...

-¿Entonces esto es un jab? - la joven miraba asombrada su mano. Kikyo asintio. Hakudoshi se había ido a correr, un tanto resentido por los golpes, así que Kikyo le estaba enseñando a la novata como golpear  
-Sí, un recto pues - murmuro al abrir la mano y lanzar el golpe - mantienes el puño abierto hasta que golpeas. Eso le da ese sonido tan característico.  
-Vaya - la joven estaba sorprendida - no pense el boxeo fuera tan técnico. Creí que solo era dar golpes.  
-Lo es, pero tiene su ciencia...este...  
-Sango, me llamo Sango.  
-Disculpa, pero con lo sucedido no pregunte tu nombre.  
-No hay problema - Sango se apoyo en el costal - al contrario, todos han sido tan amables...bueno, salvo ese idiota.  
-Miroku es buen tipo, solo procura ser más rápido que él. A propósito, como que todos?  
-Sí, ya sabes - Sango suspiro - me envio el juez Sesshomaru a purgar mi condena aquí.  
-Que hiciste? Si no es molestia preguntar.  
Sango agito la mano como quitandole importancia al asunto.  
-Mis padres se divorciaron y pues sentí que todo se acababa. Quise...dañarlos...tu me entiendes...asalte un comercio  
-Y entonces?  
-Era un robo simple. Quería que me atraparan, pero no se porque reaccione golpeando a un policía que entraba en ese momento. Solo ví el momento que elevo su macana - Sango apreto los puños y lanzo un jab - y conecte un puñetazo. Era mucho más alto, pero aun así...  
Kikyo sonrio. Conocía bien al hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Él en otro tiempo, había sido un gran boxeador del gimnasio Shikon. Uno de los primeros campeones mundiales japoneses. Sin embargo, apenas gano el título, se retiro. Ahora fungía como juez en el distrito local y era quien se encargaba de envíar prospectos a Naraku.  
Sango no era la excepción. Tenía una potencia formidable.  
-Por suerte esta una categoría arriba de mí - penso. Sin embargo apreto los dientes. ¿Que estaba pensando? Sus días en el boxeo habían acabado.  
-Ahh, Miko-chan! Hime-sama!  
Kikyo apreto los puños. No podía ser él.  
-Musou - se volvio - que diablos haces aquí?  
-A visitar a mi hermano, no puedo? - le sonrio indulgente el castaño. Kikyo le hizo una seña obscena con el brazo y se dio la vuelta.  
-Uy, que paso con esa educación que tiene señorita?  
Kikyo no respondio mientras se volvía hacia los casilleros arrojando los guantes. Sango parecia sorprendida con el cambio de actitud.  
-Disculpala - Musou se acerco a la joven.  
-Usted es pariente del dueño?  
-Ahh sí, soy el hermano de ese tarado. Musou - le estrecho la mano - bienvenida, veo que llegaste aquí por tus puños.  
-Se podría decir que sí... - sonrio la joven tímidamente - la joven Kikyo parecía molesta.  
-Ahh, se le pasara.  
-Sí, pero no sabía que ella pudiera ser así.  
-¿Sabes de ella?  
-Claro, ¿Quien no conoce a la sacerdotisa de fuego? Aunque sus últimos combates...  
-Es natural, sobre todo cuando tu corazón ya esta sano.  
-¿¿Como?  
-Nada, nada - Musou agito las manos - oye, podrías ayudarme?  
Sango solo parpadeo desconcertada.

-Idiota - Kikyo golpeo el casillero. Odiaba que Musou estuviera acosandola de esa manera. Maldito el día en que lo había conocido.  
Sino hubiera sido por él, jamás hubiera conocido a Inuyasha.  
Entonces se oyeron unos toques a la puerta. Kikyo suspiro y se levanto.  
-Musou, si eres tu...  
Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendio fue la figura de un joven moreno de coleta larga, que le sonreía. Kikyo parpadeo sorprendida.  
-Y tu, quien eres?  
-Tu nuevo entrenador.  
-Eh?  
-Sí - Naraku aparecio atrás del joven - es Bankutsu. Estaba operando en mi sucursal de Osaka, pero lo mande llamar. El te entrenara desde ahora.  
-Pero Myoga se encargaba de eso! Digo...yo ya me retire!  
Naraku solo sonrio.  
-Aun piensas en boxear, eso me gusta, tal como dijo mi hermano.  
-¡DEJA DE METER A MUSOU EN ESTO!  
-Vaya - comento el recien llegado - tienes potencial.  
Kikyo se volvio molesta hacia el recien llegado.  
-Tú, deja de tratarme como una novata! - le pico el pecho con el dedo indice y luego señalo a Naraku - y tu metete en la cabeza que estoy al borde del retiro!  
Naraku y Bankutsu solo vieron como Kikyo daba media vuelta y azotaba la puerta. Ambos se miraron.  
-Esa es la famosa sacerdotisa de fuego? La que nunca perdía la calma?  
-Ha estado así los últimos 6 meses - le comento Naraku - porque crees que te llame?  
-Ya veo - Bankutsu se froto el mentón - parece que algo en ella estallo...o más bien, se apago.  
-Veo que eres observador.  
-Conoces de alguien que pueda informarme todo de Kikyo?  
-Oh claro - Naraku señalo su oficina - tengo a la persona ideal y justo esta en este momento.

Kikyo tomo su morral. Era mejor irse antes de que encontrara algún otro incidente. Estaba harta de todos.  
-Señorita Kikyo?  
La susodicha levanto la vista. Era Sango.  
-Que sucede? Voy de salida.  
-Ahh, es que el manager Naraku quiere verla.  
-Díle que ya me voy.  
-Es algo urgente, es sobre Inuyasha, parece que se rompio el puño.  
Kikyo dejo caer la bolsa.  
-Como?  
-Sí - Sango parecía incomoda - dese prisa.  
Kikyo siguio a la novata hacia el ring. Sin embargo, cuando apenas entraba a la sala de entrenamiento, recordo que Inuyasha no entrenaba ese día.  
-Me engañaron - murmuro cuando vio lo increíble. Musou estaba con un micrófono en mano y señalo hacia un extremo de la sala. Allí estaba Miroku, que bastante acomedido, encendio el estereo, escuchandose una conocida canción.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you.

Kikyo solo miro a Musou saltar al ring mientras terminaba de cantar.  
-Bien - sonrio aquel - ahora viene la parte donde te ríes o bajas la mirada avergonzada.  
Lo siguiente que vio el hermano de Naraku, fue una pera de boxeo que le golpeaba literalmente en la cara.  
-Idiota - mascullo Kikyo mientras se daba la vuelta, dejando a un pobre Musou agarrandose el tabique nasal con dolor.  
-Comienzo a conocer tu espalda mejor que tu frente Miko-chan..auch! duele - finalizo el pobre tipo.

-Por culpa de todos, no pude ni arreglar mi casillero - pensaba Kikyo mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Ella vivía con Kaede, su hermana menor, en un departamento aledaño a un gran templo.  
-Mañana ire en la madrugada - penso - así podre sacar mis cosas sin ver a ese par...  
-Los datos que obtuve si son 100 fieles a tu descripción.  
Kikyo se detuvo. Levanto la vista y vio al mismo joven de coleta frente a ella, con una libreta en mano.  
-Bankutsu?  
-Sí - sonrio el joven - mucho gusto, soy Bankutsu. A partir de mañana...  
-Ya dije que voy a dejarlo - suspiro - y no insistas, estoy demasiado cansada para noquear a alguien más.  
Bankutsu no dijo nada. Solamente dejo pasar a la joven.  
-Kikyo, 22 años. Conocida mejor como la sacerdotisa de fuego por sus puñetazos precisos y contundentes. Una técnica y velocidad superior al promedio, lo que le permitio ganar sus primeros 10 encuentros como profesional, pero tener 2 derrotas y un empate. Estos últimos hace 6 meses.  
-Como sabes todo eso? - Kikyo se volvio desconcertada.  
-Su tipo de sangre es B, le gusta el ramen. Te agradan las películas clasicas, aunque aborreces a Rocky.  
-Rocky es un idiota. Solo golpeaba por golpear...pero como sabes esto?  
-Además, tu pasatiempo favorito es leer. Tu libro favorito es Los 3 mosqueteros. En el fondo deseas tener un príncipe azul como Dartagnan y...  
-Bankutsu! - Kikyo se acerco y lo agarro de la camisa - como rayos sabes todo esto?  
-Pero lo más importante - le sonrio el joven leyendo la libreta sin inmutarse - sus dos derrotas coinciden justo cuando su compañero de gimnasio, Inuyasha, hizo un compromiso con la reportera de deportes, Kagome Higurashi.  
Esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Kikyo lanzo su brazo hacia atrás y se preparo para estamparle un buen puñetazo a Bankutsu.  
El joven entrenador parecio notarlo y siguio sonriendo.  
-¿Eso quieres? - sonrio la joven - pues toma!  
El puñetazo se produjo. Pero Kikyo vio con sorpresa como su puño ni siquiera había movido el rostro del joven.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - murmuro quitandose el puño de encima. Aun peor, Kikyo noto como ni marca o moretón había dejado.  
-Como...?  
-¿Eso es todo?  
-Claro que no! - Kikyo dio un paso atrás y luego saco un gancho al hígado, que impacto directo. Sin embargo, noto como su puño vibro al chocar contra el tronco del chico.  
-Parece que sí...  
-Maldito seas! - Kikyo trato de atacar, pero se detuvo. Fue cuando noto como sus puños temblaban incontrolablemente - que...que me pasa?  
-Puños frustrados - Bankutsu toma las manos de la joven - no llevan fuerza, solamente emociones y sentimientos vacíos.  
-¡Tu que sabes! - le espeto separandose - tu no sabes por lo que he pasado!  
Bankutsu suspiro y sonrio.  
-Parece que no me reconoces verdad?  
-De que hablas?  
-Es el problema de Naraku, casí no promociona a sus boxeadores de Kansai...te suena el Osaka Seishi?  
Kikyo se detuvo.  
-Osaka Seishi? El campeón de los pesos pesados de Japón?  
-Casí - le guiño el ojo - en realidad solo gane el torneo de novatos.  
-Sí - parpadeo - pero porque te retiraste? Eras prometedor!  
-No me retire, sigo peleando.  
-Eh? Entonces?  
-Mi combate próximo es en 6 meses. Es que nadie quiere combatir conmigo, no se porque.  
Kikyo hizo una mueca. Era natural. Bankutsu tenía una fuerza brutal.  
-¿Que haces aqui?  
-Entrenarte...  
-Entrenarme? Tienes casí la edad que yo y pretendes ser mi entrenador?  
-Jamás se es demasiado joven...o viejo...como quieras verlo. Y bien?  
Kikyo miro sus puños.  
-¿Como sabes esto de mí?  
-Ahh, eso? Me lo proporciono Naraku.  
-Supongo por mano de Musou, no?  
-Sí, se nota que te conoce bien. Inclusive tiene tus medidas.  
-Que!  
-Tranquila, no me las dijo.  
-Ese imbecil...  
-Mira, te invito un café y hablamos. No pierdes nada.  
Kikyo volvio a mirar sus puños. Estos todavía temblaban.  
-Es lo mismo que sucedio en tus dos últimas peleas no?  
Kikyo levanto la vista. Bankutsu inclino la cabeza un poco.  
-Anda - reitero. La joven suspiro y termino por asentir...

-No crees que Kikyo es un peleador muerto?  
Musou se volvio hacia su hermano mientras se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento del gimnasio. Naraku hizo una mueca al notar el ojo morado de su hermano.  
-Para nada, es joven todavía y tiene mucho potencial.  
-Pero pese a su carácter frío en el ring, fuera es otro cantar. Si hubiera sabido que tenía ese problema con Inuyasha...  
-Hermano, tu lo sabías desde antes, no se porque te quejas ahora.  
-Me deje llevar como tú...es todo.  
-Extraño oírlo de tí - Musou se detuvo frente a un Landrover. Naraku saco las llaves - entonces dejarás que Bankutsu la entrene? Le queda poco para su encuentro.  
-El solo necesita un mes para ponerse en forma - sonrio Naraku - lo que me preocupa no es eso realmente.  
Musou enarco una ceja mientras su hermano encendía el vehículo y se despedía con un gesto de la mano.  
-Esa es la mirada que pone cuando sabe algo más que los demás - mascullo mientras se dirigía a su propio coche.

-¿Ahora te crees psicológo?  
Kikyo había tenido el impulso de irse al escuchar eso.  
-Puedes calmarte?  
-No puedo. Como...como te atreves a creer que yo pelee por despecho? - Kikyo apreto los puños. Ya había escuchado esa teoría, pero se resistía a creerla.  
-El despecho funciona. Te llevo a conseguir 10 victorias por K.O.  
-¿Y entonces porque perdí y empate las últimas?  
-Porque tus sentimientos hacia el susodicho estan desapareciendo.  
-Eso...eso no es posible...se supone que...  
-Aun sientes algo por él no?  
Kikyo apreto los dientes. Este idiota la había puesto en un dilema. Si aceptaba la teoría de Bankutsu, admitiría que había amado a Inuyasha de una manera...burda, pero si la rechazaba, era aceptar que aun lo quería y eso no lo creía posible.  
-¿¿Entonces que eliges?  
-Eres un tramposo - bajo la mirada. El susodicho solto una pequeña risa - que es tan gracioso?  
-Bueno, Musou me dijo que habías enloquecido, pero no creí que tanto...  
-Estoy cansandome de tus burlas, sabes?  
-Vale - levanto la mano - me portare bien, pero es díficil contenerse. Eres tan fácil de provocar.  
Kikyo se sento y suspiro tratando de serenarse.  
-Ya no lo quiero... - murmuro - contento?  
-Eso me parece bien  
-Pero entonces...como fue posible... - la chica miro su taza de té - que solo por despecho halla llegado a ese nivel?  
-Es natural. En tus anteriores combates mantenías una frialdad para aminorizar el daño que tenías. Sin embargo, toda esa ira, frustración, miedo, o como quieras llamarle, tenía que salir de algún modo. Tus puños eran esa salida.  
-Entonces como explicas que luego del compromiso de Inuyasha y Kagome halla perdido?  
-Fácil. Allí te diste cuenta que ya no sentías algo más por él y por fin pudiste liberarte. Sin embargo, eso provoco que tus puños perdieran ese "extra" que tenían.  
Kikyo miro sus manos. La explicación de Bankutsu parecía demasiado chiflada, pero tenía que admitir que era bastante adecuada.  
-¿Y como recupero toda esa potencia?  
-Con simple y burdo entrenamiento.  
-¿¿Solo con eso?  
-Claro, que más esperabas?  
-Pense que tendrías una charla psicológica conmigo  
-La estamos teniendo ahora no?  
Kikyo asintio. Parecía razonable  
-Sí es así, entonces no creo te necesite, puedo entrenarme yo sola.  
-No, por algo estoy aquí - sonrio el moreno - hay que cambiar tu estilo totalmente.  
Kikyo se lo penso unos momentos.  
-Sí eso me ayuda a volver a la victoria, no dudare en hacerlo.  
-Esta bien, pero con una condición?  
-Cual? Espero no sea dinero  
-No me refería a eso - Bankutsu siguio sonriendo. Kikyo se sonrojo.  
-Tampoco eso idiota!  
-Ahh, ni modo, hace rato que no tengo sexo - coloco los brazos en la nuca divertido. Noto la mirada de la joven - Naa, solo te pido que por favor, no me repliques en lo que te diga.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, no se vale quejarse. Seguirás al pie de la letra lo que te mande.  
Kikyo fruncio el entrecejo  
-No iremos a la cama, te lo advierto.  
-Lo sé - Bankutsu se rasco la cabeza - y bien?  
-Esta bien, pero si te sobrepasas, te mato!  
-Así me gusta - el joven le estrecho la mano. Kikyo apreto los labios. Sentía que se había metido en un lío enorme...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Algunas se preguntaran que se fumo el autor al escribir una historia así. En realidad me ví de golpe una serie que ha sido mi inspiración en los últimos meses: Hajime no Ippo. Para las amantes del shoujo no les parecera nada atractiva: es box y el dibujo no es nada estilizado. Sin embargo, la historia es enganchante, la música excelente (tanto la del fondo como los openings y endings) y la acción durante las peleas, no solo realista, sino emocionante. Una recomendación cinco estrellas.  
Ahora también el motivo de hacer una historia así fue para usar los personajes menos "conocidos" de Inuyasha. En la mayoría de los fics solo leo de Inuyasha-Kagome, Sango-Miroku, Kagome-Sesshomaru, etc., etc, pero rara vez se centran en otros personajes como Kikyo, Bankutsu, Naraku, Kanna, etc., que aunque no son tan populares, también enriquecen bastante la trama. Soy un fanático de la pareja Kagome-Inuyasha, pero no por ello soy un Antikykyo. Este personaje me parece interesante, no solo por su personalidad, sino sus sentimientos hacia nuestro Hanyou preferido. También se preguntaran porque la variación de carácter, cuando en realidad Kikyo es fría y calculadora (porque no usar a Kagome entonces?). Simplemente trate de empezar desde el otro lado de la cuerda y retomar esa personalidad conforme avance la historia, para no ser tan predecible. La psicología formara como siempre parte de esta historia, pero esta la iremos explicando en los próximos capítulos.  
La frase de Musou de "miko-chan" es como un juego de palabras que significa "linda sacerdotisa". Las canciones en este capítulo fueron dos: la versión en español del primer Ending de Inuyasha (My Will) y la segunda, "i love you baby", que se hizo famosa en esa película "10 cosas que odio de tí".  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha fanfic  
"¡KNOCKOUT!"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 2: Bosque profundo

* * *

Bankutsu miraba su reloj de pulsera mientras una neblina cubría los alrededores del gimnasio.  
-Las 5 de la mañana - murmuro. Entonces levanto la vista y vio a lo lejos una figura acercarse a paso de trote. No pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa.  
-Es aplicada - penso mientras Kikyo lo saludaba con un gesto.  
-Muy bien "jefe" - musito - conque empezamos?  
-Un "buenos días" estaría bien para comenzar.  
-Vale, buenos días - entorno los ojos - estoy lista, que hacemos primero?  
-Quítate la ropa.  
-Que? - Kikyo parpadeo - oye, que fue lo que te había dicho!  
-Hablo en serio, quitate el chandal de entrenamiento.  
-Estas tu demente!  
Bankutsu suspiro y señalo el interior del gimnasio.  
-Solo quiero ver tu complexión, vale?  
Kikyo asintio no muy convencida. Minutos después, se encontraba solo con una camiseta y unos shorts que la hacían sentir un tanto desnuda ante la mirada de Bankutsu. Sino fuera porque parecía estar realmente viendo otra cosa, pensaría que era un pervertido.  
-Eres copa C verdad?  
Lo siguiente que se oyo fue un golpe sordo sobre una mejilla.  
-Vale, vale - sonrio el joven frotandose la mejilla derecha - me lo merezco.  
-Que pretendes con esto? - musito - dilo o me voy!  
-Esta bien, para empezar tu reacción a mis comentarios no fue la mejor.  
-Mira, yo tengo el derecho a reaccionar a como yo quiera, aparte me estabas viendo el pecho!  
-No es el punto, te lo demostrare - Bankutsu elevo la mano. Kikyo reacciono por instinto y trato de golpearlo, pero entonces noto como el otro puño de Bankutsu estaba frente a su abdomen.  
-Contrataque - exclamo la chica sorprendida. El entrenador asintio.  
-Solo te lanzaste por mero instinto. Si hubiera querido, ahora estarías en el suelo, totalmente fuera de combate - retiro el puño - uno de los pasos es recuperar esa calma que tenías, no solo en el ring, sino fuera de él.  
-Es díficil - Kikyo suspiro - estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola y siempre estoy a la defensiva.  
-Y eso no es cansado?  
La joven hizo una mueca y asintio.  
-Varias veces...  
-Al menos lo admites. Ahora, el otro detalle es tu cuerpo.  
-Que car... - Kikyo se mordio la lengua tratando de controlarse - digo...porque lo dices?  
-Mejor - sonrio viendo el esfuerzo de ella - es demasiado...delgado.  
-Pense a los chicos les gustaban las chicas delgadas  
-Me encanta tu cinismo sabes - sonrio - no, me refiero que estas en el límite del peso pluma no?  
-Sí. Myoga decía que tenía que comer en lugar de bajar para los combates.  
-Es por tu complexión. Eres delgada, pero no por genética, sino porque tu quieres.  
-Como es eso?  
-Que tipo de chicas le gustan a Inuyasha?  
Kikyo trago saliva.  
-Insinuas que estoy así porque así le agradaba a Inuyasha?  
-Podría ser...  
-Estas chalado! - la joven tomo el chandal - si vas a seguir metiendome a Inuyasha de por medio, será mejor que renuncie a esto!  
-Es que Inuyasha es el punto de todo lo que te ha pasado...  
-Claro que no! Mi vida siempre ha sido yo! No esta basada en la opinión de un hombre!  
-Pues...  
-Ya basta! - Kikyo se termino de colocar la ropa - sabes que? Mejor lo dejamos, me esta doliendo la cabeza.  
-Evadiendo el asunto eh?  
-Bankutsu! Ya basta! - Kikyo dio vuelta.  
-No te has dado cuenta que cuando estas en problemas, en lugar de encararlos, siempre corres?  
Kikyo se detuvo. Se volvio lentamente.  
-Yo no huyo...  
-Entonces quedate...  
-No, solo estas tratando de jugar al psicológo conmigo! - le espeto - y eso me tiene harta!  
-Tus derrotas fueron por deficit mental, no por otra cosa  
-Entonces porque insinuas esto de mi cuerpo?  
-Porque tienes que hacer más musculo  
-Y porque no me lo dijiste así? Lo anterior fue muy duro!  
-Si haces más musculo, tus brazos se marcaran y perderás esa delgadez de la que te sientes orgullosa.  
Kikyo abrio la boca pero no dijo nada.  
-Lo entiendes?  
-No, no - nego - me niego a entenderlo! Dejame en paz!  
Antes de que el chico reaccionara, Kikyo salio corriendo del gimnasio. Bankutsu solo se rasco la cabeza.  
-Musou tenía razón, es una cabezadura...

Kikyo corría lo más rápido que podía. Estaba furiosa con Bankutsu por decirle eso. ¿Acaso toda su vida giraba entorno a él? ¿Solo a él?  
Entonces sintio como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Maldición, odiaba llorar, odiaba hacerlo por esa persona.  
-Tiene razón - murmuro mientras aminoraba el paso. Finalmente, se detuvo en un cruce, donde tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas y con una mano se limpiaba la cara.  
Casí inconcientemente, se toco los brazos. Sí, eran bastante delgados, tal como le gustaban a los chicos.  
Chicos como Inuyasha.  
-Maldición! - se abrazo a sí misma - tiene razón!  
Se derrumbo apoyandose contra el semáforo del cruce ante la mirada de sorpresa de la gente que pasaba por allí...

-Woaaaah! - Miroku casí salio volando con el saco de boxeo rumbo al techo - increíble!  
Sango estaba al otro lado, con el puño en alto, sonriendo.  
-Que le parece su excelencia?  
-Pues - el pobre temblaba como flan por el impacto - no esta nada mal.  
Sango sonrio orgullosa mientras golpeteaba sus guantes uno con el otro. Al otro lado, Naraku sonreía contento.  
-Como lo ves Myoga?  
Un anciano de unos 70 años, pero que parecía de mucha menos edad, también sonrio.  
-Es un talento formidable, jamás había visto a alguien así, no desde Kikyo.  
-Eso pense. Sesshomaru es un genio - Naraku se froto la mejilla - crees que Miroku podrá ponerla a punto en 3 meses?  
-Serán suficiente solo dos meses - se cruzo de brazos el anciano.  
-Perfecto, entonces en dos meses debutara.  
-A propósito, porque quitaste a Kikyo de mi tutela y la dejaste en alguien como Bankutsu?  
-Celoso?  
-En absoluto. En realidad me parecio una lección acertada, pero muy drástica. Ese chico es muy joven, pero suele ser muy duro con las personas.  
-Por algo lo hice. Kikyo parecía una prima donna en los últimos combates.  
Myoga asintio no muy convencido. Kikyo parecía fuerte, pero en el fondo no lo era tanto...

_Te soñe  
Estaba despierto y te mire  
Pense, soñar, pues no creía que fuera real  
Tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mí_

_Te soñe, y estabas tan bella  
Pense, soñar, pues no podría imaginar  
Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor  
Sin tu calor  
Tuve momentos de profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo, y junto a tí me encuentro  
Desesperado, estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día, llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñe..._

_Te soñe  
Estaba despierto y te mire  
Pense, soñar  
Pues no creí que fuera real  
Tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mí_

_Tuve momentos, de profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a tí me encuentro  
Desesperado, estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día, llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñe..._

-Vaya, eres romántica...  
Kikyo se sobresalto. Se había detenido frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos y estaban pasando un video musical que la hizo recordar muchas cosas.  
-Bankutsu - se volvio la joven - que diablos haces aquí?  
-Te seguí, no iba a esperar hasta que volvieras para decirte que el entrenamiento se cancelaba.  
-No quiero cancelarlo...  
-¿¿Como?  
-No quiero - nego con la cabeza energicamente.  
-Mira, yo no estoy jugando, tengo otras cosas que hacer y no quiero discutir con una niña.  
-¡No soy una niña!  
-Te comportas como tal sabes?  
Kikyo hizo una mueca y luego un puchero. Bankutsu solto una carcajada.  
-Sí, eres como una niña!  
-Y tu un idiota - le espeto - vamos, quiero fortalecer mis brazos.  
-Entonces estas decidida?  
-Es hora de cambiar algunas cosas - exclamo la joven - y esa sera el principio de muchas.  
Bankutsu sonrio.  
-Me parece perfecto, vamos, ya perdimos medio día en esto.

Entre tanto, a algunos kilometros de allí, en un parque cercano.  
-T-T-Tottosai - un joven de cabellos blancos jalaba una motoneta a paso lento, con un anciano y una chica encima del vehículo - m-me estoy muriendo!  
-Sí tienes energía para hablar, continua. Tu próximo combate es en un mes y tenemos que tenerte muy en forma.  
-K-Kagome, tu dile algo...me muero...  
La joven trás el entrenador sonrio mientras miraba el cielo.  
-Vamos Inuyasha, porque la queja?  
-T-Tu tambien? No es...posible...  
-Sabes, si te detienes, tal vez hable con Kouga para el artículo que pienso escribir.  
De repente la joven sintio un tirón y noto como la motoneta se movía más rapido.  
-KOUGA! - grito Inuyasha mientras casí corría - jamás lo permitire!  
-Por eso siempre te pido venir a los entrenamientos - le sonrio el anciano a la joven.

-Tienes que estar bromeando...  
Bankutsu nego con la cabeza. Kikyo volteo a verlo y luego al interior del edificio.  
-N-No pienso hacerlo...es asqueroso!  
-Tienes que...si quieres fortalecer tus brazos - el moreno saco una bomba de plastico para destapar retretes - vamos, es tu primera parte del entrenamiento. Tienes que destapar todos los retretes en 20 minutos.  
-Pero es un baño público! - Kikyo estaba horrorizada - me llevara casí todo el día y huele asqueroso!  
-Los hombres no hacemos cosas limpias.  
-Las chicas sí, deberían aprender a... - la chica guardo silencio ante la mirada de su entrenador - vale, nada de quejas verdad?  
-Así es. Por ente - saco una caja de plastico - mete 100 yenes aquí.  
-¿Eh?  
-Por cada queja que hagas, meterás 100 yens y ahora llevas como 1000 al menos.  
-Pero...  
-1100 yens - canturreo el moreno. Kikyo apreto los dientes y saco un billete así monedas de su pantalón, que metio en el dichoso bote. Luego se amarro una pañoleta a la boca y nariz, mientras tomaba la bomba.  
-Te voy a matar cuando salga - mascullo al entrar al baño. Bankutsu solo sonrio...

Bankutsu corría a paso rápido, seguido por Kikyo. Sin embargo, su aspecto no parecía el mejor. Estaba palida y sus labios estaba quebrados.  
-Porque vas tan lenta? Según Myoga, haces este recorrido en mayor velocidad.  
-Tengo los brazos molidos - murmuro apenas - me duele la espalda y vomite como 5 veces, es obvio que este deshidratada...  
-Ahh, que mal - Bankutsu saco el botecito que ya estaba medio lleno. Kikyo hizo una mueca y metio 100 yens más.  
-Eres un estafador.  
-Eso, es mejor insultar que quejarse. Ayuda a tu salud - comenzo a acelerar - sprint!  
Kikyo maldijo por lo bajo y comenzo a correr trás de él.

-Que tal la primera semana? - pregunto Sango mientras se quitaba el brassiere. Kikyo le dirigio una mirada fría.  
-No preguntes - azoto el casillero mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se dirigía a las duchas. Sango trago saliva.  
-Que mirada - parpadeo la joven.

Entre tanto, Bankutsu cerraba su casillero. Para ser la primera semana, la chica no había estado tan mal. Había mejorado su tiempo de 3 horas a solo 1 hora y 20 minutos.  
-Miroku, van a atraparnos - se escucho de repente. Bankutsu parpadeo. Con cuidado, pelo oreja pegandose a la fila de casilleros  
-Claro que no Inuyasha. No es momento para ser cobardes.  
-Cobardes? Tu casí me chantajeaste a hacer esto!  
-Tu porque abrazaste a Kikyo?  
-Eh...eso fue hace un mes!  
-Detalles, detalles. Si no me ayudas, le pasare esas fotos a Kagome  
-Actuas como un niño!  
-Soy un joven con necesidades.  
-Esas necesidades implican hacer un agujero con un taladro para ver a las chicas bañarse?  
Solo se escucho una leve risilla seguida de un "oh Dios". Bankutsu solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Par de idiotas - murmuro al darse la vuelta...

El agua corría por el cuerpo desnudo de Kikyo. Trato de apoyarse en la pared para descansar un poco, pero apenas podía levantar los brazos.  
-Vaya, así que cansada?  
La susodicha se volvio hacia la pequeña de pelo blanco. Se quito la toalla mientras abría las llaves de la ducha  
-Kanna, pense te habías ido  
-El Señor Naraku me dejo un mensaje para tí. Dice que vas a pelear en dos meses y tu próximo contrincante es Ayame Wolf - comenzo a lavarse. El jabón cayo de las manos de Kikyo.  
-A-Ayame. La Estrella de la velocidad?  
Kanna asintio mientras tomaba el jabón  
-Dice que es tu última oportunidad - finalizo la joven dandose la vuelta. Kikyo parpadeo. Ayame era la peleadora más rápida del circuito del peso pluma juvenil. Ni siquiera la campeona había podido tocarla en su último encuentro. Apenas había ganado por los pelos...  
-Ahora que voy a hacer? - Kikyo se dejo resbalar por la pared del baño. Sin embargo, un ruido extraño rompio sus pensamientos. Bajo la vista y noto como un polvo extraño aparecia de repente a lado suyo. Iba a decir algo, pero luego surgio una barrena de taladro.  
-Acaso... - penso - ese pervertido!

-Si Naraku te ve...  
-No me va a ver, él no me preocupa - sonrio Miroku mientras guardaba el taladro - que suerte que los baños de las chicas esten en este rincón de nuestro vestidor.  
Inuyasha se tapo la cara.  
-Sabes que, mejor me voy.  
-Ni te atrevas, ahora estas involucrado hasta las narices!  
-Miroku!  
-Calla! El agujero esta hecho y pueden oírnos - saco una pequeña lente - esto lo construí a base de espejos, es como una lente de aumento.  
-No puedo creer que desperdicies tu educación universitaria en hacer aparatos para espíar chicas.  
-Es un don amigo y hay que usarlo...sabiamente.  
Inuyasha suspiro. Miroku solo sonrio y se inclino usando el aparato por el agujero. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejo pálido como cera.

Un letrero que decía "estas muerto"

-Que sucede?  
Miroku se retiro lentamente sin ver a su amigo. Guardo todo el equipo y luego tosio ligeramente.  
-CORRE!  
Pero antes de que ambos salieran huyendo, 3 chicas emergieron con bats en mano y con las toallas enrolladas en el cuerpo.  
-Ya lo veía venir - gimio Inuyasha desconsolado. Miroku solo sonrio.  
-Sería digno de una foto, sino fuera porque luego me va a doler.  
-Sí y le dolera muchísimo Excelencia - sonrio Sango asesinamente mientras golpeaba el bat contra la palma de su mano...

-Entonces los enviaron al hospital?  
Kikyo asintio mientras caminaba a lado de Bankutsu.  
-A Inuyasha no le hicimos gran daño, tiene un combate y no podíamos dejarlo muerto. Naraku nos hubiera matado...  
-Pero esta en el hospital seminoqueado.  
-Tiene la cabeza dura - sonrio contenta - se recuperara.  
-Y Miroku?  
-Ah, ese idiota tiene una fractura...más bien una fisura en el brazo izquierdo y golpes por todos lados. Creo que Sango allí si se sobrepaso.  
-Que bueno que no participe en ello.  
-Tu sabías de esto!  
-No, espera! - Bankutsu levanto las manos - yo escuche algo, pero pense que no lo harían este mismo día.  
-Al menos nos hubieras avisado  
-Tu crees? Entrar al baño de chicas gritando "cuidado, hay pervertidos" no hubiera sido sano para mi salud. Igual yo tendría esos golpes.  
-Tienes razón - Kikyo estallo en carcajadas. Bankutsu la observo - que? tengo algo en la cara?  
-No, pero apenas llevamos unos días y ya te notas mejor.  
-Eh...bueno - tosio ligeramente apenada - tengo los brazos hecho polvo, pero prometí mejorar no?  
-Eso veo. Ya supe de tu primer enfrentamiento.  
El ánimo de Kikyo parecio decaer.  
-Anda, no será tan malo. Ayame será un buen sparring.  
-Sparring? Estas loco! Ella es la más veloz del torneo, ni siquiera la campeona Tendo pudo frenarla en su enfrentamiento. Si ella no tuviera ese puño "dinamita", no habría ganado.  
-Ese es el punto, Ayame es velocidad pura, pero su resistencia es baja. Ella es igual que tu, esta en el límite del peso pluma, pero toda su fuerza radica en las piernas.  
-Ese se supone es mi consuelo?  
-Claro que no, ya comenzamos a entrenarte para ella.  
-Comenzamos? Cuando? Solo he estado destapando retretes!  
-Y lo haces muy bien, cabe decir.  
Kikyo le dirigio una mirada fría. Bankutsu parecio sorprendido un momento, pero sonrio.  
-Eso es - penso - esa es la mirada que quería ver.  
-Sucede algo? Porque ahora sonríes?  
-No, por nada. Anda, te invito un café.  
-Solo un café? Merezco una cena de lujo por esa porquería de entrenamiento que... - Kikyo guardo silencio cuando el moreno saco el bote de dinero. Este estaba a reventar. La joven solo suspiro y metio 100 yens más...

Musou miraba impresionado la pelea. De un solo golpe, el número 5 de la clasificación salía volando hasta las cuerdas, para rebotar y caer al suelo salvajemente. La gritadera en el estadio estallo en vitores mientras el retador se retiraba con el puño en alto.  
-I-Increíble - murmuro el narrador - Tatewaki es derribado apenas en el primer asalto!  
El referee se acerco y comenzo a contar, sin embargo, se detuvo apenas en el "dos" y se hinco frente al boxeador. Se levanto agitando las manos.  
-Esta fuera, el peleador no puede continuar! - gritaba el narrador - es formidable! El campeón de los novatos volvio a hacerlo! Ryoga Hibiki!  
El susodicho sonrio hacia el publico mientras mantenía los puños en alto.  
-Que potencia - solo alcanzo a decir Musou. Tottosai fruncio el entrecejo.  
-Desde Miroku, no había visto a alguien así. Tiene un cañon en cada puño.  
-Es el próximo oponente de Inuyasha no?  
-Sí gana este compromiso que tiene, sí. Comenzará el carnaval del campeón - suspiro el anciano - y luego podrá retar al campeón.  
Musou solo asintio mientras seguía anotando febrilmente en su cuaderno.

Sango se encontraba en el despacho del manager. Su mes de "trabajo comunitario" ya había acabado. Se sentía triste dejar las instalaciones del gimnasio.  
Sin embargo, por el gesto de Kikyo esa mañana, la cosa no parecía terminar en una despedida.  
-Tu trabajo casí acabo - Naraku le miro y comenzo a buscar algo en unos cajones del escritorio - espero hallas aprendido a no meterte en problemas.  
-Claro que no, gracias por todo.  
El manager asintio. Sango trago saliva. Antes de que preguntara algo, el manager tosio ligeramente.  
-Sin rodeos..Te gustaría debutar como profesional? - pregunto Naraku viendo sus clasicos papeles. Sango abrio la boca.  
-C-Claro. Eso mismo iba a pedirle.  
Naraku sonrio.  
-Me parece bien. Entonces comenzaremos a entrenarte para que seas una boxeadora.  
Sango estaba feliz. Hacía un mes no sabía ni que hacer con su vida y ahora tenía un futuro.  
-Sería muy feliz, creame - Sango estaba emocionada - el boxeo es...formidable!  
-Bien, bien, entonces te asignare a Miroku como tu entrenador.  
Subitamente, el mundo perfecto de Sango se fue por la borda.  
-M-Miroku, pero...Señor...este...  
-Se que es un idiota y un pervertido, pero es de lo mejor que tenemos en el gimnasio. Él mismo tenía un puñetazo como el tuyo y sabría como llevarte.  
Sango se mordio el labio inferior. En ese momento, el aludido entro por la puerta.  
-Así que me tienes un nueva misión? - pregunto el susodicho sonriendole a Sango. Tenía una ferula en la mano derecha. Ella le hizo mueca de molestia. Esto no era nada bueno.

-Excelente, acabamos esta parte en solo 40 minutos - sonrio Bankutsu mientras veía a Kikyo salir de un baño - y aparte, ya no has vomitado.  
Kikyo le miro y no dijo nada, mientras salía corriendo en dirección al siguiente sanitario público. Bankutsu asintio complacido.

Sango se coloco los guantes. La idea de entrenar con ese pervertido no le agradaba en absoluto, pero haría lo que fuera para quedarse en el gimnasio. Así que con reservas, se acerco a su nuevo entrenador, que colocaba una Pera de entrenamiento.  
-Bien, tu debut será pronto, así que hay que pulirte lo más pronto posible - musito - ahora lo importante es que uno al empezar, usa los talentos innatos y luego con experiencia, desarrollamos el resto. Aunque en tu caso, haremos lo contrario.  
-Como?  
-Sí, empezemos con esto - señalo la pera - comienza a marcarla...  
-Marcar?  
-Sí, golpeala tantas veces como quieras.  
Sango fruncio el entrecejo.  
-No deberíamos entrenar con el costal?  
-Tu potencia no me preocupa, sino tu velocidad. Debemos mejorarla.  
-Pero el anciano Myoga dijo que estaba bien.  
-Sí, pero ahora vas a ser profesional, tienes que pensar en siempre mejorar.  
Sango tuvo que asentir. Tenía razón. Se volvio hacia la pera y comenzo a golpearla. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, esta iba de un lado a otro y ella parecía más tratar de alcanzarla.  
-No, no - la detuvo - así no.  
-Entonces?  
-Mira, te dare el ejemplo  
-Pero tu brazo... - la chica no termino de decir cuando Miroku comenzo a "marcar" la pera con su mano izquierda. La chica vio con asombro como movía la pera a una velocidad increíble y sin perder el ritmo.  
-Que tal? - seguía golpeando - generalmente empiezas con las dos manos, pero como ves, estoy algo indispuesto.  
-Yo...siento haberlo lastimado Excelencia.  
-No pasa nada - sonrio deteniendose - trata de golpear con el borde externo de los puños. No "golpees", solo "marca".  
Sango comenzo a golpear la pera de manera intercalada. Apenas llevaba unos 30 segundos, cuando sintio calambres en los brazos.  
-Cansada?  
-Sí - jadeo - me duelen los brazos.  
-Cuando golpeas el saco es muy distinto. Allí entrenas tu potencia, aquí entrenas velocidad y resistencia.  
Sango se detuvo y comenzo a frotar los brazos.  
-Jalas demasiado aire - Miroku tono el mentón de la joven y lo cerro - respira por la nariz.  
Sango iba a golpearlo por ese atrevimiento, pero asintio.  
-Aprende a respirar cuando hagas ejercicio. Desperdicias más oxígeno tratando de jalarlo hacia tu cuerpo de esa manera. Por la nariz y luego por la boca.  
-Parezco artista marcial.  
-La respiración se aplica en todo - Miroku se volvio - sigue con la pera. Mañana comenzaremos a correr un poco más.  
Sango miro la espalda del entrenador.  
-Tal vez sea un pervertido - penso - pero se nota que sabe...  
-Y ah...como soy tu entrenador, tendre que acompañarte en todo momento...inclusive en el baño...  
Sango apreto los dientes. Era demasiado bello para ser real.

_Siempre hay que buscar  
La vida es así  
Es una inquietud, que yo siento en mí  
Debes saber bien, lo que buscando estas  
Solamente así, tu lo encontrarás_

_Y cada cuando es igual, es sentirse feliz, es distinta la opinión, o es riqueza o el amor tal vez  
su gran motivación  
Buscalo, si es que buscas la verdad  
Es que así la humanidad nacio_

_Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así  
Es una inquietud  
Que yo siento en mí  
Debes saber bien, lo que buscando estás  
Solamente así, tu lo encontrarás_

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír mientras escuchaba a Kagome cantar en la ducha. El joven se encontraba desnudo entre las sabanas de la cama aun pensando en la noche que había pasado con su novia.  
Es cierto que Kikyo había sido una gran novia, pero Kagome representaba el polo extremo. No era mejor, simplemente distinta.  
Kikyo solía aparentar su frialdad y a veces eso le sacaba de quisio. Era díficil interpretar cual sería su reacción. En cambio Kagome era sincera. A veces demasiado, pero prefería eso a estar luchando por saber que estaba pensando aquella persona.  
-Sucede algo?  
Inuyasha parpadeo y vio a Kagome enfundada en una bata rojiza, mientras se secaba el cabello.  
-No, nada, solo pensaba en Kikyo.  
-Ah - Kagome parecio algo molesta - de manera que tenga que ponerme celosa?  
-No, solamente que tan distinto es estar con ella que contigo.  
Kagome sonrio levemente.  
-Acaso no tan mala soy?  
-No, para nada - el chico solto una carcajada - solamente es distinto...  
-Espero eso sea un halago señor Taisho.  
-Lo es señorita Higurashi - Inuyasha palmeo el lugar a lado de él. Kagome sin miramientos, se sento a su lado y pese a la humedad, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de él.  
-Temo que te lastimen de gravedad en algún combate - musito.  
-Venga, tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso será muy díficil.  
-Sí, pero aun así me preocupo...  
-Todo saldra bien.  
Kagome asintio. Entonces levanto la vista  
-Crees que Kikyo pueda enfrentarse a Ayame?  
-Lo hará bien. Bankutsu la esta entrenando.  
-Eso he notado. Pero no has notado algo extraño en ella?  
-Extraño?  
-Sí, una vez que fuí a verte, en lugar de guardar distancia, me miro y trato de hacerme platica.  
-Extraño, Kikyo siempre mantenía distancia con todos.  
-A eso me refiero. No es que trate de socializar, simplemente...se veía distinta.  
-Crees que Bankutsu tiene algo que ver con esto?  
Kagome se levanto y se encogio de hombros. Inuyasha fruncio el entrecejo, pero sonrio por dentro. ¿Como sería la nueva Kikyo en combate? Eso tendría que verlo.

Kikyo miro con intranquilidad el calendario. Solo faltaba un mes para su pelea. Y en esas 4 semanas solo había destapado retretes por toda la ciudad y corrido entre cada baño.  
-Como podre con semejante entrenamiento ganarle a Ayame? - se pregunto ansiosa. Entonces miro a Bankutsu que leía un libro recargado en una esquina.  
-Que pasa? - le miro el chico - ya acabaste de saltar la cuerda?  
Kikyo nego con la cabeza. Bankutsu miro entonces su reloj.  
-Las 8 de la noche. Creo que aquí le dejaremos, mañana vuelve a la misma hora.  
-Deja esos dialogos de Karate Kid  
-Como...?  
-Sí, es lo mismo que dices siempre - Kikyo imito la voz de su entrenador - vuelve mañana...vuelve mañana, argh! Que estoy haciendo?  
-Entrenamiento...  
-Pero...  
Entonces Bankutsu saco un bote de plástico.  
-Este es el tercero, quieres llenarlo tambien? A este paso, te volverás pobre.  
Sin embargo, Kikyo ignoro su amenaza y azoto la cuerda.  
-Eres un idiota!  
Pero apenas dio dos pasos, sintio como alguien la detenia por la muñeca.  
-Dejame! - exclamo la chica molesta - tengo un combate dentro de poco y tu solamente me tienes como tu esclava!  
Sin embargo, Bankutsu no contesto, simplemente halo a la chica. Esta trato de resistirse, pero la fuerza de Bankutsu era impresionante. Le arrastraba sin dificultad.  
-Suelta, me lastimas!  
Pero el joven no escuchaba las quejas de la joven mientras la dirigía hacia el casillero de damas. Apenas entraron, casí avento a la joven adentro mientras cerraba la puerta.  
-Eres un...dejame! Ya te veía venir esas... - Kikyo se puso palida cuando Bankutsu la sujeto por la camiseta y se la rasgo en dos - Dios...acaso vas a...  
-Deja tus paranoias de chica moderna - murmuro - mirate en el espejo.  
-Eh..?  
-Anda, mirate.  
Kikyo parpadeo y se volvio hacia el espejo.  
-Que quieres que vea?  
-Acaso no lo notas?  
-Notar que?  
Bankutsu suspiro.  
-Vaya que eres lenta - armandose de paciencia la acerco aun más - aprieta la espalda.  
-Como un fisiculturista?  
Bankutsu asintio. Kikyo hizo los brazos hacia atrás apretando los músculos de su espalda.  
Lo que vio, la dejo impresionada.  
Su espalda mostraba musculos que no había visto nunca antes y que inclusive dudaba que existieran.  
-Acaso...  
-Cuando destapabas los retretes con la bomba, usas tu espalda y tus brazos para ello. Solamente repetí el ejercicio muchísimas veces. Además, con correr entre cada baño público, solamente ejercitabamos tu aparato cardiovascular.  
Kikyo entonces apreto el brazo. Noto que la delgadez de ellos dejaba ver unos musculos realmente tonificados.  
-Pero...mis brazos...  
-Acaso pensaste que pasarías a ser una Stallone? - sonrio el chico.  
-Tu me dijiste que se marcarían...  
-Sí, y eso paso. Se ven delgados, pero si notas, la circunferencia de ellos ha aumentado.  
Kikyo asintio. Se veían delgados, pero no como fideos, sino más firmes. No pudo dejar de emitir una sonrisa.  
-Que acaso jamás te ves en los espejos?  
-Bueno - ella bajo la mirada apenada - llegaba tan cansada del entrenamiento que apenas me bañaba y me dejaba caer en la cama.  
Bankutsu entorno los ojos como diciendo "mujeres".  
-Oye, si me hubieras dicho esto, no estaría... - ella guardo silencio - lo siento...  
-No pasa nada - le sonrio palmeandole el hombro - en esta época moderna, que chica confía en un hombre?  
Ella asintio aun apenada. Entonces fue cuando noto que estaba con un top solamente y que la mano del joven estaba sobre su hombro desnudo.  
-B-Bankutsu - se puso roja mientras apretaba el puño. El joven trago saliva.  
-Oh Dios...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Este capítulo es un homenaje al "training montage", es decir, a todo entrenamiento que el protagonista se somete para mejorar.  
Lo que hizo Bankutsu fue una especie de "pilates" para mantener la misma complexión sin ganar musculo, esto se logra generalmente con repetir un ejercicio varias veces, más que en su intensidad. El musculo crece al aumentarle carga (peso), pero su consumo de oxígeno también aumenta y así su tamaño, por lo cual es más díficil de maniobrar. En cambio, si mantiene un ritmo elevado de trabajo con poca carga, se vuelve más eficiente. Los dichosos Pilates realmente no tienen ciencia alguna.  
Luego de esta charla de fisiología, pido disculpas a las lectoras por crear a una Kikyo algo parecida a Kagome, pero sus cambios ya han comenzado a darse y eso lo seguiran viendo en los próximos episodios. Finalmente, las canciones de este episodio es el segundo ending en español de Inuyasha, "Fukai Mori" (deep forest) y "Te soñe" otra buena canción de Aleks Syntek. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha fanfic  
"¡KNOCKOUT!"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 3: Dearest

* * *

Miroku veía con interes la radiografía que habían tomado de su antebrazo.  
-La fractura ya ha sanado - comento una hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros, ataviada con una bata de doctor. Miroku asintio agradecido - la próxima vez, procura no fastidiar a las chicas del gimnasio, esta vez tuviste suerte.  
-Lo sé, entonces gracias - se levanto - saludeme a Sesshomaru de mi parte.  
-Eso hare - le guiño el ojo. Tan pronto Miroku salio del consultorio del hospital, noto como una castaña le esperaba afuera.  
-Sango, que haces aquí?  
-Vine a vigilarlo - le miro fríamente - supe que tenía cita con la Doctora del gimnasio.  
-Ah, Rin? Tranquila, yo jamás me metería con ella. Es hermosa y muy linda, pero Sesshomaru me mataría.  
-Sesshomaru? Acaso son esposos?  
-No, es una especie de novia que tiene. Él no es de esos hombres que se casen, pero lleva ya años con Rin. Ella igual no parece importarle.  
-Ya veo - sonrio - el juez Sesshomaru es apuesto, un tanto frío, pero con esa fidelidad, yo me conformaría.  
-No todos los hombres pueden ser así - sonrio Miroku. Sango suspiro y se dio la vuelta.  
-Venga, lo acompaño afuera.  
-A propósito, pronto sera tu debut verdad?  
-Sí, en una semana. Estoy muy nerviosa.  
-Te ira bien, solo trata de insertar el primer jab que te enseñe y tu rival caera como ficha de domino.  
-Pero es un jab...no creo que...  
-Tranquila, te irá bien - le guiño el ojo. Sango asintio, entonces levanto la vista y vio a Kikyo frente a ellos. Esta levanto la mano saludandolos.  
-Kikyo - Miroku se acerco rapidamente - paso algo?  
-Oh nada, solamente alguien que tiene tu mismo pasatiempo.  
Entonces ambos jovenes repararon en la presencia de Bankutsu en una camilla a lado de ella. Tenía ambos ojos morados y el labio superior hinchado, estaba inconciente.  
-Vaya - Miroku carraspeo nervioso - entonces el entrenamiento ha funcionado  
-Bastante, bastante - sonrio inocente la joven.

El estadio Korauken era la sede de los mayores eventos deportivos en Tokio. En especial los de boxeo. Justamente esa noche en la serie de combates, el estelar era la defensa por segunda vez del título que ostentaba Inuyasha.  
-Que tal? - Kagome sonrio al colocarle los guantes a su novio. Este asintio.  
-No se supone es de mala suerte que una chica te anime antes del encuentro? - pregunto Bankutsu a Tottosai.  
-Se ha convertido en nuestro amulento - sonrio el anciano - si ella le calza los guantes, Inuyasha le rompera la cara a su oponente.  
El moreno fruncio el entrecejo. Entonces noto una sombra moverse por la puerta del vestidor. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Kikyo se removía afueras del vestidor con cierto nerviosismo. Entonces de repente la puerta se abrio.  
-Te asuste eh? - Bankutsu le sonrio al notar como la joven suspiraba.  
-Claro idiota...yo...como supiste que estaba aquí?  
-Ví alguien pasearse enfrente pero sin entrar. Supuse eras tú.  
-Bueno...sí - Kikyo miro con ansiedad la puerta - esta con Kagome verdad?  
El moreno asintio. Kikyo volvio a suspirar y dio media vuelta.  
-Entonces esta en buenas manos...  
-Aun te preocupas por él no?  
Kikyo no dijo nada mientras se dirigía a las gradas. Bankutsu decidio no insistir. No quería tener otra paliza como la de hacía una semana. Aun le dolían los golpes.

-¡Sango ahora! - grito Miroku desde una esquina del cuadrilatero. La peleadora esquivo un gancho de su contrincante y rapidamente lanzo un jab. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el golpe rompio la defensa de la peleadora. Sango sonrio y antes de que reaccionara, le asesto un gancho al hígado.  
-Aghhh - la otra debutante abrio la boca de dolor mientras dejaba caer el protector. Cayo de rodillas tratando de jalar aire.  
-¡Noqueada! - exclamo el narrador mientras el referee se interponía y mandaba a Sango a una esquina neutral. Sin embargo, antes de que iniciara el conteo, vio como su rival se desplomaba en el suelo. El referee solo agito las manos. Sango comenzo a brincar de emoción celebrando su victoria.  
-¡Formidable, la debutante Sango Tajiri ha noqueado a su rival en el primer asalto! ¡Esto es un comienzo meteorico para la nueva promesa del gimnasio Shikon! - exclamaba el narador  
-Que jab - comento Kikyo mientras aplaudía. Bankutsu asintio.  
-Esa era la marca de poder de Miroku. Siempre iniciaba con un jab que en realidad era un directo de poder. Era tal su potencia que la defensa del oponente se abría como un cascarón y luego arremetía al cuerpo para dejarlo sin defensa alguna.  
-Miroku es un pervertido, pero se nota que sabe luchar.  
-Sí, Sango no podría tener mejor "segundo" que él - sonrio el moreno mientras la aludida abrazaba a Miroku en el ring. Este parecio desconcertado con la reacción...claro, eso fue al inicio, porque luego se vio como Sango lo golpeaba por ponerle la mano encima.  
-Jamás cambiará - suspiro Kikyo mientras los asistentes médicos dejaban a la debutante e iban rapidamente con Miroku, que se había estrellado contra una esquina.

-El combate de Sango acabo en victoria - murmuro Myoga dentro de los vestidores. Inuyasha asintio mientras hacía un poco de calentamiento contra la pared.  
-Bien, es un buen presagio. No voy a decepcionarlos chicos.  
-Me parece perfecto - Tottosai le palmeo la espalda - anda, es tu turno muchacho.  
-No tienes que decirlo anciano - Inuyasha sonrio golpeando sus puños - el número uno va por el cinturón!

-Chicos, gracias por guardarnos los lugares - aparecio Kagome a lado de Kikyo y Bankutsu. Ella iba seguida de Souta y Shippo, dos adolescentes que se habían convertido en los líderes de la porra oficial de Inuyasha. El primero era el hermano menor de Kagome.  
-Venga Shippo, es hora de desplegar el cartel!  
El pelirrojo asintio mientras sacaban una enorme manta que decía "GAMBARE INUYASHA" (ánimo Inuyasha), al tanto comenzaban sus gritos con un tambor en mano.  
-Siempre son tan ruidosos? - pregunto Bankutsu. Kagome y Kikyo asintieron.  
-Y esta vez no esta Soten con ellos - comento Kagome.  
-Soten?  
-La novia de Shippo - sonrio la reportera. El susodicho se sonrojo al escuchar eso.  
-Kagome! Ella no es mi novia!  
-Claro que sí pillo - sonrio maliciosamente Souta - te ví hablar con ella la otra vez...si hablar significa usar la...  
-Quieres callarte?  
Ambos comenzaron a reñir ante la risa de los adultos.  
-La razón por la cual Soten no esta con ellos es simple - murmuro Kikyo señalando al ring. Bankutsu volvio su vista hacia el frente. El boxeador con el que iba a pelear Inuyasha aparecio: Hiten Thunder, seguido de un tipo gordo que parecía ser su segundo y una adolescente delgada de pelo corto - Soten es la hermana de Hiten.  
-Ya veo, los hermanos relámpago.  
-Los conoces?  
-Ellos comenzaron en el circuito de Kansai, pero Hiten tuvo problemas cuando mando a todos sus peleadores al hospital.  
Kagome palidecio ante el comentario.  
-Como?  
-Sí, ya verán porque  
Kagome apreto los labios. Eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Lo que había dicho Bankutsu no había sido en balde. Durante los primeros 3 asaltos, Inuyasha se había visto realmente mal ante Hiten. Este era sumamente veloz y pese a no tener una potencia importante, había logrado encajar la mayoría de sus golpes, dejando a Inuyasha ya con un ojo cerrado.  
-Esto se ve mal - murmuro Kikyo - se esta viendo muy lento.  
-No es eso - Bankutsu señalo los pies del oponente - él tiene una velocidad bastante buena. Mira como alterna los pies, eso le da una movilidad extra. Es como el "paso rápido" que se usa en el tenis  
Kikyo asintio. Tal vez él quería decirle algo más para su combate con Ayame.  
-Vamos Inuyasha! - Kagome gritaba - no te rindas!  
Kikyo miro de reojo a la novia de su antiguo amor, que no paraba de chillar y brincar dandole ánimos. Era imposible que le oyera, pero aun así no paraba. Ella en cambio veía el combate sin decir palabra alguna.  
Eran tan diferentes. Aun se preguntaba que había visto Inuyasha en una chica como ella. Se supone él prefería a las chicas calladas, ya que tenía un temperamento muy explosivo.  
-Celosa?  
Kikyo volteo su mirada hacia Bankutsu que le sonreía. Ella nego con la cabeza.  
-No, solo pensaba...  
-Eso se dice...  
Kikyo le miro duramente. Entonces se escucho una ovación en todo el estadio. Ambos miraron nuevamente al ring. Hiten se encontraba de rodillas ante Inuyasha.  
-Q-Que paso? - parpadeo la joven.  
Kagome grito emocionada igual que Souta y Shippo.  
-Inuyasha le conecto un gancho - se escucho una voz arriba de ellos. Eran Sango y Miroku que acababan de llegar del vestidor. Kikyo le levanto el pulgar a la joven. Sango asintio con una sonrisa.  
-Como lo hizo? Se supone no podía alcanzarlo.  
-Inuyasha parece idiota, pero en realidad estuvo analizando a su rival durante los 3 rounds anteriores - explico Miroku - tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie Kikyo.  
La joven fruncio el entrecejo ante el comentario de su amigo. Entonces parpadeo sorprendida.  
-A eso te refieres?  
Miroku asintio. Bankutsu hizo una mueca.  
-De que hablan?  
-Espera a verlo...  
La cuenta se detuvo en siete. Hiten se levanto rapidamente. Sin embargo, apenas el referee grito "peleen", vio como Inuyasha cargaba rapidamente. Trato de alejarse, pero antes de que lo notara, el peliblanco ya estaba nuevamente encima de él.  
Solo se vio como un puño volaba describiendo un arco de 180 grados y el rostro de Hiten salia desprendido hacia atrás.  
-¡Y el número uno de la clasificación arremete usando su "garra de acero"! ¡Hiten Thunder cae al suelo!  
-Pero que demonios! - alcanzo a exclamar Bankutsu.  
-Inuyasha estuvo analizando a su rival - comento Kikyo - vio que le superaba en velocidad y quería saber porque  
-El paso rápido - continuo Miroku - vean los pies de Inuyasha.  
Los presentes notaron como Inuyasha brincoteaba ligeramente mientras seguía la cuenta de K.O.  
-Es el mismo patrón que usa Hiten. Eso significa que lo aprendio en la pelea?  
Kikyo asintio con una enorme sonrisa. Bankutsu noto ese gesto que no le había visto antes.  
-¡Y 10! - grito Kagome mientras el arbitro daba por sentenciada la pelea. Inuyasha alzo el puño al cielo mientras el público estallaba en vítores.

Entre tanto, al otro lado del estadio, dos figuras observaban la pelea con bastante interes.  
-¿Que opinas Hibiki? ¿Es fuerte no?  
-Muchísimo, tal como dijiste Kouga.  
-Inclusive tu campeón tendría problemas con él.  
-Me importa un comino lo que le pase al idiota de Saotome. Inuyasha solamente es el escalón para llegar al mismo título.  
El otro sujeto solo sonrio complacido. Al fin tendría su revancha...

-Fue una gran pelea - comento Sango - no sabía que Inuyasha peleara de esa manera.  
-Así es él - sonrio Miroku - no es de extrañarse.  
-Y tu Sango? Que te parecio pelear arriba del ring?  
-Estaba muy nerviosa - murmuro - las luces, el escenario, la gente...pero apenas sono la campana y ví a mi rival, una sensación de adrenalina me invadio y lo último que recorde fue el grito de su Excelencia diciendome que hacer.  
-Ese jab es una patente mía - Miroku sonrio complacido - sigue conmigo y te enseñare más...ejem, cosas.  
El tono como había dicho esto último, hizo que Sango se colocara a lado de Kikyo por preocupación. Bankutsu solo solto una risilla.  
-Tienes que dejar de acosar mujeres - le aconsejo Kikyo mientras los 4 caminaban alejandose del estadio - por tu bien.  
-Ahh, porque hacerlo cuando uno puede ser feliz?  
-Sango! - se escucho trás de ellos. Los 4 se volvieron y vieron a un apuesto joven de coleta acercarse. Sango lo reconocio y le sonrio alegremente.  
-Shinosuke - se acerco y le dio un par de besos en cada mejilla - que haces aquí?  
-Vine a verte. Estuviste genial!  
-Gracias, no pense vinieras!  
Kikyo miro de reojo a Miroku. Este se había quedado muy serio de repente.  
-Tomala barbón - murmuro Bankutsu por lo bajo. Kikyo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.  
-Bueno chicos - Sango interrumpio el momento - tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana.  
-En dos días - comento Miroku - tienes dos días de descanso...  
Pero parecía que Sango no le había escuchado. Kikyo y Bankutsu aun veían el gesto serio de Miroku.  
-Que sucede? - noto sus miradas - porque me ven así?  
-No lo se - canturreo Bankutsu - se le ve muy serio...su Excelencia  
-Calla - Miroku hizo una mueca.  
-Porque ese titulo?  
-Mientras entrenabamos le comente a Sango que mi padre tiene un templo cerca de allí. Ella simplemente para fastidiarme comenzo a decirme así.  
-Vaya..."Su excelencia", pero parece que no le desagrada - ronroneo Kikyo.  
-Su tono de voz no me agrada en lo absoluto niños - mascullo - yo también me voy...  
-Y vas a dejar a Sango con ese chico?  
Miroku suspiro y se dio la vuelta.  
-Ella puede hacer lo que quiera - se despidio de un gesto. Tan pronto se alejo lo suficiente, Kikyo comenzo a reír a pierna suelta. Bankutsu solo nego con la cabeza.  
-¿Eso ha sido muy cruel sabes?  
-Se lo merece. El solía fastidiarme así con Inuyasha.  
-Ojo por ojo...recuerdame no molestarte.  
-Na, soy buena persona, solo no tolero las traiciones. Soy capaz de atravesar a alguien con una flecha.  
-Ya lo creo - Bankutsu ahora miro traviesamente a Kikyo. Ella detuvo su risa.  
-Porque me miras así?  
-Pense que no te gustaba ya Inuyasha, pero hoy comprobe que no es cierto  
-Eh? - ella bajo la mirada - porque dices eso?  
-Bueno, cuando hablabas de él en el estadio, tu sonrisa lo decía todo. Por suerte Kagome estaba tan emocionada apoyandolo, que si te hubiera visto, sus celos no tendrían fin.  
Kikyo suspiro mientras se frotaba el brazo.  
-Inuyasha fue el primer chico que se acerco a mí - musito. Se quedo callada un momento - ¿Cual es la primera impresión que doy?  
-Eh?  
-Sí, que impresión te dí cuando nos conocimos?  
-Bueno - Bankutsu se froto la barbilla mientras se recargaba en la baranda de un jardincillo - que eres una mujer muy sofisticada, moderna, con caracter...  
-Algo intimidante no?  
-Se podría decir que sí. Los chicos deben tenerte algo de miedo  
Kikyo asintio.  
-Inuyasha siempre fue muy directo conmigo. Jamás mostraba ese respeto servil que veía en los demás recipientes de testosterona. No se sentía intimidado por mi manera de ser ni inseguro.  
-Te quería como eras verdad?  
Kikyo asintio.  
-Es normal. Siempre buscamos alguien que nos acepte. Que nos haga ser parte de este mundo. Ese es el primer paso para enamorarse de alguien.  
-Dudo encuentre alguien así a futuro  
Bankutsu noto el gesto de Kikyo. Entonces se acerco y le dio un suave golpe en la barbilla  
-Anda, no digas eso - le guiño el ojo - encontrarás a alguien. Solamente no seas tan negativa.  
Kikyo asintio y luego se separo de él.  
-Perdona, no tienes que andar escuchando esto.  
-Na, me ayuda - le sonrio - así puedo conocerte mejor y eso pulirá tu entrenamiento.  
Kikyo sintio una desazón dentro de sí.  
-¿Solo por eso?  
-Eh? A que te refieres?  
-No - la chica parpadeo - por nada. Anda, invitame algo quieres?  
-Bueno, supongo por esta vez - sonrio él mientras seguía a su pelea rumbo a un café.

-Te duele? - Kagome cargaba la maleta de Inuyasha camino al departamento de este. Inuyasha se froto el ojo hinchado.  
-Un poco, pero para mañana estare como nuevo - sonrio - viste como lo derrote?  
-Sí, fue genial, pero no tenías que tenerme tan preocupada para que al final todo fuera un plan tuyo.  
-Para engañar a tu enemigo...  
-Lo se - suspiro mientras le tomaba del brazo - pero sabes que cada combate me preocupas.  
-No me pasara nada. Sabes que soy indestructible.  
-El detalle es que tienes dos enfrente que serán duros de pelar.  
-Te refieres a Saotome y Hibiki? Feh, los tengo bien analizados. Hibiki es potencia pura y Saotome es rapidez.  
-Lo dices tan fácil.  
Inuyasha se detuvo notando el gesto de su novia.  
-Kagome, se que soy pésimo novio a veces, pero algo a tí te molesta.  
Kagome se detuvo también y le miro un momento. Luego bajo la vista.  
-Has notado lo guapa que esta Kikyo?  
-¿Eh? De que hablas?  
-Sí. Fue a verte pelear  
-En serio? Ni la note...  
-Dices la verdad?  
-Sí, claro que sí - sonrio - solo note a una guapa morena que me echaba porras desde la tribuna..  
Kagome sonrio.  
-Sin embargo, no me dejaba concentrarme en absoluto, sino, hubiera vencido a Hiten más rapido...  
Kagome apreto el puño. Sabía era demasiado bello para ser verdad. Se contento con conectar un directo en el rostro de Inuyasha, precisamente en su ojo hinchado.  
-Ahhhhh! - grito el chico - eso duele!  
-Bien - Kagome sonrio nuevamente mientras se frotaba las manos - ahora me siento mejor.

_El deseo de unir nos alentara  
Dar porque vivir  
Yo lo se, yo lo se  
Sin una ilusión, no hay anhelo ya.  
Y tu corazón, pronto así se marchitara  
Ven junto a mí  
Y podrás sentir mi deseo de crecer  
Algo quiero hacer  
Mucho hay que reunir_

_El ser joven, te da la inquietud  
Y un impulso es como una luz  
Cada instante  
Valioso será.  
Nuestra meta muy lejos esta_

- canturreaba una joven a bordo del tren expreso.  
-Señores pasajeros - se escucho la voz - llegamos a la estación Nagoshima...un minuto para su salida.  
-Mi parada - la chica se quito los auriculares y los guardo con cuidado en su maleta. Luego de atravesar la central, saco algo del bolsillo de su blusa.  
Kikyo miro el papel que tenía entre sus manos.  
-El número 43 - murmuro mientras veía la serie de departamentos. Naraku le había proporcionado la dirección donde estaba viviendo temporalmente Bankutsu en Tokio. Era sabado y aunque doliera admitirlo, se sentía un tanto aburrida sin el entrenamiento. El mismo le había dado el día libre.  
-Pero estoy aburrida - exclamo la chica suspirando. Dolía admitirlo, pero su vida social se había reducido al mínimo. Por un momento se le había ocurrido llamar a Kagome y Sango para salir, sin embargo, eso le parecía aun extraño. Salir con la novia de tu ex-novio y una compañera de trabajo...  
-Soy un caso perdido - volvio a suspirar. Entonces finalmente hallo con la serie de departamentos 43.  
-Número 7 - musito mientras subía a la barandilla. Sin embargo, un sonido estridente hizo que se parara en seco. A esto, siguio otra serie de sonidos que parecían disparos.  
-Pero que rayos - mascullo. Entonces reconocio que el ruido provenía precisamente del departamento número 7, así una voz bastante conocida hablando en inglés.

_-Hello there  
-General Kenobi  
-You are a bold one...kill him_

Es lo que pienso que es - penso Kikyo pegando el oído a la oreja mientras le salía una gota de sudor. Efectivamente, se escucho el característico ruido de un sable de luz

_-Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself.  
-Your move  
-You fool. I´ve trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku - se escucho como salían 4 sables de luz - attack Kenobi!_

Repentinamente se detuvo el ruido. Kikyo parpadeo, y fue cuando sintio que alguien abría la puerta. Casí se cae de bruces, pero alguien la sujeto por la cintura.  
-Espiar es algo que no te conocía sabes?  
La chica levanto la vista y vio a Bankutsu sonreírle..con el torso desnudo.  
-Ah! - la chica se separo rapidamente al ver el musculoso cuerpo del chico - lo siento...es que...  
Bankutsu hizo un gesto con la mano como si pidiera tiempo. Se volvio hacia su departamento y se inclino para apagar el DVD, mientras tomaba una playera del sofá.  
-Perdona, estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio mientras veía Starwars.  
-Entrenas viendo eso?  
-Oye - el chico parecio ofendido mientras se ponía la playera - me ofendes.  
-Ya veía venirlo - sonrio finalmente - tenías que tener alguna manía extraña.  
-Como?  
Kikyo saco una libreta y comenzo a leer.  
-Bankutsu, 24 años. Peleador campeón occidental del peso pesado. Es Leo, le encanta el espaguetti, pero detesta las verduras. No toma ni fuma... - cerro la libreta ante la incredulidad de Bankutsu - demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.  
-No soy perfecto...  
-Lo sé - Kikyo siguio sonriendo mientras tomaba el estuche del DVD - eres un frikie de Starwars no?  
Bankutsu hizo una mueca mientras miraba para otro lado. Kikyo comenzo a carcajearse.  
-Los genios somos excentricos - musito el chico - y de donde sacaste esos datos?  
-Musou, pese a todo, tiene datos de todos.  
-Ya veo - el chico tomo el estuche y lo guardo cuidadosamente, casí como si fuera oro, dentro de un estante. Kikyo nego con la cabeza.  
-Calma, mis dedos no tienen ácido  
-Sabías que los dedos producen cierta cantidad de grasa que...  
-Ya, ya...eres un exagerado.  
-A propósito, que haces aquí? Se supone es tu día libre.  
-Sí, pero...  
-Aburrida?  
La joven asintio. Bankutsu hizo una mueca. Entonces noto como Kikyo cargaba su maleta de entrenamiento.  
-Vamos, vístete en mi baño. Iremos a correr un poco.  
Kikyo asintio gustosa. Bankutsu solo la vio cerrar la puerta mientras se recargaba en el sofá sonriendo.  
-Vaya que ha cambiado - penso - ni siquiera se le vino por la mente que esta sola con un hombre.  
-Y no te atrevas a espiarme eh! - se escucho detrás de la puerta. Al moreno le salio una gota de sudor. Era demasiado bello para ser real.

-No contesta - Musou apago el celular. Era la quinta vez que trataba de hallar a Kikyo en su casa, pero nadie contestaba. Extraño. Sabía que ella tenía el día libre. El mismo Bankutsu se lo había dicho.  
Así que sin tardanza, se dirigio hacia la casa de su amada. Sin embargo, el lugar parecía desierto.  
-Señor Musou?  
-Ah, Kaede - el joven le sonrio a la adolescente que aparecía con bolsas del supermercado - buenos días, esta tu hermana en casa?  
-Ah no, salio a entrenar.  
-A entrenar? Pero es su día...  
-Sí, se supone que era libre, pero estaba muy aburrida. Simplemente tomo su maleta y salio, quien sabe a donde.  
-Ya veo - Musou se froto la barbilla.  
-Señor Musou, puedo preguntarle algo?  
-Claro, adelante...  
-Porque va siempre trás mi hermana cuando ella lo rechaza a cada momento?  
-Bueeeno...eres demasiado pequeña para entenderlo - le sonrio con indulgencia.  
-No será que solo es una obsesión que tiene por alguien y eso le da un cierto motivo para vivir, ya que todo se le ha dado en la vida?  
A Musou le salio una gota de sudor. Los adolescentes de hoy en día eran muy perceptivos.  
-Eh...puede ser, pero no digas que tu hermana no lo vale?  
-Pues sí - sonrio la chica - entonces le deseo la mejor de las suertes antes de que Bankutsu se la quite.  
-¿¿Como?  
-Sí, pasa mucho tiempo con él, no dudo este ahora en su departamento...ya sabe, entrenando.  
Musou se puso pálido. Antes de que Kaede continuará, el joven salio corriendo rumbo a su coche. Kaede parpadeo.  
-¿Dije algo malo?

Sango corría con desesperación rumbo al gimnasio mientras esquivaba varias personas en el trayecto.  
-Rayos, por estar con Shinosuke, me desvele y me quede dormida! - penso desesperada - seguro su Excelencia debe estar furioso!  
Al momento de abrir la puerta del gimnasio, se encontro de frente con Naraku. Este le dirigio una mirada un tanto fría.  
-Llegas tarde...  
-Lo siento, lo siento - comenzo a hacer reverencias - me quede dormida!  
-Miroku te espera en el ring de abajo, date prisa - musito el dueño del lugar. Sango asintio por última vez y salio disparada hacia los casilleros, dispuesta a cambiarse. Sin embargo, en el trayecto, se encontro con Kanna y las dos chocaron, para dar una serie de piruetas sobre el suelo, llevandose un par de cubos de agua en el trayecto  
-Auch - musito la peliblanca sin darle importancia que tenía un cubo encima de la cabeza. Sango estaba a su lado suspirando.  
-Hoy será un pesimo día - murmuro entre dientes...

_Are you gonna be my girl - jet_

-Excelencia?  
-Ah, Sango - Miroku detuvo su práctica con su "sombra" - que haces aquí?  
Sango se quedo callada. Al momento de bajar al sotano, noto como el joven estaba practicando enmedio de él. Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.  
-Sango?  
-Ah, disculpe Excelencia - sonrio tímidamente - pero acaso...  
-Me viste eh?  
-Sí, no quería...sin embargo, usted es...increíble.  
-Acaso tratas de halagarme por tu tardanza?  
-No, claro que no - tartamudeo - s-solo que su forma de boxear...inclusive hasta Inuyasha quedaría K.O. en unos instantes.  
Miroku hizo una mueca mientras comenzaba a brincotear. En un instante, se encontraba al otro lado del ring, con el puño en alto. Sango parpadeo sorprendida. Jamás había visto a alguien con esa velocidad. Y si lo que había escuchado de su puño era cierto, Miroku había sido un peleador formidable.  
-Eso no lo se - musito rompiendo el silencio - pero me alegro haberlo dejado.  
-En serio?  
-Sí, ya te dije. Era demasiada presión - miro su puño - el control de peso, el estres antes del combate...aunque claro, se compensaba mucho con la sensación de victoria.  
-Debe añorarlo.  
-Como una buena ex-novia - sonrio él - pero solo es eso...nostalgia. A propósito ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Esto...no debo continuar con mi entrenamiento?  
-Claro que no, es obligatorio los dos días de descanso luego de una pelea.  
-Eh, pero si acabo de ver al señor Naraku y no me dijo nada!  
-Supongo trato de fastidiarte - Miroku nego con la cabeza. Sango hizo una mueca.  
-Usted también no?  
-Es algo obligatorio con los novatos - le guiño el ojo - anda, ve a casa, debes estar cansada por tu cita de ayer.  
-¿Cita?  
-Sí, con ese chico...seguro celebraron toooda la noche no?  
-No me gusta el tono de sus palabras Excelencia - Sango gruño. Miroku solo solto una risotada.  
-Bromeo, aparte debiste estar muy cansada para intentar algo.  
Sango apreto los puños.  
-Me subestima...sabe?  
-En serio? - él alzo las cejas en manera sugerente - no lo creo.  
Sango se acerco peligrosamente a Miroku y comenzo a picarle el pecho.  
-Si quiere - le susurro - se lo demostrare la siguiente vez.  
-Oh, en serio? - Miroku puso una cara libidinosa - eso me encantaría.  
Sango le contesto con la misma mirada, pero en un instante, su puño se incrusto contra el abdomen del joven. Miroku se puso pálido y se derrumbo sobre la lona.  
-Lo estaba fastidiando su Excelencia - Sango le sonrio maliciosamente - yo jamás haría algo con usted!  
Miroku no contesto por la falta de aire. Solo vio como la joven daba media vuelta y salía del ring. Sin embargo, se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta.  
-Y no tuve una cita con Shinosuke - musito a espaldas de él - porque no puedo.  
-Eh? - alcanzo a decir Miroku. Sango le miro de reojo sonriendo  
-Porque es mi primo - le guiño el ojo mientras salía. Miroku solo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer totalmente sobre la lona.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Tuve un pequeño bloqueo de dos semanas y pense que no tendría el capítulo para la entrega, pero aprovechando la baja de consulta, me puse a escribir y sorprendentemente, salio en un par de días. Como ven, ya comienza un poco la acción con los encuentros de Inuyasha y Sango, así también lo que se podría decir la parte "rosa" del fic, con algunas insinuaciones de romance entre los personajes.  
Como ven, ahora trato de darles un poco más de dinamismo a los personajes, mostrando más facetas de ellos. En este caso, la malicia de Sango o el frikismo de Bankutsu con Starwars (y para seguir con mi típico cliche de esta serie jeje, aparte que es quien recae parte de mi forma de ser). Jamás me ha gustado esos personajes todopoderosos o que son perfectos (la típica chica que es buena hasta la medula o el chico que aparenta ser rudo, pero en el fondo es un flan). Prefiero manejar personajes que realmente encajen en la realidad, con los cuales uno se sienta identificado.  
La escena de Starwars que escucho Kikyo es del Episodio III, cuando Obi-wan llega a pelear con el general Grievous en Utapau. ¿Porque puse el dialogo en inglés? Ah, es por la famosa frase de "hello that". Esa misma que decía con tanto carisma el fallecido Sir Alec Guinness en el episodio IV. Sí, es frikismo mío, pero ¿Que le vamos a hacer?  
Finalmente, las canciones, son el ending en español de Inuyasha, Dearest (interpretado en japones por Ayumi Hamasaki) y "Are you gonna be my girl" de Jet, para declararse a alguna chica jeje.  
Como dato curioso, el "paso rápido" o "step forward" es un guiño a la serie Prince of Tennis, bastante recomendable por cierto.  
Doy gracias a (pegar) por sus comentarios en los reviews. Como saben, no puedo responder por aquí, pero si leo con atención sus comentarios, muchas gracias.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha fanfic  
"¡KNOCKOUT!"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 4: Todo corazón

* * *

-Lo disfrutas verdad?  
-Oh sí, muchísimo. Te ves tan sexy moviendo así las caderas  
-Adoro cuando eres tan cínico. Si ibamos a hacer esto ¿Porque no nos quedamos en tu casa? Hubiera sido menos vergonzoso  
-Es bueno hacerlo al aire libre. No hay nada como el aire puro  
-Aja...me siento tan incomoda, aun enmedio de los arbustos  
-Tu quisiste aquí, por mi hubiera sido enmedio del parque  
-¿Y que todos nos vieran haciendo esto? Ni loca!  
-Entonces de que te quejas? Sigue moviendote  
-Sería mejor si tu me ayudarás.  
-Yo tengo una buena pelvis, tu no.  
-Ahora me presumes tu estructura anatomica.  
-No sabía tuvieras palabras tan técnicas. Sigue moviendote!  
-Comienzo a cansarme. Esto en serio va a ayudarme a relajarme?  
-Claro, no hay mejor metodo en el mundo para ello  
-A este paso terminare jadeando  
-Eso me gustaría escuchar  
-Pervertido!  
Sango y Miroku se quedaron de una pieza al escuchar esta conversación. Habían hecho las paces luego del golpe del gimnasio y como la primera quería entrenar, Miroku la había llevado a un parque con varias cuestas en la zona para correr. Sin embargo...  
-Dios... - Sango estaba roja - acaso...  
-Shhh, esto tengo que verlo! - Miroku estaba sonriendo feliz - esto tengo que verlo.  
-Excelencia! - la chica exclamo horrorizada.  
-Chicos?  
Ambos dieron un respingo y se levantaron entre los arbustos. Sin embargo, lo que vieron fue algo totalmente distinto. Kikyo estaba con un "ula-ula" entre las manos mientras Bankutsu recogía varios de esos aros del suelo.  
-Eh? Que se supone que estaban haciendo? - pregunto Miroku, mitad desconsolado mitad aliviado.  
-Practicando la cadera de Kikyo - el joven señalo a la chica que al verse descubierta, se sonrojo levemente. Sango suspiro aliviada.  
-Entonces estas practicando con estos aros para las caderas? El famoso ula-ula?  
Kikyo asintio apenada.  
-Según mi entrenador - la sacerdotisa de fuego señalo al moreno - no tengo caderas.  
-Bueno - exclamo Miroku en tono profesional mientras hacía la imagen de un ocho con las manos - eres delgada y sí, no tienes caderas. Debo reconocer que la mejor pelvis tiene es Kagome...más con esas falditas...auch! Oye!  
Sango le había dado un buen pellizco mientras se daba media vuelta.  
-Mejor vayamos a entrenar Excelencia - recalco esta última palabra con molestia. Miroku asintio y luego de despedirse de la otra pareja, fue trás la castaña que ya se había alejado un buen trecho. Kikyo y Bankutsu soltaron una risita.  
-Aunque debo reconocer - dejo de reír el moreno - que Miroku tiene razón. La que tiene mejor cadera es Kagome.  
-Tu tambien? - Kikyo le miro con reservas.  
-Es la verdad. El equilibrio en un hombre depende de sus rodillas. En las mujeres en cambio es en la cadera. Por eso entre mejor caderas se tengan, mejor son bailando...ni se diga en otras cosas.  
-Todo un experto eh?  
-Sí, algun problema?  
Kikyo no contesto nada y comenzo a mover sus caderas, pero el aro no tardo en caer.  
-Argh, porque no me sale bien?  
-Ya te lo dije. Te falta pelvis, así que no puedes mantener un buen balanceo. Por eso debes entrenar los musculos para tener una cadera más flexible.  
-No entiendo para que me ayudara esto.  
-Es más fácil esquivar un puñetazo usando la cintura que tu cabeza o cuerpo. Si usas tus piernas, terminarás por agotarte más rápido.  
Kikyo suspiro y volvio a intentar girar el "ula-ula". Pero era tan díficil. Apenas podía mantenerlo unos segundos y caía. Cuando Bankutsu le comento del ejercicio, casí se muere de la risa. Creyo que era juego de niños. Sin embargo...  
-Es díficil - penso mientras el sudor perlaba su frente - tienes que mantener un ritmo y por largo tiempo.  
Entonces levanto la vista y vio a Bankutsu leer un libro a la sombra de un árbol. Enarco una ceja al leer el título: "Grandes ofensivas del Ejército Rojo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial".  
No es que los boxeadores fueran idiotas, pero la mayoría tenían una cultura limitada. Bankutsu resultaba muy distinto del promedio.  
-Ya terminaste?  
-Eh - la chica parpadeo al ver interrumpida sus pensamientos - ya voy.  
Volvio a tratar de girar el aro, pero este caía. Kikyo lo pateo frustrada.  
-¿Que pasa? Ya te cansaste?  
-Es que...es cansado! - la joven volvio a patearlo. Bankutsu suspiro y cerro el libro. Tomo uno de los aros.  
-El chiste es comenzar con ritmo.  
-Eso ya lo se, pero no me sale.  
-Te mueves como pato para empezar. ¿Jamás has ido a bailar?  
-Claro, muchas veces, pero esto es muy distinto.  
-Claro que no. Solo que cuando bailas, no te das cuenta. Igual este movimiento debe ser por instinto - entonces comenzo a canturrear una canción conocida mientras movía el "ula-ula"

_Don't say a word  
I understand  
You wanna know  
If I'm still your man  
Girl can't you tell  
By the touch of my hand  
I'm gonna please you  
Every way that I can_

I'll be there for you  
Wherever you go   
Whatever you do  
Girl I've got forever inside  
For all of my life  
I'll be there for you 

Kikyo solto una risita al escuchar la melodía.  
-¿"Amigos" no?  
-Sí, una gran serie - sonrio Bankutsu - siempre me gusto la pareja de Chandler y Mónica. ¿Como ves?  
Kikyo tuvo que morderse la lengua. Bankutsu hacía mover el ula-ula sin siquiera denotar cansancio.  
-¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer bien?  
-Nadar. No se nadar - murmuro el chico sin pizca de verguenza.  
-Me sorprende - Kikyo tomo el aro y comenzo a girarlo mientras cantaba en voz baja.

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Oh yeah  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Es hoy la ocasion  
Tengo listo en corazon, vienes tu, oh  
Ya la fiesta comenzo  
Bailaremos sin control, oh, oh  
Amor llego la noche de los dos  
Razon de amar y de celebracion  
Juntos, tu y yo  
Hasta que ilumine el sol, escuchame  
Solamente tu, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tu, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada mas  
Solamente tu  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Mi gran ilusion es quedarme junto a ti  
Solo tu, solo tu  
Tienes mi corazon  
Desde el dia en que te vi, oh, oh  
Estoy, amor, temblando de emocion  
Pasion, calor, no me senti nunca mejor  
Ven hoy, por favor  
El destino ya nos unio, eschuchame  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Uh  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
No me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Siempre te voy a amar, ah, ah  
Solamente tu, amor  
Solamente tu, oh tu amor me enloquece  
Solamente tu, oh no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar, soy tuya nada mas  
Solamente tu  
Solamente tu, oh yeah  
Solamente tu, amor oh  
Solamente tu  
No me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Soy tuya nada mas  
Solamente tu_

Ahora fue el turno de Bankutsu de reírse. Kikyo le miro con molestia.  
-¿Que es tan gracioso? Tiene algo de malo que me guste esa canción??  
-Pero es que...jejeje - Bankutsu trato de contener la risa - con tu aspecto, no das la impresión de ser una chica "pop".  
-Aguilera tiene buena voz - la chica decidio ignorarlo - _Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby, ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby_...oye, lo estoy haciendo!  
Bankutsu asintio mientras Kikyo seguía moviendo el ula-ula y sin sentirse cansada. Tenía que admitirlo, el tipo si sabía entrenarla. Sin embargo, aun no podía dejar de pensar en el combate de la siguiente semana.

-¿Seguro que fue buena idea que ambos estuvieran juntos? - Rin le pregunto a Kagome mientras escogían varias prendas de un montón que estaban en barata. Kagome asintio.  
-Creo es hora limen sus asperezas.  
-Lo sé, pero - Rin estaba con una gota de sudor mientras miraba hacia afuera - no creo lo hagan ahora.  
Kagome sonrio. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha jamás habían tenido una buena relación. Eran medio hermanos y Sesshomaru jamás le cayo en gracia que su padre hubiera tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio con su madre. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Sesshomaru había sacado a su hermano de las peleas de pandilleros y lo había instalado en el gimnasio Shikon.  
-Sería bueno se reconciliaran - la chica miro hacia una banca afueras de la tienda donde los dos hermanos esperaban a sus respectivas parejas.  
Sin embargo, el ambiente no podía ser más frio. Sesshomaru se encontraba fumando en un extremo de la banca, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. Al otro lado, estaba Inuyasha, cruzado de brazos.  
-¿Podrías dejar de fumar? - espeto el menor - me hace daño.  
-No creo haberte pedido tu opinión.  
Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo. Sesshomaru le dirigio una mirada helada.  
-¿Que hacemos aquí Inuyasha? Porque tu "novia" manipulo a Rin para vernos?  
-No lo sé. No soy como tú que tiene una novia que se deja manipular.  
-Rin no es manipulable - espeto Sesshomaru de manera peligrosa.  
-Tu empezaste - comenzo el menor. Sesshomaru suspiro y dejo caer la colilla mientras la aplastaba con su bota.  
-Veo que tienes ganas de patear algo no?  
-Se podría decir que sí - Inuyasha sonrio sabiendo que tenía en mente su hermano. Sesshomaru señalo una sala de videojuegos cerca de allí.  
-El que pierda. Cargara los paquetes.  
-Me parece perfecto - Inuyasha trono sus dedos como era costumbre.

Miroku comenzo a jadear. No es que estuviera falto de condición, simplemente Sango llevaba un buen rato corriendo.  
-Parece que le hubieran puesto de esas pilas del conejito - penso el chico mientras trataba de seguir a su "boxeadora".  
-Maldición - Sango seguía corriendo, pero la sensación no se iba en absoluto. No es que fuera una pervertida sexual, pero...lo que había escuchado la había dejado...  
-Excitada? - la chica sacudio la cabeza con insistencia - claro que no! No seas torpe...solo porque llevas 1 año de abstinencia...ay Dios...soy una pervertida.  
-Sango? - Miroku al fin pudo darle alcance - que te pasa? Llevas ya 1 km sin parar.  
-Ah, lo siento - bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo - solo que me siento con energías, es todo.  
-Ah, ya veo - Miroku sonrio maliciosamente - será porque quieres sacar energías extras?  
Lo común hubiera sido una bofetada penso el chico. Sin embargo, solo vio como Sango bajaba aun más la mirada, poniendose toda roja.  
-Sango...acaso...  
-CALLESE EXCELENCIA! - la chica se volvio y tiro un fuerte derechazo. Miroku trato de esquivarlo, pero piso mal y fue rodando colina abajo ante los gritos de la castaña.

Gimnasio Volg-Chihari.  
-Vamos Ayame, más, más rapido! - gritaba el entrenador Kamogawa a una joven pelirroja que se movía a gran velocidad entre dos adversarios masculinos - Ginta, arrinconala!  
El mencionado se lanzo en una buena carga, pero apenas entro a la zona de Ayame, recibio una serie de jabs que lo hicieron retroceder.  
-Vamos chicos - la pelirroja sonrio - es todo lo que pueden hacer?  
-Claro que no señorita Ayame - comento el otro chico - pero no queremos lastimarla.  
-Bueno, si no van ustedes, yo ire!  
-Ayame, deja de abusar de Hakaku y Ginta, los pobres apenas acaba de salir de sus combates.  
La susodicha se detuvo al escuchar esa voz. Se volvio hacia un apuesto joven de coleta que le sonreía mientras dejaba de brincar la cuerda.  
-Kouga, esto no es asunto tuyo, debo entrenar lo máximo.  
-Sí, se que el encuentro con la sacerdotisa de Fuego será importante, pero anda de capa caída. No dudo le ganes en el primer round.  
-Eso espero - Ayame suspiro - si quiero retar a Kagura, debo hacerlo.  
-Anda, si logras hacerlo - Kouga le guiño un ojo - te invito a cenar.  
-En serio? - los ojos de Ayame brillaron - lo harás?  
Kouga asintio. Hakaku y Ginta se miraron.  
-Creo que no debio decir eso, no crees?  
Hakaku asintio. Pero fue demasiado tarde: había recibido un tremendo puñetazo de Ayame, que lo mando a volar. Ginta solo grito horrorizado mientras Ayame iba trás él.

_Lágrimas, pueden derrotar cualquier razón  
Y ablandar hasta el más díficil corazón  
Transmitir, ese sentimiento especial.  
Persuadir, porque convenciendo no tienen rival  
Al oír el llanto, como el canto, puede embelesar  
Tu destino, puede, igual modificar.  
Tienes que ser firme  
Y tu alma endurecer.  
Un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer  
Puede ser la vida, a todo enfrentar.  
Pero a una lágrima, te podría desarmar.  
Más que una amenaza, el llanto te dará.  
Más que con sonrisas, con llanto siempre lograrás.  
Puedes ser la vida, a todo enfrentar.  
Pero una lágrima..._

Inuyasha solo escuchaba la radio de su coche a todo volumen mientras Kagome canturreaba. El chico apenas se atrevía ver a su novia. Debido a su idiotez, había perdido casí todo su dinero en los videojuegos y para colmo, no había podido ganarle a Sesshomaru. Kagome le había prestado dinero para la gasolina.  
-Soy un idiota - penso mientras se dirigían a casa de la chica.  
-Inuyasha...  
-Kagome, lo siento - suspiro el chico - me deje llevar, es todo.  
-Lo sé - la chica sonrio de manera dulce, pero su voz se hizo de ultratumba - por eso vas a morir!  
Solo se escucho un grito desgarrador enmedio de la autopista...

-¿Sucede algo? - Bankutsu miro a Kikyo que se detuvo al segundo escalón rumbo a su casa.  
-No, nada, solo me parecio oír a Inuyasha - parpadeo la chica - na, imaginaciones mías. Gracias por acompañarme.  
-No ha sido nada. Además, no quería que te desmayaras a medio camino.  
-No soy tan débil, por favor...aunque me duele horrores la cadera.  
-Je, es normal. Si quieres te ayudo a subir los escalones.  
-Dije que me duele, no que fuera una vieja artrítica - le espeto. Entonces el gesto de Kikyo se volvio triste - Bankutsu...  
-Vas a ganar. Hemos entrenado lo suficiente.  
-Lo sé, pero...  
El chico se acerco y le dio una ligera palmada en la mejilla.  
-Lo harás. El resto depende de tí.  
Kikyo no respondio. Entonces el moreno se acerco a centímetros de su rostro.  
-Si pierdes... - le susurro - haremos el amor...para consolarte.  
-Que! - la joven se puso roja - estas tu loco!  
Pero antes de que Kikyo le tirara una bofetada, Bankutsu ya se alejaba calle abajo, riendose a mandíbula batiente. Kikyo hizo una mueca, pero termino por sonreír.  
-Gracias - musito mientras se frotaba el brazo. Sin embargo, los dos no habían no habían notado la presencia de alguien viendolos desde un deportivo azul.

Kikyo miro con ansiedad el reloj. El estadio Korakuen estaba a reventar. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, el "regreso" de la sacerdotisa de fuego al ring causo reacción entre el público, que abarrroto el inmueble. Y todo por cierto artículo que había escrito Kagome, donde hablaba del entrenamiento que había tenido Kikyo.  
-Voy a matarla - penso Kikyo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo dando varios jabs al aire. Hubiera sido más sencillo con menos gente.  
-10 minutos - comento Naraku mientras se descruzaba de brazos - voy a mi asiento.  
Tan pronto la puerta se cerro, Bankutsu miro a su peleadora.  
-Hizo bien - comento.  
-Hacer bien? Ni siquiera me dijo nada! Me siento aun peor.  
-Creo que las palabras de ánimo no sirven ahora - Bankutsu le sonrio. Entonces la puerta se abrio.  
-Kikyo-senshu, es su turno.  
La joven trago saliva.  
-Ya es hora Kikyo - Myoga asintio - tu puedes.  
-Sí...yo puedo...ah! - Kikyo grito al recibir una "nalgada". Se volvio furiosa hacia Bankutsu - que diablos haces!  
-Darte ánimos - le guiño el ojo. Kikyo iba a golpearlo, pero apreto los puños y salio del vestidor.  
-Bien hecho - Myoga le sonrio a Bankutsu mientras iba detrás de su peleadora.

En las tribunas, Inuyasha y compañia miraban con cierto nerviosismo el escenario.  
-Ganara? - Kagome miro a su novio. Este lucía un bonito parche en el ojo.  
-No lo sé. Ayame es bastante buena. No entiendo porque Naraku la eligio como contrincante.  
-Lo mejor es forzar las cosas - se escucho una voz atrás de ellos. Naraku emitio una leve sonrisa mientras encendía un cigarrillo.  
-Jefe - comento Miroku - esta prohibido fumar en las instalaciones.  
-Recuerda que soy el dueño de la mitad de este estadio - sonrio cínicamente mientras exhalaba una bocanada - es la última oportunidad de la sacerdotisa de fuego.

Kikyo respiraba con dificultad. Era el segundo asalto y todo lo que había temido se estaba volviendo realidad. No solo Ayame era rapida, sino parecía una bala. Todos los golpes que había lanzado la pelirroja, habían hecho contacto. Kikyo era veloz, pero Ayame estaba en otro nivel.  
-Esto va mal - comento Inuyasha - no puede ver sus golpes.  
-Creo que el entrenamiento de Bankutsu tuvo una falla - murmuro Miroku. Kagome y Sango miraron al joven.  
-¿¿Como??  
-Kagome, tu conoces más a Kikyo, notas algo distinto en su físico?  
Kagome entrecerro los ojos y parpadeo.  
-Su espalda...  
-Sí, se ve más fornida. No cabe duda de que su poder ha aumentado, pero eso tiene una consecuencia de cuidado...

Ayame conecto dos jabs seguidos sin problemas. Kikyo retrocedio.  
-No puedo verla - pensaba asustada - no puedo moverme...me siento pesada.  
-Je - Ayame miraba a su rival ya tambaleandose - es mía!  
-Y aquí Ayame vuelve a la carga! - exclamo el narrador - parece que es el fin de la sacerdotisa de fuego!  
Ayame hizo un sprint tan rápido que cuando Kikyo se dio cuenta, ya le había conectado un upper que literalmente la mando a volar por los aires. Cayo al suelo de manera aparatosa.  
-¡Y cayo! - grito el narrador - ¡La sacerdotisa de fuego cae! Comienza la cuenta!  
En las tribunas, Inuyasha y compañia detuvieron la respiración.  
-Parece que fue todo - penso Naraku mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras fumaba su octavo cigarro.  
-¿Que fue eso? - Kikyo miraba aturdida las luces del escenario - ¿Ya es el fin?  
-¡KIKYO CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO, ARRIBA!  
La chica parpadeo. Miro de reojo como Bankutsu golpeaba la plancha.  
-Ese idiota... - murmuro - como si fuera asunto suyo...  
-¡SI NO TE LEVANTAS, TENDRAS QUE CUMPLIR LA PROMESA!  
Kikyo abrio los ojos desmesuradamente. No, todos menos eso.  
Ayame ya celebraba la victoria cuando el conteo se detuvo en Siete. Se volvio y vio con sorpresa como Kikyo se había levantado. Justo en ese momento, la campana sono, dando por termino al asalto.  
-Je - sonrio - el siguiente round será tu perdición.  
-La puntuación esta a favor de Ayame - murmuro Miroku - Kikyo tiene que hacer un remonte o un K.O.  
-Lo más importante es que se levanto - suspiro Kagome - yo pense era el fin...  
Inuyasha no comento nada. Solo veía a su ex-novia en su esquina, donde Bankutsu parecía gritarle algo.  
-¿Que te pasa? ¿Donde esta lo que practicamos?  
-Quieres callarte - le mascullo mientras tomaba algo de agua - tus gritos me desconcentran.  
-Aja. Entonces como permitiste que ella te tirara?  
-No es fácil! - Kikyo grito - es rapida! Apenas si puedo ver cuando esta encima mio! Tu estupido entrenamiento no ha servido de nada!  
Bankutsu iba a decir algo, pero solo sonrio y se acerco a ella, tocandole la nariz con el dedo indice.  
-¿Acaso no notas algo princesa?  
-¿Notar algo? Aparte de tu acoso sexual?  
Bankutsu siguio sonriendo. Kikyo iba a decir algo, pero parpadeo mientras miraba sus brazos.  
-Momento...acaso...  
Entonces la campana sono. Kikyo se levanto por inercia volteando hacia su entrenador alucinada.  
-Ve por ella - le guiño el ojo. Kikyo no respondio mientras iba al centro del ring.  
-Vaya - Ayame miro a su oponente - no parece agotada pese a ese noqueo...no importa, terminara por caer nuevamente.  
Con esa idea, Ayame volvio a cargar y solto varios golpes. Kikyo esquivo el primero, pero los otros 3 entraron directo.  
Sin embargo...  
Sin embargo...  
-No me siento cansada - penso desconcertada

Arriba, Inuyasha también había notado la situación.  
-Bankutsu es un genio - murmuro - aunque me duela, es un genio.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Salvo esa metida de pata del anterior round, Kikyo no esta agotada.  
-¿¿Como?? - Miroku volvio su atención hacia el ring. Sango miro a Kagome como pidiendo una explicación.  
-Generalmente con esa paliza - comenzo la novia del peliblanco - uno comienza a acumular cansancio, pero Kikyo no muestra debilidad, al contrario.  
-Pero sigue sin poder pegarle a Ayame - comento Sango.  
-Eso es lo de menos. Ahora que Kikyo se de cuenta, hará una diferencia.

-Pero lo que necesito es velocidad - pensaba Kikyo mientras esquivaba por los pelos un upper de Ayame - a este paso no le ganare.  
-¡USA TU INTELIGENCIA! - se escuchaba desde la esquina de la peleadora. Kikyo resoplo.  
-Me gustaría se callara - penso molesta - solo rompe mi...eso es!  
Kikyo se detuvo en una esquina. Ayame sonrio maliciosamente.  
-Eres mía! - musito mientras se colocaba en posición de Hitman.  
-¡Usa el flicker! - grito Inuyasha. Pero para sorpresa de todos, antes de que lanzara un solo jab, Kikyo arremetio con un sprint rapido.  
-Demasiado tarde - sonrio la pelirroja sacando su puño izquierdo - te contratacare!  
Y se produjo un puñetazo simultaneo. El golpe izquierdo de Ayame hizo contacto en la mejilla de Kikyo mientras el puño izquierdo de ella se había incrustado en las costillas de Ayame.  
Sin embargo, Ayame fue la que cayo de rodillas.  
-¡Noqueada! - grito el narrador - ¡La estrella de la velocidad cae!  
-Como?? - parpadeo Miroku sorprendido - como hizo eso??  
-Eso! - exclamo Bankutsu. Kikyo retrocedio a una esquina, pero una sonrisa emergía de su rostro.  
-No puede ser - Ayame jalaba aire - donde vino eso??  
Con dificultades, la pelirroja se levanto cuando estaba la cuenta en nueve. El referee reanudo el combate.  
-Maldita! - Ayame estaba furiosa levantando los puños - ahora te hare polvo!  
Pero al momento de querer acelerar, noto como sus piernas se entumian.  
-Mis..piernas...no puedo moverlas - palidecio. Entonces al momento de levantar la vista, vio como Kikyo ya estaba encima de ella. Antes de 3 segundos, le había conectado un "uno-dos" seguido de un poderoso upper que hizo que se trastabillara.  
-No...no puede ser - Ayame retrocedio, pero sentía las piernas de plomo - mi velocidad...  
Kikyo le miraba expectante. Entonces comenzo a balancearse lentamente. Bankutsu asintio desde la esquina.  
-Bien, la sacerdotisa de fuego esta emergiendo nuevamente...  
-Mi turno chiquilla - una sonrisa fría emergio de los labios de Kikyo. Ayame hizo una mueca.  
-Listilla eh? Entonces prueba esto - se coloco en posición de hitman.  
-Que demonios es esa posición de hitman? - pregunto Sango.  
-Es una pose de pelea para peleadores a distancia - comento Miroku - bajas un poco tu puño derecho o izquierdo y comienzas a lanzar jabs como si fuera una ametralladora, usando ligeramente la cadera.  
-Sin embargo, el hitman de Ayame tiene un punto debil crítico - termino Inuyasha señalando el ring. Las chicas voltearon la mirada. Para asombro del público y la misma Ayame, Kikyo le había asestado un gancho al hígado a la pelirroja.  
-Que - alcanzo a mascullar - como...  
Sin embargo, Kikyo retrocedio hasta una distancia considerable y nuevamente se coloco en posición mientras se balanceaba lentamente. Bankutsu nego con la cabeza.  
-Eso es muy cruel - murmuro. Ayame entre tanto, estaba pasmada.  
-Pudo haberme acabado...porque no lo hizo?? Acaso soy tan poca cosa???!!  
Ayame apreto los puños y trato de lanzarse, pero a los dos pasos, sus piernas volvieron a fallarle.  
-No! - exclamo al notar como casí se tropezaba. Sin embargo, fue lo último que dijo. Kikyo arremetio furiosamente con dos directos que hicieron que la cara de Ayame se contorsionara y luego como su cuerpo saltaba por un upper corto al cuerpo. La peleadora se puso pálida y sus ojos se nublaron mientras caía al suelo, fuera de combate.

-¡10! - grito el referee al terminar la cuenta. El estadio entero estallo en aplausos. Kikyo solo se hinco mientras agitaba los brazos en señal de triunfo.  
-La cuenta era innecesaria - Inuyasha sonrio - en el momento que Ayame cayo, se vio que no había modo de levantarse.  
-Eso de Kikyo fue muy extremo - suspiro Miroku - mira que golpearle de esa manera el cuerpo.  
-Los golpes a la cara - Kagome le explicaba a Sango - te tiran, pero los que van al cuerpo te debilitan.  
-Entonces Kikyo fue debilitando gradualmente a su adversario, no?  
Kagome asintio. Aunque en un tiempo había sido su rival de amores, no pudo menos que aplaudir mientras Kikyo bajaba del ring con los brazos en alto.

-¿Y que tal? - murmuro Musou. Naraku estaba ya con su cigarrillo número 12 mientras entraba en las oficinas del estadio.  
-Debo admitir que se salvo por los pelos.  
Musou solo sonrio negando con la cabeza. Naraku miro a su hermano.  
-Pense estarías ya sobre el cuello de Bankutsu luego de lo que me contaste.  
-Eso pense, pero debo admitir que la mitad de esta victoria es por su mérito.  
-Puede que ella termine gustandole.  
-Bueno - Musou tomo el cigarro de su hermano y le dio una fuerte aspirada - entonces tendrá que competir contra mí.

Ayame lloraba sin contenerse mientras trataba de quitarse la cinta de los puños.  
-Maldita sea! - gruño tratando de zafarse una especialmente apretada. Finalmente, termino por tirar los guantes al suelo y esconder su cara entre las manos.  
-Con tan poco te frustas?  
Levanto la vista hacia la voz. Era Kouga.  
-Dejame sola - mascullo tratando de limpiarse la cara. Pero el chico hizo caso omiso mientras sacaba unas tijeras y comenzaba a cortar las cintas con cuidado. Ayame se mordio los labios tratando de no llorar.  
-Te falle...lo siento...  
-Calma - murmuro quitandole los pedazos de cinta - hiciste lo mejor.  
-Ya no podre salir contigo - la pelirroja se solto nuevamente a llorar. Kouga miro hacia el cielo mientras terminaba de quitar la cinta. Se levanto sin decir nada.  
-Deja de llorar - murmuro al dirigirse a la puerta - no quiero llevar a una chica a comer hamburguesas con la cara sucia.  
-Eh? - Ayame levanto la vista. Kouga solo le sonrio mientras salía.

Bankutsu miro el reloj un tanto preocupado. Apenas Kikyo bajo del ring, se había ido directo a las duchas.  
-Ya lleva 10 minutos allí - penso - espero este bien.  
Sin embargo, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del moreno. La pelea había resultado todo un éxito.

Kikyo se encontraba desnuda, sentada sobre el piso de la regadera, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Su mirada parecía perdida.  
-¿Gane? - murmuro - ¿Yo gane?  
Entonces, como si fuera una rapida sucesión de imagenes, recordo sus anteriores combates. Cuando entonces Inuyasha era su novio, los que había ganado...los que había pérdido. Las lágrimas de la derrota...y ahora...La sensación era tan distinta. Ahora no podía dejar de sentirse...  
...Satisfecha...  
-Sí... - una sonrisa emergio - yo gane...yo gane!  
Kikyo dio una palmada sobre el piso, salpicandose. Pero eso no importaba. Estaba de vuelta.

La puerta finalmente se abrio. Kikyo emergio secandose el cabello mientras Bankutsu le miraba.  
-Me tenías preocupado - musito. Kikyo le miro un momento y luego sonrio enormemente.  
-Vamos, acaso pensabas me suicidaría por mi victoria.  
-Conociendote...  
Entonces Kikyo se inclino y le dio un pellizco en el trasero a Bankutsu. Este salto y dio un grito muy poco masculino.  
-Oye, eso es acoso sexual!  
Pero Kikyo no respondio mientras se dirigía hacia el vestidor carcajeandose.

-No sería mejor acompañar a Kikyo y llevarla a celebrar? - pregunto Kagome a Inuyasha. Este nego con la cabeza.  
-Na, dejala descansar. Aparte, sabes como es ella. Seguro le gustará festejar por su cuenta.  
-Con Bankutsu? - sonrio Miroku. Inuyasha solto una risita.  
-Quizás - rio también el peliblanco - bueno, nos despedimos chicos, voy a llevar a Kagome a su casa.  
-Sí - la joven sonrio - hare un gran artículo sobre este regreso.  
Miroku y Sango se despidieron de lejos mientras la pareja se alejaba.  
-Me da gusto esten tan contentos - Miroku asintio mientras se frotaba con insistencia el parche que tenía en la mejilla.  
-Aun le duele Excelencia?  
-Ah no, solo me dio comenzón - se volvio a ver a Sango. Desde aquel día de la caída, se había vuelto muy taciturna - que sucede?  
-Solo...quería disculparme. No debí golpearlo así.  
-Na. Soy un ex-boxeador. Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes.  
Sango asintio. Miroku le miro y sonrio.  
-Piensas mucho en eso?  
-Eh? A que se refiere?  
-En el sexo.  
Sango se puso roja como una amapola.  
-C-Claro que no - mascullo - como se le ocurre!  
-Bueno, es que una conversación como esa, no a cualquiera pone a mil.  
-Excelencia, por favor!  
-Tranquila. para empezar, eres una monja?  
-Eh, claro que no, pero es que...es muy vergonzoso.  
-Mira, no creo que tenga nada de malo que una chica sea así. En realidad, pienso que las mujeres son más pervertidas que un hombre.  
-Hey!  
-Me lo vas a negar?  
Sango miro sus dedos, los cuales movía uno sobre el otro. Estaba nerviosa.  
-No, para nada. Creo que sabemos esconderlo mejor.  
-Entonces no creo que deba ser tabú...  
-No me refiero a eso - Sango lo interrumpio - solo...no quiero darle una mala impresión.  
-No me lo das...¿Porque lo crees?  
-Acaso ustedes no prefieren a una chica linda en lugar de una medio...salvaje?  
-Insinuas que eres una salvaje en la cama?  
Sango ahora se puso tan roja como un tomate. Comenzo a aporrear a Miroku en el pecho.  
-Es un idiota! Mira lo que me hace decir!  
-Jajaja, calma - el chico la contuvo - solo es una pregunta.  
-Es que - le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho - olvidelo...  
-Tomare eso como un sí - le guiño el ojo. Sango tenía ganas de matarlo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía tanta incomodidad. Miroku parecía burlarse de ella, pero en realidad la escuchaba sin criticarla.  
-Bueno, me voy a mi casa. Quisiera acompañarte a la tuya, pero igual - le guiño nuevamente el ojo - podrías aprovecharte de mí.  
-Es un idiota... - mascullo, pero luego sonrio - no me siga provocando, igual lo hare un día.  
-Oh, ese día lo disfrutare mucho, jeje - se dio la vuelta - buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches Excelencia - Sango le hizo una mueca. Tan pronto Miroku se alejo lo suficiente, bajo la mirada y sonrio - y...gracias...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Sí, tienen razón. Me divierto como niño cuando hago una escena con Miroku. Es un personaje estupendo (aunque técnicamente mi carácter es más parecido al de Inuyasha), pero simplemente, el tipo es genial.  
Una disculpa para el público purista, pero como he hecho en otros fics, la trama esta ubicada en una edad mayor y por ente, ciertos temas como el sexo son manejados como algo más rutinario y sin tanto morbo (bueeeno, a veces).  
En cuanto a los datos técnicos del fic, ya dí cierta explicación sobre el equilibrio, pero aquí la complemento: el giroscopio o el estabilizador en un hombre o mujer es distinto. Los hombres lo hacemos con las piernas, más que nada las rodillas. Las mujeres lo hacen con sus caderas. De allí que halla muchos más hombres con "pies izquierdos" para el baile que mujeres. Mucha de la destreza al bailar o moverse precisamente viene de las caderas, no tanto de los pies. También de allí que las chicas tengan ese cierto contoneo al caminar que tanto nos agrada a nosotros, jeje.  
Las canciones usadas en este fic, siguen reflejando la riqueza de los personajes en cuanto su forma de ser. La que canturrea Bankutsu es "I´ll be there for you", el famoso intro de la serie "Friends", mientras que Kikyo canta "Ven conmigo" de Christina Aguilera (para darle un toque un tanto distinto a la protagonista), así como "Every Heart", el cuarto ending de Inuyasha.  
Por último, una disculpa para las lectoras que se toman la molestia de checar este fic. Se supone iba a poner sus nombres en los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior, pero lo subí deprisa y se me fue. Agradezco de primeras a Nade-san que se dio cuenta así como a dark-kikyo, Kuchiki Rukia-chan, Azrael, Maiza-Herlo, Kagome-artemis y Princess Sheccid, por sus comentarios, los cuales leo y tomo muy en cuenta.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 5: Flexibilidad  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

Kikyo parpadeo varias veces. No podía creer que estaba metida en tal lugar.  
Y todo para festejar su triunfo de vuelta.  
-Señorita, es su turno  
-Eh? - la susodicha parpadeo, pero antes de que siquiera protestara, dos pares de manos la empujaron dentro del cuarto.  
-Mucha suerte - Kikyo solo vio como Kagome le guiñaba el ojo. Al volverse, vio un sujeto vestido con una bata blanca.  
-Bien señorita, quitese la ropa.  
Kikyo trago saliva mientras recordaba como la habían metido en ese lío...

_-¿Salida con amigas?  
Bankutsu asintio mientras dejaba de sujetar el saco de box.  
-Sí, es necesario. Mira, estas aquí entrenando en lugar de relajarte. Sino descansas, igual te hará daño  
-Pero precisamente! - Kikyo palpo el saco - no puedo perder condición, mi próximo combate es contra Urazue, la más veterana de la categoría. Tal vez sea una vieja, pero tiene el doble de experiencia. Mi condición debe ser superior a la suya - finalizo dando otro golpe seco al saco. Bankutsu suspiro y le sonrio.  
-Yo se que Urazue es dura de pelar, pero matandote no vas a lograr nada - Bankutsu noto que Kikyo bajaba la mirada. Era seguro que iba a soltar una retahíla de protestas y quejas, con su cara de pocos amigos.  
Sin embargo, lo que hizo lo saco totalmente de balance.  
-No me regañes - Kikyo le miro con ojos tiernos. Bankutsu entorno una ceja.  
-Desde cuando usas el chantaje?  
-Anda, di que sí, dejame ser - parpadeo varias veces. Bankutsu hizo una mueca.  
-Vaya, me sorprendes. Pense que no eras chica.  
-'Oye! - Kikyo alzo la voz, rompiendo todo su gesto teatral de niña buena. Entonces noto la sonrisa de su entrenador - que?  
-Desmienteme y prometo retractarme.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, si ahora pudiste ser una chica, podrás serlo en una salida.  
-Ja, si crees que con un argumento tan barato vas a chantajearme, estas loco - sonrio Kikyo dandose vuelta.  
-Según se me debes una noche a solas.  
Kikyo se paro en seco.  
-Y fue un trato que hicimos, ya que tenías tan poca fe en tí.  
-Tenía fe en mí, pero soy realista! - la joven se dio vuelta - y no voy a salir contigo, menos para que me andes manoseando.  
-Te manosearía con gusto si fueras una chica.  
Kikyo sintio su sangre hervir. Tenía ganas de decirle que podía manosearla. Sin embargo, a los dos segundos se dio cuenta de su error y se puso roja como una amapola. El entrenador noto el gesto y su sonrisa se amplio más. Kikyo tenía ganas de lanzarle un recto para borrarle la estupida sonrisa de la cara.  
Sin embargo, eso quería. Así que se contuvo y guardo suficiente sangre fría.  
-Bah, para lo que me importa.  
Bankutsu se encogio de hombros, se volvio hacia el ring donde entrenaba Sango y Miroku.  
-Sango, no quieres salir conmigo?  
La mencionada detuvo su movimiento y asintio. Miroku parpadeo sorprendido.  
-¡Que! - Kikyo parpadeo - como la invitaste a salir?  
-Es porque es una dama.  
-¡YO soy una dama!  
-Aja - señalo sus piernas - veo que no te has rasu... - Bankutsu no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Kikyo le conecto un gancho al hígado que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Había perdido toda su paciencia con ese comentario.  
-¡IMBECIL INSENSIBLE! - le mascullo mientras se daba la vuelta arrojando los guantes al suelo. Sin embargo, le dirigio una mirada asesina a Sango.  
-Tú y tu amiguita Kagome las espero el domingo a las 10 am en Baker Central - murmuro mientras se iba a las duchas. Sango parpadeo sorprendida y miro a Bankutsu, que emitio una sonrisa antes de caer como piedra._

_ Though Ive tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As Ive done from the start_

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
Its a big enough umbrella  
But its always me that ends up getting wet

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if shell marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Kikyo sonrio cinicamente mientras escuchaba la canción al salir del consultorio de acupuntura. Sentía dolor en el cuerpo, aun más con la dichosa depilación laser, y luego de un tratamiento facial.  
-¿Fastidiada verdad?  
Kikyo miro con rencor a Kagome apretando el puño.  
-Calma - sonrio Sango antes de que su superiora descontara a su amiga de un recto - ya hicimos los trámites de chica que tanto pedía Bankutsu.  
-Ese idiota - la "sacerdotisa" apreto la mandíbula - si pensaba que iba a relajarme, tiene un corto circuito.  
-En realidad si funciono - Sango le guiño el ojo - dejaste de concentrarte tanto en la pelea.  
-¿Como dices?  
-Según Bankutsu, apenas si celebraste tu triunfo y te pusiste a entrenar un día después. Sabes que hacer eso puede lastimarte más.  
-Sí, pero Urazue es una veterana en su último año y...  
-Kikyo, calmate. Es solo box.  
-Tal vez para tí Kagome, pero esto es mi vida y no debí dejarlo tan... - la joven dejo de hablar. Era cierto. Como había dejado que la pasión que sentía ahora se hubiese esfumado hace tiempo.  
-Lo ves? - sonrio Kagome - ya te diste cuenta?  
Kikyo se quedp perdida un instante, para luego emitir una larga sonrisa.  
-Para ser tan pervertido, tiene su punto - suspiro - bueno, ahora que hacemos?  
-Esa es la actitud! - Kagome la tomo de la mano - tus amigas te llevaremos al cine, ahora estan poniendo en cartelera a Johnny "Papacito" Depp!  
Kikyo solo enarco una ceja mientras era jalada por ambas chicas. ¿Desde cuando eran amigas?  
Pero Johnny Depp lo valía.

Miroku bostezo largamente mientras tiraba los restos de las cintas protectoras. El lugar sin las chicas resultaba bastante aburrido.  
-Ire a ver a Koharu. Solo espero aun me deje entrar a su casa - dijo para sí mismo mientras sonreía. Entonces noto una figura viendo fijamente algo en la tv del gimnasio.  
-Pense todos se habían ido - musito Bankutsu al ver a Miroku a lado suyo - Kikyo dejo puesto el DVD de la última pelea de la peleadora.  
-Preocupado por Urazue?  
-Mucho - suspiro mientras ponia play al DVD. Una mujer, con varias cicatrices y arrugas, remataba de un gancho a su oponente, la cual caía sin conocimiento.  
-A diferencia de Ayame, Urazue no es tan rápida, pero su Flicker es infinitamente superior.  
-El alcance de sus brazos no?  
Bankutsu asintio.  
-Ayame es rápida, pero baja de estatura, por ente, su alcance no era tan bueno. Urazue aprovecha todo el largo de sus brazos para asestar sus golpes con mayor precisión.  
-Esta vez Kikyo no podrá acercarse cierto?  
-Eso temo. Estoy tratando de ver una debilidad en el ataque de ella. Por eso estaba tan preocupada en aumentar su condición.  
-Es suicidio. No significa que tengas más aguante, podrás esperar que tu rival se canse. Kikyo no es de esa condición.  
-Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y ella también, pero se nota desesperada por ganar...otra vez.  
Miroku asintio mientras veía nuevamente la imagen, como Urazue miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa a su oponente que seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento.

-Dense prisa chicas! - Sango terminaba con prisas de poner mostaza a su hot dog frente a la dulcería del cine - ya va a empezar Sweeney Todd y no quiero perderme absolutamente nada!  
-Sí, sí, ya vamos - Kikyo tomo su refresco.  
-Me daría prisa si alguien me pasará la mostaza  
-Lo siento yo... - Sango alargo el frasco mientras caminaba hacia Kagome, pero sin querer tropezo con una rampa, haciendo que lo apretara.  
El chorro de mostaza salio como una bala, pero para sorpresa de sus compañeras, Kagome giro rapidamente el torso, esquivando el proyectil, que fue a manchar la pared atrás de ella, al tiempo que tomaba el frasco sin problemas.  
-Wow! Como lo hiciste??  
-Ah, es algo de gimnasia - sonrio la chica mientras servía la mostaza en su hot dog - practique cuando era pequeña, pero lo deje porque era demasiado compromiso.  
-Sin embargo, tienes bastante flexibilidad.  
-Antes era mucho más - Kagome miro su espalda - podía doblarme hasta atrás sin ningun problema. Ahora apenas lo suficiente para esquivar eso  
Kikyo asintio. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
-Eso es...  
-Como??  
-Eso es! - comenzo a dar saltitos donde estaba - ya lo tengo!  
-Se que lo tienes - Sango la tomo de la mano a ella y a Kagome - pero Johnny Depp no espera.  
Sin embargo, Kikyo se encontraba contenta. Había hallado una manera de "entrar" a la poderosa ofensiva de Urazue.

Inuyasha miro su reloj y suspiro. ¿Que era eso tan urgente que Naraku quería con él? Y más citandolo a las 9 de la noche frente al Gimnasio.  
-Veo que también te llamo a estas horas - aparecieron dos figuras enfrente de él.  
-Miroku, Bankutsu...aun seguían aquí?  
-Sí, teniamos cosas que ver con respecto a la pelea de Kikyo  
Inuyasha asintio.  
-Urazue, es un hueso duro de roer.  
-No tanto como el tuyo, Inuyasha - Naraku aparecio como si fuera un fantasma.  
-Tus apariciones de siempre. Entonces ya tengo rival?  
-Adivinaste - el dueño del Gimnasio saco un papel. Inuyasha lo tomo y leyo. Una mueca de sorpresa aparecio en su cara.  
-Kaigeromaru??  
Naraku asintio.  
-Es un peleador que recientemente ha bajado de categoría, así que sus puños son demoledores.  
-Igual la resistencia física de este tipo debe ser baja - Inuyasha sonrio - si bajo de categoría, el peso debe ser un problema.  
-Te equivocas. Él estabá en tu categoría y su entrenador lo subio sin problemas. Gano las 5 peleas que sostuvo.  
El boxeador volvio a mirar el rostro del sujeto, que ostentaba una larga melena.  
-Mejor - termino por sonreír - será un gran reto, ¿Cuando peleare?  
-En 1 mes, justo después de la pelea de Kikyo contra Urazue - Naraku miro a Bankutsu - ya esta lista para el encuentro?  
-Bueeeeno, en esa estamos.  
-Sé que la sacerdotisa volvio, pero aun le falta mucho para tener la calidad, así que más te vale sacarle todo el jugo posible.  
-No se preocupe "jefe" - Bankutsu sonrio - tengo el presentimiento de que algo se nos ocurrirá para derrotar a la "vieja bruja".

_Pretty women  
Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing... pretty women  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women!_

Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them cheers the air.

Pretty women  
Silhouetted...  
Stay within you,  
Glancing... stay forever,  
Breathing lightly...  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women!

Blowing out their candles or  
Combing out their hair,  
Even when they leave  
They still are there.  
They're there

Ah! Pretty women, at their mirrors,  
In their gardens,  
Letter-writing,  
Flower-picking,  
Weather-watching.  
How they make a man sing!

Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty women! Yes, pretty women!  
Here's to pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women  
Sango canturreaba la canción saliendo de la función, bastante emocionada.  
-Ah, no les parece que Depp es divino?  
-Sí, mucho, pero Alan Rickman no se queda atrás.  
-Ese?? Pero esta muy viejo.  
-Y que? su voz y su tono inglés son inigualables.  
-Si Inuyasha te escuchará - suspiro Sango y miro a Kikyo que salía pensativa de la sala - y tú por cual te decides? Por el "novio" de Johana?  
Pero Kikyo no contesto. Sango y Kagome se detuvieron.  
-Estas bien? Has estado muy callada desde que entramos a la película  
-Ah, no - la boxeadora sonrio levemente - en realidad estuve planeando algunas cosas para la pelea.  
-Kikyo! Que te dijimos de relajarte!  
-Lo hicé, pero la salida fue mucho más provechosa - miro a Kagome - tienes que enseñarme gimnasia  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, enseñame a tener esa flexibilidad  
Kagome parpadeo mientras Sango hacía una mueca...

Bankutsu miro preocupado el casillero de Kikyo. No había venido en toda la semana. Es cierto que le había pedido relajarse, pero solo unos días. Y ahora no sabía de ella en mucho más tiempo.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Ah, Sango - el moreno se volvio preocupado - no has visto a Kikyo?  
-Eh? Pensé te había dicho del plan que tenía contra Urazue  
-¿Plan? No me ha dicho nada.  
-Bueno, supongo quería entrenarlo con usted...digo ya dominado.  
-¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Donde se metio?  
-Ah, ni usted lo creera.

La mandíbula de Bankutsu cayo hasta el mismismo suelo. Al ritmo de esa famosa canción de Mozart, "violin concerto no. 3k2", un grupo de bailarinas de ballet de 12 años se movían con gracia y belleza...salvo la última de la fila, que aparte de ser mucho mayor, parecía más un tamal con patas, se movía con tanta gracia como lo haría un tractocamión.  
En un movimiento demasiado brusco, le dio un empujón a la pequeña que tenía enfrente. Esta se volvio y le solto una retahila de palabrotas en voz baja.  
-Vaya, tan pequeña y ya sabe decir cu...  
-¡Kikyo!  
La susodicha levanto la vista y miro sorprendida a su entrenador.  
-¡Tú que rayos haces aquí!  
Antes que Bankutsu dijera algo, aparecio Kagome, que también traía puesto un tutú  
-Esto no deberías verlo, tienes que irte o esperar minimo afuera.  
-Pero..  
-No tuvo chance de replicar, cuando era sacado por la novia de Inuyasha. Aun no podía creer que su boxeadora estuviera practicando Ballet

Y la incredulidad no se hizo esperar, cuando termino la práctica. Bankutsu literalmente se le echo encima a Kikyo.  
-¡Pero que demonios haces aquí! Se supone eres una boxeadora, no una maldita bailarina!  
Pero para sorpresa del moreno, Kikyo se sento en el suelo abierta de piernas totalmente y conecto un poderoso puñetazo en los "bajos" del susodicho. Este hizo una mueca y se puso blanco, para finalmente caer al suelo como tabla, sin emitir sonido alguno.  
-¿Lo hice bien maestra? - sonrio la "Sacerdotisa". Kagome asintio con una sonrisa.

-Ay...mis hijos... - Bankutsu movía la cabeza con pesar mientras tenía una bolsa de hielos en la entrepierna.  
-Tu te lo ganaste, por gritarme de esa manera - Kikyo ya estaba con su traje habitual de entrenamiento.  
-P-Pudiste..decirmelo antes... - Bankutsu solto un gruñido  
-¿Y verte con esta reacción? No gracias. Igualmente hubiera sido muy bochornoso y no habría practicado con ganas.  
-Aja. Te aclaro que con estos golpes no podrás ganar, menos creo lastimar a una chica.  
-Muy gracioso - Kikyo sonrio maliciosamente y apreto la bolsa de hielos contra el cuerpo de Bankutsu - pero a otros sí.  
-Sí pretendes lastimarme, lo dudo muchisimo. En realidad es todo lo contrario.  
La sonrisa de Kikyo desaparecio y su mano presiono duramente el hielo. Sin embargo, Bankutsu parecio disfrutarlo.  
-Un poco más y creo que ya no tocarás hielo.  
-Perfecto - murmuro ella entre dientes - así podre arrancartelo de un manotazo.  
-Erh... - Bankutsu trago saliva. Kikyo sonrio retirando la mano - eres una salvaje.  
-Eso ya lo sabías desde el principio.  
-En realidad no - Bankutsu se sento aun con la bolsa - siempre me diste la impresión de ser alguien muy sensible.  
Kikyo parecio desconcertada con el comentario.  
-B-Bueno, no me gustaba mostrar mis verdaderas emociones.  
-Sí, eso supuse. Pero te veías tan fría y tan poco expresiva.  
-No tienes derecho a decir eso. No tuviste que pelear solo durante muchos años, menos que la inutil de tu ex-novia te dejará al tiempo que tu carrera parecía acabarse.  
-¿Aun odias a Inuyasha?  
Kikyo apreto los labios.  
-Eso no es un asunto que debas saber...entrenador - remarco esta última frase con enfásis.  
-Vale, vale - Bankutsu retiro un poco la bolsa y suspiro - creo ya estoy mejor. ¿Vamos a ver que tienes preparado?  
Kikyo asintio.

Sango miraba con fastidio a Miroku. Este se encontraba platicando con dos guapas entrevistadoras de una prestigiosa revista de boxeo.  
sin embargo, lejos de ser algo profesional, Miroku les coqueteaba descaradamente, mientras ellas solo soltaban risas tontas.  
-¿Entonces esta mano fue la que destruyo tantas narices? - musito una de las chicas frotando el puño de Miroku.  
-Claro preciosas. Es más, se los demostraría ahora mismo. El saco de box saldría volando hacia el techo.  
-Hmmm, eso me gusta - otra de las chicas le guiño el ojo - quisiera ver que tanto puedes hacerme volar a mi también.  
Una vena salio en la frente de Sango. Esto ya se estaba pasando.  
-Oiga..EXCELENCIA - el tono de la boxeadora fue rudo - tenemos que entrenar.  
-Anda Sanguito, no te presiones - Miroku sonrio ladinamente - no tenemos prisas, podemos entrenar luego.  
-¿Luego? - Sango le salio un tic en el ojo derecho - pero peleo en dos semanas!  
-Entonces no te sobreesfuerces - comento una de las chicas - te hará daño.  
-Así es - Miroku le guiño el ojo mientras este colocaba sus dos manos en las "posaderas" de ambas chicas.  
Lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-No corras - Bankutsu caminaba con cierta lentitud hacia el gimnasio - aun me duele  
-Ay, pobrecito, quieres que te ayude? - Kikyo le miro con sarcasmo. Bankutsu iba a soltar una queja, cuando se escucho un ruido atronador, seguido de un golpe seco, que finalizo con un "ayyyyy".  
-Pero que... - Bankutsu olvidando el dolor, salio corriendo. Kikyo le siguio de cerca, pensando que algo grave había pasado.

Sin embargo, los dos se quedaron de una pieza, cuando Sango salio corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos. Kikyo se volvio y vio con sorpresa como Miroku estaba sepultado por 2 costales de entrenamiento mientras las dos entrevistadoras estaban en el suelo, con sendos ojos morados.  
-Eso debio doler - sonrio el moreno.  
-Será mejor que atiendas a don pervertido. Yo iré a ver a Sango.  
Bankutsu asintio mientras Jaken también se acercaba, con gesto de histeria en la cara.

-¿Sango? - Kikyo toco a la puerta de los vestidores de chica.  
-Vete, por favor - se escucho apenas, ahogado por la puerta y algunos sollozos que resonban - quiero estar sola.  
-Pero Sango..  
-Kikyo, largate, por favor!  
-Pero es importante. Miroku esta grave.  
2 segundos después, la puerta se abrio. Sango entonces noto el engaño, pero fue tarde: Kikyo habia atrabancado la puerta con su pierna.  
-Me engañaste! - Sango se puso furiosa. Kikyo dio un empellón para abrirla totalmente - como pudiste!!  
Sango se lanzo sobre Kikyo, con los puños listos para golpearla. Sin embargo, Kikyo fue más rápida y le asesto un gancho al hígado que hizo que esta cayera al suelo de rodillas.  
-Ki..kyo...  
-Ahora escuchame - se hinco a su lado dejando que tomará aire - tienes que calmarte.  
-Tú...no entiendes...ese..idiota...  
-Te gusta no?  
La cara de Sango paso del color morado a rojo en un instante.  
-Claro que no!  
-¿Entonces porque reaccionaste como una salvaje?  
-Es obvio! No quería entrenarme!  
-Igual, pero pudiste ir con Naraku o con el señor Jaken a acusarlo y no lanzarle los costales para romperle todos los huesos.  
Sango abrio la boca para repelar, pero simplemente guardo silencio. Miro para otro lado.  
-Pense que sería distinto...  
-En que sentido??  
-Ya sabes - la chica dijo entre dientes - que cambiaría un poco si conociera a alguien distinto.  
-Sango...se que Miroku te habrá contado de su pasado de boxeador, sin embargo, algunas mañas son díficiles de quitar.  
-Pero...se veía tan interesado en mí - una lágrima corrio por la mejilla de la joven - y jamás me dijo algo inmoral...pensé que yo...  
-Eras especial? - Kikyo sonrio levemente - sí, se como se siente.  
-Se refiere a Inuyasha? - Sango volvio la mirada. Kikyo asintio por dentro. Sango había vuelto a tratarla de usted. Eso era buena señal.  
-Sí. También pensé que sería especial...o más bien, algo especial lo nuestro. Sin embargo...no estabamos listos.  
-La entiendo, pero como se aplica eso a mi?  
-Sencillo. Te enamoraste de tu profesor, como una chiquilla, no?  
-Yo...claro que no! - apreto los puños, sin embargo, los relajo nuevamente - solo me gusta...un poco.  
-De todas formas. Te pusiste celosa  
-Sí, tanto que quería romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo y luego quemarlo vivo  
-Bueno, hiciste parte de eso.  
Fue cuando Sango parecio recobrar parte del sentido común. Su cara de furia fue reemplazada por una de verguenza.  
-Oh no! Sí...lo golpée muy duro. Su excelencia!  
-Calma - Kikyo la sujeto antes de que se levantará - no vayas ahora.  
-Pero señorita Kikyo, casí lo mato!  
-Y se lo merecía?  
-Sí, definitivamente  
-Entonces dejalo así. Aparte, creo que ese idiota necesitaba una buena lección.  
Sango asintio, no muy convencida. Kikyo volvio a sonreír. Era increíble como cambiaba la faceta de esta chica. Pasando de la furia misma, a la verguenza absoluta.  
Por un momento llego a sentir algo de envidia.  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella, no fue mucha. Realmente casí nada.  
Fue cuando cayo en la cuenta que había reaccionado de manera similar hacía poco.

-Te lo mereces, pervertido - murmuraba Inuyasha mientras le echaba aire con su toalla. Hacía poco había regresado de correr y había visto a su amigo fuera de combate.  
-Yo no hice nada malo! Ni siquiera les había empezado a tocar...como era debido.  
-Bueno, al menos Sango ahora te pondrá en tu lugar - Bankutsu volvía a colocar los sacos de boxeo en su lugar.  
-Ni que lo digas - el susodicho se froto la mejilla - tiene una derecha de oro. Luego de eso ya no recuerdo nada más.  
-Le has enseñado bien...demasiado bien diría yo.  
Miroku sonrio levemente, pero luego suspiro.  
-Aunque ya perdimos la entrevista. Las chicas se fueron muy molestas.  
-Claro, a ninguna chica les gusta que nos dejen un moreton en la cara - aparecio Kikyo calzandose los guantes.  
-¿Como esta Sango?  
-Mejor. Le dije que fuera a correr un rato para que se le quitaran las ansias homicidas.  
-Todavía esta molesta?  
-Uy sí - Kikyo le guiño el ojo - quiere sacarte el corazón e exhibirlo a los dioses.  
-Gulp - Miroku trato saliva - mejor me voy a mi casa.  
-Te acompaño - Inuyasha le ayudo a levantarse - estas aun mareado y te puede pasar algo en el camino.  
Tan pronto los dos salieron, Bankutsu se volvio hacia su protegida  
-¿Quería llorar realmente no?  
-Sí - Kikyo subio al ring - como supiste?  
-Noté estaba llorando - Bankutsu comenzo a calzarse los guantes mientras subía al ring - una niña no llora sin motivos.  
-Claro que podemos llorar sin motivos, no somos tan fuertes.  
-Pues tu aparentas serlo y muy bien.  
-Ja - la chica sonrio - y esa vena tan compasiva ahora?  
-No me gusta ver llorar a una chica  
-Bueno, pues tendrás que olvidarte de eso conmigo - Kikyo golpeo sus guantes - quiero que me des con todo.  
-Como?  
-Sí. Quieres ver lo que estoy aprendiendo con Kagome no?  
-Así es, pero no tengo que...  
-Bankutsu! Golpeame!  
-Vale, como digas. Aunque no quiero verte llorando a tí también.  
-Creo será otro que llore - Kikyo se lanzo al frente. Bankutsu se puso en guardia, pero antes de que pudiera alzar su mano, un cruzado de derecha entro directo en su rostro. Este aturdido, simplemente reacciono por instinto y asesto un recto al abdomen.  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa suya, el golpe parecio "resbalar" en el cuerpo de Kikyo, que se agacho de manera dramática y giro de una manera casí acrobatica sin despegar los pies de la duela, para dar un golpe al lado contrario donde se había contorsionado.  
El resultado fue un cruzado tipo "Smash" que entro directo en la mandibula en Bankutsu. Este simplemente salio despedido por los aires...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Luego de casí dos años, al fin actualizo este fic. Sencillamente, no había tenido tiempo y PC para hacerlo, hasta ahora, en un momento de inspiración, que espero que siga, porque tengo ya ideas para al menos dos episodios más (digo, y también ver al Travieso Arce pelear, dio ideas xD).  
Ya la trama romántica comienza a hacerse más patente, así igual el nivel del boxeo prácticado entre las contendientes.  
Las canciones de este capítulo fueron: "Women" del músical Sweeny Todd, así "Every Thing she does is magic" de The Police.  
Una dedicatoria especial a mi dama, que me inspira en cierta manera a los charas femeninos, así a Starknight, el compa por recordarme como es volver a escribir.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 6: Smash  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

Bankutsu entreabrio los ojos. Lo primero que noto fue una figura que se movía de un lado a otro, con desesperación. Parecía que le habían pegado con un toro mecánico.  
Luego de unos momentos, logro afocar quien era.  
Era Kikyo  
Y cuanto logro distinguir su rostro, tenía un rictus de preocupación evidente.  
-Dios, Dios! - estaba asustada - estas bien?  
-Eh...sí - Bankutsu quiso incorporarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Lo sentía totalmente dormido. Seguro era el golpe en la barbilla.  
-Bankutsu, lo siento! - la boxeadora agitaba las manos - no pensé fueras a caer mal, disculpame! Rebotaste contra las cuerdas y estas te azotaron literalmente contra la duela.  
-Esta bien - al fin alcanzo a articular una frase completa. Entonces noto el paño en su frente - cuanto tiempo he estado así?  
-Una hora al menos.  
-Vaya...que golpe me diste.  
Kikyo no respondio. Bankutsu no pudo evitar sonreír: la chica se había llevado un buen susto.  
-Tranquila, esto sucede. Aunque jamás me habían noqueado así.  
Pero Kikyo seguía muy nerviosa.  
-Y si sigues así, te besare.  
-Idiota - suspiro, pero emitio una leve sonrisa.  
-Así me gusta - pudo incorporarse un poco - eso fue increíble.  
-¿Lo crees?  
-Sí. Aplicaste el principio de energía contenida de manera formidable.  
-Bueno, recorde los entrenamientos básicos. Entre ellos, que uno hay que hacer un ejercicio completo. Solo así se elimina la elasticidad de los tendones y los musculos trabajan más.  
-Sí, pero esa misma elasticidad puede darte una potencia extra. ¿Como lo descubriste?  
-Bueeeno - Kikyo bajo la mirada - la salida con las chicas ayudo mucho.  
-Descubriste eso con ellas?  
Entonces Kikyo le explico el asunto de Kagome y la mostaza. Fue cuando se le ocurrio aumentar su flexibilidad para frenar y aumentar su rango de potencia.  
-Urazue es fuerte, cierto, pero por su edad, sus golpes son más demoledores que flexibles. Cuando tire uno, no le dará chance de reponerse tan rápido.  
-Entiendo tu punto, pero te das cuenta que tendrás que hacer una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? El Smash modificado que me aplicaste no funciona a larga distancia.  
-Sí, lo sé. Pero confio que mi velocidad sea superior y cuando este en rango, la presione para que pueda contratacar con el Smash.  
Bankutsu parecio pensarselo un momento.  
-Será peligroso. Sino entrás en el rango, Urazue te hará picadillo.  
-Sí, es un riesgo, pero no voy a dejarme. Estoy nuevamente en forma y no voy a perder.  
-Eso me gusta - el moreno sonrio - veo que has cambiado.  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa de él, la joven dejo de sonreír y su mirada se torno vacia.  
-No, eso no es cierto.  
-Como dices?  
-Tenías razón - uno de sus dedos comenzo a frotar el suelo de la duela - aun me gusta Inuyasha.  
-Bueno, eso es normal. Apenas rompieron no más de 6 meses.  
-Sí, pero...pense lo había superado. Cuando...lo ví la otra vez con Kagome..ya sabes, besandose fuera del gimnasio.  
-No te creí por una fisgona  
-No lo soy! - se sonrojo - solo me toco verlos! Fue un accidente.  
-Esta bien, entiendo.  
Kikyo volvio a bajar la mirada.  
-No se si pueda...tu sabes...aceptarlo del todo...  
-Quizás, pero - Bankutsu se recosto sobre la duela - la vida continua. Tal vez perdiste algo muy valioso, pero no puedes estar toda la vida pensando en ello. Hay cosas distintas a futuro.  
-No querras decir mejores?  
-Eso sería pensar que lo que tuviste, no fue bueno, no crees?  
-Tienes razón...  
-Por eso. Igual tus primeras peleas y victorias fueron únicas, algo que no podrás olvidar o dejar atrás. Sin embargo, ahora es otra situación. Es distinta. Eso es lo cuenta. El presente no puede ser muy esperanzador o halagador, pero ya es un reto diferente. Y eso te dará otras satisfacciones, que eso sí, pueden ser aun mejores, porque ya has aprendido lo que es sufrir.  
Kikyo miro con cierta sorpresa a Bankutsu.  
-Vaya...eso es profundo.  
-Lo sería, pero lo leí en un libro de autosuperación.  
Una gota de sudor recorrio la nuca de la boxeadora.  
-Ah, vaale - sonrio Kikyo. Bankutsu le guiño el ojo y se levanto lentamente - aun estas mareado.  
-Un poco. Pero ya es tarde y Jaken se enojara si seguimos aquí.  
-Esta bien - Kikyo se levanto y le tomo del brazo - que tal si te llevo a tu casa?  
-Más me gustaría ir a la tuya.  
-Te advierto que no hay nada de comer allí  
-Ah, eso no lo creo - Bankutsu miro con cierta "picardia" a su protegida. Sin embargo, Kikyo le sonrio con el mismo tono.  
-Podemos probar si quieres?  
-En serio??  
Kikyo le miro y le toco la nariz. Luego nego con la cabeza.  
-Por supuesto que no. Aguantate.  
Bankutsu hizo una mueca de molestia. La joven solto una leve risita mientras le ayudaba a bajar del ring.

_  
Soy incapaz de acortar la distancia que hay entre tu y yo,  
paso los dias junto a tí pero sigues lejos de mí._

Ya no se como reaccionar quisiera saber que hay en tu interior,  
toda esta angustia y dolor van cubirendo mi corazón.

Si existe algo en lo que creer esa eternidad,  
quiero tener fé aunque sé muy bien que es duro caminar,  
y si en mi torpeza me vuelven a herir pronto se sanará,  
no pienso parar no voy a ceder  
ahora quiero luchar, voy a luchar.

Pienso tan solo en tí  
por eso, caen lagrimas de mi dolor  
con cada recuerdo me pongo a llorar;  
sólo a la vida pedi, tan fuerte  
que mis sentimientos lleguen hacia tí  
con cada latido de mi corazón.

(Instrumental)

Ante esta duda prentendí  
siempre proteger a mi corazón,  
pero hace tiempo ese temor, esa duda se disolvió...  
hay tantas cosas que te quiero mostrar,  
tantas palabras que  
quisiera saber todo sobre ti  
si lloras el porqué;  
si me abres tu alma ella me calmara y no sufriré jamas  
dejar de esperar, dejar de soñar que una oportunidad al fin tendré.

Pienso tan solo en tí y creo  
que ya me cansé de estar así  
volviendo de acero este corazón;  
solo a la vida pedí, tan fuerte  
que mis sentimientos lleguen hasta ti  
con cada latido de mi corazón.

(Instrumental)

Pienso tan solo en tí, por eso  
caen lágrimas de mi dolor,  
con cada recuerdo me pongo a llorar.

Lejana mi voz gritará,  
pero sé muy bien que al fin llegaras a mí,  
y así podras quererme siempre.

Cuando creas... lo háras, lo harás, lo harás.  
Cuando creas... lo háras, lo harás, lo harás.

Pienso tan solo en ti...

Sango tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas mientras apagaba su ipod. Entonces miro su reloj de pulsera. Ya marcaba las 8 pm. Era la primera vez que corría tanto tiempo.  
La adrenalina descargada por el suceso le había hecho olvidar esos detalles.  
-Debes guardar tu condición. Vas a pelear pronto y te puede hacer daño tanto ejercicio.  
-Aja. Ahora me sermonea al respecto...su Excelencia?? - murmuro Sango con tono de molestia a la voz que le hablaba a sus espaldas.  
-Se que no tengo derecho a decirte nada - Miroku se acerco - me porte mal.  
-Eso es algo que no me incumbe. Es su vida. Yo fui la que reacciono de pésimas maneras.  
-Lo cual me tiene con ciertas dudas.  
-Cuales? - Sango al fin lo volteo a ver. Fue díficil contener la risa al verlo allí, con su cara de perrito regañado y lleno de cortes. Era un idiota, sí, pero uno muy atractivo.  
-¿Por que te pusiste celosa?  
Sango se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Quien demonios había dicho que los hombres eran distraídos?  
-Yo no me puse celosa - bajo la mirada un momento - solo que me parecio una indecencia que usted tocará así a las entrevistadoras.  
-A ellas también las golpeaste.  
-Se lo merecían. Una mujer que se digne, no esta dejandose manosear.  
Miroku parecio pensarselo un momento.  
-Entiendo tu punto. Aunque no me convence.  
-No tengo que convencerlo de nada su Excelencia... - Sango paso a lado de él - me voy a descansar.  
Entonces sintio una mano que tomaba la suya. Sango se detuvo paralizada. Una especie de corriente eléctrica paso por su cuerpo y luego por esa mano.  
-E-Excelencia... - murmuro apenas. Miroku se había acercado y le miraba penetrantemente.  
-Sango..yo... - dio un paso. Ella quiso retroceder, pero algo la detuvo allí. Fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en los labios de él e instintivamente abrio los suyos, mientras cerraba los ojos.  
-MIROKU, PERVERTIDO!  
El grito de Kagome paro en seco la escena. Los dos se volvieron asustados, separandose uno del otro por un salto. Kagome había aparecido seguida de Inuyasha que trataba de detenerla en vano.  
-Lo siento chicos! - el chico se excusaba - le conté sin querer!  
-Gracias amigo - alcanzo a decir Miroku sarcasticamente cuando Kagome comenzo a aporrearlo con el bolso. Sango se quedo un rato aturdida. Sin embargo, termino por emitir una ligera sonrisa.

Estadio Korauken.  
-El gimnasio Shikon no puede perder - Hakudoshi miraba divertido como Sango e Inuyasha practicaban un poco antes de sus respectivas peleas - ya tenemos el ritmo!  
-Tranquilo - Miroku le miro mientras guardaba el botiquin en el maletín - aun no peleamos y la rival de Sango es bastante fuerte.  
-Según los datos - Kagome miro sus notas - Kin es china y tiene ya un historial de 10 peleas amateur en su tierra natal. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que pelea aquí.  
-Eso es trampa - Sango detuvo su calentamiento - ya tiene más experiencia!  
-Sí, eso es lo que hacen con muchos peleadores novatos - Inuyasha miro a su compañera - los hacen pelear en países donde las federaciones no avalan sus combates y luego emigran a otro más estricto ya fogeados. Yo mismo enfrente a 3 de ese tipo.  
-Entonces, esto no será tan sencillo - Sango estaba aun más preocupada.  
-Lo estás - Kikyo hablo desde el fondo del camerino. Bankutsu volteo a verla. Generalmente la sacerdotisa de fuego se mantenía afuera o no gustaba de hablar. Esto parecía un avance nuevo.  
-¿Tú crees?  
Kikyo asintió.  
-Kin tendrá más experiencia, pero por algo emigro de China. Debe creer que los boxeadores japoneses son debiles. Si te aprovechas de eso, ella sera la que acabe noqueada.  
-La princesa tiene razón - Bankutsu le guiño el ojo. Kikyo hizo una mueca desagradable ante el comentario, pero se abstuvo de hablar.  
-Ya es hora - Yaten escucho los toques en la puerta. Sango suspiro, pero noto como Miroku le alzaba el pulgar.  
-Solo usa lo que practicamos.  
Ella asintio, un poco más tranquila. Entonces noto como Miroku le ponía las manos en su hombro.  
-La exterminadora hoy va a currar.  
-¿Exterminadora? - Sango parpadeo - ¿Yo?  
-Sí - Inuyasha sonrió - es tu nuevo apodo de guerra. Exterminala. Destruyela!  
Sango asintio y siguio a su "segundo" a la arena.  
-Lo logrará? - Kikyo miro a Bankutsu. El moreno miro a Inuyasha.  
-No es por ofenderte - el peliblanco le guiño el ojo - pero tiene más potencial que tú.  
Kikyo abrio la boca para protestar. Simplemente les miro despectivamente y salio del camerino. Bankutsu noto la mirada ansiosa de Kagome.  
-Vamos, que nos perderemos los mejores lugares - finalizo Bankutsu.

-Así que quieres que Kouga pelee ya con Inuyasha - Naraku miro al representante del "huracán azul", un pelinegro de cabello largo.  
-Sí, sería una pelea interesante. Sin embargo, su muchacho tiene que ganar hoy, para tener oportunidad.  
-No le parece suficiente que mi peleadora ahora este aporreando a la suya?  
-Aun no. Aparte, Kin igual puede remontar.  
-Eso lo dudo Uchiha - Naraku se volvio hacia la vitrina por donde se veía la pelea de la "Exterminadora".

-Sango es increíble - mascullo Kikyo. Bankutsu asintio. La susodicha ya iba en el round 3, pero su dominio sobre su oponente, Kin Sun Ya, había sido bastante marcado.  
-Pensé estaría dominando a base de su poder, pero todo ha sido a pura técnica.  
Sin embargo, tan pronto Bankutsu termino de decir esta frase, se escucho un "oh" generalizado. Ambos se volvieron y vieron con sorpresa, como Sango había caído, mientras Kin retrocedía con una sonrisa de victoria  
-No puede ser! - Miroku salto de la esquina. Todo había estado perfecto, pero había ocurrido lo peor: Sango había menospreciado a su rival y le habían conectado un golpe en la barbilla. Totalmente devastador.  
-¡2, 3! - el referee comenzo la cuenta. Sango trato de levantarse, pero vio con horror como sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.  
-No, no, no! - la chica estaba al borde de la histeria. Los golpes a la barbilla atacaban al cerebro de manera directa, dejando al rival aturdido. ¿Por que rayos no la había rematado desde un principio?  
-¡SANGO! - Miroku grito desde la esquina - levantate!  
La castaña lo volteo a ver desesperada. Su gesto decía más que mil palabras.  
-Esta en shock - el joven apreto los puños - vamos a perder sino hacemos algo!  
-6, 7..  
Sango ya se había resignado, cuando noto que su entrenador se hincaba a recoger algo.  
Lo que exhibio al aire unos momentos después, fue un bonito brassiere de color oscuro...con encajes.  
-¡EXCELENCIA! - Sango se incorporo de un salto al notar su prenda - ¡QUE HACE CON ESO!  
El shock tomo a todos por sorpresa, inclusive al referee que había detenido la cuenta en 8.  
-Maldita sea! - Kin fue la primera en reaccionar - continue la cuenta!  
El referee reacciono al fin, pero vio como Sango se dirigía a golpear a su "segundo". El referee alcanzo a detenerla.  
-¡VOY A MATARLO! - Sango esta furica, totalmente enrojecida mientras Miroku se aprestaba a guardar la prenda íntima.  
-Eso es lo más insano que he visto en mi vida - Kikyo estaba perpleja.  
-No me parecio del todo mal idea - Bankutsu sonrio - tendrás tú...  
-Ni te atrevas - Kikyo lo miro con frialdad. El moreno simplemente guardo silencio.  
El sonido de la campana dio por finalizado el round. El referee tuvo que soltar a la boxeadora, que parecía querer continuar la pelea con otra persona. Sin embargo, una llamada de atención hizo que se parara en seco.  
-Combatiente, si toca a su "segundo", la descalifico.  
Sango apreto los labios, aun roja como tomate, y se dirigio a su esquina con paso tranquilo. Al otro lado, Kin también estaba furiosa, protestando la intervención de la esquina de su rival. Sin embargo, nada especificaba que sacar un bra fuera de apoyo ilegal.  
-Sango, que bueno que... - Miroku había subido a darle agua, pero Sango lo sujeto por la camisa y lo miro amenazadoramente - erh...creo que estas...  
-Te mataré a la salida - le dijo con voz de ultratumba - y si corres, te haré sufrir por 100 vidas enteras.  
Miroku trago saliva. Por primera vez tenía miedo. La cara de Sango daba pavor.

Tan pronto reinicio el cuarto round, la castaña se fue con todo sobre la china. Esta trato de conectarle otro golpe a la barbilla, pero fue Sango quien lo hizo primero.  
Kin retrocedio, aturdida, manteniendose en pie. Aunque eso fue lo último: Sango termino por darle un directo con su privilegiada mano derecha, mandandola a volar por los aires.  
-..9, 10! - el referee agito las manos - la pelea termina. Ganadora, Sango Tajiri por K.O.  
Los aplaudos no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, Sango solo elevo los brazos un momento, para luego ir en pos de su entrenador, que huía graciosamente rumbo a los camerinos. Durante el trayecto, los hombres le dedicaban generosos aplausos, mientras las mujeres le decía de que se iba a morir. Cosa contraria, cuando Sango fue trás él, donde los hombres le chiflaron de manera poco saludable y las chicas le dedicaron una salva de aplausos y porras.

-Es la pelea más rara que he visto en mi vida - murmuro Bankutsu.  
-Ni que lo digamos, anda, tenemos que bajar. No queremos ver a Miroku a 3 metros bajo tierra...no aun.

La escena siguiente era digna de un programa cómico. Sango se encontraba aporreando a base de patadas la entrada al camerino del gimnasio Shikon, siendo sujetada infructuosamente por Kikyo y Bankutsu, mientras al otro lado, Kagome no paraba de regañar a Miroku, al tanto que Hakudoshi y Yaten trataban la puerta con un sillón.  
-¡Lo voy a matar! - Sango estaba fuera de sí.  
-No fue intencional! - Kikyo trataba de sujetarla.  
-Pues a mi me parecio todo lo contrario.  
Kikyo fulmino con la mirada a su entrenador.  
-No estas ayudando en nada!  
Bankutsu sonrio picaramente, mientras Sango se dedicaba a patear la puerta. Esta ya se había agrietado por los impactos.  
-Miroku, eres un pervertido! - Kagome lo señalaba con el dedo como si fuera su madre - tienes que quitarte esas mañas!  
-Pero...ganamos, es lo que cuenta!  
-Eso no importa! Ahora que van a pensar todos los que vieron eso?! No van a querer venir.  
-Eso lo dudo - Inuyasha hacía un poco de boxeo de sombra en un rincón del camerino. Kagome miro asesinamente a su novio. ¿Que acaso los hombres no podían ser sensibles al menos una vez en su vida?  
-Pues tiene razón - Hakudoshi atrabanco la puerta con un sillón - todos querríamos ver que bra sacaría una chica luego.  
-Más si tenía encaje como ese - murmuro Jaken. Kagome tuvo ganas de golpearlos a todos. Con razón Sango estaba tan furiosa.  
Ya estaba pensando en dejar entrar a Tajiri, cuando los gritos de la susodicha cesaron.  
-Abran por favor - la voz de ultratumba de Naraku resono. Rapidamente, Jaken y Hakudoshi retiraron la recien construida empalizada de muebles.  
-Miroku - el dueño del Gimnasio y administrador entro a paso lento. Sango y compañia le seguian, con gesto religioso. Sabían que se habían pasado de la mano.  
-S-Señor? - tartamudeo el pobre, ya bañado en sudor por el nerviosismo.  
-Cometiste una tontería. Claro, hiciste que ganaramos el encuentro, pero tontería al fin al cabo. Tu quincena te la retendre y pedirás una disculpa pública.  
Miroku asintio resignado. Sango iba a comentar, pero Naraku levanto la mano.  
-Nada de violencia o también sufrirás el mismo castigo.  
Sango se contuvo y bajo los puños.  
-Se que son un hato de locos, pero tienen que aprender a disciplinarse. Vuelvo a ver reacciones así y todos seran suspendidos de sus funciones.  
Un silencio sepulcral inundo el camerino, salvo por el ruido que hacían los puños de Inuyasha al romper el aire.  
-Inuyasha? - Naraku vio a la principal estrella de Shikon. Este dejo su boxeo de sombra y le miro - listo?  
-Como nunca - Inuyasha sonrio golpeando sus guantes.

Kagome y Kikyo decidieron llevarse a Sango a otro camerino para darle cuidados médicos por la pelea, no sin antes que la primera le dio un beso y abrazo de suerte a Inuyasha.  
-Suerte  
-Feh, acaso desconfias de mi?  
Kagome solo sonrio. Tan pronto abandono el camerino, Bankutsu miro a Miroku significativamente.  
-¿Donde sacaste?  
-Que cosa?  
-El brassiere  
-Un mago no revela sus secretos. ¿Por que? Quieres uno de Kikyo?  
-No, gracias, tengo mejores formas de llamar la atención de quien me gusta.  
-De que rayos hablas?  
-Vamos Miroku, se nota que te gusta la chica.  
-Ajá. Es menor que yo por casí 9 años  
-¿Y? Jamás te había visto fastidiar tanto a alguien.  
-Bankutsu, no me gusta. Solo lo hice para sacarle del shock  
-Quizás, pero...  
-Oigan chicos, vamonos! - comento Hakudoshi mientras Inuyasha salía del camerino rumbo a la arena.  
Miroku le dirigio una mirada significativa a Bankutsu y no dijo nada más. El moreno solo hizo una mueca de resignación.

Kagome miro con preocupación como las piernas de Sango no paraban de temblar desde que habían entrado a otro camerino del estadio.  
-Parece que el efecto de la adrenalina ya se desvanecio.  
-Estare bien? - Sango estaba preocupada - no puedo dejar de moverme. Parezco una gelatina.  
-El golpe en la barbilla te hubiera tumbado, pero los disparos de adrenalina hacen que las funciones primarias se reactiven, entre ellas, el movimiento.  
-Miroku sera un pervertido, pero es un genio... - murmuro Kagome. Sango la miro asesinamente - vale, parece que no.  
-Es lo más vergonzoso que he tenido en mi vida - la chica parecía a punto de llorar.  
-Veelo por el lado positivo - Kikyo le sonrio - ganaste la pelea.  
-Eso no es un consuelo total!  
-Claro que sí. Miroku acaba de anunciar su compromiso contigo.  
-Que??  
-Piensalo. Que hombre saca la ropa interior de una chica así como así.  
-Ajá y no hubiera sido mejor una declaración? Yo soy una chica de viejas costumbres, no de estas...tonterías  
-Los hombres de ahora estan locos - Kikyo solto una risita, pensando en Bankutsu - no crees Kagome?  
-Sí, y el mio se pondrá loco sino vamos a ver su pelea.  
-Creo que me siento mejor - Sango noto que el temblor ya había disminuido drásticamente - pero tendré que ir disfrazada, no quiero nadie me vea!  
-Dudo eso pasé - Kagome le guiño el ojo - el aspirante a campeón estara peleando.

Efectivamente, eso sucedio. El estadio rugio de emoción.  
Inuyasha había conectado un golpe directo al cuerpo de Kaigeromaru. Este simplemente se retorcio de dolor, y no pudo ver como Inuyasha le conectaba un cruzado de izquierda, haciendo que se tambaleara mientras sus rodillas tocabann el suelo.  
-¡Cayo! - fue el rugido de la multitud - ha caído!  
Inuyasha retrocedio sonriendo a su esquina mientras miraba el reloj. Round 1, minuto 1:30  
-No puede ser - Sango parpadeo sorprendida mientras la arena rugía el nombre de Inuyasha en todo lo alto. Se había puesto una sudadera con la cual se ocultaba el rostro. Kagome simplemente le guiño el ojo mientras no paraba de agitar los brazos. Kikyo no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa.  
-P-Pero - Musou parecía sorprendido, mientras él y su hermano veían el encuentro desde su palco especial - se supone que esto no iba a terminar tan rápido!  
Naraku no contesto. Saco el primer cigarro del día, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Creo que es hora de retar a los primeros sitios, por la corona - murmuro.

La cuenta llego a diez. El referee levanto la mano del peliblanco en señal de victoria, mientras en la grada, Kagome no paraba de brincar y celebrar.

-¿Contento? - Kagome miro a Miroku. Este le temblaba la ceja derecha como un tic nervioso, mientras ambos observaban como una enorme cantidad de fans, especialmente hombres, le bloqueban el paso a Sango a la salida de los camerinos.  
-Sango! Eres genial! Quiero venir a verte otra vez!  
-Puedes darme tu celular??  
-Eres hermosa, ya tienes novio??  
-Sango-chan!  
Sango estaba abrumada con tanta atención y no sabía que hacer o responder. Tuvieron que intervenir Hakudoshi y Bankutsu para hacer a un lado a tanta gente.  
-Será mejor disfrazarte - Kikyo le sonrio a una aturdida Sango - no queremos te terminen violando eh?  
Kikyo miro de reojo a Miroku al pronunciar estas últimas palabras. Este reacciono luego de unos momentos, dando vuelta rumbo a la salida.  
-Excelencia? - Sango volteo a verlo sorprendida.  
-Dejalo - Bankutsu la llevo dentro del camerino - creo que al fin esta viendo el alcance de sus tonterías.  
Adentro, Inuyasha terminaba de cortarse los vendajes, con ayuda de Jaken. Kagome fue con él, felicitandolo y dandole un beso en los labios poco..ortodoxo. Bankutsu se volvio hacia Kikyo. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita.  
-Aun tienes pegue - le dijo entre murmullos.  
-Quizás - finalizo la sacerdotisa de fuego.

_  
yasashisa o kawaisou na boku e  
Lost mind kanashimi kanjite  
Get life igai to gouman na no desu  
ORE wa saitei_

naku to ii KIRISUTO ni ginge shite  
gedatsu o kokoromita yoru desu  
butterfly sanagi wa minna kaeru  
setsunakatta NA-BUSTED  
ima ano hi no kokoro torimodoshitai

I want this only  
sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de  
naiteru hito mo tatakau hito mo  
ai suru hito mo ai suru boku mo  
dare mo kizuitenai keredo... why?  
sou sa... kono mama no pain trance continue

sagasou kotae wa kikanaide  
mitsuketai GIRIGIRI no shoubu de  
Get life jikan ga sonna ni nai ze  
sore ga start way

I want this only  
sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de  
dare ka o kizutsukete jibun mo kizutsuite  
dakedo owarazuni tada oimotome  
nani mo mietenai keredo... why?  
kitto kono mama no pain trance continue

sagasou kotae wa kikanaide  
fuan mo kanashimi mo kakushite...  
dare ka ni aitai to kanjite  
kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru...

shinitai to iu toki ikitai to kanjiru  
kono giniro no hikaru no naka de  
aitai to iu toki aenai to kanjiru  
kono kanashimi no hikari no naka de

I want this only  
sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de  
hikari no naka de hikari no naka de hikari o tsukinukete  
I want this only...

-Pareces contenta - Bankutsu miro a su protegida mientras salían del estadio Korauken. Había sido una hazaña sacar a Sango a escondidas, pero ahora se hallaba sana y salva en un taxi rumbo a su casa. De Miroku no se había sabido en todo el rato. Seguro se había ido a su casa, bastante molesto.  
-Lo estoy - la chica dejo de canturrear - Shikon ya gano 2 de las 3 peleas programadas.  
-Solo falta la tuya.  
-Sí, la mía - Kikyo se detuvo - Bankutsu, ganaré?  
-No lo sabemos. Solo hasta que pelees.  
La sacerdotisa se detuvo y suspiro.  
-Inuyasha pense me seguía gustando, pero cuando Kagome lo beso hoy...  
-Algo era distinto?  
-Así es - miro sus puños - sentí envidia, pero por no tener alguien así...  
-Lo tendrás - le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda - eres atractiva y tienes inteligencia. Que más puede pedir un chico?  
-Una nariz perfecta y las manos delicadas - Kikyo miro las suyas - mis manos estan resecas por el uso de las cintas y los guantes, así los golpes. Y mi nariz ya ha sido tan vapuleada que esta algo hinchada.  
-Te da "carisma" - le sonrio - eso indica que no eres una princesa.  
-Eso me dijiste hace rato...  
-Ah, una princesa guerrera.  
-No, gracias. Me quedo con el título de sacerdotisa de fuego.  
-Sí, pero aun te falta ganar ese apodo nuevamente - Bankutsu alzo su puño y toco la barbilla de Kikyo - llega a ser campeona femenil de Japón.  
-Que? - Kikyo parpadeo - yo??  
-Exacto. Tira tan alto como puedas. Para eso te estoy entrenando.  
Kikyo se quedo fría. Entonces él no la estaba entrenando para superar su crisis, sino para ser...  
-Campeona... - murmuro Kikyo mientras Bankutsu asentía.

Fin del capitulo

Notas del autor.  
Aprovechando el ritmo que tengo ahora para escribir, acabé otro episodio de este fanfic. Cabe decir que igualmente me divierto bastante haciendolo. Ya comienzan a desarrollarse ciertas relaciones entre una pareja de la historia, que dará mucho de que hablar.  
Como dato técnico, en el box, un golpe a la barbilla causa el mismo efecto que ilustre. ¿Y por que? Sencillo. Hay un nervio craneal, que sale directamente del cerebro, y que "inerva" o da sensibilidad a la cara en la región mandibular. Un golpe fuerte en el mentón, hace resonar tal nervio, a tal grado que llega al mismo cerebro, paralizandolo. Prueben hacerlo, dandose un golpe en el mentón y veran como les costará trabajo mover las piernas.  
Las canciones usadas en este capitulo fueron "Mi voluntad", una interpretación libre del grupo CHARM de "my will", la rola de Dream que es el primer ending de Inuyasha, así "Inner light", segundo opening de Hajime no Ippo.  
Un saludo en especial a Nade-san, Daniela, Kikyoni y Kuchiki Rukia-chan por sus reviews, así a la Kagome de carne y hueso XD.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 7: Sacred Arrow  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

_  
nagesuterareta akikan no you da  
tagai no subete wo shiritsukusu made ga  
ai naraba isso towa ni nemurou ka..._

sekai ga owaru made wa hanareru koto mo nai  
sou negatte-ita ikusen no yoru to  
modoranai toki dake ga naze kagayaite wa  
yatsurekitta kokoro made mo kowasu...  
hakanaki omoi... kono tragedy night

soshite hito wa kotae wo motomete  
kakegae no nai nanika wo ushinau  
yokubou darake no machi ja yozora no  
hoshikuzu mo bokura wo tosenai

sekai ga owaru mae ni kikasete okure yo  
mankai no hana ga niai no KATASUTOROFI-  
daremo ga nozomi nagara eien wo shinjinai  
...na no ni kitto ashita wo yume mite'ru  
hakanaki hibi to kono tragedy night

Instrumental

sekai ga owaru made wa hanareru koto mo nai  
sou negatte-ita ikusen no yoru to  
modoranai toki dake ga naze kagayaite wa  
yatsurekitta kokoro made mo kowasu...  
hakanaki omoi... kono tragedy night

kono tragedy night

Miroku se encontraba recostado en la cama, mientras no dejaba de mirar el techo. La música resonaba por todo el departamento. WANDS siepmre lo relajaba.  
Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Sango...  
...Y en el montón de admiradores que tenía a su lado...  
-¿Por que rayos me afecta tanto? - se volteo de lado y froto la colcha con obsesión - ¿Por que?

_-Inuyasha, estoy pensando en dejar el gimnasio.  
-Y eso?  
Miroku suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación.  
-Creo que es hora de retirarme esto de boxear, tengo que continuar con mi carrera de...  
-Supongo el reto de Sango fue superior a tus fuerzas no?  
-¿De que rayos hablas?  
-Mira - el suspiro de su amigo resono pese a escucharse por el celular - estas tomando la misma actitud que hace unos años, cuando te rompiste la mano.  
-No lo hago - la voz del pelinegro se torno agria - tu sabías que no había remedio!  
-Lo había en su momento, pero te amargaste tanto, que no fuiste a rehabilitación. Pudiste tener tu mano, claro, luego de muchos sacrificios. Pero aun estarías boxeando.  
-No voy a discutir el mismo asunto contigo otra vez. Eso ya quedo en el pasado!  
-Entonces admites que no has aprendido nada?  
-Aprendí que...aprendi que hay mejores cosas que el boxeo.  
-Sigues yiendo al gimnasio.  
-Por eso voy a dejarlo, ya te dije.  
-Hasta ahora? 3 años después? Lo dudo mucho  
Miroku apreto el puño. Podía imaginarse a su amigo, picandose la nariz descaradamente, mirandole con indiferencia.  
-No se porque rayos te hable  
-Quizás para sacar el estrés por los celos. Sango es preciosa, no crees?  
Miroku tuvo ganas de soltarle un insulto. Sin embargo, se contuvo.  
-Lo suponía - una ligera risa resono - te gusta.  
-No, para nada.  
-Eres pésimo mintiendo. Mira, si vas a irte del gimnasio, hazlo. Pero no trates de huir de una jovencita que igual le gustas.  
-Eso no es cierto. Ella me odia...  
-Te odia porque eres un maldito indiferente. Le has propuesto tener un hermoso hijo?  
Miroku se paro en seco. Era cierto. No había hecho ese comentario con Sango...nunca..  
-Deja de engañarte. Toma una ducha fría o ve a su casa y hazle el amor, pero no me fastidies mi noche de descanso con tus indecisiones.  
-Tengo ganas de partirte la cara, sabes?  
-Excelente, ya estamos progresando. Ya eres más sincero contigo mismo. Descansa Miroku. Te espero mañana en el gimnasio._

Eso había sido apenas hace 30 minutos, pero aun el efecto de la conversación seguía en el aire.  
¿Era tan evidente que le gustaba esa chica?  
No. Imposible. Miroku se sabía como una bala pérdida, que ninguna mujer le había atraído lo suficiente para entablar una relación estable.  
¿Entonces porque sentía tantos celos? ¿Por que?  
-Tal vez si deba ir a su casa - Miroku se llevo las manos a la cara, frotandose los ojos con insistencia - o bañarme con agua fría.  
El sonido del celular lo saco de sus ensoñaciones. Se incorporo y tomo el aparato.  
-Un mensaje - murmuro. Abrio la tapa. Era de Sango.

_Es un idiota, pero...gracias por ayudarme._

Miroku cerro el celular, apago el aparato de sonido y levanto las cobijas. Tenía que llegar al gimnasio...a primera hora...

-Gracias por la cena - sonrio Kikyo.  
-Cena? Si solo fuimos a comer ramen. Aparte, ese rubio ruidoso y su novia no dejaban de hablar.  
-Será porque no te dejaba a tí chance de hacerlo. Eres demasiado hablador a veces.  
-A veces, a veces. Bueno, te veo mañana. Recuerda seguir entrenando tu flexibilidad.  
-De eso no te preocupes - Kikyo asintio. Bankutsu hizo un gesto de despedida. Tan pronto dio vuelta en la esquina, otra figura emergio a contrapared.  
-Musou - Kikyo suspiro.  
-¿Como sabías que era yo?  
-Te ví siguiendonos desde que salimos del estadio. Que quieres?  
-Ver como progresa la relación con tu nuevo novio  
-Nuevo novio? Ah, hoy estas muy gracioso, mira como me parto de risa.  
-Hablo en serio. Le gustas a él  
-Aja, tanto como para verme muerta en un entrenamiento - Kikyo saco las llaves - deja de ser tan infantil.  
-No puedo evitarlo - el hermano de Naraku suspiro - me gustas mucho.  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero también sabes que es imposible algo entre nosotros. No siento nada por tí  
-Si me dieras una oportunidad...  
-¿De? Musou, entiende, no siento nada por tí. No al menos como tu quieres.  
-Del roce, nace el amor.. - mascullo desesperadamente.  
-Tampoco quiero eso. Mira, aun no supero a Inuyasha y pasara tiempo. Estoy recuperandome en mi carrera y quiero concentrarme en eso.  
-¿Bankutsu lo sabe?  
-¿Porque tiene que saberlo?  
-Kikyo, entiende. Él siente algo por tí.  
-Eso ya me dijiste...  
-No solo él...tú también.  
Kikyo se quedo un momento en silencio. Sin embargo, una larga carcajada le siguio, rompiendo con el momento.  
-Jajaja, definitivamente - Kikyo trato de contenerse - estas muy gracioso, yo? jajaja.  
-Eres muy necia, sabes?  
-Claro - Kikyo se limpio una lágrimita - por algo, sabes que mi respuesta será siempre no.  
-Aja, entonces le pediré a mi hermano, que saque a ese tipo del gimnasio.  
Todo ocurrio en un instante.  
En solo 2 segundos, Kikyo se había lanzado sobre Musou, sujetandolo por la camisa mientras el puño de la chica se había quedado a un centímetro de la mejilla del joven.  
-Hazlo y me largare del gimnasio - murmuro con voz de ultratumba - para luego hacerte trizas.  
-Lo ves? Si sientes algo por él!  
-No idiota! - Kikyo lo sacudio - él es la única oportunidad que tengo de rehacer mi carrera! Quiero ser campeona y tus estupidos e infundados celos no van a quitarme eso!  
Kikyo lo avento y se dio media vuelta.  
-Kikyo...  
-Musou, no te metas en mis asuntos - mascullo mientras abría la puerta y la azotaba con fuerza. Musou iba a hablar, pero una mano lo detuvo.  
-Creo que perdiste  
-Lo sé hermano...lo sé - suspiro largamente, mientras una figura escuchaba con atención lo sucedido.

-Vamos, vamos! - Inuyasha agitaba el control del Wii mientras veía a su boxeador caer - tienes que levantarte!  
Kagome sonreía al verlo, mientras preparaba unos sandwiches en su departamento. Pese a su actitud ruda, era un buen chico. Lo había demostrado hace rato, mientras aconsejaba a Miroku que hacer con Sango.  
Era la ventaja de Inuyasha: era sincero cuando se le necesitaba. Y era esa misma forma de ser que lo había atraído la primera vez que lo vio...

_-¿Que?  
-Mira Kagome - el editor, el señor Mushin la miro mientras hacia a un lado unas hojas recien impresas - tienes mucho talento al escribir, pero tus columnas son...pues...algo aburridas.  
-P-Pero señor, solo publico lo que me ha mandado y he dicho eso.  
-Lo sé, sin embargo, pareces fría y no quieres decir lo que piensas.  
-Claro que lo hago.  
-Pues no lo siento así - el editor cruzo las manos y suspiro - tienes una oportunidad más. Sino funciona, tendrás que buscar otro trabajo.  
Kagome se puso pálida. Había salido con excelentes calificaciones de la universidad como periodista y conseguido un puesto en el prestigio diario deportivo "Go". Sin embargo, el editor siempre le exigia algo que a ella costaba trabajo.  
Decir la verdad.  
-Esta bien - la joven asintio - cual es mi siguiente misión?  
-Así me gusta. Se que mejorarás - Mushin señalo la puerta - afuera esta un boxeador que esta en ciernes. Es de lo mejor que ha salido últimamente. Sin embargo, no se porque, pero viene a hacerse publicidad en nuestra revista. Lógico, tu tienes que hacer un mini-reportaje para incluirlo en un especial de boxeadores de renombre. Digo, la simple mención de sus habilidades y sus logros será más que suficiente.  
Kagome se mordio el labio inferior. El editor la estaba orillando practicamente al despido. No había forma de defenderse ante eso.  
-Vale - mascullo mientras iba con paso cansado a la otra habitación.  
Un joven de cabellos blancos le estaba esperando en una banca. Por su actitud, se veía arrogante y presuntuoso, aunque era bastante apuesto y varonil. Su melena lo hacía ver salvaje y dominante.  
-Seguro es el típico macho - murmuro lo más bajo que pudo.  
Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el joven se incorporo y le sonrio cinicamente.  
-Y tu la tipica jovencita novata que viene a mantenerme ocupado no?  
-Eh? Como rayos supiste lo que dije?? - Kagome abrio los ojos como platos. Inuyasha solto una larga carcajada.  
-Tengo un oído muy fino y tu cara lo dice todo. Aunque más me estaba fijando en tus piernas. Las tienes de popote.  
-Que? - el comentario había agarrado a la pobre en curva - C-Como dices?  
-Sí. No me extraña que estes aquí. Por tu cara, van a correrte y soy tu último trabajo. Bueno, no va a ser tan malo, al menos tendrás la oportunidad de entrevistar al futuro campeón.  
Kagome seguía aturdida. Este chico era un completo idiota.  
En otras circunstancias se habría contenido, habría sido diplomática y hubiera esbozado una sonrisa. Era tal como su madre la había educado.  
Pero ver la sonrisa jactanciosa y esos ojos que la despreciaban, hizo que la sangre la herviera y que todo lo que tenía contenido, saliera de un solo golpe.  
-¡Idiota! - grito - no tienes derecho a insultarme, perro idiota!  
Todos los que trabajaban en la redacción se detuvieron de golpe. Inclusive Inuyasha dejo de sonreír y le miro de forma curiosa. Kagome se puso roja, deseando que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento.  
-Vaya - Inuyasha volvio a sonreír - veo que la gatita tiene garras, no?  
-M-Más de las que crees - murmuro roja y furiosa. El peliblanco solto una larga carcajada mientras se sentaba y palpaba un lugar a lado suyo.  
-Eso es mejor - le guiño el ojo - anda, comencemos la entrevista..._

Kagome sonrio al recordar el momento. Entonces su mirada se poso en un cuadro que tenía enmarcado una hoja de papel, el artículo sobre Inuyasha, una futura figura del boxeo.  
El escrito había resultado tan bueno, tan elocuente y tan directo, que el editor había decidido ponerlo en toda su extensión dentro de la revista.  
-Así que aun ves esa cosa?  
-Inuyasha - ella le miro seriamente - sino fuera por esa cosa, no tendría un trabajo como él de ahora.  
-Lo sé - Inuyasha sonrio. Kagome sintio una leve irritación al ver como se jactaba. Eso no había cambiado en él y aun tenía ganas de matarlo cuando hacía eso.  
Pero no podía negar lo evidente: él la había salvado.

Bankutsu sonrio. Aun le costaba trabajo ver aquella escena: varias niñas de entre 6 a 5 años, danzando de puntitas por todo el salón, seguidas por dos mujeres adultas, portando igualmente un tutú rosado.  
-Un, dos, tres - Kagome, la instructora, azotaba un bastón contra la duela - y uno y dos y tres.  
Las niñas y las dos chicas dieron un gracioso salto hacia arriba y luego elevaron las piernas de manera formidable.  
-Excelente, excelente - Kagome sonrio - es todo por hoy. Gracias.  
Se oyo un aplauso generalizado. Mientras las madres y padres felicitaban a sus hijas, dos chicas se sonreían y comentaban en voz baja.  
-Señoritas - Bankutsu se acerco dando una reverencia - como estan las princesas?  
-No seas lambizcon - Kikyo le miro seriamente - vienes a burlarte otra vez?  
-No gracias, aprecio mi anatomía en toda su extensión, no deseo más daño a ello.  
-Más te vale.  
-Bueno señor Bankutsu - Sango sonrio - luego lo vemos.  
El moreno asintio, pero a último, tomo el brazo de Kikyo, reteniendola.  
-Oye, que te... - la sacerdotisa iba a protestar pero noto el gesto de su entrenador, que a la vez señalaba con la mirada el vestíbulo. Miroku se encontraba esperando, recargando en el marco de la puerta. Sango le miro y parpadeo sorprendida mientras él le hacía una seña hacia un lugar más privado.  
-Es mejor dejarlos solos.  
-Ya veo, va a disculparse?  
El sonido de un golpe bien dado retumbo por todo el salón. Bankutsu se encogio de hombros.  
-Eso contesta tu pregunta?  
Kikyo solo sonrio y nego con la cabeza.  
-Ustedes los hombres son imposibles  
-Claro, no pueden vivir sin nosotros.  
-Ja, eso dices tú - murmuro la chica mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla  
-Aja, entonces lo que dijiste la otra noche fue mentira no?  
-Eh? A que te refieres?  
-"él es la única oportunidad que tengo de rehacer mi carrera"  
Kikyo se puso pálida al escuchar eso y desvio la mirada.  
-Eres un fisgón - mascullo por lo bajo. Bankutsu solto una leve risita.  
-Vamos, que su platica se oía hasta 3 cuadras abajo, era ilógico que no escuchará.  
-Te mataría, pero tengo que estar en perfecta condición para la pelea de mañana.  
-No pareces nerviosa - el moreno dejo de reírse. Kikyo se quedo viendo al vacío y asintio.  
-Ya hice todo lo que pude - miro sus puños.  
-Y lo lograrás...claro, con mi ayuda.  
Kikyo le dirigio una mirada significativa y se dirigio a la salida. Tal vez había confiado demasiado en lo que habiá descubierto, pero era lo único que tenía contra la vieja Urazue.  
Eso y alguna tontería por parte de su morboso entrenador.  
-Sonreíste  
-Y que? - Kikyo le miro - siempre lo hago.  
-No como ahora. En que pensabas?  
-En quien voy a matar si pierdo la pelea.  
-Ah, pobre Naraku, lo compadezco.  
-Gracioso - finalizo la joven mientras se ponía un pantalon holgado sobre las mallas.

El estadio Korauken rugia ante el anuncio de la pelea estelar de la noche: La bruja Urazue vs. La sacerdotisa de Fuego.  
-El lugar esta a reventar - murmuro Sango mientras veía a su compañera de gimnasio calentar, dando golpes a su propia sombra.  
-Urazue siempre da espectaculo - comento Miroku - sucio, pero lo da.  
Bankutsu miraba a su protegida, que seguía con sus movimientos. La calma del día anterior había desaparecido y ahora se le notaba nerviosa...tal vez en exceso.  
-Kikyo, ven un momento.  
La joven lanzo un jab y miro de reojo a su entrenador.  
-Que pasa? Estoy calentando.  
-Ya es suficiente - le guiño el ojo mientras sacaba la mochila - es hora de darte tu traje de batalla.  
-Espero no sea un bikini - sonrio la chica. Sin embargo, el gesto de Bankutsu hizo que se borrara la sonrisa de la cara.

-Así que volvio no?  
Un joven de coleta asintio.  
-Exacto. Tal vez sea tu próximo oponente.  
-Ranma, preocuparte demasiado por mí. Shampoo estará bien.  
Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Al instante, se escucharon rugidos y aplausos de la multitud, mientras veían a Urazue salir. Pese a sus años en el boxeo y sus multiples cicatrices en la cara, su cuerpo se veía bien tonificado y alzaba los puños en señal de victoria.  
-Akane apenas pudo con ella, igual que contra Ayame - murmuro Ranma - sin embargo, ella...  
-Me molesta que hables de ella - Shampoo le tercio afectada - veniste con Shampoo, no con Tendo  
Pero Ranma no hizo caso, mientras veía a Urazue subir al ring y seguir con sus ademanes anticipados de victoria.  
Al instante, todo el lugar se oscurecio. Antes de que los espectadores dijeran algo, una música medieval japonesa comenzo a inundar el lugar, mientras una hilera de llamas surgía en el pasillo. Estas al principio formaron tenues luces, que luego estallaron como llamaradas ante la sorpresa de todos, mientras una hermosa joven, ataviada con una chihaya, recorría el camino al ring entre el fuego, con la mirada baja y en pasos cortos y precisos.  
Un "oh" recorrio el lugar, mientras Bankutsu y Myoga salian atrás de ella.  
-¡Es la sacerdotisa de Fuego! - se oyo. Al instante, un rugido imponente resono por el estadio, al tiempo que los gritos de guerra, "Banzai", le seguían a capella.  
-Por kamisama - Kagome estaba impresionada - que es esto?  
-Obra de Bankutsu por supuesto - sonrio Inuyasha mientras aplaudía y gritaba igualmente "banzai".  
La "Miko" subio gracilmente al ring mientras hacia una leve reverencia a su oponente y luego al público, para finalmente descubrir su cara trás el velo.  
Sin embargo, apenas hubo un momento, Kikyo miro de reojo a su entrenador, de manera asesina.  
Bankutsu casí pudo adivinar su pensamiento: "tienes suerte de que no me sonroje al apenarme o te mataría".  
-Anda - le dijo entre dientes - ya tienes al público a tu favor.  
Kikyo inspiro aire y miro a su oponente. Para sorpresa suya, Urazue parecía bastante perturbada con el ambiente.  
-¿Por que siempre logra lo que se propone? - mascullo mientras se quitaba el chiyaha rapidamente.

Sango seguía a Miroku rumbo a las gradas del estadio. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, los dos iban en silencio.  
Cierto que se había disculpado y ella lo había descontado, pero aun sentía algo...raro.  
-¿Te gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?  
Sango se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso. Miroku le miraba sonriendo pícaramente.  
-Eh? De que habla?  
-Sí, podríamos tenerlo luego de esto, ya sabes  
Sango le miro asesinamente y esbozo su puño debajo de su sueter.  
-Vale, supongo que no - el joven sonrio nerviosamente. Sango asintio y solto un largo suspiro, como si dejara salir una pesada carga.  
-Venga Excelencia, la pelea ya comenzó.  
Sin embargo, Miroku se quedo un rato, viendo la espalda de Sango desaparecer entre la luz del escenario. Un gesto de seriedad inundaba su rostro.  
-Maldito seas Inuyasha - murmuro viendo su mano derecha. Suspiro y siguo a su "protegida" rumbo a las gradas.

Kikyo retrocedio mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza. El golpe le había dado de lleno en la cara.  
-¿Que pasa miko-san? - murmuro sarcasticamente Urazue - te dolio??  
Kikyo apreto los dientes sobre el protector bucal. Quiso gritarle, pero tenía que guardar la calma. Las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien en el tercer round, pero no podía darle el lujo a la vieja bruja de salirse con la suya.  
-Bueno, si no vienes, ire yo - sonrio Urazue entornando las arrugas de sus ojos. Al instante, se avento sobre Kikyo, con el puño derecho por delante. Kikyo alzo los brazos para protegerse de la salvaje lluvia de flicks que su oponente comenzaba a lanzar.  
-Esto va mal - mascullo Myoga - Urazue no le deja ningún espacio.  
Bankutsu apreto los puños. La tactica de intimidar a la bruja no había resultado en absoluto.  
-Tal vez la subestime - penso apresadumbrado, al tanto veía a su peleadora retroceder hacia las cuerdas, enmedio de la lluvia de golpes.  
-Inuyasha.. - Kagome miraba ansiosa a su novio. El peliblanco estaba en silencio, observando con los brazos cruzados.  
-Si esto continua así.. - Miroku estaba igualmente pensativo - Urazue nos ganará por puntos e iniciativa.  
-Y que podemos hacer? - Sango los miro. Miroku y Kagome solo negaron con la cabeza.  
-Griten  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, griten - volvio a decir Inuyasha - Kagome, Sango, inciten a la multitud.  
-Pero...  
-¡Haganlo!  
Las dos chicas se vieron y asintieron. Se levantaron y comenzaron a gritar porras de apoyo.  
-Vamos Kikyo! - exclamo Sango - eres mi superiora! Tu puedes!  
-¡Eres la mejor sacerdotisa de fuego! No dejes que una pasa arrugada te gane!!  
Urazue retrocedio confiada luego de sus ataques. Kikyo respiraba con dificultad mientras se apoyaba sobre las cuerdas.  
-Vaya - la peleadora entorno los ojos - veo que alguien te apoya después de todo. Lástima de tu calidad como boxeadora.  
Kikyo miro de reojo de donde provenían las porras. Solto un suspiro imperceptible.  
-Chicas - murmuro. Entonces sus ojos se agudizaron y se lanzo a la carga. Sin embargo, fue recibida por los flicks de Urazue, tanto en abdomen como en cara, haciendola retroceder a su posición inicial.  
-¡Vieja bruja, eres de lo peor!  
-¡Kikyo, exorcisala y mandala al asilo de ancianos!  
Los espectadores se volvieron hacia las dos chicas que gritaban en solitario.  
-Esto no va a funcionar - Miroku miro a su amigo. Inuyasha entonces sonrio y señalo al frente. Varios también comenzaron a levantarse a seguir a coro a Kagome y Sango.  
Lo que inicio como una pequeña gota, pronto se disemino por todo el estadio: el apoyo brutal hacia la sacerdotisa de fuego.  
-¡KIKYO, KIKYO, KIKYO!  
-Increíble - Myoga volteo a ver las tribunas. Bankutsu no parecio prestar atención al comentario. Solo veía el gesto de Urazue.  
Entonces como un relampago, observo algo que le hizo sonreír.  
-¡AHORA KIKYO! - grito - CON TODO!  
La susodicha estaba sorprendida por el apoyo del público, pero más cuando escucho el grito de su "segundo". Entonces elevo la vista entre los guantes y también lo noto: Urazue estaba perpleja y su mirada era de furia.  
-Que! - exclamo - se supone es una perdedora! Como pueden apoyarla a ella y a mi no!  
-¡POR ESTO! - Kikyo rugio y con dos pasos veloces, se puso frente a ella, soltandole un "uno-dos" y rematandola con un gancho al hígado, que hizo que Urazue se convulsionara. Sin embargo, el sonido de la campana interrumpio el momento, ante el "oh" de desilución de los aficionados.  
-M-Maldita - Urazue la miro de reojo, sujetandose el abdomen. Kikyo le miro friamente y volvio a su esquina.  
-Maldición! - Kagome grito - eso estuvo cerca!  
-Pero el efecto psicológico esta en marcha - Inuyasha se recargo tranquilamente en el asiento.  
-Pero como sabías? - Sango escuchaba el estadio corear el nombre de la sacerdotisa sin parar.  
-Yo no - Inuyasha señalo la esquina de Kikyo - fue él.

Bankutsu le dio de tomar a su peleadora.  
-Perfecto, ese último remonte nos gano este round. Si lográs seguir con...  
-Así que de eso se trataba?  
-Eh? De que hablas?  
-Esto - Kikyo elevo el brazo y señalo la multitud - el traje y todo ese espectáculo.  
-Solo fue una ayuda extra - le guiño el ojo - ahora el resto depende de tí.  
-Sí gano - se escucho la campana - te daré un beso.  
-Con gusto - le sonrio bajando del ring. Las dos peleadoras se formaron al centro del ring.  
-Lista para más castigo? - le espeto Urazue más recuperada. Kikyo no contesto. Simplemente se quedo viendo el lado derecho del torso de su rival.  
-Sí - mascullo - funciono.  
La campana sono y Kikyo salio disparada como un caballo de carreras. Urazue se puso en posición de flicker y solto un jab...  
Sin embargo...  
...el golpe fue mucho más lento y Kikyo lo esquivo sin problemas con un leve cabeceo, mientras se agachaba y conectaba otro gancho al hígado, pero del lado izquierdo.  
-Aghhh - Urazue volvio a retorcerse de dolor, mientras retrocedía rapidamente. Kikyo no hizo afan de seguirla, igualmente tomo su distancia, al tanto se balanceaba lentamente.  
-Pero... - Sango parpadeo - que fue eso?  
Inuyasha y Miroku no contestaron.  
-Lo hizo - Bankutsu asintio - logro lo que quería.  
-Te voy a hacer polvo! - Urazue recupero el aliento y salio trás ella. Sin embargo, al querer lanzar sus flicks, estos se vieron más lentos y menos potentes. Kikyo comenzo a esquivarlos con su cabeceo y usando las caderas, al tanto se movía sobre las puntas de los pies con gracilidad y rapidez...casí como si fuera un baile.  
-Esta usando el ballet - sonrio Kagome - es increíble.  
Urazue la seguía por todo el ring, tratando de usar su largo alcance, pero sus cañonazos ya ni eran eso. Kikyo los eludía todos, al ritmo de los gritos de apoyo de los aficionados.  
-¿Que sucede? - Kikyo le sonrio dando un paso atrás - ya la artritis aparecio?  
Urazue se puso roja de la furia.  
-Maldita mocosa! - vocifero - aprende a respetar a tus mayores!!  
Urazue se lanzo con su mejor táctica, el "sandscrew". Kikyo abrio el compás y alzo los brazos, preparada para el ataque.  
-Esquivalo! - exclamo Bankutsu haciendo coro con el público.  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Kikyo recibio de lleno el golpe en pleno rostro.  
Urazue sonrio complacida, pero entonces, vio con horror como Kikyo retrocedio ante el golpe, casí contorsionandose, como si fuera de goma y luego sacaba su puño derecho hasta casí al ras del suelo, para lanzar el golpe directo a su cara, usando el impulso de todo el movimiento.  
-Eres mía - alcanzo a escuchar Urazue, cuando sintio el guante conectar directamente en su rostro, que la mando a volar por los aires, mientras se contorsionaba como una muñeca.  
Kikyo aun tenía el puño en lo alto, cuando se escucho el seco golpe de un cuerpo caer sobre el ring.  
Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango y Kagome estaban mudos, con la boca abierta. Bankutsu solo sonrio.  
Se hizo un momento de silencio. Urazue yacía totalmente fuera de combate en la lona, al tanto Kikyo bajaba su brazo.  
-"The Sacred Arrow"...todo un éxito - murmuro.  
Al instante se escucho un rugido impresionante, mientras el narrador saltaba de su asiento, con microfono en mano.  
-¡CAYO! URAZUE CAYO!

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Notas del autor.  
Adoro el boxeo, no puedo negarlo XD. Creo que viene en la sangre, así que puedo culpar a mi padre de ello.  
Cierto que me agrada describir escenas románticas, pero como hombre, la acción siempre tendrá su prioridad y son este tipo de episodios que más disfruto escribir.  
La canción que escucha Miroku al principio, es de Wands, "sekai ga owaru made wa", uno de los tantos endings que tiene Slam Dunk, y que se escucha en el episodio cuando Mitsui le pide disculpas al profesor Anzai (aclaro, para los fans también de este magnifico anime).  
Ahora, si quieren saber que tonada estaría acorde a la entrada de Kikyo al ring, sería "Dearest versión String", que forma parte del OST 2 de Inuyasha, un BGM excelente.  
La chiyaha, es ni más ni menos, que el traje tradicional de las sacerdotisas, formaba por una camisa blanca con los hombros sueltos y una hakama o falda dividida.  
Agradezco a Kikyoni, Azrasel, Kuchiki Rukia-chan y así a Lolichan36 por sus comentarios, que son bien tomados en cuenta para los capitulos realizados.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 8: Punto débil  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

La cuenta se detuvo en 8. Urazue se levanto apenas, sin embargo, sus ojos habían pérdido el brillo y se encontraba sumamente desorientada.  
-Oiga, ¿Esta bien? - el referee la miro detenidamente.  
-¡Callate! - mascullo mientras elevaba los brazos - yo...aun puedo...  
El referee iba a comentar algo, pero se detuvo. Simplemente suspiro y bajo los brazos.  
-¡Que continue la pelea! - exclamo ante el rugido de la multitud.

-Esa vieja se levanto! No es justo! - grito Kagome  
-Tranquila - Inuyasha sonrio - Kikyo ya tiene asegurada la pelea.  
Antes de que la joven dijera algo, se escucho un grito de sorpresa de los espectadores. Se volvio y vio como Kikyo le había conectado un golpe al cuerpo, mandandola a la lona por segunda vez en el round.  
El referee simplemente alzo los brazos, ya sin contar.  
-¡Esta noqueada! ¡¡La ganadora es Kikyo!!  
El rugido del público no se hizo esperar, mientras Kikyo alzaba los brazos.  
Bankutsu asintio satisfecho y quiso subir a felicitar a su peleadora, pero se contuvo a media cuerda. Creo era mal momento estar cerca de alguien que lloraba...

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso??  
Miroku asintio.  
-Sí Sango. Bankutsu estudio muy bien a esa peleadora y vio que su ego era enorme. Le gusta ser el centro de atracción.  
-Así que comenzo a irritarla, con el espectaculo de la presentación - continuo Inuyasha - y ustedes hicieron el resto del trabajo, al gritar por Kikyo. Eso lastimo muchisimo el orgullo de Urazue, que se sentía agredida a pesar de estar ganando.  
-Pero no creo que por orgullo halla caído tan fácil - Sango parpadeo - ella perdio luego mucha velocidad y potencia. Inclusive su Sandscrew ni llego a eso.  
-Bueno, hay otro punto débil innato en esa abuela - Inuyasha sonrio - es vieja.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Los peleadores conforme envejecen, se vuelven más astutos, y más fuertes. Inclusive, hasta como esquivar golpes es más sencillo. Sin embargo, si reciben un golpe, ya no lo asimilan como antes.  
-Y lo que hizo Kikyo fue usar esa pequeña rendija que le hizo Bankutsu al romperle el ego - Miroku alzo el puño - conectar un puñetazo en el cuerpo. Lo cual la debilito y de esa manera no podía lanzar sus flicks o ataques con la misma velocidad o potencia.  
-Tal vez no lo entiendas tanto - Inuyasha se levanto - eres joven Sango. Sin embargo, ya unos años, comenzarás más a cuidarte porque los golpes durarán y dolerán más.  
Sango asintio y miro de reojo a Miroku que sonreía.  
-Vamos - Kagome les guiño un ojo - a felicitar a la sacerdotisa...

-¿Terminaste de llorar? - le sonrio Bankutsu a su peleadora a la salida de las duchas. Ella le miro friamente mientras se secaba el cabello - vale, supongo que...  
Entonces, para sorpresa de él, solo sintio como unos labios fríos y humedos tocaban su mejilla derecha.  
-Con esto mi deuda esta saldada - musito la peleadora alejandose un poco de él. Bankutsu parpadeo sorprendido tocandose la cara.  
-Wow...¿Entonces tendremos sexo esta noche?  
Lo siguiente que vio fue un puñetazo darle directamente en el rostro.  
-Idiota - mascullo Kikyo retirandose mientras Bankutsu caía al suelo como tabla.

-Vaya, pelea bien - Ranma se cruzo de brazos mientras la gente despejaba la arena - no crees Shampoo?  
La susodicha asintio, sin embargo, una sonrisa adorno su rostro.  
-Sí, Ranma tiene razón, pero Shampoo vio un punto debil en esa chiquilla. No va a sobrevivir contra mí...

-Te lo tienes bien merecido - musito Miroku mientras le pegaba una bolsa de hielo a Bankutsu. Este solto un aullido de dolor.  
-Cual merecido? Los besos siempre se malinterpretan! Tu mismo lo sabes!  
-Se que soy un depravado, pero tengo mis límites.  
Bankutsu suspiro.  
-¿Y donde estan las chicas?  
-Kikyo se llevo a Kagome y Sango para celebrar por su lado - Inuyasha sonrio mientras se apoyaba en la pared - cosa de mujeres. Veo que tus planes realmente funcionan. Ahora esas tres son tan amigas como.. - el peliblanco se detuvo al ver el gesto de Bankutsu - ¿Que sucede?  
-El gimnasio Nerima estuvo observando la pelea  
-En serio? - Inuyasha se descruzo de brazos - entonces "él" estaba allí?  
Bankutsu asintio.  
-A quien se refieren? - Miroku parpadeo.  
-El campeón de la JBC: Ranma Saotome - dijo Inuyasha con un gesto de desprecio  
-¿Saotome? El campeón que no ha sido derrotado en 3 años?  
Inuyasha y Bankutsu asintieron al unisono.  
-Y no es todo - Bankutsu bajo la bolsa de hielo - también estaba nuestro probable próximo oponente, la Amazona de China: Xian-Pu.  
-¿Xian-Pu? - Miroku se levanto - ¡Estas loco! ¡Ella forma de la elite de las 5 mejores peleadoras de todo Japón! ¡Pertenece al mismo gimnasio que la campeona Tendo!  
-Sí, lo sé, pero con esta pelea, Kikyo estara en punta para poder luchar contra cualquiera de ese rango. Calculo que 2 peleas más y podrá retar a la campeona.  
-Bankutsu, no te estas apresurando? Kikyo es muy buena, pero aun esta recuperandose de esa racha que tuvo. Una derrota la volvería a hundir.  
-Lo entiendo, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo.  
-¿Tiempo? Pero si apenas llevamos 4 meses con las chicas!  
Bankutsu suspiro y saco su celular. Se lo lanzo a Miroku.  
-¿Y yo para que quiero esto? - señalo el aparato.  
-Mira el último mensaje.  
Miroku parpadeo, pero hizo lo indicado. Luego de unos momentos, su vista se detuvo.  
-Esto es...  
-Sí - el moreno sonrio tristemente - él que ya no le queda tiempo es a mí...

-¡Salud!  
Las 3 jovenes chocaron alegremente sus vasos de refresco. Kikyo sonrio mientras Kagome se tomaba de un solo golpe su vaso, ante las risas de Sango. Era curioso como hacía unos meses, sus victorias o derrotas las pasaba en total soledad. Y ahora, se encontraba en un bar karaoke, con 2 chicas totalmente chifladas, pero que llegaba a considerar como...amigas.  
Bueno, algo les tenía que agradecer. Sin sus porras, la que hubiera caido a la lona, habría sido ella.  
-¿Estas bien? - Sango la miro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
-Eh, sí, solo pensaba en la pelea.  
-Na, deja eso - Kagome le guiño el ojo - venimos a celebrar y a olvidarnos del box un momento.  
-Supongo tienes razón - murmuro Kikyo. Kagome sonrio.  
-No eres tan antipatica como creí.  
-Y no eres tan infantil como pensaba - Kikyo tomo un sorbo de su vaso.  
-Pero jamás pensé en robarte a Inuyasha.  
Sango noto como el ambiente bajo a cero grados al escucharse el comentario. La castaña sabia que su amiga era imprudente al hablar, pero no a este nivel.  
-¿En serio? - el tono de Kikyo era peligroso.  
-Claro - el tono de Kagome no fue mucho mejor.  
-Dios - Sango trago saliva - creo que va a ver guerra.  
-Extraño. Inuyasha siempre me dijo que las chicas como tu le eran indiferentes, o hasta tontas.  
-Bueno, se puede cambiar y no ser tan cerrado. Digo, siempre se puede mejorar.  
Una corriente electrica comenzo a surgir entre ambas jovenes, que no dejaban de mirarse. Sango podía notar que salían chispas de los ojos.  
-¿Y que tal en la cama? Aun sigue siendo tan bueno? O se ha quedado insatisfecho ultimamente?  
-No, al contrario. Es un buen amante y me lo demuestra cada noche y momento.  
-Chicas... - Sango alcanzo a murmurar, pero un ademan de silencio simultaneo hizo que se callara.  
-Me hiciste sufrir... - murmuro Kikyo  
-Eres una dependiente.... - contrataco Kagome  
-Te llegue a odiar.  
-El sentimiento es mutuo...  
-Me lo robaste, me quitaste parte de mi felicidad...  
-Dejaste huir esa felicidad, yo solo la tome...  
-Te romperia la nariz ahora, con muchisimo gusto, pero seria deshonroso.  
-No te preocupes, se pelear lo suficiente para devolverte el favor.  
Kikyo se levanto subitamente. Kagome hizo lo mismo. Sango trato de hacerlo, pero la mirada de ambas la volvieron a detener.  
-Eres una maldita envidiosa! - Kagome la señalo - no toleras que yo sea feliz con Inuyasha!  
-Por favor - Kikyo se cruzo de brazos - no tengo que envidiar tu felicidad muchachita. Ahora no necesito a un hombre como tu lo haces!  
-Ja, hace cuanto que no disfrutas un beso?  
-Y que? Un tonto beso no me hará feliz!  
-Ah sí? Y sexo? Llevas meses sin él, acaso no lo extrañas?  
-Bah, ahora estoy muy ocupada para pensar en frivolidades!  
-Pobre Bankutsu, no se como hace para aguantarte. Realmente eres pesada.  
Kikyo descruzo los brazos.  
-Que dices?  
-Sí - Kagome le espeto venenosamente - no me extrañaria que un día renunciará. Eres insoportable  
-Retira esas palabras. Por favor - Kikyo le miraba de forma indescifrable.  
-No, lo he visto. Es tan buen chico, igual alguien debería consolarlo y cuidarlo.  
-Claro y tu lo harás??? Al fin, eres solo un juguete para Inuyasha. Pronto te botara!  
-Confio en él! - Kagome la miro furiosa  
-Confianza? Bah, eres una credula! Terminarás sin todo lo que presumes!  
-Al menos lo disfrutare, no como tú que solo gustas martirizar gente que te quiere!  
-No necesito la lastima o el cariño de nadie! Solo mi propia fuerza!  
-Perfecto, le dire eso a Bankutsu ahora mismo - Kagome saco el celular.  
Antes de que la chica presionara una tecla, Kikyo se lanzo sobre de ella. Sin embargo, se detuvo a escasos centimetros del rostro de Kagome.  
-Eres una... - Kikyo noto como la pierna de su oponente estaba igualmente a pocos centimetros de su rodilla.  
-No se boxear, pero si algo de artes marciales - Kagome le espeto peligrosamente.  
-Estan locas! - Sango se levanto - estan discutiendo por hombres! Eso es lo más estupido que he visto en mi vida!  
-Callate! - ambas se volvieron - eres igual! Declarate a Miroku y luego nos hablas!  
Sango se puso roja y se volvio a sentar frustrada. Kagome y Kikyo sonrieron, mientras bajaban la pierna y el puño respectivamente.  
-En verdad siento haberte hecho sentir así - Kagome suspiro. Kikyo nego con la cabeza.  
-Siempre había querido decirtelo, pero...tenía miedo de aceptar que tanto me gustaba tu novio.  
Kagome sonrio ante la mención de la última frase.  
-Y ahora?  
-Sigue siendo mi primer amor, pero... - Kikyo bajo la mirada - algo ha cambiado.  
-Segura?  
-Sí, porque esa inseguridad?  
-Kikyo...no sabes que es lo duro luchar contra tí - Kagome bajo la mirada - Inuyasha aun te menciona y lo hace de una manera que...que...siento tantos celos, pero tambien impotencia. Creo que nunca podré superar lo que dejaste en él.  
-Kagome...  
-Y tengo miedo de que si quieres volver con él...me deje y yo... - los ojos de la chica se humedecieron - sí, tienes la maldita razón, soy una maldita dependiente! No puedo ya estar sin él!  
-Je, te entiendo. Tiene ese maldito efecto endemoniado - Kikyo apreto los puños - odiaba sentirme tan dependiente, pero es inútil. Su manera de ser lo hace así. Y una se acostumbra tanto...que luego lo extraña.  
-Sango tiene razón - miro a su amiga - estar así por un tipo.  
-Pero admitelo - Kikyo sonrio - no es cualquier tipo.  
-Aja - Kagome sonrio libidinosamente - Sí, tiene el mismo pegue en la cama.  
-Que envidia. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago...se extraña...  
-Si quieres te lo presto  
-En serio?  
-Por supuesto que no. Antes tendrías que matarme!  
-Bueno, eso no me causaría mucho conflicto  
Ambas soltaron una carcajada. Sango solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Estan verdaderamente locas - penso mientras seguían riendo  
-Anda Sango - Kagome tomo un microfono - vamos a cantar.  
-Cantar? - Kikyo parpadeo - pero yo...  
-Sí, hoy celebramos a la campeona, así que cantaremos esa clásica! ¡EYE OF TIGER!  
Antes de que Kikyo protestara, Sango ya la estaba empujando hacia la máquina de Karaoke, mientras ella tomaba un microfono por su cuenta.  
-Y uno, dos, tres! - exclamo Kagome mientras iniciaba la canción.

_  
Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

Chorus:  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive

chorus

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

Kikyo solo nego con la cabeza mientras Kagome y Sango seguian cantando "Eye of Tiger". Igual en un futuro podría cambiar su opinión sobre Rocky.

-Gracias por traerme, pero creo que exageran un poco. Se cuidarme solo.  
-Que va - sonrio Miroku al pie del edificio donde vivía Bankutsu - no queremos te suicides luego de esa noticia.  
-Estare bien.  
-Lo estarás, mientras no se lo digas a Kikyo - Inuyasha tercio - ella es muy susceptible con los cambios.  
-Sí, eso lo se.  
-También estas conciente de su punto debil no?  
-Pense era el único que lo había notado.  
-No seas iluso. Por algo el gimnasio Nerima estaba allí. Más si Saotome estuvo observando la pelea.  
-Entonces tendré que hacerla sufrir un poco.  
-Ten cuidado, como dije, odia los cambios. Ya una vez tratamos de ver eso y casí mata a Miroku.  
-Tendre cuidado - Bankutsu se despidio.  
-Siempre tienes la razón sabes - solto Miroku de repente luego de un rato.  
-De que rayos hablas? - Inuyasha parpadeo confundido.  
-Ya sabes...Sango...  
-Sigues con ese maldito lio? Porque no vas a...  
-Sí, ya se - Miroku tomo aire - es díficil estar así. Era más sencillo cuando acosabas a las chicas sin pensar en otras cosas.  
-Sabes que si se entera Naraku, te quitará como entrenador de ella. No tolera relaciones así en el trabajo. Apenas si aguanto lo que teníamos Kikyo y yo.  
-Eso también pense, pero...es horrible estar cerca de ella, sin tener el impulso de...  
-No quiero oír detalles. Soy un peleador, no un maldito psicologo.  
-Deberías serlo.  
Inuyasha no contesto mientras ambos se dirigían calle abajo.

-Estara bien? - Sango cerro la puerta del departamento. Habían dejado a Kagome acostada, totalmente fuera de combate.  
-Si, solo tomo una margarita. No pensé que fuera tan intolerante al alcohol - Kikyo miro a Sango preocupada - pasa algo?  
-Pense que realmente se iban a matar hacia rato.  
-Bueno - Kikyo emitio una leve sonrisa - ganas no me faltaron. Sin embargo, me siento mucho más tranquila. Siempre había querido decirle esto...  
-Kagome es buena chica, dudo halla pensado en robarte a Inuyasha.  
-No, se que no lo hizo - Kikyo parecio ver al más alla - es lo peor del caso: no tengo a quien echarle la culpa.  
-Igual el amor se acabo...  
Kikyo no respondio. Sango iba a decir algo más, pero se contuvo.  
El sonido de un celular rompio el momento.  
-Es mío - Kikyo saco el aparato - sí, diga? Ah, Bankutsu. Sí, estoy bien...¿Que? ¿¿¿¿¿¿Como?????? Pero es que...- bajo el movil desconcertada.  
-¿Que sucedio?  
-Nada, ese idiota se ha vuelto loco...

-¿Que es esto?  
Kikyo tenía un tic en el parpado mientras veía a Bankutsu llegar con un montón de estudiantes. Habían pasado 3 días desde la pelea y ya Kikyo se encontraba en condiciones de entrenar. Sin embargo, Bankutsu la había citado en una primaria que estaba cercana al gimnasio Shikon.  
-Que dijimos de eso de saludar? - sonrio el chico mientras se detenía, así con al menos 50 niños que vestían sus uniformes de deportes, portando cada uno una pelota de goma.  
-Saludar?? Crees que voy a...  
-¡Buenos días señorita Kikyo! - corearon los niños. La joven se contuvo y suspiro.  
-Buenos días niños - murmuro secamente.  
-El profesor Bankutsu tenía razón - musito uno de los chamacos - es hermosa.  
-Sí - sonrio una niña - quiero ser como ella como grande.  
Kikyo parpadeo y un ligero sonrojo emergio en sus mejillas.  
-Aunque el profesor también menciono que es muy enojona  
-Exacto, eso se nota a leguas. Mira que no nos saludo - comentaron otros niños. Kikyo le salio una vena en la frente mientras miraba al moreno con odio.  
-Ya niños. Como dijimos, vamos a ayudar a la señorita Kikyo con su entrenamiento.  
-Sí! - corearon los chicos. Bankutsu dio un par de palmadas mientras los chiquillos se dispersaban en todas direcciones.  
-¿¿¿Que rayos estas haciendo??? ¡Se supone debes entrenarme, no hacerla de profesor de estos niños!  
-Estoy haciendo ambas cosas - Bankutsu tomo el silbato y dio un pitido. Al instante, los niños se formaron un circulo alrededor de los dos - bien, ¿Alguna vez jugaste "quemados"?  
-¿Quemados? Bankutsu, ¡¡¡Que rayos haces!! ¡Tengo que entrenar!  
-Eso haremos - el moreno se alejo rapidamente de su peleadora. Antes de que Kikyo protestara, dio un segundo pitido.  
Al instante, una metralla de pelotas comenzaron a bombardearla de manera salvaje.  
-¡Bankutsu! - alcanzo a gritar, antes de que una pelota se estrellara en su cara, dejandola tendida en el suelo, fuera de combate.

-¿Mejor?  
Kikyo asintio mientras se tocaba el paño humedo que estaba sobre su frente.  
-Sí. Aunque lo que más me molesta es que un niño de primaria me halla podido noquear.  
-No fue un niño, fue esa niña - señalo a una chiquilla de 10 años jugando con su balón. Kikyo suspiro apesadumbrada.  
-No te desesperes. Es normal. Un golpe sorpresa siempre saca de balance.  
-Pero se supone soy una boxeadora y este tipo de golpes no deberían hacerme nada.  
-Supones bien, pero no es así contigo.  
-¿Como?  
-Kikyo. Tienes un punto debil fatal. Y creo que sabes cual es.  
La joven se mordio el labio y miro para otro lado.  
-Lo sabias?  
-No solo yo. El gimnasio Nerima estuvo viendo tu pelea.  
-¡Que! Son mis próximos rivales!  
Bankutsu asintio con la cabeza. Kikyo suspiro aun más fuerte, mientras se quitaba el paño humedo.  
-Desde chica - comenzo a murmurar - siempre fui fragil...por eso no practicaba deportes. Sin embargo, todo eso cambio en la preparatoria. Inuyasha vio que tenía potencial.  
-Más cuando le rompiste la nariz de un puñetazo.  
Kikyo se levanto como resorte de la banca.  
-Que rayos te ha contado ese idiota?!!  
-Solo lo necesario. Tranquila. Aunque también me dijo que tenías el pecho pla... - Bankutsu tuvo que moverse cuando vio que Kikyo iba por su cuello.  
-¡Ese infeliz! ¡Porque tenía que contar mis cosas! Y tu recordando eso!!  
-Tranquila. Antes de que me mates, eso me hizo ver más a fondo tu punto debil.  
-¡Al diablo mi punto débil! ¡Me voy de aquí! - Kikyo dio media vuelta, pero tan pronto lo hizo, sintio que el mundo comenzo a dar vueltas.  
-Te lo dije - Bankutsu alcanzo a sujetarla, antes de que azotara por segunda vez en el día.  
-Callate... - Kikyo, ayudada por Bankutsu, volvio a tomar asiento. El moreno espero un comentario o un golpe de su pupila. Sin embargo, solo vio como bajaba la cabeza apesadumbrada.  
-Siempre fui de complexión débil. El boxeo me saco adelante, pero ante cualquier golpe, mi cuerpo se echa para atrás y comienza a bajarme la presión.  
-Sí. Eso lo comprobe en tus últimas dos peleas. Un golpe te sacaba totalmente de balance.  
-Por eso aprendí a boxear con tecnica y velocidad. Sabía que eso evitaria que los golpes...  
-Pero eso no es suficiente. No siempre puedes evitar el daño. Lo que te ha levantado, es la adrenalina desplegada durante el combate. Pero no siempre estara allí.  
-Crees que no lo se! - Kikyo siseo molesta - por eso me retire del boxeo!  
Bankutsu parpadeo sorprendido.  
-Yo...no sabía...  
-Dejalo - Kikyo se levanto tambaleante - no quiero entrenar. Aun me siento mal por la pelea.  
Bankutsu trato de decir algo, pero simplemente la dejo ir.

-Que? Que hizo que???  
Miroku asintio mientras Inuyasha dejaba caer sus guantes.  
-Trate de detenerlo, pero no hizo caso.  
-Ese idiota. Ya sabía iba a meter la pata en algo  
-¿De que hablan? - Sango dejo de golpear la pera.  
-Es acerca del punto debil de Kikyo.  
-¿Punto debil? Pero mi superiora es perfecta.  
-En apariencia, pero...  
En ese momento, se abrio la puerta del gimnasio. Kikyo aparecio con cara de pocos amigos, sin siquiera mirar a los presentes, para entrar a los casilleros, dejando un lindo portazo de por medio.  
Unos minutos después, Bankutsu aparecio en la entrada, igualmente con cara de molestia.  
-Creo que ya se dio cuenta - murmuro Miroku. Inuyasha asintio mientras Sango parpadeaba desconcertada.

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chicka cherry cola_

I don't need to try to explain;  
I just hold on tight  
And If it happens again, I might move so slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball  
That I need to, I want to

Come Stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh I'd die to find out

I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for  
But a look, and then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I Don't know what I'm in for

Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and a mate,  
But the time of talking, using symbols, using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat

Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh I'd die to find out

Oooooh yeah, oooh yeah

Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chicka cherry cola

I don't need to try to explain;  
I just hold on tight  
And If it happens again, I might move so slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball  
That I need to, I want you

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh I'd die to find out

So can we find out?

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh I'd die to find out

Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out (I'd die to find out)  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you (ooh can we find out)  
But, ooh I'd die to find out

Kikyo casí lanza la radio por la ventana del baño. ¿Como rayos se ponían a poner esa estupida canción en ese momento?  
-Kikyo?  
-Largate! - la pelinegra grito a la puerta - no quiero ya verte!  
-Vale, se que no quieres verme, pero yo a tí sí  
-Estoy desnuda!  
-Eso es mejor aun  
Bankutsu se cruzo de brazos al pronunciar esta frase. Conto mentalmente.  
-3, 2..1...  
Al instante, Kikyo emergio con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y con el puño listo para estamparselo en la cara.  
-Tienes 3 segundos para correr, antes de que...  
-Renuncio.  
-Eh?  
-Sí, pensé que podría ayudarte más, pero así no puedo.  
-Oye, esto es...  
-No, no lo digo por tí. Me equivoque en mi metodo de entrenamiento. Solo te hice sentir mal y no merezco ser más tu entrenador.  
Kikyo se quedo de piedra, mientras la canción se seguía escuchando "ironicamente" del fondo del baño.  
-¿Vas a abandonarme?  
-No, no voy a...  
-¿Me abandonas?  
-Kikyo que...  
-ME ESTAS ABANDONANDO!

Un sonido ahogado se escucho de las regaderas.  
-Dios, se lo dijo - Inuyasha dejo la cuerda de salto. Miroku fue el primero en tratar de entrar.  
-Esta trabada! - trataba de girar el picaporte de la puerta.  
-Sango! Llama a Myoga, dile que hay problemas!

Adentro, Bankutsu se fue contra una esquina, ya con un ojo morado, mientras Kikyo se acercaba a paso lento.  
-Tú - su mirada era tan fría como un tempano - vas a dejarme?  
-Kikyo, entiende! No estoy para...  
-¿Quieres callarte? Odio seas un maldito sabelotodo! Más cuando tratas de disfrazar tu inseguridad!  
-No soy inseguro - Bankutsu trato de elevar la voz, pero se mordio la lengua al notar como Kikyo tomaba una silla y la levantaba en todo lo alto.  
-He salido con el idiota de Inuyasha y me vas a decir que no es inseguridad?? Quieres realmente que te mate no?  
-No! Pero es que...  
-Quieres callarte un momento? - Kikyo lanzo la silla desesperada - me harta tu inseguridad! Me harta que tomes decisiones en mi lugar!  
-Pero te hice sentir mal!  
-Sí! Pero eso no amerita que no quiero que seas mi...mi...mi... - Kikyo apreto los dientes - no se si matarte o matarte  
-No se aceptan otras sugerencias?  
La pelinegra solto un suspiro y se dejo caer en el suelo. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Bankutsu parpadeo y con sigilo, se acerco a gatas a ella. Al principio, trato de abrazarla, pero un manotazo lo hizo retroceder un poco. Sin embargo, unos instantes después, la abrazo con fuerza. Kikyo simplemente se dejo caer sobre él, sollozando en voz baja.  
-Lo siento - alcanzo a decir el moreno - creo tome una decisión sin consultarte.  
-Idiota - alcanzo a murmurar la chica. Bankutsu sonrio y la estrecho con más fuerza.  
Al instante, el sonido de una puerta siendo forzada hizo que ambos se separaran rapidamente. La chica parpadeo desconcertada, pero miro friamente a Bankutsu  
-Será mejor que te largues, o van a pensar mal - alcanzo a decir Kikyo mientras se ajustaba la toalla.  
-Y que? Debo fingir que casi me matas?  
-Será lo mejor. Luego hablaremos de esto.  
Bankutsu solo alzo la mano, pero se quedo a medio movimiento, cuando Kikyo entro a la ducha y abrio las regaderas. Momentos después, Inuyasha y compañia entraron raudos a la antesala.  
-Estas bien? - alcanzo a preguntar Miroku. Bankutsu miro a sus compañeros con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.  
-Mujeres - murmuro - al final te dejan ansioso...y mojado...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Volviendo a esos tiempos de psicologia barata xD, aqui plasmo una de las cosas más intrigantes para nosotros los hombres: los cambios en las mujeres.  
Digo, uno como hombre siempre estará intrigado ante estos vaivenes en el estado emocional de una mujer. Que no dejan de ser un tanto divertidos, hasta trágicos (digo, Bankutsu con su frase al último lo resume todo). Sin ofender al público femenino, que lógico, esto fue hecho bajo supervisión de 3 damas, sino, ya estaría ardiendo en un algún volcan.  
Las canciones en este episodio, son de "Eye of Tiger", de Survivor, así "I want you" de Savage Garden.  
Agradezco los comentarios de Kuchiki Rukia-chan, así de Kikyoni.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 9: Nuevas integrantes.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

Kikyo suspiro mientras se ajustaba las protecciones. Era rídiculo que usara una careta de catcher y la petera, pero no tenía opción. Había que acostumbrarse.  
-Listo niños - Bankutsu alzo el silbato y lo hizo sonar. Al instante, miles de pelotas de goma cruzaron el aire, golpeando a la boxeadora. Kikyo comenzo a esquivarlas al principio, pero la "lluvia" de balones se hizo más intensa, golpeandola en todas partes.  
-Argh! - se tambaleo al recibir una certera en el abdomen - ¿Como pueden tener tanta fuerza unos niños de primaria?  
Una segunda golpeo directo en la careta, sintiendo como esta se hundia en su rostro, produciendole un dolor aun más fuerte. Sin embargo, se mantenía de pie.  
-Vamos, vamos - mascullo - debo aguantar, debo...  
La joven no termino la frase, cuando una pelota le dio de lleno en la sien, dejandola totalmente fuera de combate...

-Pegan duro no?  
Kikyo no contesto mientras tenía un trapo frío sobre los ojos.  
-Pero esto te ayudará. Debes quitarte el miedo a los golpes. Luego, entrenaremos la parte que tienes más débil.  
-¿Parte debil? - murmuro la chica apenas. Bankutsu asintio.  
-Tienes una gran técnica, aparte de velocidad y tus golpes llevan potencia. Sin embargo, tienes dos puntos críticos en ello.  
-Pense solo era uno - sonrio la chica, aunque el moreton en la mejilla hizo que fuera un momento.  
-En esencia son dos, aunque uno lo has ido mejorando - Bankutsu dejo caer una mano sobre la pierna de la chica. Esta al instante, se levanto.  
-Te voy a... - se detuvo al ver como Bankutsu apretaba la pantorrilla.  
-Cuando Naraku me contrato, me envio videos tuyos. Tus 10 victorias iniciales fueron espectaculares. Sin embargo, las dos derrotas que siguieron y el empate, fue producto de que los entrenadores rivales te habían estado estudiando. Y vieron puntos débiles críticos.  
-Te refieres a la elasticidad de mis piernas?  
-Exacto. Tu cuello, tu torso y tus brazos tienen una forma física perfecta, diría inclusive que de superdotado. Eso te permitio ganar a primeras y sin mayores problemas.  
-Pero supongo mis piernas no. Por algo me dijiste eso cuando nos conocimos - Kikyo se enderezo en el banco.  
-No tenías estabilidad. Por eso un golpe, aparte del daño psicológico, te dañaba físicamente. Sin embargo, creo notaste en la pelea contra Urazue, eso cambio bastante.  
-Sí. Me golpeo como lo había hecho Ayame, pero no lo sentí tan fuerte.  
-Las piernas absorbieron parte del impacto. Pero no es suficiente. Hay que hacerlas aun más fuertes  
-Suena lógico. Así tendre mejor estabilidad y aguantare mucho más.  
-No solo eso - le guiño el ojo - sino para desarrollar un arma secreta.  
-¿Arma secreta?  
-Sí, eso solucionara tu otro punto débil.  
-Oye, oye, pero se supone que mi miedo es mi segunda debilidad.  
-No, eso lo sabemos los del gimnasio y tú, pero nadie más. Aunque va ligado a esto.  
-¿Como?  
-Cuando te ví en los combates, eras muy buena, pero nada más. Eres alguien constante  
-Eso no lo niego, es mi forma de boxeo. Ser tecnicamente perfecto.  
-Exacto, pero hasta esta pelea, con Urazue desarrollaste algo sin querer: un golpe final.  
-No tuve opción - Kikyo se cruzo de brazos - me obligo a usar una variante del "Smash".  
-La flecha sagrada. Lo sé. Pero no será suficiente en tu próximo encuentro contra Shampoo.  
Kikyo iba a hablar, pero se detuvo. Sencillamente volteo la mirada hacia los niños que jugaban en el patio.  
-Esta bien - se levanto mientras tomaba la careta - hagamoslo.  
Bankutsu sonrio.  
-Aun veo que tienes miedo - miro de reojo sus manos. Estas no paraban de temblar.  
-Odio...el dolor. Como no tienes ni idea. Ese mismo dolor que me hizo casí retirarme...pero sino lo enfrento...volveré a lo mismo y no quiero caerme otra vez.  
-Que profundo...  
Kikyo le sonrio de reojo mientras se ponía la careta..

Gimnasio Shikon.  
Dos figuras netamente femeninas se encontraban frente al dueño. Una era una pelirroja delgada, de 1.50, que pese a su aspecto infantil, tenía una figura bastante marcada. A su lado, una sensual pelinegra de 1.70, con peinado japones, miraba con cierto fastidio.  
-Así que quieren trabajar aquí no?  
-Sí, y rogaría se dirigiera a nosotras individualmente...señor.  
-Entiendo su postura...señorita. Pero tenga en cuenta que este es mi gimnasio y mi lugar, así lo manejo como quiero - Naraku noto la mirada de molestia de la joven. Se volvio a la pelirroja -Así que renunciaste a tu gimnasio no?  
La susodicha asintio. Naraku suspiro mientras dejaba caer las curriculas.  
-Ciertamente necesitamos boxeadores, pero la categoría en que estas, confronta a mi mejor peleadora.  
-Lo sé señor - la pelirroja asintio. No era otra que Ayame - por eso decidí bajar a la categoría supergallo.  
-Interesante. Si es así, porque no continuaste en el gimnasio?  
-Sencillo. Desde que pelee con Kikyo, me dí cuenta de que no tenía futuro donde estaba.  
-Se entiende, pero te en cuenta que ella esta bajo un regimen especial. Su entrenador es alguien seleccionado por mí.  
-Lo sé, pero no solo hablo de Kikyo. También de Sango y ni se diga de Inuyasha.  
-¿Te peleaste con Kouga?  
Ayame parpadeo. Naraku había incrustado un buen golpe.  
-Vaya - la pelinegra sonrio - así que ha venido aquí por un despecho.  
-No - la chica se encogio de hombros - inclusive somos novios.  
-¿Entonces...?  
-Ya le dije. Quiero tener futuro. En el gimnasio anterior no iba para ningún lado. Estan Hibiki y Kouga, se supone yo era el futuro femenino, pero luego de mi pelea, mi entrenador no hizo nada para mejorar mi ritmo. Es como si se hubiera decepcionado.  
-¿Y que tal si no tienes futuro?  
-Lo tengo. Se que pude haberle ganado a Kikyo, si fuera más fuerte. Su punto débil sigue presente.  
-Momento - Naraku fruncio el entrecejo - ¿Que punto débil?  
-Es lógico señor. Su miedo al dolor.  
Naraku se hizo para atrás imperceptiblemente. Esto iba mal. La chiquilla se había dado cuenta de esa debilidad. El mismo Naraku sabía eso de Kikyo y también algunos del Gimnasio. Inclusive Myoga le había comentado que Bankutsu ya estaba trabajando en ello.  
Sin embargo, para mejorar eso tomaría tiempo y no podía darse el lujo de que se supiera más.  
-Como te diste cuenta?  
-Cuando use mis jabs. Pese que Kikyo quería pelear, al recibirlos, su rostro cambiaba radicalmente. Es como si fuera un conejo asustado. Debo admitir que sino fuera por su entrenador, habría perdido.  
-Eres observadora, no lo niego.  
Ayame lanzo en cuestión de segundos, una rápida combinación de "uno y dos", así un gancho.  
-Soy rápida señor. Debo fijarme en esos detalles.  
Naraku se cruzo de brazos.  
-Tu aporte al gimnasio sería interesante.  
-¿Entonces estoy dentro?  
-Eso ya veremos. Tendrás que soportar la carga de trabajo por una semana. No se donde hallas estado y no quiero tener alguien muy debilitado.  
-Entonces... - Ayame comenzo a sonreír. Naraku asintio. La chica apreto los puños contenta - gracias...  
-No me las des. Ya te digo, aflojas un poco y vas para afuera. Entendido?  
-Sí, sí, sí, claro! - la pelirroja estaba emocionada - no lo decepcionare!  
-Supongo que yo también estoy adentro no?  
-¿Porque lo dice?  
-Señor Naraku. Esta chiquilla acaba de decir el secreto de Kikyo. Creo sino me contrata, ire a divulgarlo a la prensa.  
Ayame parpadeo.  
-Es usted una tramposa...  
-Todo se vale en la guerra y el trabajo chiquilla...  
-No tendra necesidad de extorsionarme señorita Kagura - Naraku sonrio - desde un principio usted estaba contratada.  
-Que? Porque no lo menciono desde un principio?  
-Bueno, quería ver su expresión cuando le dijera que no va a ser administradora del gimnasio.  
-¿No? Entonces que?  
Naraku solamente contesto con una sonrisa fría...

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing_

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing

-Recuerda pequeño saltamontes, que debes tener equilibrio y control - sonrio Miroku mientras hacía movimientos extravagantes al escuchar la música. Sango miro de malos modos a Miroku.  
-Coach, no creo que lleguemos a ningun lado con esa filosofía. Esto no es karate kid sabe?  
-Lo es mi pequeña saltamontes - Miroku le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Es usted un cabezón. Si quería bromear, mejor me hubiera dicho y no venía a entrenar.  
-Eres impaciente saltamontes, pero aprenderás.  
Sango solo entorno los ojos. Miroku hizo un movimiento muy exagerado, frente al saco de box, mientras se mantenía precariamente en una pierna. Sango penso que se iba a caer por estar haciendo esa payasada.  
Sin embargo, se quedo de una pieza, al ver como Miroku caía graciosamente con sus dos pies, pero inmediatamente asestaba un puñetazo salvaje al saco. Este salio volando, aunque apenas bajaba, recibio un puñetazo igualmente poderoso de la mano contralateral. Sin embargo, al hacer esto, Miroku se sujeto el puño.  
-Argh - mascullo - duele...  
-Esta loco! - Sango se acerco - puede romperse la mano.  
-Sí, pero ya esta rota, no creo pase nada más - Miroku agitaba la mano sonriente - ¿Que te parecio?  
-Impresionante - Sango miro el saco que aun se movía - no puedo creer que aun tenga esa fuerza.  
-Se que estoy retirado, pero no dejo de entrenar - Miroku comenzo a quitarse la playera. Sango se puso roja.  
-¡Que rayos hace degenerado!  
El entrenador hizo caso omiso, mientras le mostraba una musculatura perfecta a su pupila. Sango se sonrojo aun más, pero no pudo dejar de notar los pectorales y abdominales. Sintio un nudo en la garganta, mientras algo en ella sentía que ardía.  
-Veo que eres una chica después de todo - sonrio Miroku. Sango apreto la mandíbula.  
-C-Callese y pongase la ropa nuevamente.  
-Antes que nada, mira - se volvio y le mostro la espalda.  
-M-Mire, si va a seguir de exhibicionista, mejor me largo!  
-Sango, mira con atención.  
La chica tratando de contener lo rojo de su cara, elevo la vista. Lo que vio hizo que se despejara en un santiamen.  
-Es...increíble...  
-Como ves, los musculos de la espalda no son como los de los peleadores normales...  
-Eso veo - Sango se acerco y toco muy levemente la espalda - esta...  
-Marcada, sí - Miroku se volvio rapidamente mientras se volvía a poner la camisa.  
-Entonces, insinua que yo debo tener algo así?  
-Más o menos. Tienes buena potencia en tus brazos y piernas, pero tu torso es sumamente delgado.  
-No creo eso le moleste eh? - Sango le sonrio pícaramente.  
-No mucho, pero para tu boxeo, es vital que tengas un torso fuerte. Así podrás salir adelante y pegar aun más fuerte.  
-Más?? - Sango miro sus puños. Sabía tenía una fuerza monstruosa, pero aumentarla...era algo...  
-Emocionada?  
-Mucho...quiero...quiero tener esa fuerza.  
-Entonces preparate, mañana comenzamos a entrenar ese torso. Creeme, nadie en Japón tendrá tanta fuerza como tú - Miroku le sonrio. Sango comenzo a saltar emocionada, algo raro en ella, mientras Inuyasha se acercaba por un lado.  
-Eso que hiciste fue para coquetear no? - murmuro por lo bajo.  
-Que bien me conoces muchacho - asintio Miroku. Sin embargo, lo mejor había sido cuando sintio sus dedos. Quería volver a repetir eso, no solo una, sino muchas veces más...

Kikyo trataba de mantener el ritmo de carrera de Bankutsu, pero era imposible. Los musculos del abdomen le dolían horrores por los golpes y se sentía sumamente mareada.  
-Se me esta bajando la presión - dijo con voz entrecortada - no puedo ver bien.  
Levanto la vista y vio con sorpresa como un balón iba directo a su cara. De un manotazo lo esquivo.  
-¿Que demonios haces?  
-Quitandote un mal vicio - musito Bankutsu mientras se detenía a recoger el esferico - estas predispuesta a pararte cuando te sientes mal.  
-¿Y que tal si realmente estoy mal? No te has puesto a pensar en eso?  
-Si tienes suficiente fuerza para hablar, estaras bien. Sigue corriendo!  
Kikyo le hizo un gesto grosero con el brazo mientras seguía con la carrera. Bankutsu tomo el balón y la miro alejarse.  
-Falta poco, no te preocupes... - giro el esferico mientras iba en pos de ella...

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo y Bankutsu hicieron una mueca al ver a la nueva integrante del gimnasio.  
-Ella es Ayame - Naraku señalo a la pelirroja que se calzaba los guantes - formara parte del equipo a partir de ahora.  
-¿Ayame? - la primera en hablar fue Kikyo - ¿Porque?  
-Sencillo sempai - la pelirroja golpeo sus puños - por usted.  
-Entonces pretendes ser mi rival desde aquí?  
-No, se equivoca. Quiero ser como usted, pero en otra categoría.  
-Supongo supergallo - comento Bankutsu. La pelirroja asintio fervientemente.  
-Sí y sería un honor si usted me entrena.  
Kikyo puso una mala cara al escuchar esto.  
-Lo siento, pero soy el entrenador de la señorita Kikyo, así que perdona.  
-Awww, bueno, eso suponía - Ayame sonrio picaramente.  
-No es lo que estas pensando niña - comento la sacerdotisa - pero entonces, que haces aquí? Pense que tenías buenas conexiones en tu gimnasio.  
-Si se refiere a Kouga, las tengo, pero ya como comente con el señor Naraku, allí no iba a ningún lado.  
-¿Y que te dice que aquí lograrás algo distinto?  
-Usted es el ejemplo de ello.  
Kikyo parpadeo sorprendida. Bankutsu, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha sonrieron.  
-Vaale, lo que digas - Kikyo suspiro - entonces vamos a sometarla al entrenamiento de prueba?  
-Efectivamente - Naraku sonrio - así que espero la expriman bien.  
-De eso no me preocupo - Ayame les guiño un ojo - más con la nueva enfermera del lugar.  
-¿Enfermera? - Miroku parpadeo. Pero un pellizco de Sango hizo que se enderezara - digo, quien?  
-Es una estupidez! - la pelinegra emergio de la oficina de Naraku - yo vine a ser la administradora del gimnasio, no una simple "curandera"  
-Según tu curriculum estudiaste enfermeria por 3 años, señorita Kagura.  
-Fue una maldita carrera que me obligaron a estudiar mis padres para hacer lo que yo quisiera! Odio la enfermeria!  
-No importa, así que ponte a trabajar.  
-Ni loca! - le señalo - voy a ir a los diarios a reportar ese famoso punto débil!  
Kikyo se puso pálida al escuchar eso. Miroku miro a Bankutsu e Inuyasha.  
-No puedes...  
-Aja, porque no?  
-Supongo que no lo mencionaste en tu curriculum por confidencias, pero quien le creería a una estafadora?  
-Que..que dice...?  
-Señorita Kagura - el dueño se acerco sigilosamente - tengo mis contactos. ¿Acaso cree que no me enteraría de sus negocios negros?  
Kagura apreto los labios mientras miraba a otro lado.  
-Si usted quiere publicar esa nota, hagalo. A la par, yo lo haré en el diario rival para mostrar que su boca solo echa argumentos sin valor.  
Todos se volvieron a ver a Naraku. Cuando quería ser brutal, realmente lo cumplía al pie de la letra.  
-E-Esta bien - Kagura suspiro furiosa. No dejaba de temblar - como usted diga.  
-Excelente - Naraku se congratulo - no se atreva a traicionarme. Su "corazón" es totalmente mío.  
Inuyasha hizo una mueca. La forma de expresarse de su jefe a veces podía ser sumamente idiota.  
Tan pronto este se retiro, Kagura se dejo caer en una de las bancas del gimnasio.  
-Que estupida fui... - murmuro entre dientes.  
-Señorita - Ayame se acerco - esta bien?  
-Lo estare - hizo un gesto con la mano - solo necesito asimilarlo un poco.  
-El gimnasio le recibe con los brazos abiertos - comento Sango. Sin embargo, se gano una mirada asesina de Kagura - bueno, yo solo quería ser amable.  
-No necesito amabilidades, quiero trabajar, pero no me voy a sentir a gusto aquí, será mejor que re...  
-Hola chicos! - Kagome aparecio por la puerta - como estan? Espero que... - entonces reparo en Kagura - hey! A ti te conozco! Eres la mentirosa de mayo!  
Kagura se volvio a sentar, mientras una nube negra parecía caer sobre ella. Kagome parpadeo, al tanto miraba a sus amigos y novio.  
-Hey, que dije?  
-Nada, siempre tan sincera como siempre - Inuyasha se encogio de hombros - hey, ya perdimos tiempo, hora de entrenar! Ayame, vas a ir con Sango y Kikyo, comenzaran con trote y sprints!  
-Que! - Kikyo parpadeo - acabo de llegar de...  
-Dije que van a correr! Andando!  
Kikyo iba a hablar, pero miro de reojo a Bankutsu. Este asintio con una sonrisa.  
-Vale - la sacerdotisa suspiro - ahora me toca entrenar a dos novatas.  
Sin embargo, Kikyo noto la mirada de Bankutsu. La anexión de Ayame parecía divertirle bastante...  
-Enfermera - Miroku se acerco un tanto a Kagura - podría examinarme por favor?  
Kagura miro sombriamente al joven, pero suspiro.  
-Ya que remedio - se levanto - aunque si te quieres pasar de listo, te matare. Se de tu reputación.  
-No se preocupe - Miroku sonrio nerviosamente, mientras Sango estaba viendo atrás, con un aura de fuego - voy con las mejores intenciones con usted.  
-Ven, vamos - Kagura se volvio mientras murmuraba varias palabras poco agradables por lo bajo, donde se incluía a Naraku y su anatomía.  
-¿Crees que sea buena idea tenerla aquí? - Inuyasha miro de reojo a Bankutsu - si ella sabe del punto débil, estamos perdidos.  
-Kagura no abrirá la boca, es seguro...al menos no por el momento. Será el tiempo cuando Kikyo pule eso. Aparte, si se sabe, será una ventaja a la vez.  
-Eh. Estas loco. Dudo eso le guste.  
-Jamás dije que tenía que gustarle.  
-Eres un maldito sadico  
-Oh sí - sonrio ampliamente el moreno - y de los mejores.

Kikyo corría trás Sango y Ayame. Era cierto que había entrenado anteriormente y se sentía algo cansada, pero le sorprendía las resistencias que ponían las dos. Ya sabía que Sango tenía un talento natural y una fuerza monstruosa, pero la velocidad de Ayame era fuera de lo normal.  
-¿Aun molesta?  
Kikyo desperto de sus pensamientos y vio a Ayame a su lado.  
-No, eso ya quedo atrás. ¿No debería ser yo la que te pida disculpas por vencerte?  
-No. En realidad te doy gracias. Donde estaba, no iba a ningún lado.  
-Supongo - Kikyo se limpio el sudor con la manga de la sudadera - es cierto lo que dijiste sobre mi?  
-Que te ví mejorar. Claro. Aun tienes ese punto débil - Ayame noto la cara de Kikyo - no te preocupes, dudo alguien más lo halla notado. Ni siquiera Kouga o Ryoga pudieron hacerlo.  
-En cualquier momento pueden atraparme, sabes...  
-Sí, pero esos moretones en la cara y tus manos indican que vas trabajando en eso, no?  
Kikyo asintio.  
-A propósito, quería preguntarle si la señorita Sango y el joven Miroku son novios?  
Kikyo parpadeo.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, no ha notado como se ven. Son de esas miradas sumamente intensas.  
-Bueeeno - Kikyo sonrio y miro a lo lejos a su amiga - hay algo, pero los dos son bastante tímidos para decirse algo.  
-Interesante. Igual hay que hacer algo.  
-Ayame, eres nueva en el gimnasio, no te metas en cosas que no son tuyas.  
-Ah, quizás, pero me gusta que las cosas salgan bien.  
-Más bien como te gustan - Kikyo comenzo a adelantarse. Ayame solo sonrio.  
-Tiene razón joven Kikyo, pero ella no es la única negando la realidad...

Gimnasio Saotome.

_The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room, no space to rent in this town  
You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care,  
The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere.  
You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace_

It's a beautiful day, the sky falls  
Abd you feel like it's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

You're on the road but you've got no destination  
You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination  
You love this town even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over and it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

Touch me, take me to that other place  
Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out

It was a beautiful day  
Beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

Touch me, take me to that other place  
Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
You don't need it now, you don't need it now

Beautiful day

La sparring salio volando y cayo totalmente fuera de combate. Shampoo suspiro mientras bajaba el puño derecho. La música de U2 se escuchaba por todo el gimnasio, como si fuera un día tranquilo, sin mayores complicaciones. Aunque un combate importante estaba en puerta.  
-El siguiente. Ser muy débil.  
-Sorprendente - Nabiki hizo unas anotaciones en su palm - pese a haber bajado aun más de peso, la fuerza de Shampoo esta optima.  
-Ya lo creo - Ranma estaba cruzado de brazos mientras gente del gimnasio bajaba a la pobre sparring. Otra ya tomaba su lugar colocandose la careta - lo hicimos con el propósito de fortalecer sus brazos. Ya con el peso extra que ganaremos, podremos hacer sus contrataques como algo mortífero.  
-Interesante - Nabiki siguio escribiendo - pero sabes que esto irá a los diarios, no?  
-Lo sé Nabiki. Pese ser la hermana de la campeona, no te contienes en tus comentarios.  
La susodicha sencillamente sonrio. Al levantar la vista, vio como Shampoo se colocaba a distancia y comenzaba una rafaga de golpes. La sparring apenas podía evitarlos.  
-Así que peleadora a distancia no?  
-Será lo mejor, Kikyo también es peleadora de esa categoría. Sin embargo, Shampoo es superior en ello. Más veloz y fuerte.  
-Entonces consideras que Kikyo jamás podrá ir de frente?  
-Que lo haga si quiere, de todas formas, dudo pueda entrar siquiera a la zona roja. Ayame perdio por ser sumamente debil fisicamente y Urazue por su confianza. Shampoo no tiene ninguno de esos dos puntos débiles...  
Ranma tan pronto termino su comentario, se oyo como la sparring caía totalmente fuera de combate. Shampoo la miro desde su altura, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Entonces señor Naraku, es cierto lo que me dice? - Kagome miraba atonita al dueño del Shikon. El susodicho asintio.  
-Inuyasha va a pelear contra Kouga, exactamente en un mes.  
-¿En un mes? Pero si apenas pasaron dos semanas desde su última pelea!  
-Entiendo eso, pero sabes que fecha es?  
Kagome asintio.  
-Estamos a octubre.  
-Exacto. Nos acercamos a diciembre. En estos tiempos es díficil hacer un buen control de peso.  
-Pero aun así...sería peor los enfrentamientos tan seguidos. Podría salir lastimado.  
-Quizás, pero si retamos a Kouga hasta enero, no podríamos igualar el peso.  
Kagome apreto los labios. Naraku tenía razón. Ultimamente su novio había tenido problemas para marcar el peso. Ya no era tan joven como antes.  
-El comunicado se lo dije a Inuyasha hace un rato, pero tú, como reportera de deportes, quiero lo hagas oficial.  
-Lo que quiere es provocar una guerra con el gimnasio Nakarai. Saben que Ayame ya esta con nosotros y eso no caera en gusto de Kouga.  
Naraku no contesto, sencillamente hizo un gesto con la mano. Kagome solo media vuelta, dirigiendose a la salida.  
-Señorita Kagome..?  
-Sí, que sucede? - la chica se detuvo en el picaporte - va a seguir con su guerra sucia?  
-No, le quiero pedir un favor. Quiero que me investigue más sobre Kagura.  
-Para que? Con lo que me comentaron, seguro ya tiene suficiente info de ella.  
-Antigua sí, pero no local - los ojos de Naraku resplandecieron. Kagome trago saliva. Esa mirada no le gustaba en absoluto, penso mientras salía rapidamente de la oficina.

-Uff, estuvo muy bien - Ayame tomaba aire enfrente del gimnasio. Sango y Kikyo hacian lo propio - aunque yo no le veo lo complicado a este entrenamiento de sangre.  
Justo antes Sango dijera algo, Bankutsu y Miroku salieron con dos motonetas, que usaban para seguir a los boxeadores durante sus carreras.  
-¿Vamos a dar más vueltas?  
-No chicas - Miroku saco varias cuerdas - vamos, atense esto al tórax.  
-Oh sí - Sango le miro fríamente - no voy a cumplir tus fantasías eróticas sadomasoquistas.  
-Me encantaría ver eso - Miroku le reto - pero es parte de su entrenamiento.  
-¿Entrenamiento? - Kikyo miro a Bankutsu - cual?  
-Recuerdas que te dije de fortalecer tu parte inferior? - el moreno le sonrio mientras anudaba las cuerdas al frente de la motoneta - pues empezaremos ahora.  
-Pe-pe-pero, son las 6 de la tarde!!  
-No hay tiempo para descansar, más cuando ya hay rumores de tu debilidad.  
Kikyo se mordio la lengua para evitar soltar una palabrota. Era injusto que la pusieran a sobretrabajar.  
Sin embargo, noto como Ayame comenzaba a anudarse las cuerdas a la cintura y los hombros.  
-Vamos - la pelirroja le sonrio a ella y a Sango, que igualmente estaba incredula - o quieren quedarse atrás.  
-Claro - la castaña reacciono mientras tomaba la cuerda. Kikyo no tuvo otra opción que seguirles.  
-Vaya - penso Miroku al ver a las 3 chicas amarrar las motonetas a ellas - Ayame será una excelente adición al gimnasio.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Vuelvo a retomar este fic, luego de casí un mes sin actualizar. Debo decir que estoy bastante inspirado, no solo por haber estado leyendo el manga de Hajime no Ippo, sino también porque ya salio la segunda temporada en anime de este mismo. Por eso una disculpa si se ha vuelto un tanto técnico este episodio, pero ya en los siguientes episodios volvere a retomar la trama romántica.  
Decidí añadir a Ayame al gimnasio Shikon, porque necesitaba alguien sumamente "animodo" o visceral en el grupo. Cierto que Kagome y Sango son emocionales, pero no tan polares como lo verá siendo este chara.  
Las canciones usadas en este capítulo fueron: Beautiful Day de U2, así la legendaria Kung Fu Fighting xD.  
Agradecimiento a Lolichan36, por sus comentarios, que espero no le cueste tanto seguir las peleas, así quienes leen este fic.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 10: Atrapados en la noche.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

-No nos hemos pasado? - Miroku miro a las 3 boxeadoras desparradas literalmente sobre el pavimento. Bankutsu nego ligeramente.  
-¿Que hora es?  
-Las 7 pm. Llevan una hora jalando las motos.  
-Bien, aun tenemos una hora más - Bankutsu se levanto - hey chicas! Otra vuelta más!  
Kikyo se incorporo ligeramente y miro asesinamente a su entrenador...antes de que caer nuevamente. A los dos chicos les salio una gota de sudor.  
-Creo mejor lo dejamos aquí - finalizo el moreno sonriendo.

-No debes pelear, es sumamente peligroso.  
Inuyasha miro de reojo a su novia, mientras la acompañaba a su coche.  
-Exageras, estaré bien.  
-Tu oponente es Kouga. Sus puños son demoledores, ni se diga su velocidad.  
-Tranquila, ando en perfecta forma. Solo falta... - se quedo callado. Kagome parpadeo y miro hacia donde se dirigia la mirada de su novio - Kouga!  
El susodicho se acerco a paso lento hacia ellos. Inuyasha fruncio el entrecejo.  
-Perro sarnoso, tanto tiempo.  
-Sí bestia, tanto tiempo - el moreno de coleta le sonrio y miro a la chica - hola bella Kagome, espero estes bien.  
-Eh, sí - Kagome sonrio nerviosamente. En un tiempo, Kouga le había pretendido, pero claro, Inuyasha lo había puesto en su lugar.  
-¿Quieres que repita lo de la otra vez? - el peliblanco le miro asesinamente. Kouga le sonrio presumidamente.  
-Claaaro, como no. Aquella vez me agarraste con la guardia baja.  
-¿En serio? Dejame que Ayame vea esto.  
-Ayame no tiene que enterarse de nada  
-¿Enterarme de que?  
Kouga se puso tieso de repente al escuchar la voz. Se volvio lentamente, pero solo vio como una ráfaga de puños se estrellaba contra su rostro. Cayo totalmente fulminado.  
-Imbecil - mascullo la pelirroja al entrar al gimnasio, no sin antes mirar fríamente a Kagome.  
-Tu pegue con los boxeadores es legendario sabes? - comento Kikyo, que era ayudada por Bankutsu.  
Kagome hizo una mueca mientras la pelinegra y Sango soltaban una risita.  
-Más me sorprende la condición de Ayame - Miroku miro la puerta del gimnasio - se supone estaba medio muerta al terminar el entrenamiento.  
-Esa es la razón por la cual quiso entrar aquí - Kouga ya se había incorporado - la chica tiene un poder de recuperación formidable. Sin embargo...  
-Parece que su complexión no le da resistencia al momento.  
-Exacto. Necesita tener más "musculos" - Kouga miro significativamente a Kikyo.  
-Hey, otra mirada de esas y Ayame no será la única que te rompa la cara.  
-Vale, vale. No fue con esa intención. Bankutsu ha hecho un gran trabajo.  
-Gracias. Y porque estas aquí?  
-Sencillo. Aparte de venir a ver como estaba mi novia, también vine a confirmar lo de la pelea - se volvio hacia Inuyasha - es cierto eso bestia?  
-Claro, barrere la lona contigo y luego ire por el segundo del ranking!  
Kouga iba a decir algo, pero simplemente nego con la cabeza.  
-Eres tan idiota como siempre  
-¡Que dices!  
-Se que tienes problemas con el control de peso, pero ¿Extralimitarte? No me hare responsable si te parto en dos, entiendes?  
-Quien te va a partir en dos va ser... - Inuyasha fue detenido por Miroku. Kouga interpreto esto como la despedida. Sencillamente se alejo a paso rápido.  
-Miroku! - el peliblanco miro asesinamente a su amigo - porque rayos me detuviste!  
-Estas idiota? No viste su cara?  
-Es la misma cara de idiota de siempre!  
-No, me refiero luego de la paliza que le dio Ayame.  
Todos se pararon en seco al escuchar el comentario.  
-Cierto - exclamo Sango - estaba intacta.  
-Y Ayame no tiene puños tan débiles. Al menos debio tener un moreton y ni eso.  
-La legendaria resistencia de Kouga - Ayame reaparecio con varias toallas. Les lanzo una a Sango y otra a Kikyo - mi novio ha ganado sus combates por desgaste. Los oponentes caen fulminados por cansancio.  
La pelirroja miro a Inuyasha. Este sencillamente apreto los puños, ante la mirada preocupada de Kagome.

Kagura miro por quinta vez los rayos X. Había revisado a Miroku hacía unas horas y le había tomado unas radiografías con el aparato que tenían en el gimnasio. Al parecer no tenía ningun daño en las articulaciones y menos en los huesos, que era lo que temía.  
Sin embargo, al checar la mano, algo no le parecio bien.  
-Hace cuanto que no golpeabas así?  
-2 años al menos - Miroku la miro - ¿Esta mal que lo hubiera hecho ahora?  
-No, no, aunque pudo abrir las fisuras y quedar definitivamente mal.  
-Lo sé, pero tenía que enseñarle a Sango ese golpe.  
¿Abrir las fisuras? Penso ella. ¿Cuales?  
Efectivamente. La radiografia mostraba una mano totalmente sana, sin ningún problema. Era como sino hubiera tenido nada allí. Cierto que ella era una enfermera, pero había visto tantas manos hechas trizas. Sin embargo...esta...  
-Tengo que reportarlo - murmuro mientras guardaba las radiografías en un sobre...

-Increíble - Sango y Kikyo miraban impresionadas como Ayame no paraba de tirar golpes a la pera loca - acaso no estas cansada?  
-Un poco, pero estoy muy contenta por estar aquí, que pasa rápido el tiempo  
A las dos chicas les salio una gota de sudor.  
-Yo mejor me voy a bañar - Sango se dio la vuelta.  
-Si quieres te acompaño - sonrio solicito Miroku. A respuesta, recibio un gancho que lo hizo retroceder.  
-Esa es mi discipula! - comento contento mientras la castaña se iba de malas pulgas a las regaderas.  
-¿No han tenido sexo verdad?  
-Eh - Kikyo miro de reojo a Ayame.  
-Sí, hay tanta energía contenida. Claro, la superior Sango se hace la díficil, pero es lógico que se muere por estar con él.  
-Ayame, dejame decirte que las mujeres no somos así. No estamos tan "urgidas" por eso  
-¿Lo cree? Usted no ha tenido sexo en meses verdad?  
Kikyo hizo una mueca.  
-Eres una chiquilla algo insolente sabes?  
-Realmente lo cree? Eso también me decían en el otro gimnasio - sonrio la pelirroja.  
-Creo saber porque te fuiste - Kikyo le salio una gota de sudor.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con ella - aparecio Bankutsu.  
-¿De acuerdo? Le estas dando la razón a una mocosa??  
-Oiga, no soy tan joven! Apenas soy 3 años menor que usted!  
-Actuas como una adolescente!  
-Y usted como una cuarentona!  
-Hey niñas, tranquilas - Bankutsu se interpuso antes de que ambas se golpearan. Tomo de la blusa a Kikyo - vamonos, mañana tienes que madrugar.  
-Pero...esta niña!  
-Tú también estas actuando como una - Bankutsu tomo a Kikyo como si fuera un gato - hasta mañana Ayame.  
-Hasta mañana - sonrio la chica inocentemente, mientras Kikyo le miraba fríamente. Ayame se quito los guantes y los guardo dentro de su mochila.  
-Nos vamos - Myoga y Tottosai estaban en el umbral de la puerta. Ayame asintio mientras guardaba sus cosas rapidamente.  
-Sí, voy...solo falta algo del baño.  
La chica se deslizo rapidamente hacia el lugar, pero escucho dos personas hablar en el interior. Entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras ponía lentamente el seguro de la puerta...

-Estas preocupada por Inuyasha no?  
La susodicha miro de reojo a su entrenador. Asintio levemente, mientras caminaban calle abajo.  
-Kouga es un hueso duro de roer. En todo el sentido de la palabra.  
-Pero también te en cuenta que no ha peleado contra alguien tan fuerte como Inuyasha. Ryoga pertenece a su mismo gimnasio, así que no han peleado entre ellos.  
-Entiendo eso...pero...  
-Veo que aun hay algo de amor allí  
-¿Que dices? Estas loco. Sencillamente me preocupo por él.  
-Sí, pero para eso tiene a la novia, no crees?  
-No de la forma que tu piensas - Kikyo le miro - por momentos pensaría que estas celoso.  
-¿Yo celoso? En absoluto. Solo busco lo mejor para mi peleadora. Y que no tenga distracciones.  
-¿Y tu no eres una distracción? Te la pasas coqueteandome!  
-Ahora echame la culpa. Aparte, te he hecho ganar dos veces, así que no te quejes.  
Kikyo iba a rebatirle, pero sencillamente se encogio de hombros.  
-¿Lo ves?  
-No, no quiero subirte el ego, para variar - le sonrio mientras se alejaba - hasta mañana.  
Bankutsu hizo un gesto para despedirse. Sin embargo, apenas se daba la vuelta, una figura se interpuso frente a él.  
-¿Se le ofrece algo?  
-Sí, un asunto de suma importancia - era Musou - sobre Kikyo.

-¿Dempsey Roll?  
Miroku asintio.  
-Seguro has escuchado de Jack Dempsey, no?  
-Fue campeón mundial de los pesos pesados entre 1919 y 1926. De los 84 combates disputados a lo largo de su carrera, venció en 62, 51 por K.O., perdió 6, y empató 9 - comento Sango - El 4 de julio de 1919 se coronó campeón del mundo de los pesos pesados, tras vencer al norteamericano Jess Willard. Aunque Willard era favorito Dempsey lo masacró derribándolo 7 veces en el primer asalto y logrando el triunfo en el tercero. Entre sus defensas de la corona destacan los combates que mantuvo en 1921 con el francés Georges Carpentier; y dos años después con el argentino Luis Ángel Firpo, que lo derribó fuera del ring.  
Miroku sonrio. Sango se había impregnado del boxeo en muchos sentidos, no solo tecnicamente, sino en la misma historia.  
-¿Y sabes como derribo a Firpo o Willard? - Sango nego con la cabeza. Miroku se puso de pie y comenzo a girar lentamente.  
-Es el mismo movimiento que ví hace un rato - Sango le miro impresionada - eso es...  
-El giro Dempsey - Miroku se detuvo - a esto vas a aspirar en los siguientes combates.  
-I-Increíble - la chica abrio los ojos - podre boxear a ese nivel?  
-Ese y muchos más - Miroku giro el pomo de la puerta, pero este no abrio.  
-¿Sucede algo excelencia?  
-No abre...  
-¿Como?  
-No abre! - Miroku giro varias veces la puerta. Pero nada - esta cerrado por fuera.  
-Que! - Sango se puso pálida - eso no es posible! Usted me esta asustando!  
Pero la puerta tampoco cedio ante el empuje de la boxeadora.  
-Debieron cerrar al salir - Miroku suspiro - que vamos a hacer.  
-No hay otra salida??  
-Solo las ventilas del baño.  
-Magnifico. Se supone deberían tener una puerta de escape!  
-Naraku es algo tacaño en esas cuestiones.  
Sango simplemente se dejo caer contra la puerta.  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
-Esperar...hasta mañana.  
Sango no supo como interpretar este último comentario.

-¿De que rayos hablas?  
Musou miro a Bankutsu de manera penetrante.  
-¿Cuales son tus intenciones con Kikyo? No lo volvere a repetir.  
-¿Mis intenciones? Pues soy su entrenador y...  
-¡Me refiero sentimentales!  
El moreno fruncio el entrecejo. Sin embargo, sonrio levemente.  
-¿Entonces lo que decía Naraku era cierto no?  
Musou asintio. Bankutsu solto un largo suspiro y se apoyo contra la pared.  
-Pues me gusta bastante te diré, mis intenciones son tener un compromiso serio con ella  
-Que!  
-Es broma hombre! Solo es algo meramente profesional.  
-Eso se dice y luego en que acaba.  
-Tranquilo Musou. Kikyo no podría gustarme, no es mi tipo de chica.  
-¿No es tu tipo? Y se podría decir cual es?  
-Alguien como Kagome. Que es más dulce, algo despistada pero no tengo que cuidarme de que me vaya a golpear cada 5 segundos por un comentario desafortunado.  
Musou se quedo unos momentos pensativo.  
-Sin embargo, no podrás negar que Kikyo tiene algo de encanto.  
-Eso no lo refuto. Realmente es una joven brillante y sus ojos, aunque parecen fríos, estan llenos de una vida muy especial.  
Ese comentario no calo bien en la expresión de Musou.  
-Sin embargo...ya te dije. He estado demasido en este medio y lo que menos quiero es relacionarme con una boxeadora. Por algo Inuyasha es sumamente feliz ahora.  
-Lo era también con Kikyo.  
-Sí, pero ambos no habían madurado lo suficiente...¿Tú lo has hecho?  
La pregunta agarro desprevenido al hermano de Naraku. Bankutsu solto una leve risita.  
-Joven Musou, si realmente quiere a Kikyo, trate de hacerla feliz.  
-Eso trato. A mi lado, lo sería...  
-¿Realmente cree que ella sea feliz? - Bankutsu miro de reojo. Musou no supo que contestar. El moreno se encogio de hombros.  
-Pienselo. No se preocupe, no se la pienso quitar... - paso a lado de él y le palmeo el hombro, alejandose. Sin embargo, cierta persona había estado escuchando en un rincón del callejon, sin ser vista por ambos...

-No, es imposible - Miroku se dejo caer enmedio de la zona de casilleros - no encuentro nada conque abrir la puerta.  
-Entonces tendremos que quedarnos aquí.  
Miroku asintio.  
-Creo recordar que Inuyasha tenía algunas cobijas en su casillero.  
-¿Cobijas? Pero porque?  
-Digamos que Inuyasha y Kikyo en un tiempo, eran un poco...impetuosos.  
-Que! Acaso lo hacían... - Sango señalo con la mirada el piso de los casilleros. Miroku sonrio - que horror!  
-Bueno, eran más jovenes como dije y fogosos...bueno, Inuyasha lo sigue siendo. Kikyo como que se volvio mas conservadora.  
-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?  
Miroku noto el tono de la pregunta de Sango. Así que ella seguía siendo virgen.  
-No, nada. Solo que cuando pruebas el sexo, es díficil quitarse de él.  
-Es una exageración - Sango se sonrojo - solo es un proceso donde los seres humanos tienen hijos.  
Miroku quiso reír. Era tierno ver como Sango se estaba defendiendo, pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario.  
Eso provoco un piquete dentro de él. Por un momento se sintio tentado a...  
-No, no - agito la cabeza mientras sacaba las cobijas - eso no...  
-Aunque - la voz de Sango resono - me gustaría probarlo para ver si es cierto...  
Miroku ahora se puso tenso. Esto ya no iba bien y él comenzaba a sentir las hormonas desbocadas. Miro a Sango, que le daba la espalda. El ambiente se había puesto pesado.  
-S-Será mejor dormir - le acerco las cobijas. Sango las cogio rapidamente y se enredo en ellas, sin dar tiempo a alguna respuesta.  
-Buenas noches - alcanzo a musitar mientras se acostaba en el suelo. Miroku no replico. Era lo mejor...

-¿Contenta?  
Kouga corría al ritmo de Ayame. Este la había esperado fuera del gimnasio luego del altercado con Inuyasha.  
-Mucho. Tienen un ritmo de entrenamiento muy duro.  
-Pues no lo parece - sonrio Kouga. Ayame le correspondio el gesto mientras se detenía. Fue entonces cuando las piernas de la chica comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente.  
-Ayame!  
-Estoy bien - siguio sonriendo, pero tuvo que apoyarse contra un árbol cercano.  
-Hace cuanto estas así?  
-Desde que viniste la primera vez, pero...no quería dar mala impresión.  
-No es bueno extralimitarse. Podrías lastimarte.  
-Lo sé, pero - Ayame miro su puño - quiero ganarme un lugar en ese gimnasio.  
-Lo tienes, aunque este allí el bestia de Inuyasha, es un buen lugar.  
-De todas formas, no puedo permitirme ser alguien débil.  
Kouga sonrio. Su novia realmente podía ser sumamente necia. Eso era lo que la hacía tan especial.  
Ayame comenzo a canturrear una canción

_Un día me preguntaste  
"¿Cuándo es que volveré a verte?"  
¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?  
Hablas mucho pero nunca entiendes nada  
Eres falso y no mantienes tu palabra  
Ahora sé que llorar no servirá  
Tan sólo quiero un amor especial  
que me quiera por quien soy  
Sin dar una explicación  
Pero aún no entiendes qué quiero decir  
no comprendes indirectas  
Cómo quisiera poderlo decir  
pero no hallo las palabras,  
es una frustración  
Aunque tenga que mentir,  
"¡No te vayas, no!"  
grita el corazón_

-Aun lo recuerdas?  
-Claro. Por él estoy aquí, no crees?  
Fue en esos momentos que Kouga se preguntaba si realmente había entrado en el corazón de Ayame...como lo había hecho esa persona.

Miroku le había costado un montón dominarse. A tal grado, que había pasado toda la noche en vela, cuidando más de sí mismo que de Sango, la cual dormía bajo las cobijas.  
No podía negar que había tenido un sinfin de pensamientos impuros y lo peor, lo poco que había dormido, había tenido sueños eroticos tan horrendos como placenteros.  
Por un momento tuvo ganas de quedarse bajo la regadera con agua fría toda la noche, pero lo descarto por el temor de una neumonia marca diablo.  
-Soy un caso pervertido...digo perdido - suspiro...  
-¿Excelencia? - Sango parpadeo despertandose - ya es de mañana?  
-Sí, gracias a Dios - suspiro el chico aliviado. Al fin podía bajar su dominio. Si intentaba algo, Sango lo detendría con un buen derechazo.  
Sin embargo, Sango no estaba en mejores condiciones. Cierto que había dormido, pero igualmente sus sueños habían sido de corte "XXx", a tal grado que se había despertado a ratos en la noche, donde se volteaba a ver la figura de su entrenador contra la pared, dormitando.  
Lo peor era que deseaba que estuviera despierto y viniera a su lado...  
-Estoy hecha una pervertida - murmuro.  
-¿Pasa algo Sango?  
-No, no Excelencia...todo bien - la joven suspiro y se levanto. Necesitaba sacarse esos pensamientos pero ya, de alguna manera.  
Entonces recordo que tenía una radio en su mochila dentro de su casillero.  
-Excelencia, no quiere escuchar algo de música? Tengo mi aparato en la gabeta  
-Eso me parece muy bien - sonrio Miroku aliviado de que hubiera algo que los distrajera.  
Sin embargo, al encender la radio, una canción hizo que ambos se pusieran con piel de gallina...literalmente.

_Brillante resplandor hay aquí  
cuando vas corriendo por la ciudad  
para descansar  
después de un gran día de práctica  
y no se por qué razón,no lo sé  
yo siento esta atracción por ti  
nuestras miradas se cruzaron sin control._

-Ay no - Sango trato de cambiarle de estación, pero el susodicho botón no parecía obedecer - esto no sirve.  
Sin embargo, lo peor vino, cuando Miroku aparecio en su suspiro trás su espalda, tomando el aparato también, rozando las manos de Sango.  
-Debe estar descompuesto - susurro - así son estos viejos aparatos.  
-Eh...sí - Sango se puso roja como tomate. Aunque lo peor, fue cuando Miroku pego su cuerpo contra la espalda de ella. Ella en lugar de alejarse, se repego aun más.  
-Quizás - el susurro de Miroku se volvio sumamente lento y seductivo - si lo presionamos juntos, podamos...cambiarle.  
-Sí - Sango contesto en un tono identico, mientras se volvía de reojo y miraba los labios de Miroku - quizás...hay que ser más duro y no tan suave...

_No te des nunca a callar,te amaré  
loco estoy por tu amor,gritaré  
el mundo sabrá,que viviré,loco por ti  
romper esta barrera,sin dudarlo  
me separan de tu amor  
y que todos sepan que me gustas  
mañana el sol brillará_

Sango se volvio lentamente, sosteniendo aun la radio entre sus manos. La canción seguía, pero sus sentidos se había embotado totalmente, mirando la cara de Miroku. Lejos quedaron las dudas y cerro los ojos, abriendo los labios.  
Miroku quedo impresionado al principio por la reacción de Sango. Jamás espero que ella se expusiera así, sabiendo como era. Eso literalmente vencio sus defensas, dejandose llevar.

_a todos demostremos que no hay nada  
que pudiera separarnos,de...  
sólo pienso en ti,lo gritaré  
que por ti estoy loco de amor_

Solo se oyo como la radio rebotaba en el suelo, mientras un suspiro de placer se escuchaba, así del ruido que provocaban dos pares de labios chocar con ansias...

_Say your prayers little one  
Dont forget, my son  
To include everyone_

Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

Somethings wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they arent of snow white

Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take

Hush little baby, dont say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
Its just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Were off to never never land

Bankutsu corría a un buen ritmo por las laderas rumbo al gimnasio. Siempre las canciones de Metallica lo ponía a ritmo, mientras escuchaba por su ipod. Era como si quisiera golpear el mundo con sus puños.  
Levanto la vista y vio a Kikyo a lo lejos, que parecía practicar algunos movimientos.  
-Buenos días pequeña saltamontes - le sonrio apagando el aparato. Sin embargo, al volverse, una cara de pocos amigos le recibio - anda la osa, parece que andas un poco mal...  
-Estoy bien... - Kikyo se dio la vuelta - y antes de que digas algo, buenos días...anda, tenemos que correr...  
Bankutsu se quedo con la palabra en la boca, mientras veía como Kikyo soltaba a correr en un sprint. Bankutsu sonrio sencillamente y fue trás ella.  
-Veo que andas un poquitin de mal humor - comento al llegar a su lado. Kikyo no le miro, mientras seguía corriendo - ¿La falta de sexo no te esta haciendo daño?  
-¿Quieres callarte? A veces puedes ser tan insoportable e insensible.  
-Supongo escuchaste la conversación de ayer no?  
Kikyo dio un respingo, bajando el ritmo. Se volvio lentamente hacia Bankutsu. Este le sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
-Como rayos...  
-Llevas un buen rato pensativa. Y aparte, se nota no dormiste en la noche.  
Kikyo se volteo rapidamente, tratando inutilmente de taparse las ojeras.  
-Simplemente no pude dormir...  
-Entonces Musou te llevo serenata?  
-No - chica apreto los dientes - solo que...  
-¿Te parecio muy ofensivo mi comentario sobre tí?  
-Eres un maldito manipulador! - la chica se volvio y casí lo golpea...pero se contuvo al ver su reacción - yo...lo siento...  
-Supongo tengo razón - le guiño el ojo. Kikyo tenía ganas de matarlo, pero eso solo reafirmaria lo que había dicho antes.  
-Mira, lo que realmente quise decir es que...  
-Ahorrate el comentario de que lo dijiste solo para que Musou estuviera tranquilo...  
-No, en realidad no voy a desmentir nada de lo que dije.  
Kikyo sintio una espada atravesarle el cuerpo. Su entrenador tenía cero pizca de amabilidad.  
-Lo que quiero decir es que me falto ser un poco más duro. Realmente no me gustaría alguien como tú...  
Kikyo sintio como se hundía más la espada en su interior. Por un momento, los ojos se le quebraron, mientras preparaba su puño. Le importa ahora un comino que tuviera razón, pero le daría un recto que le rompería unos dientes y le borrarían la estupida sonrisa que tenía ahora.  
-Sino...no solo me gustarías, sino me enamoraria estupidamente de tí  
-Que... - la ira de la joven se desvanecio en un instante, como un globo roto. Bankutsu asintio.  
-No hay chicas como tú hoy en día, que traten de superarse. Cierto que tienes un carácter endemoniado, pese a esa facha de seriedad y frialdad. Sin embargo, eso es lo que te da un enorme atractivo. Entiendo porque Musou e Inuyasha estan y estaban tan obsesionados con tí.  
-P-Pero porque dijiste todo eso?  
-Sencillo - Bankutsu miro el gimnasio. En toda la platica, habían llegado corriendo en un instante - porque no se te puede querer a medias. Se te quiere brutalmente o...  
- ¿O...? - Kikyo pregunto anhelante. Bankutsu no respondio. Cuando la peliblanca iba a exigirle una respuesta, se escucho un ruido seco.  
-¿Que rayos fue eso?  
-Ladrones, quizás - Bankutsu tomo una pesa que había por allí. Kikyo miro de reojo.  
-Viene del baño.  
Ambos se dirigieron rapidamente frente a la puerta. A un asentimiento de Bankutsu, Kikyo abrio la puerta.  
Sin embargo, lo que vieron los dejo totalmente en shock.  
-Hala... - Miroku les sonrio. Tenía el pantalon abajo, mientras que abrazaba a una sonrojada Sango, que estaba con el pans de entrenamiento y con el bra puesto - buenos días, ¿Como amanecieron?  
-Chicos! - Sango estaba roja como un tomate, pero sin aflojar el abrazo alrededor de Miroku - yo...  
No se escucho más porque Kikyo cerro la puerta de un manotazo.  
-Vamos a desayunar... - comento Bankutsu. Su pupila sencillamente asintio, mientras se alejaban entre los gritos de sus dos amigos...

-No tiene daño alguno - Rin miro las radiografias y luego a Inuyasha - aunque debo decir que su abdomen tiene ciertos golpes que aun no han sanado.  
-¿Entonces si podre boxear?  
La doctora asintio. Inuyasha había asistido con Rin por presiones de Kagome. Había quedado muy asustada con lo que habían dicho de Kouga el día anterior. El diagnóstico de Rin tenía que calmarla un poco o el pobre iba a sufrir sus histerias de siempre.  
-Sí, pero igual le mandare indicaciones a Kagura para que te de una terapia de rehabilitación.  
-Veo que ya conoce a la nueva chica que contrato Naraku - el peliblanco se puso la camisa - a propósito, ella le mando esto - le extendio un sobre. Rin lo miro con curiosidad, mientras Inuyasha salía. Se pudo escuchar los gritos de Kagome, que parecían más de regaño que de apoyo.  
-Esos dos no cambiaran nunca - sonrio Rin mientras sacaba unas radiografias del sobre. Se quedo un rato viendolas. Sin embargo, su rostro cambio radicalmente al leer el nombre del paciente...

-¿Entonces eso viste en sus radiografias?  
Kagura asintio. Naraku se dio la vuelta en su silla.  
-Interesante. ¿Le mandaste los resultados a Rin?  
Kagura volvio a asentir. Naraku sonrio satisfecho.  
-Excelente. Veremos que dice. Ya puedes retirarte.  
-A proposito, señor...yo...  
-¿Aun quieres renunciar?  
-Sí, he estado buscando trabajo y he encontrado uno que...  
-Si te refieres a empresas Takamura, he hablado con ellos. Retiraron la oferta.  
-¿Como? Que hizo?!!  
-Simplemente les hable de tí...y que tanto te necesita este gimnasio.  
-Eso...eso no es justo! Yo merezco una oportunidad y no estar atrapada aquí!  
-No lo estas, puedes renunciar cuando quieras  
-No puedo! Necesito el empleo!  
-Entonces no te quejes.  
Kagura simplemente dio una pisada en el suelo y salio rapidamente, atropellando de paso al pobre hermano de Naraku.  
-Epa - mascullo al ver a la morena salir - esta algo molesta. Aun tienes ese toque con las mujeres hermanito.  
-Y veo que tu sigues con la idiotez de conquistar a Kikyo.  
-Supongo Bankutsu te vino a chismear, no?  
-No, tienes la misma ropa que ayer. Es un hábito que tienes  
Musou sonrio. Nada se le escapaba a Naraku.  
-Haré un último intento.  
-¿Y funcionara?  
-Eso espero...eso espero...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Aquí equilibre un poco la historia luego de un capítulo tan boxistico, al poner un poco más de romance y sí, un avance ya más fuerte en la relación de Sango-Miroku.  
Si esperaban que las relaciones se hiciera predecibles, en realidad se vienen cambios de todo tipo, más con la pelea que tendrá Kouga e Inuyasha. Será digamos el punto "medio" en el fic.  
Ayame viene a ser el punto de rompimiento y precipitante, aunque ella también tiene su historia, la cual se ira explicando más adelante.  
Las canciones usadas en este capítulo son el opening de Slam Dunk, en su versión en español, "Long Kiss Goodbye" de Naruto Shippuden (en su versión doblada FAnsub), así "Enter Sadman" de Metallica.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Kikyoni, así Kuchiki Rukia-San por sus comentarios, así quienes leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 11: Ansiedad.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

El puño de Bankutsu se estrello contra la humanidad de Kikyo, dejandola en shock. Kikyo retrocedio totalmente aturdida, mientras sentía la típica sensación de que se le iba a bajar la presión.  
-¡Maldita sea! - grito mientras le conectaba otro jab a la cara - ¡Reacciona!  
Kikyo apreto los dientes y trato de ir adelante, pero las piernas le fallaron y se trastabillo, suficiente para que su entrenador le conectara un gancho a la barbilla que la mando al suelo...por decima ocasión.  
-¿No es algo excesivo? - Sango miro aterrorizada como Myoga subía al ring para reanimar a la boxeadora - Bankutsu esta 3 categorias encima de Kikyo y es mucho más pesado.  
-Forma parte del plan - Inuyasha se hallaba recargado contra las cuerdas - primero iniciaron con algo suave, para quitarle el miedo, con los balones y luego con esto.  
-Y supongo que la tercera parte será hacerlo sin las caretas de entrenamiento - comento Ayame. El peliblanco asintio.  
-Pero Kikyo puede quedar mal, faltan dos semanas para su pelea y esto puede dejarla en malas condiciones.  
-En apariencia - sonrio Ayame - pero la sempai tiene algo a su favor.  
-¿A favor? Pense todo eran malas noticias.  
Ayame solo siguio sonriendo, pero por el tipo que mostraba, no le agrado en absoluto a Sango.  
-¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores?  
-¿Cuales rumores? - pregunto la castaña con reservas.  
-Esos. Donde dicen que te acostaste con el Miroku sempai en las regaderas.  
-¡Claro que no! - la chica se sonrojo - solo...  
-¿No? Que extraño. Myoga me dijo que tuvo que limpiar el suelo porque estaba muy pegajoso.  
-¡AYAME! - Sango pego el grito en el cielo.  
-Hey niñas - Kikyo se detuvo mientras se ponía el protector bucal - estoy entrenando, vayan a hacer chismes a otro lado.  
Sango hizo una mueca. No solo Ayame sabía lo del beso con Miroku, sino también Kikyo. Eso significaba que ya todo el gimnasio era del conocimiento...y más aun Naraku.  
-Ayame, sabes que las relaciones en el gimnasio estan prohibidas? Pueden correrme del lugar!  
-Y eso pensaba hacer.  
Sango dio un brinco para atrás al escuchar la voz del dueño. Naraku aparecio mirando de manera indescriptible a la castaña.  
-S-Señor...  
-Ya hable con Miroku. Esta situación no volvera a repetirse en esta instalación, así que los vuelvo a atrapar así, ambos serán sacados inmediatamente, entendido?  
Sango asintio rapidamente. Naraku suspiro y dio vuelta, ahora desapareciendo trás su oficina.  
-Tranquila - Inuyasha sonrio al ver la expresión de desolación de Sango - te acaba de dar una oportunidad. Solo que no vuelvan a hacer eso dentro del gimnasio.  
-Inuyasha sempai....no hicimos nada...  
-Claro que sí - Miroku aparecio muy sonriente - si hasta gritaste  
-Que! - Sango se coloreo nuevamente - claro que no!!  
Ayame e Inuyasha soltaron una larga carcajada, que fue interrumpida al escucharse como Kikyo caía nuevamente a la duela.  
-Mal, mal - Bankutsu la miro - sigues sin poder soportar el shock emocional.  
-Estaría mejor si las personas a mi alrededor se callaran un momento - Kikyo se levantaba lentamente mientras se quitaba la careta - voy a bañarme.  
-Pero aun no acabamos...  
-Por hoy sí - finalizo la sacerdotisa mientras bajaba de mal humor y se dirigía a las regaderas.  
-Esta furiosa - comento Miroku luego de escuchar como azotaba la puerta.  
-Un poco, pero se le pasara - Bankutsu se recargo en las cuerdas - solo esta celosa.  
-¿Celosa? ¿De mi? - Sango parpadeo mientras se señalaba. Ayame fue la unica que asintio.

-¿No entiendo porque te molestas?  
Kikyo levanto la vista de sus tennis. Ayame le miraba con los brazos en jarra sobre las caderas.  
-No es asunto tuyo. Apenas eres una novata del gimnasio.  
-Del gimnasio quizás, pero no de este tipo de situaciones.  
-Ayame, no te metas por favor - se levanto del banquillo - estoy cansada y fastidiada, pero porque sigo sin quitarme el shock.  
-Es natural. No puedes quitarte el shock físico sino superas primero el mental.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
Ayame suspiro.  
-Aun no aceptas tu situación actual.  
Kikyo esbozo una sonrisa.  
-Eso mismo me dijo mi entrenador y ya lo supere, gracias. Ahora si me disculpas... - trato de avanzar, pero Ayame le puso una mano en el pecho.  
-Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?  
-Dios! Acaso todos estan obsesionados con eso??  
-¿Hace cuanto?  
-No voy a contestarte. Somos compañeras, no amigas y por ente, no tienes el derecho a preguntarme... - Kikyo no alcanzo a terminar cuando Ayame apreto su seno derecho con fuerza - ¡QUE DEMONIOS! ME duele!! Suelta!!  
-Lo que imagine - la pelirroja sonrio dando un paso atrás antes de que Kikyo la golpeara - por lo menos un año.  
-¡Eres una cría grosera! - la sacerdotisa se fue sobre ella, pero sus piernas volvieron a fallar, como cuando estaba entrenando, yiendo directo al suelo - que...que me pasa??  
-Ese es el shock que tanto temes - Ayame se inclino y la miro - tienes demasiadas frustraciones encima y tu cuerpo así tu mente no tolera más golpes. Tienes que descargarlas.  
-¿Insinuas que todo esto es una maldita frustración sexual?  
-No, pero veelo así. Cuando te estudie para nuestra pelea, me dí cuenta de que solo te dedicas al boxeo.  
-Eso es lógico - Kikyo aun sentía esa maldita debilidad - es a lo que me dedico.  
-Error. Dependes tanto de él que se ha vuelto parte de tu existencia.  
-¿Eso no es lo que acabo de decir? - comento con cinismo.  
-¿Tanto para tener apenas 3 amigas a tus 22 años?  
Kikyo iba a contestar, pero se quedo con la boca abierta.  
Cierto. Desde que era niña, no le gustaba tener amistades y el boxeo le dio un pretexto de adolescente para sumergirse en él. Luego llego Inuyasha y parecio cambiar eso. Pero en realidad...  
-También me sumergí en él... - Kikyo trago saliva. Ayame sonrio.  
-El sexo no es la mejor manera para sacar eso. Lo hacen otras cosas, desde el alcohol hasta ir a bailar. Pero no puedes hacer eso ahora.  
-Magnifico. Entonces debo ir con el primero que quiera acostarse conmigo?  
Ayame asintio. Kikyo hizo una mueca mientras lograba incorporarse al fin.  
-Agradezco el consejo - la miro mientras se dirigía a la puerta - pero no voy a tener sexo con el primero que atraviese esa puerta.  
-Hey chicas - Musou aparecio - mi hermano les envia estos formularios...  
Kikyo solo entorno los ojos mientras Ayame reía.  
-¿Sucede algo? - parpadeo el hermano de Naraku confundido.

Sango miraba impresionada como Inuyasha peleaba con Bankutsu rounds de entrenamiento...con Miroku sujetandolo por la espalda, limitando totalmente sus movimientos.  
-Bien, bien - el moreno sonreía mientras conectaba un par de golpes al plexo solar de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, notaba como estos parecían rebotar en la musculatura del chico - muy bien!  
-Esto no es nada! - el susodicho, aun con Miroku casí encima, se lanzo de frente, conectando un par de izquierdazos a la cara de Bankutsu. Este se tambaleo, pero recibio a Inuyasha con un gancho.  
-El objetivo del entrenamiento es aumentar los reflejos del chamaco - comento Myoga - Kouga es sumamente rápido, aparte de tener una resistencia formidable. Pero sus golpes no son nada fuertes. Si ha logrado ganar, es porque el rival se agota luego de 8 rounds.  
-¿Entonces solamente tratan de aumentar su resistencia?  
-Y no solo eso, sino fijate en la posición que tiene.  
-Esta erguido - murmuro Sango al ver como Inuyasha recibia un gancho al hígado.  
-Exacto. Un boxeador siempre esta encorvado para que los golpes no se reciban con todo. Si Inuyasha aprende a soportar el dolor así...tendremos una posibilidad.  
-¿Tendremos? Pense Inuyasha sempai era invencible.  
-La pelea anterior mostro sus debilidades. Y Kouga lo sabe.  
Sango iba a comentar algo, pero solo se escucho como la puerta del gimnasio se abría. Pudo divisar que Kikyo salía rapidamente, aunque no parecía molesta, sino más bien preocupada.  
-¿Que le dijiste? - Sango miro a Ayame. La pelirroja solo sonrio picaramente.  
-Que buscará a un hombre...

_I feel guilty  
my words are empty  
no signs to give you  
i don't have the time for you_

you say i'm heartless  
and you say i don't care  
i used to be there for you  
and you've said i seem so dead, that i have changed  
but so have you

guilty, guilty i feel so  
empty, empty you know how to make me feel

i put a shield upon you  
i didn't mean to hurt you  
i would have only poisoned your mind  
never meant to make you cry

you've been so thoughtless  
i can see right through you  
you used to be there for me  
so don't you leave say goodbye  
cause you have changed but so have i

i never thought that the time and the distance  
between us made you so much colder  
i'll carry the world on my shoulders

Kikyo lanzo el control del DVD al otro lado de la cama. Había alquilado un par de películas, una de acción y otra romántica en el camino a casa para quitarse el estrés, inclusive había comprado palomitas de maíz.  
Sin embargo, apenas vio la mitad de la primera y ya se había aburrido de manera soberana.  
-Julia Roberts es aburridisima - mascullo viendo la caja del DVD que decía "novia fugitiva". El otro era una película llamada "Inframundo". Sin embargo, no se le apetecía cambiar el disco. Había puesto música, pero The Rasmus no parecía la mejor forma de animarse.  
-Maldita sea - la chica se hundio en el sillon - Ayame tiene razón, no tengo vida...  
Coloco las manos sobre la cara y sintio unas ganas horribles de llorar. La frustración la estaba volviendo loca y no sabía como solucionarla...bueno, si había una opción, pero no iba a tomarla...  
-Pero sino lo hago - repitio para sí misma - perdere...y volvere a donde estoy...no, no, no! Tengo que hacer algo! - se levanto subitamente. Sin embargo, se quedo en blanco y nuevamente se dejo caer en el sillon, casí a punto de llorar.  
No quería tomar esa opción, pero no había otra.  
Justo cuando iba a ir por el directorio y buscar algun sitio para damas, el sonido del timbre hizo que se detuviera.  
-Saludos - Bankutsu aparecio en el marco de la puerta con una bolsa en la mano derecha - Vine a ver como te sentías.  
-Hola - la chica esbozo una ligera sonrisa - pense estarías enojado por escaparme del entrenamiento.  
-Has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo, no te preocupes. Aparte entiendo como te sientes.  
-Aja, en serio? Solo me has torturado estos últimos días, golpeandome a morir.  
-Sí, pero era para superar tu shock, recuerdas?  
-Esta bien, esta bien. Disculpa, estoy sumamente frustrada con esto y no se que hacer.  
-Lo terminarás superando - le guiño el ojo mientras enseñaba la bolsa - traje algo para divertirnos.  
-Lo siento, ya alquile DVD y aun así tengo una flojera enorme  
-No es precisamente una película - Bankutsu saco un tablero cuadriculado. Kikyo parpadeo.  
-¿Go?  
-Sabes jugar, supongo...  
-Algo...era parte del club de Go de la secundaria. Solo que hace años que no juego.  
-Excelente, será como recordar viejos tiempos.  
-Creeme. Esos no eran buenos tiempos.  
-¿En serio? ¿Porque?  
-Bankutsu, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Ayame: no es tu asunto.  
-Al final le dijiste cual era tu problema.  
-Eh? Ustedes dos hablaron???  
-Vamos, soy curioso y te ví platicando con ella muy animadamente.  
-Magnifico, aparte de novata es una maldita chismosa.  
-Ella te ve como su superior y amiga.  
-Ella no es mi... - Kikyo se detuvo. Entonces recordo el comentario de Ayame: "tres amigas a los 22 años".  
-¿Lo ves? Por algo te dijo eso.  
-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo que me vaya con el primer fulano que vea y tengamos sexo? ¿Que tal si me pega una venerea?  
-Sería lo de menos. Para eso hay tratamiento.  
-Bankutsu! No es gracioso!  
-No estoy bromeando - el chico comenzo a colocar el tablero en la salita del departamento de Kikyo mientras sacaba dos potes de piedras - vamos a jugar.  
Kikyo suspiro y tomo asiento frente a él.  
-¿Ventaja?  
-No es necesario. El Go se me da.  
-A tí se te da todo - Kikyo saco dos piedras y las coloco - yo si quiero ventaja.  
-Me parece bien. ¿Que tal si apostamos?  
-No voy a tener sexo contigo, te lo advierto - gruño la chica. El moreno solto una risita.  
-No, cuentame tu vida en la secundaria.  
-Me parece bien - Kikyo saco otra piedra y la coloco - entonces que sea 3 de ventaja para mí.  
-Esta bien - Bankutsu saco una piedra y la coloco en el centro - comencemos.  
Kikyo sonrio triunfal. La apertura del centro, llamada "el cielo" era usada por muchos novatos. Solo un idiota comenzaría así. Esto iba a ganarlo sin problemas...

-¿No van a dejarnos solos? - Miroku miro a Ayame. Esta asintio.  
-El señor Naraku me dejo a cargo para vigilarlos. Ya casí no queda nadie en el gimnasio y debo estar al tanto.  
-Ayame - Sango suspiro mientras llevaba una pesada mochila al patio trasero del gimnasio - no vamos a hacer nada, creelo. Aparte, no deberías estar con tu novio?  
-Kouga esta entrenando como Inuyasha para la pelea. No voy a ir a fastidiarlo. Se pone de malas las últimas dos semanas. Aunque es sumamente fogoso en la cama, ustedes comprenderán - les guiño el ojo. Sango iba a decirle algo, cuando Miroku saco una reluciente hacha de una bolsa que llevaba en el hombro.  
-¿Y para que es eso? - Sango parpadeo desconcertada. Su entrenador le sonrio.  
-Comenzaremos a practicar el Dempsey Roll.  
-¿Con un hacha? Iremos a matar gente?  
-No. Pero no solo con eso - Miroku abrio la bolsa que había cargado Sango y saco varios troncos - también con esto.  
-Hey, esto parece divertido - sonrio Ayame - ¿Van a partirlos?  
-Exacto - Miroku coloco el primer tronco sobre una vieja base de madera tomando el hacha al tanto - solo has el cuerpo para atrás y tomas impulso - murmuro mientras subía el hacha - y lo dejas caer.  
Solo se escucho un golpazo y el tronco salio despedido en dos pedazos exactos.  
-Increíble - parpadeo Sango.  
-Esto será tu entrenamiento. Tenemos aquí 10 troncos aun y los cortarás todos. Eso servirá para que tomes tecnica. Mañana te llevare a unos baños termales a mejorar tu condición.  
-¿Baños termales?  
-Oh sí - Miroku le paso el hacha - tu turno.  
Sango asintio. Coloco el tronco. Apreto el hacha y la dejo caer con fuerza...

Kikyo se quedo de una pieza al ver el resultado. Bankutsu le había ganado por más de 10 puntos.  
-No...puede ser...  
El moreno solo le sonrio mientras sacudía el tablero y comenzaba a guardarlo.  
-Exijo revancha...  
-En absoluto. Perdiste, así que cuentame de tu vida.  
-Me niego...  
-Kikyo, tienes que...  
-¡Me niego! - la chica se levanto y le miro furiosa - no quiero contarte una vida llena de sufrimiento!  
-¿Siempre estuviste sola?  
-¡Como no tienes la maldita idea! - le señalo con el dedo - sabes lo que es llegar al salón y que nadie te dirija la palabra???!!! Y que tus compañeras siempre te excluyeran! Que llegarás a casa sin nada que contarle a tu familia????!!!  
Kikyo se tapo la boca al decir esto último.  
-Kikyo... - Bankutsu se levanto, pero la joven dio vuelta y corrio a su habitación. Sin embargo, apenas iba a tomar el picaporte, su entrenador se interpuso.  
-¡Dejame entrar!  
-Ni loco, puedes hacer una lócura  
-No hare ninguna lócura salvo matarte por hacerme recordar eso!! Por algo me dedico al boxeo con toda mi alma! Es lo único que tengo!  
-Claro que no, tienes a las chicas, a los compañeros del gimnasio...a mí.  
Kikyo se puso pálida al escuchar esto último. Sin embargo, su mueca se hizo asesina y trato de asestarle un gancho...el cual no fue efectivo, ya que sintio como el puño de Bankutsu se había incrustado en su abdomen.  
-Eso...no es justo - mascullo al caer de rodillas - le..pegaste a una mujer...  
-¿Eres una mujer o una boxeadora? - se hinco a su lado. Kikyo le respondio con un derechazo que tiro al moreno por todo el piso.  
-¡Claro que soy una mujer so idiota! - vocifero...antes de caer noqueada. Bankutsu se levanto con dificultad, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.  
-Vaya, es la primera vez que te recuperas así de un golpe - se inclino hacia ella - no te falta mucho para superarte princesa...

_ma dou shiyou mo naku tomedonaku afuredasu namida wo tadoreba  
omoide no naka ni iru anata ni aeru  
zutto doushite mo doushite mo sunao ni ienakatta kotoba  
hontou ni arigatou_

Ah umaresodatta machi tsuchikatta gamushara jounetsu  
omoidoori ni ikanai tabi ni jibun wo shinjirarenakatta  
sonna toki ni ha anata no asemizu nagashiteru sugata ni  
miserareteta tasukerareteta nando mo

todokanakutemo oikakete baka mitai ni koronda kedo  
akiramenai taisetsu sa wo oshiete kurete ita n da

ima dou shiyou mo naku tomedonaku afuredasu namida wo tadoreba  
omoide no naka ni iru anata ni aeru  
zutto kawaranai yasashisa to kibishisa de tsutsumikonde kurete  
hontou ni arigatou

i koto nasu koto subete tadashii wake ja nai sore demo  
kokoro ga atta atsusa ga atta sore ga totemo terekusakatta  
michi wo shimesu anata ni itsumo herazu kuchi tataite  
jikoshuchou shite toomawari shite mayotteta

sakarainagara kizutsuite nagasarenagara miushinai  
akiramenai taisetsu sa ga sukoshi wakatta you desu

ima dou shiyou mo naku tomedonaku afuredasu namida wo tadoreba  
omoide no naka ni iru anata ni aeru  
daikirai datta daisukina anata ni ienakatta kotoba  
hontou ni arigatou

ganbaru koto ga tsurakutemo hashiridaseru kara  
kitto kitto anata no you ni

ima dou shiyou mo naku tomedonaku afuredasu namida wo tadoreba  
omoide no naka ni iru anata ni aeru  
zutto doushite mo doushite mo sunao ni ienakatta kotoba  
hontou ni arigatou  
anata ni arigatou 

-Tengo cosas que hacer - Miroku tomo ambas mochilas - nos vemos mañana Sango.  
-Hasta mañana - la chica le despidio. Tan pronto el pelinegro entro al gimnasio, Ayame se fue encima de Sango.  
-¿Y entonces? ¿Van a hacer novios?  
Por respuesta, Sango subio el volumen de su ipod mientras se preparaba a asestar un nuevo hachazo.  
-No es tu asunto  
-Claro que sí, más cuando yo provoque esto.  
-Que... - Sango solto el hacha, que cayo estrepitosamente - que hiciste que..?  
-Vamos, admite que fue una buena idea.  
-¡Ayame! - Sango casí se le lanza encima para ahorcarla - porque rayos hiciste eso?!!  
-Ustedes dos se quieren y necesitaban un empujoncito  
-Empujoncito? sabes lo mal que lo pase esa noche!  
-Pues no creo, estas sumamente contenta.  
-Yo no lo estoy! Solo estoy furiosa!  
-Anda, no has notado que el sempai ya no habla de chicas como antes?  
Sango se quedo con la palabra en la boca. Era cierto. Miroku no había mencionado salir con chicas o sus obscenos comentarios sobre sus atributos físicos. Había estado sumamente calmado.  
-El sempai es un idiota, pero es fiel. Creeme.  
-¿Y quien dice que no fue a buscar una chica ahora?  
-Sango sempai, no espere que él sea un devoto suyo solo con un beso. Para eso existen "las cadenas".  
-No voy a obligarlo a salir conmigo para eso. Es demasiado egoísta.  
-Je, es es usted demasiado buena.  
-E-Exageras - Sango se sonrojo mientras tomaba el hacha - aparte, Naraku dijo que no podíamos tener algo.  
-Se refirio al gimnasio. Creo afuera pueden hacer de las suyas  
-Ayame...  
-Solo pienselo. ¿Que tal si se lo propone como reto?  
-¿A que te refieres? - Sango volvio a bajar el hacha.  
-Sino quiere tomar responsabilidades, dejelo al combate que tendrá en un mes y medio. Si gana, invitará al joven Miroku a salir.  
-Eso no me parece justo. Aparte, haría lo posible por no ganar.  
-¿Lo cree? Se dejaría perder por miedo a él?  
Sango la miro un momento. Luego levanto el hacha y la dejo caer pesadamente sobre el último tronco. Partiendolo en dos mitades exactas...

Bankutsu solto un sonoro bostezo mientras terminaba de ve la película de Inframundo. No podía negarlo, Kate Beckinsale era tremendamente atractiva. Aunque la trama de la película no había resultado tan buena, salvo por los mismos balazos.  
-Igual vere la segunda y la precuela - se tallo el oído con el dedo meñique, mientras miraba la habitación donde dormía Kikyo. Había decidido quedarse a cuidarla y ver sino le había hecho daño con su golpe.  
-Malditos remordimientos - suspiro mientras sonreía. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrio en ese momento. Kikyo aparecio.  
-Hala, al fin despertaste, me tenías preocupado - Bankutsu se incorporo. Sin embargo, la chica parecio pasar de largo su comentario y se dirigio a la cocina.  
-Oye, se que estas molesta - exclamo desconcertado - pero no tienes que ignorarme.  
Kikyo siguio sin responderle, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y se dirigía a su habitación.  
-Hey! - Bankutsu se interpuso en su camino - que te pasa?  
Fue cuando noto la mirada perdida de su boxeadora. Era como si estuviera en trance, mientras esperaba que él se moviera.  
-Esta sonambula - penso desconcertado. Kikyo no espero más y le dio la vuelta, dirigiendose a la pieza. El moreno solo sonrio.  
-Eres especial, pese a ser tan cabezadura.  
Al terminar esta frase, Kikyo se paro en seco y se dio la vuelta.  
-Eh, acaso me escuchaste? - le pregunto sorprendido. Sin embargo, no pudo agregar más, cuando Kikyo le echo los brazos al cuello y sin más, lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.  
Bankutsu se quedo de una pieza, mientras sentía como la boca de Kikyo casí se comía la suya, en una mezcla de pasión y lujuria.  
Ya para cuando trato de reaccionar, Kikyo se separo, no sin antes darle una ligera mordida a su labio inferior, seguido una lamida digna de una gatita. Y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Kikyo dejo de abrazarlo y dio media vuelta a su habitación.  
Bankutsu simplemente se llevo la mano hacia la boca, en shock.  
-Que rayos fue eso... - murmuro en voz baja.

Miroku salio del consultorio de Rin, pálido como el marmol. No podía creer lo que le había dicho...no podía...

_-¿Que? ¡Eso es imposible!  
-No - Rin le miro un momento y volvio su vista hacia la radiografia puesta en el radioscopio - tu mano esta sana.  
-Pero me la rompí en multiples pedazos, es imposible que este bien.  
-Yo tampoco me lo explico. Yo misma te dí el diagnóstico de que podías volver a pelear, pero...parece que subestime tu capacidad de recuperación.  
Miroku se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras miraba su radiografía. La mano se veía normal.  
-¿Y que si es un engaño? Tal vez la técnica o como la tomaron esta mal  
-Eso pense, pero no. Es perfecta.  
-¿Y si tengo microfracturas?  
-Algo así supuse, por eso mande programar una resonancia magnetica. Te la harán el sabado.  
-¿Que posibilidades halla de que todo sea un error?  
-Muchas, pero igualmente hay otras tantas de que estes sano.  
-Rin, por favor, no me des esperanzas. Me costo sobreponerme de la realidad de no volver a pelear.  
-Ahora es posibilidad - sentencio la doctora. Miroku volvio a mirar la radiografía, mientras sentía que una nueva esperanza nacía de su interior.  
-¿Entonces, vas a hacertela no?  
Miroku termino por asentir.  
-Voy a hacer nacer esta posibilidad o hundirla definitivamente.  
-Mira, entiendo tu punto, pero tienes casí 26 años. Sería muy tarde para volver.  
-Si George Foreman lo hizo casí a los cincuenta años. Yo soy un bebé comparado con él.  
Rin sonrio.  
-Programare la resonancia..._

Miroku miro su mano y la apreto. No sentía dolor, en absoluto. Solamente una sensación de alegría que no era comparada con nada...  
Salvo con el beso que le había dado a Sango hacía unos días...

Kikyo miraba a Bankutsu con detenimiento. Al instante, vio como este le asestaba un poderoso derechazo, que la mando hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el aturdimiento, la sensación de desolación no estaba en ese momento.  
Solo el deseo de devolverle el golpe.  
-¡Toma! - Kikyo dio un sprint cuando Bankutsu se adelanto para golpearla aun más. El moreno se detuvo, pero fue tarde. Recibio sendos izquierdazos, que entraron limpios.  
-Increíble - Sango y Ayame se miraron. Inuyasha, en un rincón, miraba la escena con satisfacción.  
-Buena reacción - el moreno la felicito mientras se quitaba el sudor de la careta - pero aun te falta!  
Giro sobre su eje y le asesto un gancho al hígado que hizo que la sacerdotisa casí brincara del impacto. Sin embargo, cuando Bankutsu iba a rematarla, un gancho identico se había incrustado en su costado. Ambos cayeron al suelo sin aire.  
-Sempais! - Ayame subio rapidamente a la arena a ayudarlos. Mientras la pelirroja les echaba agua en la cara y les daba, Sango miraba sorprendida a Kikyo.  
-Su punto débil...  
-Sí - Inuyasha se acerco - parece que lo esta superando al fin.  
-Eso es genial!  
-En parte. Se perdio mucho tiempo en entrenar esto y no estaremos al tope contra Shampoo, pero Kikyo ha dado un paso enorme.  
Sango asintio contenta, mientras subía al ring a auxiliar a su amiga. Kikyo recibio a las dos, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
-Te felicito coach - Miroku ayudaba a Bankutsu a incorporarse - no se que hiciste estos días, pero Kikyo se ve muy bien.  
Bankutsu no contesto, solo emitio una débil sonrisa. El beso de Kikyo aun estaba fresco en su memoria, pero era mejor omitir el asunto por el momento...o al menos retrasarlo lo más posible antes de que comenzará a sentirse mareado nuevamente.  
-En realidad ella lo hizo sola. Yo solamente serví de apoyo - comento finalmente.  
-Eres demasiado modesto. Me dijiste que ibas a ver a Kikyo ayer y mira lo que hiciste. Debería contratarte como terapista psicologicoi para Sango.  
-Eh, no lo creo - Bankutsu le salio una gota de sudor - sino, me matarías.  
Miroku fruncio el entrecejo ante la sonrisa de su amigo.  
-¿Y ahora que harás? - Inuyasha se acerco - el combate contra Shampoo es en 10 días y solo has entrenado su aspecto mental. No tiene nada bajo la manga para vencerla.  
-Claro que sí - Bankutsu miro a Inuyasha - el puño de la gacela.  
-¿El puño de la gacela? - el peliblanco abrio los ojos - ¿Cuando?  
-Mientras practicabamos con los niños.  
-Pero eso solo fueron dos semanas. Kikyo no pudo entrenar sus piernas de tal manera para desarrollar ese puñetazo.  
-¿Y quien dice que no? - Bankutsu se levanto.  
-La conozco, por eso lo digo.  
-Lo siento amigo - el moreno miro fríamente a Inuyasha - eso fue la "antigua" Kikyo. Y esa persona, ya se ha ido.  
Inuyasha volteo a ver a su ex novia, la cual sonreía contenta entre las risas de Ayame y Sango.  
-La estas sobreestimando.  
-No lo hago. No soy como tú.  
-Que dices... - Inuyasha dio un paso al frente, pero Miroku se interpuso.  
-Calma niños. Ahora lo importante es ponerte a tí a punto y a ella para sus combates.  
-Feh, como digas - Inuyasha dio media vuelta - voy a correr.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con él - Miroku murmuro tan pronto Inuyasha salía del gimnasio - Kikyo puede estar sobreentrenada. Puedes tumbarle toda la confianza que ha ganado ahora.  
-Para eso tenemos que probarla.  
-Estas loco! Acaso no piensas en como se sentira si pierde?  
-Ya lo sintio y salio adelante. Aparte - Bankutsu se relamio los labios - no has visto todo su "potencial".  
Miroku miro confuso la mirada que el moreno ponía sobre la sacerdotisa de fuego.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Como ven, Ayame esta siendo una poderosa catalizadora en las relaciones, así en la evolución de ciertos personajes. Se llamaría en física, el elemento disrruptivo que viene a romper el delicado equilibrio que se tenía antes.  
Admito que me lo pense con el "beso" de Kikyo, pero creo era justo que se avanzara un poco en estas cuestiones (eso y no hacer tan técnico la historia, que por mí, seguiría así, pero el público femenino XD se quejaría), aparte que sirvio de "terapia", que Ayame trato de darle a la pobre de Kikyo jeje (lo cual es bastante cierto, de allí la adicción de ciertas personas).  
Lo de Miroku y su posible vuelta al ring, lo seguiremos viendo en los siguientes episodios, aun estoy por ver eso.  
Las canciones en este episodio fueron "Guilty" de The Rasmus, así "Arigatou" de Sunset Swish, el segundo ending de Ookiku Furikabutte (Wind up), una serie de beisbol sumamente buena.  
Agradecimiento a Kikyoni por sus comentarios, así quienes más leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 12: Trucos bajo la manga.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

-¿El puño de la gacela?  
Bankutsu asintio mientras sacaba un bastón.  
-Sí. En estos últimos 7 días nos concentraremos en ello.  
-En 5 días no voy a poder desarrollar un arma secreta sabes? - Kikyo enarco una ceja - estas sobrestimando mis habilidades.  
-¿Lo crees? - el moreno sonrio. Antes de que la boxeadora protestara, Bankutsu señalo el saco con el bastón.  
-Trata de dar un gancho con el brazo en un angulo de noventa grados. Desde abajo hasta arriba.  
Kikyo asintio y se coloco en posición.  
-No, más atrás...  
-Eh...¿Así? - la chica retrocedio un par de pasos. Bankutsu nego con la cabeza - ¿Más? Vale, vale...  
Kikyo se coloco a casí 1 metro del saco.  
-Listo, ahora dale...pero luego de una arremetida y pasando debajo del bastón - Bankutsu lo elevo - vamos.  
Kikyo asintio y comenzo a balancearse. Dio dos pasos rápidos a gran velocidad, pero se agacho de manera magistral sobre el bastón y luego solto el puñetazo.  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa suya, noto como sus piernas "rebotaban" como resortes, impulsandola hacia arriba y al momento de conectar, su puño se impacto de una manera brutal, mandando el saco casí hasta el cielo.  
-Que...demonios - parpadearon Sango y Ayame - ¿Que fue eso?  
-El puño de la Gacela - Miroku sonrio - la marca registrada de Floyd Patterson, campeon de los pesados. Con esa tecnica noqueo a Johansson, por el titulo mundial en 1960. Se le conoce como el golpe más demoledor de la historia.  
-I-Increíble - Ayame tenía la boca abierta - p-pero...Kikyo es un peso pluma!! Como pudo desarrollar tal potencia??  
-No es tan díficil - Miroku señalo sus piernas - esa es la clave. Ustedes seguro practicaron gimnasia o algun deporte antes del box y saben que cuando haces una sentadilla o una abdominal, la clave para que esta sea efectiva, es que se haga lo más lenta posible.  
-Cierto - intervino Sango - eso disminuye el "rebote" que hacen los ligamentos y tendones, y fortalece el musculo.  
-Así es. Sin embargo, se vuelve altamente poderoso si el musculo esta muy desarrollado.  
-Entonces la fuerza del golpe no solo reside en el golpe, sino en la "elasticidad" corporal??  
Miroku asintio y miro a Kikyo, que igual había estado escuchando. Rapidamente se volvio hacia Bankutsu, con la boca abierta.  
Todo el entrenamiento anterior, desde su pelea con Ayame y Urazue había sido eso: ELASTICIDAD.  
-Tú... - lo señalo - tú...me entrenaste desde un principio, sabiendo todo esto...  
Bankutsu asintio. Kikyo dio un paso atrás y salio corriendo rumbo a las regaderas, ante la sorpresa de todos.  
-Pero que rayos... - exclamo Ayame - ¿Porque hizo eso?  
-La sempai es sumamente orgullosa - sonrio Sango - creo que quiso agradecerle y no supo como.

_CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no uwa  
hashirinukeru mahha gojyuu no yume  
tsumuji kaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki  
kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau_

aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare  
machiwabita kono kaze ga kata naderu  
ryou no te ni nigiritsuzuketekita  
seiten no hekireki to iu nihiru na kibou

hashiritsuzukeru ashi o tome  
uchitsuzukeru kobushi o hiraita  
tenohira ni kizanda  
kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo

asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to  
tasogare sora de namida koraete  
yagate otona ni naru bokura e  
seiten no hekireki

teki wa dare de mikata wa dare nanda  
anzuru yori mo umu ga kantan da  
dakara boku wa hashiri mata kobushi o uchi  
kokoro ni yadoru kodoku o oiharau

ima made zutto maketsuzukete  
dakedo boku wa boku ni kaketsuzukete  
kienai imeeji wa LUCKY SEVEN  
kinou no boku to seriatta CLOSE COUNTER

akogaretsuzuketeta  
dakara michi wa mada tsuzuku  
kojiaketa tenohira ni  
kizamareta tenpenchii wa kitto

fuiuchi no ame ga  
kono monogatari o tozashita to shite mo  
izure chi o katamete  
bokura no aruku michi to naru

arashi wa sari kumo no kirema ni  
arata na hikari ga mata sosogu darou  
sono toki boku wa boku ni deaeru ka na

asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to  
tasogare sora de namida koraete  
yagate otona ni naru bokura e  
seiten no hekireki

Inuyasha dejo de trotar y apago el ipod mientras daba golpes al aire en secuencia rápida. El entrenamiento secreto que había llevado en el último mes parecía haber dado frutos. Se sentía más ligero, más rápido.  
-Sí - solto una sonrisa contento - podre ganar...  
-¿Nervioso?  
El susodicho nego con la cabeza mientras seguía tirando rectos. Así que ella lo había estado siguiendo.  
-No, emocionado...  
-Inuyasha, estoy preocupada. Lo que dicen de Kouga es cierto..  
-Deberías dejar de ver los videos que tengo en casa. Ya te había dicho.  
-Pero...  
-Mira Kagome - Inuyasha se volvio y le sonrio a su novia. Esta le miraba preocupada - estare bien. Solo debo aguantar, como él..  
-No tienes la misma resistencia que Kouga...  
-¿Quien dice que no? - el peliblanco comenzo a quitarse el sueter.  
-Vas a presumirme tus musculos? - Kagome sonrio - sabes que...no puede ser...  
Inuyasha sonrio mientras mostraba lo que había debajo de sus ropas....

-Supongo no saldrá de allí un rato - Sango trato de abrir la puerta de las regaderas sin éxito. Ayame solto un ligero bostezo mientras tomaba su mochila.  
-Dejala. Aparte seguro saldrá para la pelea del sempai de mañana. Para entonces se le habrá bajado el berrinche.  
Sango asintio y tomo su valija. Pospondría el baño hasta la casa.  
Sin embargo, apenas la pelirroja dejo el gimnasio, Miroku aparecio de improviso.  
-Sango...  
-Ah, excelencia - le sonrio señalando la puerta - lo siento, no pude abrir la puerta, Kikyo aun esta algo perturbada.  
-Lo sé, pero no quería hablar de eso.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Bueeno - el castaño sonrio nerviosamente - yo....ejem...quería invitarte a salir.  
Sango parpadeo varias veces. ¿Que había escuchado?  
-Sí - Miroku carraspeo - tengo algo que platicarte y creo eres la única persona, aparte de Naraku que podría decirselo.  
-¿Naraku? ¿Decirme? ¿Que cosa?  
-Es sobre mi mano - señalo su puño, ante la sorpresa de la chica.

Kagura se estiro lentamente, mientras miraba el reloj de la pared con fastidio. Los días en el gimnasio se le hacían sumamente pesados...  
-Maldita la hora en que firme ese contrato - mascullo mirando los papeles encima del escritorio. Luego volteo hacia la radiografía que estaba colgada en el fluroscopio.  
-Una lesión donde se te hacen trizas los huesos no cura de esta manera... - penso aun sorprendida. Sí, podría volver a boxear, pero que garantizaría que esa mano no se rompiera al primer contacto.  
Y precisamente solo se comprobaría en una pelea.  
-Veo que estas tan sorprendida como nosotros  
Kagura se volvio hacia la puerta. Musou la observaba desde el marco, con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Sí, no puedo negarlo - la enfermera suspiro - en fin, que puedo hacer por el hermanito del gran Naraku?  
-Veo que sigues molesta por el contrato que hiciste con mi hermano.  
-¿Como no voy a estarlo? Se supone debo estar minimo 1 año en este lugar! Tenía mejores opciones.  
-Hasta ahora, no antes.  
-También vas a reclamarme? Será mejor que te vayas.  
-No, ya estoy harto de hacer eso... - Musou se acerco y se quedo viendo detenidamente la placa. Kagura le miro de malos modos. Ya era de su conocimiento el acoso que tenía sobre Kikyo, así que entendía la respuesta - vaya, interesante...  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Los huesos del carpo se nota con solidificaciones, pero menores. El metacarpo esta intacto y se nota algunas cicatrices en las falanges.  
-¿Estudiaste medicina?  
-5 años...pero lo dejé porque me aburrio.  
-¿5 años? Casí terminaste la carrera!  
-En realidad la termine, solo que la deje por hastío. Así que te entiendo bien.  
-Entenderme? Yo siempre quisé doctora, pero no tuve chance!  
-¿Pobreza?  
Kagura asintio lentamente.  
-Soy huerfana. No podía pagarme la facultad...  
-Vaya, que triste...  
-No es para reírse..  
-No lo hago - Musou tomo la radiografía - ahora entiendo porque se recupero. Los extremos distales del hueso se fracturaron, más no las epifisis. Eso provoco que sanara tan bien.  
-Pura suerte...¿No?  
-De la buena - Musou sonrio y miro a Kagura - ¿Porque no entras a estudiar nuevamente?  
-Eso iba a hacer, pero...aun el costo de libros y materiales sobrepasa mi sueldo actual. Tendría más chance si tu hermanito me dejará salir.  
-Lo dudo...- Musou coloco la radiografía en su lugar - estarás atada aquí un buen rato.  
Kagura apreto los dientes.  
-Eso me parece...  
-¿Que tal si te presto mis cosas?  
-Eh, como?  
-Sí...yo tengo los libros e inclusive los aparatos que iba a usar en la carrera.  
-Que...insinuas que vas a ayudarme?  
-Claro. Serías buena doctora...  
-Momento, momento. ¿Que clase de trampa es esta? Vas a hacerme firmar alguna cosa?  
-No, nada...  
-¿Ni un prestamo?  
-En absoluto..  
-¿Algun favor?  
-Uno pequeñisimo.  
-Ah, lo sabía! Vas a prestarme y luego cobrarme!  
-No, solo quiero tengas sexo conmigo.  
Kagura parpadeo y luego su cara se puso roja como un tomate.  
-¡QUE!  
-Es broma, es broma - el castaña carcajeo - no quiero nada.  
-¿Entonces? Eso me parece muy sospechoso.  
-Mira, tengo mis motivos. Acepta los libros y los instrumentos y ya.  
Kagura se froto la barbilla pensativa. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Demasiado bueno...  
-No, no puedo...  
-¿Entonces no quieres?  
-No si no se tus motivos verdaderos...  
Musou la miro largamente y suspiro.  
-Como quieras. Era un regalo... - se dio la vuelta - pero la oferta sigue en pie.  
-Ya te dije, no me interesa.  
Musou se encogio de hombros y salio. Kagura apreto los dientes. ¿Que rayos traían estos hermanos entre manos?

Kikyo abrio la puerta lentamente. El gimnasio parecía desierto.  
-Bien - suspiro - parece que todos se fueron...  
-No todos...  
-Ah!! - la chica pego un brinco cuando Bankutsu aparecio de improviso frente a ella - ¡Que rayos! ¡Como hiciste eso!  
-Soy mago - le guiño el ojo - naa, solo espere atrás de la puerta.  
-No me refiero solo a eso! Como sabías que iba a pasar esto??!  
-No sabía...  
-¿Como?  
-Solamente confíe en que harías lo indicado, es todo.  
Kikyo le miro con cara de marciano.  
-Eso...no me lo creo. Digo, todo salio como lo habías planeado.  
-Es el chiste de ser entrenador, que tu peleador haga las cosas tal como se indican - le sonrio.  
-¿Y si no hubiera logrado los objetivos?  
-¿Porque insistes en los aspectos negativos de las cosas? Al fin todo salio como esperabamos.  
-No, es como TU esperabas! No entiendes! Es irritante ser tan predecible!  
-No entiendo como las mujeres dan tanta importancia a eso  
-No me refiero a ese punto - Kikyo suspiro - sino...a tu...olvidalo! No entenderías!  
-Puedes intentarlo  
-No, no tengo ganas de discutirlo o hacerlo - se dio la vuelta - solo dejame en paz...  
-Parecemos novios sabes?  
-Aja, ¿Por quien será? Eres sumamente sobreprotector.  
-Pensé que era lo contrario. Antes casí me satanizabas por torturarte.  
-A eso me refiero! - Kikyo dio un pisotón - yo....me siento mal de eso. Yo...te juzgue...  
-Es normal que lo hagas. Jamás te dije mis planes originales  
-Y sospecho aun hay más detrás, no?  
Bankutsu asintio.  
-Yo... - Kikyo miro el suelo - yo...  
-Disculpa aceptada - sonrio el moreno. Era increíble lo cabezota que era.  
-Lo siento - suspiro - has hecho tanto por mí...no solo aceptaste mis berrinches iniciales, sino me has dado un entrenamiento que ha sido superando mis límites, incluyendo mi punto débil. No se que hiciste el otro día en el departamento, pero al despertarme, me sentí sumamente tranquila, como si me hubiera liberado de una gran presión.  
Bankutsu comenzo a toser freneticamente.  
-¿Estas bien? - la chica se acerco preocupada.  
-Erh sí coff, coff - Bankutsu trato de recobrar la compostura - bueno...realmente...eso...fue el juego. Digo, te estrese lo suficiente para que te enojarás y liberarás tu verdadero yo.  
Kikyo miro extrañado a Bankutsu. Este esperaba que la explicación pegara lo suficiente. No quería decirle que ella lo había besado en sueños. Si eso pasaba, amanecería muerto en algun río cercano.  
-Me parece lógico - dijo al fin la chica. Bankutsu suspiro imperceptiblemente - aunque algo extraño. Si era así, me hubieras hecho rabiar hacia tiempo.  
-Bueno, no era el tiempo indicado. Ya sabes, es como un contragolpe. Sino lo sincronizas en el momento justo, no tiene efecto.  
Kikyo enarco una ceja, un tanto confundida. Bankutsu le sonreía con ese aire de confianza que tanto le irritaba y a la vez le animaba.  
-Si tu lo dices - termino por sonreír - lo importante es que estoy casí lista para la pelea.  
-En parte...  
-¿En parte? ¿Ahora que...?  
-Tranquila - le guiño el ojo - eso lo sabrás en la pelea contra Shampoo  
-Tú y tus malditas premoniciones, pero esta bien. Confiare en tí...eso es lo que me ha ayudado a salir adelante.  
Bankutsu siguio sonriendo. Sin embargo, por dentro se había puesto sumamente nervioso...más cuando la sonrisa de su boxeadora lo había mareado, sobre todo al observar sus labios delgados curvearse.  
¿Como sería probarlos nuevamente?

Sin embargo, al tiempo, Kikyo no dejaba de observar a su entrenador. Siempre lo había visto muy seguro...salvo en esta ocasión.  
-Algo hiciste - entrecerro los ojos - y voy a averiguarlo...

Inuyasha miro como Myoga le ponía las cintas y vendas en las manos. Levanto la vista y vio a sus amigos y compañeros reunidos alrededor de él. La pelea con Kouga estaba a punto de comenzar.  
-Tranquilos - les sonrio, en especial a Kikyo, que parecía muy nerviosa - estaré bien.  
-Lo sabemos - Bankutsu se adelanto - pero te enfrentarás al segundo rankeado...  
-Por eso. Demostrare que ahora seré el segundo. Es un paso más para el campeonato.  
-Pero...  
-Tranquilos todos - Kagome sonrio y elevo las manos - lo logrará, ustedes confíen.  
Todos miraron sorprendidos a Higurashi. Se supone ella sería la más preocupada. Sin embargo, su sonrisa denotaba lo contrario.  
-Cariño - le guiño el ojo - tu puedes!  
Inuyasha asintio devolviendole el gesto. Kikyo y Bankutsu se miraron. ¿Que cosa traían esos dos entre manos?  
-No veo aquí a Ayame - Inuyasha miro para todos lados.  
-Es parte de este gimnasio - Miroku intervino - pero tiene un interés personal en la esquina contraria.  
Sango solto una risita. Miroku asintio igualmente riendo. Nuevamente Kikyo y Bankutsu se miraron. ¿Ellos tambien?  
-Listo - Myoga se levanto. Inuyasha asintio y golpeo sus puños. Kagome se acerco y se inclino hacia él, no sin antes depositarle un beso en la frente.  
-Win... (*Gana*, en inglés) - le susurro. Inuyasha, Miroku y Bankutsu parpadearon sorprendidos. Kagome le dedico una última sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.  
-¿Porque la sorpresa? - Sango miro a Miroku tan pronto Kagome dejo el vestidor. Este solo suspiro.  
-Es la misma palabra que Adrian le dijo a Rocky en la segunda película.  
-¿Rocky? Hey niños, no estan un poco grandes para darle tanto realce - Kikyo puso las manos en las caderas.  
-Es un ritual para nosotros, no entenderías - Bankutsu le sonrio. Kikyo se cruzo de brazos. Los hombres podían ser tan infantiles.  
Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar como ese rito, había encendido un fuego en los ojos de Inuyasha, que no había visto antes. Al instante, se levanto y comenzo a hacer movimientos de calentamiento a gran velocidad.  
¿Tanto podía una chica inspirar a un hombre?  
Lo cual le creo un sentimiento de tristeza. Ella jamás había provocado eso en Inuyasha...

-¿Estas bien?  
Ayame elevo la vista y vio a su novio, haciendo calentamiento contra la pared.  
-Sí, ¿Por que?  
-Voy a pelear contra tu nuevo sempai. No sería mejor que estuvieras con ellos?  
-En absoluto - le sonrio - una cosa es el boxeo, otra mis sentimientos.  
Kouga le miro.  
-Espero no meterte en problemas...  
-No, para nada - se acerco y le toco el rostro - aguanta lo que puedas.  
-Sabes que es mi especialidad. Ya verás, hare que te arrepientas de haberte cambiado de gimnasio.  
Ayame solo se inclino hacia adelante para besarle los labios...

_uh......konya mo mata hakanai hoshi zora  
uh......hikaru hoshi ni negai o kakeru kara..._

Nayami wa itsumo taeru koto mo nai  
Keredo tobira wa mo hiraiteiru yo  
Fumarete mo taorete mo okiagaru tsuyosa kureta kimi ga  
Hokoreru hoshi ni naru tame boku wa utau kara  
Ima ijou ni ganbaru kara motto tsuyoku nareru you ni...

Yurugi nai ai konna daiji na ai  
Dare yori mo zutto daiji ni omotteru  
Fuan na yoru mo tashika ni aru keredo  
Makenaide ikiteiku bokura wa...

Unmei nante zankoku na mono de  
Yosou nante ne tsukeyou mo nai deshou  
Chitteiku kudateiku kedo kono te ni aru  
Itami himitsu mochinagara kimi no tame ni boku wa utau kara  
Omoeteite shinjiteite wasurenaideite hoshii

Dare datte kitto yowasa o himeteite  
Kimi datte kitto honto wa kowai yo ne  
Boku datte kitto wakarikitteru kedo  
Makenaide ikiteiku bokura wa...

Hakanakute mou naite shimaisou de...  
Kanashikute mou tatte irarenai yo

Hakanakute mou naite shimau keredo  
kanashikute mou tatte irarenai kedo  
Dakedo ne kitto ironna shougai ni  
Makenaide ikiteikou bokura wa...

-Curiosa música para iniciar un encuentro  
-Ah, Kagura - Musou se volvio. La enfermera había entrado en el palco privado del estadio Korauken - Pense que no te gustaba asistir a las peleas.  
-No me gusta, pero tengo asuntos que discutir.  
-Ya veo...¿Y cuales son?  
-La propuesta que me hiciste la otra vez.  
-Ah, esa...¿Entonces vas a aceptarla?  
-No, solo quiero saber tus motivos al respecto.  
-¿Sigues con eso?  
-Entiende, necesito saberlo.  
-La curiosidad mato al gato...ya sabes el dicho - el susodicho se dio la vuelta. Kagura iba a hablar, pero se contuvo al ver como Naraku entraba.  
-Oh, veo que hay reunión - sonrio el dueño complacido - parece que la pelea de Inuyasha es importante, no?  
Kagura no respondio. Solo se quedo viendo la espalda de Musou, que parecía ignorarla deliberadamente, a partir de que se oyo el campanazo del primer round.

-No...no puede ser....  
Es lo que atino a murmurar Kouga antes de que el puño de Inuyasha se incrustara de lleno en su cara y lo mandara por segunda vez a la lona.  
-Cayo! - se oyo el grito de los espectadores. Al instante, el referee salio a hacer conteo. Inuyasha retrocedio a una esquina neutral, respirando con dificultad, aunque una sonrisa adornaba su vapuleado rostro.  
-Increíble - silbo Miroku - es simplemente increíble.  
Bankutsu asintio, mientras Sango y Kagome no paraban de echar gritos de apoyo y hacer el conteo con el referee. A su lado, Kikyo miraba perpleja la escena.  
Era el round nueve, pero lo más sorprendente es que Inuyasha había aguantado muchísimo tiempo. El inicio del combate fue como predijeron: Kouga había estado esquivando su velocidad los ataques de Inuyasha, y a base de golpes rápidos y certeros, había ganado los primeros 6 rounds por puntos. Esto lógico había encendido la alarma en la esquina del gimnasio Shikon, y así en los presentes...todos salvo Kagome.  
Sin embargo, a partir del septimo, la cosa cambio radicalmente: Inuyasha lo había tirado al menos en una ocasión desde el septimo y ahora en este, ya dos veces.  
-Que ha sido eso...? - Kikyo se volvio hacia Kagome que coreaba el "seis" - que sabía ella????  
Sin embargo, para sorpresa y desilución de muchos, Kouga se levanto a la cuenta de siete. No se veía realmente vapuleado como Inuyasha, pero su gesto era de desconcierto.  
-¡Y suena la campana! - comento el narrador - los peleadores vuelven a sus esquinas!  
-Excelente, excelente - Myoga comenzo a echarle agua a los hombros de Inuyasha - lo has hecho muy bien.  
-No tanto como parece - sonrio a medias - se supone debí iniciar mi ofensiva en el sexto, pero Kouga ha entrenado de más y eso se nota.  
-Sí, sí, no hables - Tottosai le puso una bolsa de hielo en los hombros - tu solo descansa.  
-No, esto no puede estar pasando! - Kouga parecía un energumeno en su esquina - se supone estaba ya frito!  
Ginta y Hakkaku se miraron sin saber que decir. Justo abajo de la esquina, Ayame miraba horrorizada el panorama. Ella también había calculado la estrategia de su novio en desgastar a Inuyasha durante los 12 rounds y ganar por puntos.  
Pero cuando este salio como un perro en el septimo, todo el plan se vino abajo.  
-No entiendo - la pelirroja sacudio la cabeza - ¡¿Donde saco tanta energía?!

-Que! - Bankutsu casí grita al escuchar lo que había dicho Kagome - hizo eso???  
La susodicha asintio contenta.  
-Yo tampoco lo creí, pero creanme, lo comprobe con mis propios ojos y claro...estas manos...  
Sango y Kikyo se ruborizaron al escuchar esto. Creo había sido demasiada información.  
-Entonces uso un chaleco blindado para fortalecerse? - Miroku estaba impresionado - increíble. Lo importante es como lo consiguio.  
-Bueno, viniendo de Naraku, nada me sorprende - le salio una gota de sudor a Kikyo - sin embargo, no entiendo la lógica de eso.  
-El chaleco blindado que uso era plomo puro - Bankutsu miro a Inuyasha salir a la arena nuevamente - los más nuevos son de kevlar y son ligeros. Sin embargo...los viejo pesan una maldita tonelada.  
-Entiendo. Al usarlo, debio fortalecer la parte baja del cuerpo, no?  
-Exacto. Si se han fijado, los golpes de Kouga han ido directamente a esa parte. Pero Inuyasha se entreno al máximo - sonrio Bankutsu - por eso tiene la cara tan lastimada. Pero supongo su abdomen debe estar limpio.  
-¿Y como rayos no nos enteramos que hacía eso? El parecía exactamente igual que... - Kikyo se quedo a media palabra - no puede ser!  
-Sí - Kagome sonrio enormemente - no se lo ha quitado en todo el día, salvo para lo esencial.  
-Pero eso es agotador...es...increíble...  
El comentario de Sango no tuvo respuesta, ya que se escucho un nuevo alarido. Se volvieron rapidamente y vieron como la espalda de Kouga se iba hacia atrás al recibir un impactazo de Inuyasha.

-Maldición - Kouga retrocedio tratando de tomar aire. Sin embargo, no solo no le dolían las piernas por el cansancio, sino los puños. Al principio penso que eran ideas suyas, pero cuando golpeaba el abdomen, se sentía como granito.  
-Ese maldito - apreto los dientes - sabía a que venía. Maldito perro!  
-¿Contento? - Inuyasha le hablo acercandose - serás muy rápido, pero tus puños valen para dos cosas!  
Kouga lanzo un rugido y se lanzo en una arremetida. Inuyasha sonrio y se preparo para recibir con el abdomen el ataque, encogiendose. Seguro sus puños irian allí  
Sin embargo, observo pasmado, que no hizo eso.  
Kouga se agacho hasta el nivel del suelo, sacando el puño como si fuera un proyectil. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.  
-Caíste en la trampa - penso satisfecho.  
-Kouga! - Ayame se levanto sorprendida. ¡Vas a usarlo!  
-No puede ser - Kikyo abrio la boca.  
-Sí, ese es... - mascullo Miroku  
-¡SMASH! - grito el "lobo" mientras sacaba un directo desde abajo, aprovechando su velocidad - MUERE!  
El puñetazo de Kouga dio directo en el rostro de Inuyasha, haciendo que su cara volara hacia atrás, como si fuera la de un muñeco, ante el horror de los presentes y de la propia Kagome que se puso pálida como la cera.  
-LO HIZO! - grito Ayame emocionada ante el silencio del estadio. Sin embargo, la pelirroja vio que tal silencio no era por el golpe de Kouga.  
Sino por el que Inuyasha había incrustado en el flanco derecho de Kouga.  
-Argh! - grito este cuando sintio como el puño se adentraba y oía un crujido espantoso - mis costillas!!  
Levanto la vista y solo vio como otro puñetazo iba directo a su cara, como si fuera una cuchilla.  
-Viento cortante...  
El puño bajo a una velocidad formidable, golpeando su nariz, boca y barbilla, dejandolo adolorido, lastimado y haciendo que sus piernas perdieran el soporte.  
Sencillamente, cayo a la lona sentado, dejando caer la cabeza entre los brazos.  
-¡CAYO! - la multitud solto un alarido. El referee volvio a interponerse, pero noto como Inuyasha dio un paso atrás, trompicandose.  
-Va a caerse! - se oyo. Kagome se llevo las manos a la cara horrorizada. Todo había salido perfecto y este instante lo había arruinado todo.  
Sin embargo, el hanyou alcanzo a sujetarse de una cuerda, mientras sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.  
-Cuenta...  
-¿Eh? - el refeere se acerco a él.  
-QUE CUENTES MALDITA SEA! - rugio. El juez dio un brinco del susto y se volvio rapidamente hacia Kouga, que aun seguía en la misma posición.  
-M-Maldición - mascullo tratando de levantarse. Sin embargo, no sentía nada. Solo como un temblor le recorría las piernas y los brazos.  
-Kouga, levantate! - Ayame se levanto y corrio hacia la esquina - NO TE RINDAS! ARRIBA!  
Kouga miro de reojo a su novia y trato de obedecerle, pero la sensación de aturdimiento le superaba.  
-Esto tiene que acabar - Bankutsu se levanto igualmente - Inuyasha quedo en malas condiciones con ese golpe. Sí continua esta pelea, él que perderá será él.  
-¡Pero desde cuando Kouga sabía el Smash! - grito Kagome desesperada.  
-Parece que Inuyasha no era el único que tenía trucos bajo la manga - Kikyo miro sorprendida.  
-Cinco! - grito el público coreando la cuenta - Seis!  
-Levantate! - exclamo Kouga. Como si sus piernas pudieran oírlo, estas comenzaron a moverse y finalmente pudo apoyar un puño en la lona para incorporarse. Levanto la vista y vio con satisfacción como la pierna izquierda de Inuyasha no paraba de temblar y comenzaba a acercarse a la lona, pese a sujetarse a la cuerda.  
-Sí, maldito perro - su sonrisa se ensancho - voy a ganarte.  
-SIETE...OCHO!  
-Y yo seré el campeon! - Kouga apoyo el otro puño para dar el impulso final y levantarse. Sin embargo, apenas lo hizo, sintio un horrible dolor en el flanco derecho.  
-No - alcanzo a decir - me olvide...mis costillas...  
El dolor se hizo insoportable en un instante y perdio el aire, así el apoyo de su mano derecha. Sencillamente, cayo al suelo de manera estrepitosa, ante el desconsuelo de Ayame y el grito de jubilo de Kagome.  
-NUEVE...DIEZ! - el referee levanto los brazos y sono la campana.  
Un segundo después, Inuyasha se derrumbo igualmente, ante el alarido del publico presente.

-Gané... perro sarnoso - susurro sonriente mientras alzaba un puño...

Fin del episodio.

Notas del autor.  
Este ha sido un capítulo de mera acción, se podría decir, donde como Ayame y Kagome vivieron la pelea de un modo cambiante.  
Tal vez lo destacable a modo romántico halla sido el dialogo que tuvieron Bankutsu y Kikyo. Como ven, ella comienza a sospechar que hubo algo más.  
También la "cita" que tuvieron Miroku y Sango, la cual pensaba incluír en este capítulo, pero mejor la dejare a modo de flashbacks en el próximo episodio.  
Las canciones usadas en este capítulo fueron "Hekireki", el opening de Hajime no Ippo New Challenger, así "The Starry Sky" de Hal, ending 1 de Angelic Layer (por algo Kagura hizo ese comentario, pero bueno, influencias de estar viendo este último anime al estar escribiendo, je).  
Saludos especiales a Kikyoni, Azrael, Ittzumi, así a Lolichan36, por sus reviews y así su seguimiento constante, muchas gracias, así también quienes leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 13: Monstruo.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

-Inuyasha!!  
-Argh! Kagome, sueltame, duele!!  
-No! Puedes estar lastimado!  
-Tú me estas lastimando!!  
Las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras Kagome abrazaba a su novio, que trataba inutilmente de quitarse las vendas de los puños.  
-Ya, ya - Myoga aparecio con unas tijeras - dejalo Kagome, vas a romperle algo. Tenemos que hacerle una radiografía del cráneo, ese último golpe no me gusto nada.  
-Estoy bien anciano - el peliblanco sonrio - el golpe me agarro desprevenido, pero ya estoy mucho mejor.  
-Eso no te salvará de los estudios  
-Oye!  
Mientras el preparador físico luchaba con su pupilo, Miroku se acerco a Kagome.  
-Será mejor dejarlos. Necesita hacerse las placas.  
-Por eso - Kagome no lo miro mientras sostenía los guantes de Inuyasha - me quedaré a que se los haga.  
-Pero...  
-Myoga necesitará ayuda - la chica le guiño un ojo - aparte necesito hacerle la entrevista para el artículo.  
Miroku iba a hablar, pero solo se encogio de hombros. Bankutsu miro de reojo a Kikyo, que no había alterado su expresión en todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, la joven solo dio media vuelta y fue la primera en salir.  
-Te dejamos pues, felicidades nuevamente - murmuro el moreno. Inuyasha asintio, para volver a discutir con Myoga.

-¿Estas bien?  
Kikyo se volvio hacia Bankutsu. La chica había estado observando la cartelera del cine, anexo al estadio Korauken.  
-Sí, porque?  
-No dijiste nada en el camerino.  
-Ah, bueno, ¿Que tendría que decir? Kagome ya lo dijo todo.  
-Pensé que...  
-No, lo pensé, pero es muy distinto a experimentarlo ahora.  
-Kikyo...  
-Anda - se acerco y lo tomo de la mano - vamos al cine...  
-Pero tienes que dormir temprano, tu encuentro es unos días y... - el apretón de la joven aumento - bueno, quizas un par de horas y un poco de comida chatarra no te haga daño.  
Kikyo asintio, manteniendo la mirada baja, mientras jalaba a su entrenador dentro del local.

_I'm closing up - I'm closing in  
Couldn't wait for this moment to come  
Couldn't wait for this day to begin  
Won't be afraid - got so much pride  
And I've never been a loser  
And I just can't lose tonight_

(Chorus)  
Winning it all -ain't gonna walk away  
Giving it all - no matter what you say  
Ain't gonna fall - don't wanna lose today  
Winning it all

This time it's right - my time has come  
Gonna give everything that I've got  
Till it's over and victory's won  
No second chance - no giving up  
Because no one remembers a loser  
And I don't intend to be one 

La canción hizo reír a Kagome, mientras veían como atendían a su novio. El técnico radiologo tenía puesta la radio mientras ayudaba a "convencer" al enfermo.  
-Inuyasha! Sientate!  
-No soy tu perro! - exclamo furioso el peliblanco señalando a Kagome., pero fue suficiente para distraerlo, mientras Tottosai y Myoga lo empujaban dentro de la cámara para tomar radiografías. Kagome suspiro al tanto tomaba asiento y veía como Myoga trataba de colocarle una placa atrás del cráneo. Inuyasha no había cambiado en absoluto en estos dos años...

_-Si acepte salir contigo, es porque tengo la garantía de que al terminar, no estoy obligado a llamarte, verdad?  
-Sí, lo sé - sonrio la joven mientras ambos caminaban por un parque - y prometo cumplirlo.  
-Excelente, no quiero que una mocosa que aparte es reportera, me de problemas. Suficiente tengo con las acosadoras del gimnasio y del teléfono.  
-¿Te acosan por teléfono? Que primitivo. Yo haría cosas mejores.  
-Aja ¿Como cuales?  
-Veamos. Dejarte obentos enfrente de tu puerta todos los días. Colocar mantas diciendote que tanto me fascinas por donde haces tu rutina de ejercicio y ah, por supuesto, mandarte montón de regalos al gimnasio.  
-Vaya, suenas como una profesional - el chico hizo una mueca. Kagome solto una larga risa.  
-Un tanto, te digo con cuantos chicos he hecho eso?  
-No me interesa saberlo...  
Kagome solo se encogio de hombros. Entonces señalo un puesto de helados ambulante - ven, yo te invito.  
Inuyasha hizo una mueca y la siguio. Luego de unos minutos, él había escogido un helado de vainilla, mientras ella uno de fresa.  
-Es curioso...  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Esto - Inuyasha señalo el helado - ninguna chica me había invitado antes algo.  
-Pues no se con quienes habías estado - Kagome sonrio mientras daba lamidas al suyo - bueno, no me extraña.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Eres el tipo de chico que atrae a ese tipo de chicas.  
-A ver. ¿Que tipo de chico soy que atrae a ese tipo de chicas?  
-Sí. Eres atractivo, tienes buen físico, tienes dinero.  
-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?  
-Nada, solo que tienes un ego enorme. Lógico que cualquier mujer que te alabe un poco, te tendrá en un puño.  
-Oye, no soy tan egocentrico!  
-Lo sé - Kagome siguio probando el helado. Inuyasha miro el suyo, pero se volvio a la chica.  
-¿Como sabes?  
-Bueno - Kagome se sonrojo y bajo la mirada - soy reportera recuerdas? He investigado tu vida.  
-¿Y eso que tiene de relevante?  
-No solo se tu vida profesional, sino también tu vida personal.  
-Eh! - el chico parpadeo molesto - eso no me gusto...  
-Lo sé, lo sé - Kagome nego con la cabeza - no debí hacerlo, pero las mujeres somos así. Nos protegemos...sin querer...  
-Aja, ve al punto...luego me iré.  
-Yo...es que... - Kagome apreto los labios - saliste con Kikyo.  
-¿Salí con Kikyo? Bueno, eso es cierto. ¿Que tiene de relevante?  
-También la investigue...  
-Oh magnifico, ¿Acaso eres una agente de la CIA?  
-No, no! Solo que me extraño que un chico como tú, saliera con alguien como ella. Kikyo era un genio del boxeo, no solo por su forma de pelear, sino por su inteligencia. Supe que fue la primera de su curso desde la primaria.  
-Ah, sí - Inuyasha solto una risotada - me costo horrores que saliera conmigo durante la secundaria. Como una cerebrito como ella termino saliendo con alguien como yo? Aun no me la creo.  
-Bueno, precisamente. Debes tener algo a tu favor.  
-¿Crees que tengo algo a mi favor? - Inuyasha parecio complacido con el comentario. Kagome asintio.  
-Sí. Algo aparte de tu físico y tu atractivo.  
Inuyasha abrio la boca. La chica lo había halagado, pero de tal manera que hizo que su corazón saltara de gusto.  
-Bueeno...tal vez tengas razón - el chico se dio la vuelta, avergonzado mientras comenzaba a devorar su helado. Kagome sonrio y lo imito.  
Estuvieron así un rato, viendo la gente pasar, mientras terminaban el mantecado.  
-Jamás había platicado así con una chica - solto de repente Inuyasha.  
-¿No? Pensé que con Kikyo...  
-Mi relación con ella se basaba únicamente en esto - Kagome se relabio los labios muy sugestivamente. Kagome se sonrojo.  
-Vaya, yo pensé que...  
-Sí. Uno puede parecer que era divertido hablar con ella, pero Kikyo es sumamente cerrada. Como tu dijiste, fue la primera en su clase durante muchos años e inclusive en el boxeo. Sin embargo, eso le dio un ego que hacía díficil hablar con ella. No lo expresaba, pero se jactaba taaanto de todo, que era pesado. Cierto que viví buenos momentos con ella, pero no era tan bueno como parecía.  
Kagome se quedo callada, sopesando lo que habia escuchado.  
-Eso...no me lo esperaba - murmuro al fin. Inuyasha asintio alegremente mientras devoraba el barquillo.  
-En fin, pero eso acabo.  
-¿Y buscas tu alma gemela entonces? - completo Kagome divertida. El peliblanco sonrio.  
-Adivinaste...  
Ambos soltaron una risita. Inuyasha noto entonces como se había relajado de sobremanera, a tal grado, que tuvo el impulso de tomar a esta chica de la mano.  
Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue Kagome quien la tomo, mientras le pasaba el barquillo.  
-Ya no tengo hambre. Puedes acabartelo.  
-Eh...sí - Inuyasha lo tomo y comenzo a comerlo, pero muy despacio. Kagome aun sostenía su mano con la suya. Comenzo a frotar sus dedos lentamente.  
-Es curioso que tengas las manos tan suaves.  
-Bueno - mascullo aturdido por el contacto - generalmente nos llegamos a lastimar los nudillos, no tanto las palmas...  
-Ya veo...espero no te moleste.  
-No...solo que se siente extraño.  
-¿Por?  
-Tienes...mucha iniciativa para ser una chica.  
-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?  
-Para nada, aunque es extraño...  
-Oh, la liberación femenina. Ya ves...  
Inuyasha sonrio. Finalmente devoro el segundo barquillo, pero sin retirar su mano de entre las de Kagome. No podía negarlo, le gustaba tal contacto y mucho.  
-¿Puedo preguntarte que viste en mí?  
-Ah, ¿Eso? Nada en especial...  
-Oh vamos, tienes que decirme  
-Claro, para que te lo termines creyendo. Si pasa eso, perderás esa cualidad.  
-¿Y como puedo explotarla mejor sino la se?  
-A veces no es necesario. Solo ser tu mismo.  
-Pero...  
-Anda, no te diré.  
-Eso es injusto! Soy muy curioso y tu solo fomentas eso!  
-¿Crees que no lo sé?  
-Ah, tramposa! Estas jugando con mi manera de ser!  
-Quizás - Kagome rio y separo sus manos de las de él - bueno, ya casí acaba la hora que fijamos para la cita. Y como va a ser la última...  
-No, no lo acepto.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí, exijo una cita. Tienes que decirme!  
-La curiosidad no es buena..  
-Kagome! Tienes que decirme!  
La chica tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse ante la mención de su nombre de pila.  
-No - nego vehemente - si quieres, será en otra cita, no ahora...  
-Esta bien! Entonces tendremos otra! ¿Que tal este fin de semana?  
-Este fin trabajo. Voy a las carreras de F3000 en...  
-Excelente, te acompaño.  
-Pero...no tienes entrenamiento?  
-No el domingo, es mi día libre. Supongo las carreras de F3000 son esos días, no?  
-Bueno...esta bien. Entonces paso a recogerte?  
-Ni loco! No voy a permitir que una mujer me siga manipulando así!  
-Como digas - Kagome sonrio por dentro. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sincera mientras veía al chico hacer una rabieta. Si supiera que lo que mostraba ahora era lo que lo hacía tan irresistible._

Kagome apreto con fuerza los guantes que aun llevaba, mientras veía a su novio darle de zapes con la placa a Tottosai. Definitivamente, jamás cambiaría...

-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, solo me rompio la nariz, pero el doctor dijo que curara en unos días - Kouga señalo su cara con unos vendajes.  
-Excelente. Supongo querrás revancha.  
-Eso ni lo dudes - Kouga se detuvo y miro a Ayame a que platicaba con Sango, unos metros adelante de ella - oye...gracias por cuidarla.  
-No se a que te refieres - Miroku sonrio - es una gran peleadora. Esperamos pronto programarle un combate.  
-No lo niego. Ayame es muy especial.  
-¿Lo dices como novio o como boxeador?  
-Como novio no pondría en tela de juicio nada, pero...  
-Ya veo. Supongo tu también dudaste de ella no?  
Kouga asintio pesadamente.  
-Ayame es muy rápida. Sin embargo, su velocidad apenas iguala la de Shampoo. En fuerza o condición es muy inferior. Por algo Kikyo logro ganarle.  
-No se si ofenderme con ese comentario.  
-Vamos, no negarás que Kikyo es fuerte, pero su vuelta al ring fue afortunada.  
-Supongo esa opinión de Ayame, fue del Gimnasio.  
-No lo niego. Eso provoco que ella se saliera...  
-Pero no pareces muy contento...  
-No me malinterpretes. No es porque este molesto porque se halla ido, sino que no tuvo fe en...  
-Como tener fe en un lugar donde no te la tienen?  
Kouga se detuvo. Miroku mantenía su sonrisa.  
-Esa es la diferencia entre tu gimnasio y el mio. Nosotros si tenemos fe en nuestros boxeadores y que aun pueden superarse.  
-Oye, eso...  
-Kouga. Ayame esta con nosotros - finalizo el chico de coleta - y será muchisimo mejor, ya lo verás.  
Kouga se quedo sin palabras, mientras Miroku adelantaba paso para a ponerse a la par con las chicas...

-¿De que tanto te ries? - Kikyo veía con molestia a Bankutsu. Este solo rio levemente.  
-Jamás te había visto comer tanto...  
-Solo sacaba un poco el estrés - Kikyo tiro la bolsa de palomitas vacía en un cesto - y la película estaba horrenda. Ese remake de "el día que se paralizo la Tierra" no me gusto.  
-A mí me parecio interesante. Más la reflexión que hace John Cleese con Keanu Reeves.  
-Para empezar Reeves es tan parco como un espantapajaros. Digo, le quedo bien al extraterrestre, eso no lo niego. Aun así, creo que los humanos debieron morir...  
-¿Crees? Tal vez merecemos una oportunidad siempre.  
-No. Somos una raza de lo peor...  
-¿Entonces crees que no mereces otra oportunidad?  
Kikyo miro el paquete vacío.  
-No, ni aun yo...  
Bankutsu iba a hablar, pero se contuvo. La chica sabía que no hablaban de la película, menos del boxeo.  
-Oye, si tienes que hablar, yo...  
Solo se escucho un silbido. El puño de la joven se había quedado a 1 cm de la mejilla derecha del moreno.  
-Estoy perfectamente - su voz sonaba ronca - era lo último que necesitaba sacar de mi sistema antes de pelear.  
-Kikyo...  
-Ganare - la chica retrocedio su puño y lo apreto - ¡Haré pedazos a Shampoo!

----------------

Shampoo miro a Mousse colocarle las cintas en los puños. Levanto la vista hacia la puerta.  
-Pronto vendrá, tranquila...  
-Callate. No pedí tu opinión...  
Mousse suspiro y siguio colocando las cintas. Antes de cada combate, Shampoo se ponía insoportable, más de lo normal.  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrio.  
-Shampoo, ya tengo los resultados de las apuestas.  
-Excelente Ranma. ¿Cual es el puntaje?  
-Vas a ganar, en el segundo round. 30 contra 1.  
-Bien, bien... - la joven sonrio enormemente - cumplire con esas expectativas.

Bankutsu miro preocupado a Kikyo. La chica se había colocado la bata y la capucha, mientras esperaba sentada en la banca del camerino.  
-¿No va a calentar?  
Bankutsu nego con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Myoga.  
-Debe hacerlo, puede desgarrarse un musculo...  
-Eso lo sé, pero desde que llegamos, solo se vistio, se coloco los guantes y ha estado así desde entonces. Ni siquiera acepto la visita de Inuyasha y compañía.  
En ese momento, se escucharon toques en la puerta.  
-Retador, hora de subir - se escucho. Al momento, Kikyo se levanto y comenzo a caminar.  
-Vamos - murmuro - tengo prisa...  
Bankutsu y Myoga solo asintieron, mientras tomaban sus cosas e iban trás de ella.

-¿Tan mal esta?  
Miroku e Inuyasha asintieron mientras tomaban asiento en el palco de Naraku. Este último había decidido traer a todos, ya que el estadio no paraba de rugir el nombre de Shampoo. El apoyo del público era total a la llamada "Amazona China".  
-No ha calentado siquiera. Solo permanecio en el mismo sitio como estatua.  
-Pero puede tener problemas. Se lastimará durante el encuentro...  
-Sí, pero no se que loca idea se le habrá ocurrido - Miroku se cruzo de brazos - y parecía que Bankutsu no estaba involucrado. Estaba tan desconcertado como nosotros.  
-Ella sabe lo que hace - Kagome elevo la voz - tranquilos...  
-Hey! - Sango señalo la entrada - va a salir!  
Fiel a la pelea anterior, una serie de antorchas comenzaron a encenderse por todo el pasillo, seguido de una música oriental tan solemne que hizo que el público guardara silencio. Al instante, una sacerdotiza emergio, caminando con paso tranquilo, rumbo al ring.  
-Parece que Bankutsu mantuvo este espectaculo pese a todo - sonrio Sango. Sin embargo, noto las caras de sus amigos - ¿Que sucede?  
-Algo no esta bien - Inuyasha, con varios parches en la cara, se inclino - ella esta muy...como definirlo?  
-Indiferente... - se escucho. Todos se volvieron hacia Naraku que había aparecio - sí, parece que esto lo ve como un trámite más.  
Musou solo sonrio ante el comentario de su hermano, volteando a ver a la joven, que subía majestuosamente a la arena. Al momento de retirarse la capucha, se escucho una fuerte ovación.  
Sin embargo, Kikyo no alzo los brazos como su costumbre, solo dio una ligera reverencia, lo cual aumento la rechifla de los seguidores de la "Amazona China".  
-Esto se va a poner bueno - Kouga y Ayame se encontraban unos asientos más abajo del palco del gimnasio Shikon. Ayame asintio, pero igualmente no dejaba de ver a Kikyo. Algo estaba tramando. Sin embargo, una ovación estrepitosa interrumpio sus pensamientos: Shampoo había emergido, enmedio de una música china sumamente ritmica. La boxeadora alzaba los puños y daba gritos de guerra, que resonaban por el escenario.  
-¡SOY LA MEJOR, SOY LA MEJOR! - Shampoo se detuvo de repente y señalo a Kikyo - ¡Y TU SERÁS MI PROXIMA VICTIMA!  
Esto provoco un alarido aun mayor. Sin embargo, Kikyo no contesto, sencillamente se dio la vuelta hacia su esquina. Shampoo se quedo perpleja y sin más, salio corriendo rumbo al ring y de un salto acrobático, trepo a él y se encaro a su rival.  
-Hey! - le grito furiosa ante la expectación de todos - ¡¡Jamás, jamás me des la espalda!!  
Kikyo la miro de reojo, sin contestar. Sin embargo, una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su rostro.  
-Tú! - Shampoo trato de irsele encima, pero Mousse y Ranma llegaron prestos a detenerla - dejenme! Voy a matarla ahora!  
-¿Estas loca? - Bankutsu se acerco - te acabas de echar a un tigre encima...  
Kikyo solo le miro y siguio sonriendo mientras se quitaba la capucha. El moreno iba a repelar, pero solo nego con la cabeza.

-Esto va a ser una masacre - Miroku se golpeo la cara con la mano - acaba de provocarla. Shampoo no es como Urazue!  
Nadie protesto el comentario. Sin embargo, Musou no dejo de notar que su hermano esbozaba una sonrisa, muy parecida a la de su peleadora.  
-¡Peleadoras! - se escucho - ¡Al centro del ring!

-Perra - Shampoo se coloco el protector mientras agitaba los guantes - tan pronto salgas, te haré pedazos en un segundo!  
La campana sono. Al instante, la Amazona salio despedida hacia Kikyo, lista para masacrarla.  
Sin embargo, apenas soltaba un izquierdazo para "frenarla", ella recibio un puñetazo que se incrusto justo en su hombro izquiero.  
-Que... - solo vio como un derechazo zumbaba en forma de gancho y se adentraba de lleno en su mentón.  
-Agh! - Shampoo retrocedio instintivamente. Pero eso no la salvo de un movimiento rápido de Kikyo, que en un sprint, se había colocado bajo su guardia.  
-¡EL PUÑO DE LA GACELA! - rugio antes de que un gancho se incrustaba en la barbilla de Shampoo, haciendo que su cabeza se moviera como la de un muñeco, mandandola a la lona.  
-CAYO! - rugio el público luego de unos segundos. El referee comenzo a contar mientras enviaba a Kikyo a esquina neutral.  
-Que fue eso! - exclamo Bankutsu. Como si pudiera oírlo, Kikyo se volvio y le guiño el ojo - esa condenada lo logro!  
En el palco de Naraku, todos se habían levantado de un brinco, mientras aplaudían y gritaban de gusto.  
-Es increíble! - Sango y Kagome se abrazaban furicas - lo logro!  
Inuyasha y Miroku se habían quedado con la boca abierta.  
-¿Eso fue...?  
-Sí...Gacela punch...el golpe final. ¿Cuando...?  
Sin embargo, la euforia duro poco. Al conteo cinco, Shampoo se levanto de golpe, sorprendiendo al mismo referee. Su mentón estaba muy hinchado, pero sus ojos destellaban un fulgor asesino.  
-Perra!!! - grito la chica fuera de sí - ¡ESTO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!  
Kikyo solo suspiro y se coloco en posición.  
-Va a tomar tiempo - murmuro al momento de sonar la campana nuevamente.

-Round 6, eh?  
-Oh sí, el seis. Suena bonito para un K.O. verdad?  
-Para ella sí, tu no - Bankutsu le puso un par de bolsas de hielo sobre los hombros. Kikyo trato de sonreír, pero la hinchazón en la cara se lo impidio. Bankutsu le correspondio el gesto, aunque por un momento.  
-Esto va mal - penso - desde que la derribo en el primer round, las cosas han ido empeorando. No ha caído, pero no tarda en hacerlo.  
Arriba, Sango y Kagome, que habían festejado la caída, ahora se encontraban al borde de los asientos, con una cara de funeral enorme.  
-Va mal, va mal... - Sango miro una carpeta - he contabilizado los golpes y Shampoo va ganando del round 2 a 5.  
-¿Y la caída del primero? Debemos tener ventaja de eso!  
-A este paso la perderemos...  
-Eso si Shampoo no la tira primero - suspiro Miroku. El comentario cayo como balde de agua fría en todos.  
-Va a perder... - Ayame apreto los dientes - no pensé que...  
-Sí, por algo es la retadora número 2 del ranking - Kouga estaba cruzado de brazos - su velocidad y poder son únicos.

-¿Mejor? Respiras bien?  
-Perfectamente - Shampoo sonreía complacida a Mousse. El zumbido y el impacto de la primera caída ya casí habían desaparecido. Ahora se sentía perfectamente, más luego de incrustar en su oponente el 80% de sus golpes.  
-Aun no caes maldita - penso malevolamente - pero no tardarás en hacerlo. Esas preciosas piernas tuyas no aguantarán más castigo.  
-¡Segundos, fuera!  
-¿Kikyo?  
La susodicha se volvio hacía un preocupado Bankutsu, que bajaba del ring.  
-¿Si?  
-Gana, por favor.  
La sacerdotisa sonrio. La expresión del moreno había valido la golpiza que estaba resistiendo.  
-Claro, todo es parte del plan..  
-¿Eh? ¿Cual plan?  
Pero Kikyo no respondio, cuando se lanzo al centro del ring.  
-Muere! - fue lo último que escucho cuando Shampoo le incrusto un rápido y contundente uno-dos...

-Kikyo!!! - grito Kagome cuando un gancho al hígado hizo que la boxeadora casí saltará. Parecía eminente su caída, pero alcanzo a sostenerse de una cuerda. El sonido de la campana detuvo a Shampoo que iba a rematarla.  
-Maldita, eres dura de pelar - escupio la Amazona mientras volvía a su esquina. Mientras, Kikyo tuvo que ser ayudada por Bankutsu para ser llevada a la propia.  
-No, no, no - el moreno estaba aterrorizado - voy a parar esto, ya no puedes!  
-Haces eso...y te despido... - respiraba con dificultad.  
-Kikyo! Tienes los ojos hinchados, ya no ves los ataques!  
-Claro que sí...aun veo ese horrible lunar que tienes debajo de la barbilla.  
-Yo no tengo ningun lunar allí...¿O si?  
Kikyo sonrio levemente mientras se tocaba la cara.  
-Jamás...me habían golpeado tanto, sabes?  
-Sí, sí. Ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso.  
-No, en serio. Se siente...bien...más cuando no hay miedo trás ello.  
Bankutsu se quedo paralizado al escuchar esto.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Sí, que no tengo miedo...  
-Momento, momento! - comenzo a sacudirla por los hombros - te dejaste pegar por eso?!!  
Justo en ese momento, el llamado a los segundos lo detuvo. Kikyo solo se levanto mientras se colocaba el protector.  
-Gracias - alcanzo a murmurar antes de tocarle la cara con el guante y dirigirse al centro del ring. Bankutsu tuvo ganas de perseguirla, pero un nuevo llamado hizo que se bajará rapidamente.

-Round 9... - Inuyasha estaba pálido.  
-Va perdiendo por puntos. Tiene que noquear - murmuro Sango.  
-¿Pero como? Ya no debe tener nada en los puños...  
Nadie contesto. Entonces, Naraku se acerco y tomo asiento hasta delante.  
-¿Que sucede hermano?  
-Nada - sonrio el susodicho mientras encendía un cigarro - solo quiero ver más de cerca la victoria de Kikyo.  
Antes de que alguien le contestará, se escucho un "oh".  
Los presentes se volvieron y se quedaron pasmados al ver la escena...inclusive la misma Shampoo.

Kikyo se encontraba, con la guardia baja, moviendose gracilmente en el centro del ring. Había esquivado todos los puñetazos de su adversaria. Los mismos que en los rounds anteriores, la habían hecho cimbrar.  
-¿Que pasa? - susurro inocentemente - ¿Porque no vienes?  
Shampoo quedo desconcertada, pero luego de dar un rugido, se lanzo contra ella.  
Sin embargo, ninguno de sus golpes encontraba su destino.  
A base de movimientos de cintura, de cadera, de cabeza, Kikyo estaba eludiendolos sin complicaciones.  
-Que..que esta pasando... - Mousse estaba incredulo. Ranma trato de contestarle, pero él tampoco sabía.  
La contestación para todos, llego cuando Shampoo trato de conectarle un gancho volado, él cual fallo ampliamente.  
-Ahora! - Kikyo retrocedio y luego se lanzo en un sprint rápido. Shampoo lo noto, así que también dio un paso atrás, para esquivarlo.  
Sin embargo, vio con horror que ocurrio algo peor: Kikyo amplio en un instante el paso de su zancada y sus piernas actuaron como rebote, permitiendo que el gancho de la Gacela no se conectará en su quijada, sino en su abdomen.  
-Ugh! - solto la Amazona. El impacto había sido brutal. Pero lo peor fue una sensación que no había tenido desde el primer round: un dolor atroz y paralizante. No era el mismo que había sentido, sino mucho más potente.  
-No puede ser... - Bankutsu bajo los brazos dandose cuenta - ella...no calento a propósito por esto.  
-¿Como dices?  
-Sí Myoga. Kikyo no calento, así que entro totalmente fría a la pelea!  
-Eso lo sabemos, inclusive eso pudo influír en que su golpe durante el primer round no tuviera efecto! Si hubiera calentado, ella no estaría aquí!  
-No, no! Kikyo lo calculo para que funcionará así!  
-No...no entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que todo fue premeditado?  
-Sí...sabía que Shampoo llegaría a estos extremos! Lo que vimos al principio, no fue indiferencia, fue confianza absoluta.  
-Estas loco! Nadie puede preever un resultado de una pelea, más contra un monstruo como Shampoo!  
-No si Kikyo es un monstruo mucho peor... - el moreno abrio los ojos - Dios...acaso...

-Maldita.. - Shampoo retrocedio, pero Kikyo permanecio en su posición. La sonrisa cínica aparecio en la cara de la sacerdotisa.  
-Ya eres mía...

-¡CALLATE! - Shampoo se lanzo con todo. Un gancho conecto de manera total en la cara de Kikyo. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa no parecio inmutarse.  
-No puede ser... - Kikyo dio un paso atrás respirando con dificultad - eso debio dolerte!  
-Shampoo! - se oyeron los gritos de Mousse y Ranma - no la ataques! Estas en mala condición!  
-Que! - Shampoo les miro de reojo - como se atreven a menospreciarme! Yo sere quien derrote a la tonta de Akane!  
Nuevamemente, la Amazona se fue al frente y logro conectar 3 puñetazos limpios, sin respuesta. Sin embargo, Kikyo no parecía inmutarse y seguía rondandola.  
-No, no, no, esto no puede ser - Shampoo estaba desesperada - mis golpes deben dolerle!  
Entonces levanto la vista y entendio con horror lo sucedido. 30 segundos del round 9...  
-Ella... - Shampoo abrio los ojos aterrorizada - me canso a propósito!  
-Exacto... - casí como si pudiera oírla, Kikyo se fue al frente. Shampoo puso guardia alta, pero Kikyo le asesto un gancho al hígado directo. La Amazona se contorsiono de dolor y sin querer, bajo la guardia.  
-¡SACRED ARROW!  
El Smash modificado hizo contacto con la cara de Shampoo, que se contorsiono. El público se quedo en silencio total.  
-¡AHORA! - el grito de Bankutsu resono. Kikyo asintio y marco un sprint.  
-No!! - Shampoo parecio reaccionar ante dos golpes demoledores que habían tirado a Ayame y Urazue - A MI NO ME TUMBARAS!  
Shampoo coloco el puño en forma de palma y lo lanzo al frente.  
-No! - Miroku se levanto - es el puño de la muerte!  
-Kikyo! - Myoga salto - cubrete! Eso te va tumbar!  
Shampoo sonrio enloquecida cuando vio que su puño izquierdo iba directo al pecho de su oponente. Sí, era una táctica sucia paralizar su cuerpo con un golpe al corazón, pero no había otra manera. Ella tenía que ganar, a toda costa.  
Sin embargo, su mano jamás llego al cuerpo de Kikyo. Solo sintio un puñetazo incrustarse de lleno en su cara, haciendola tambalearse.  
-No... - exclamo petrificada - una...contra..?  
Nadie le respondio. Solo sintio un nuevo puño de la gacela en su abdomen, haciendola despegar los pies del suelo literalmente, y luego como una Sacred Arrow le golpeaba el rostro salvajemente.  
Todo se hizo negro y cayo inerte. Totalmente fulminada.

El estadio guardio silencio. Desde las esquinas, hasta el palco de Naraku.  
Este último, seguía con su sonrisa. Al momento de tirar un poco de colilla en el cenicero, el referee se acerco a Shampoo y alzo las manos.  
-Ha terminado... - comento el narrador por inercia - el referee dictamina que Shampoo no puede continuar...la ganadora...la ganadora es Kikyo! La Sacerdotiza de Fuego!  
Nadie en el estadio grito o solto una rechifla, solo vieron como Kikyo alzo el puño derecho mientras observaba a una inconciente Shampoo, que tenía los ojos vueltos hacia atrás, y un hilillo de saliva le recorría la mejilla...  
-Yo... - Bankutsu casí se cae de la impresión - he creado un monstruo...

Al instante, el público estallo en vítores y aplausos.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
¿Porque razon Kikyo aparecio tan poderosa en esta pelea, a diferencia de las otras? Bueno, eso lo ire explicando en el próximo episodio, pero ya vimos realmente el potencial de la sacerdotiza de fuego y haciendo un poco de eco a lo que Miroku decía del gimnasio Shikon (lo cual sería una analogia a que la perla de Shikon da poderes a quien la posee).  
La platica de Inuyasha y Kagome del principio, fue sacada de una experiencia personal que tuvé hace tiempo. Solo puedo decir que es muy agradable conocer a mujeres que usan un femenismo más acorde a una ideologia de superación, no tanto para emular el machismo jeje.  
La canción usada en este episodio, es "Winning at All" de The Outfield. Excelente rola motivadora.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Azrael, Kikyoni, así Lolichan36, como Kuchiki Rukia-chan, por sus comentarios y reviews, así quienes más leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 14: Responsabilidad.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

-Voy a salir a correr - murmuro Kikyo al terminar de calzarse los zapatos tenis. Sango asintio levemente. Tan pronto la boxeadora salio del gimnasio, Ayame se acerco rapidamente.  
-Es un mounstro. Apenas hace 1 semana que peleo y esta totalmente recuperada.  
-Sí, ni rastro de inflamación. Es como si nunca la hubieran tocado.  
-Es el potencial ilimitado de la joven - murmuro Inuyasha que había escuchado la conversación - tal como predijo Bankutsu.  
Sango miro al peliblanco. Este solo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para seguir golpeando la pera. Se le veía molesto. Tal vez porque el moreno había logrado descubrir eso y no él.

_-¿Potencial ilimitado?  
Bankutsu asintio mientras esperaba fuera de las regaderas.  
-Tal como han escuchado. Ya algo así me las olía, pero no creí que el poder de la chica fuera tan alto.  
-No entiendo - Kagome se acerco - ¿De que hablan?  
-En el mundo de los deportes, como el boxeo, siempre hay personas que tienen un "potencial ilimitado" - comenzo a explicar Miroku - es decir, que tienen un talento innato para los deportes.  
-Eso se aplica a velocidad, fuerza, talento o instinto - apreto los dientes Inuyasha - pero...es el más raro es una recuperación fuera de lo común  
-Se supone que los golpes te terminan lastimando en diferentes ordenes - continuo Miroku - primero te provocan un dolor, un shock tan terrible que no eres capaz de seguir. Al último se ve afectado los órganos, sea por hemorragias internas o por daños estructurales.  
-¿Entonces insinuan que Kikyo tiene alterados los nervios?  
Miroku e Inuyasha miraron sorprendidos a Sango.  
-¿Como sabes?  
-Yo lo veía en las peleas callejeras. Había tipos que los golpeabas una y otra vez y se volvían a levantar. Como si solo pensarán en matar y ya.  
-Pero no entiendo. Kikyo no parecía tener ese "talento" de antes. Muchas veces la han tumbado.  
-Allí es donde entraste tú, cierto? - Inuyasha miro a Bankutsu. Este solo sonrio.  
-En parte. Simplemente quería quitarle el miedo, pero no creí que tuviera tal...límite...  
-¿Miedo? - Kagome parpadeo. Inuyasha suspiro.  
-Cuando recibimos un golpe, no solamente es el efecto físico, sino también mental. A veces, puede ser algo insignificante, pero por nuestras experiencias, lo vamos amplificando.  
-Sí. Al momento que Kikyo perdio el miedo emocional, se dio cuenta que los golpes no dolían nada. Por eso era capaz de seguir en pie...  
-Eso es increíble - sonrio Ayame - Entonces es...  
-No. Es el peor punto que alguien puede tener - Inuyasha alzo la voz - puede morir sin que se de cuenta!  
-Como dices???  
-Sí. El dolor no es malo, es también defensivo! Si no sabes si te duele, no sabrás el daño que tengas! Puedes morir sin que lo sientas!  
Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Inuyasha.  
-Eh - Kikyo abrio la puerta de las regaderas y miro a todos - ¿Que pasa? Porque tienen esas caras? Parece que yo hubiera perdido la pelea.  
Kagome no contesto. La hinchazón en la cara de la pelinegra era muy evidente. Jamás la había visto.  
Sin embargo, Kikyo parecía como si nada.  
-Bueno, mejor me voy. Quiero ir a celebrar mi victoria. No se que les paso, pero no quiero aguar mi triunfo.  
-N-No, espera - Kagome se adelanto sonríendo - ire contigo! Vamos Sango, Ayame!  
-Eh, sí, sí - las susodichas parpadearon un momento y siguieron a Kagome.  
Tan pronto las mujeres se alejaron, Inuyasha miro fríamente a Bankutsu.  
-Sí le pasa algo, juro que te mataré.  
-Aunque no sabía los efectos que podía tener, me parece injusto me inculpes del resultado.  
-Precisamente! Kikyo estaba bien así!  
-¿Bien? - el moreno enarco una ceja - atada a su pasado! Atada a tí?  
Inuyasha no contesto. Miroku vio como su amigo mantenía los puños apretados, listos para soltar uno en cualquier momento.  
-Se que es preocupante que Kikyo no mida las consecuencias de sus actos, pero hay que confíar en ella...  
-¿Confiar? Ahora debe estar embriagada por lo que acaba de descubrir!  
-Inuyasha, ella ya no es una niña, y menos tu novia!  
El comentario hundio el ambiente a 10 grados bajo cero. Miroku miro horrorizado a los dos. En cualquier momento seguro iban a...  
-Feh - Inuyasha termino por sonreír y nego con la cabeza - no puedo negarlo. Aun son celos de ex-novio.  
Bankutsu le correspondio el gesto.  
-Se que te preocupa, pero tenemos que dejar que madure.  
-¿Y si le pasa algo?  
-No lo creo - Bankutsu miro el pasillo por donde se habían ido las chicas - no lo creo._

Sango solto un largo suspiro.  
-El superior Bankutsu sabe lo que hace - Ayame se acerco. Sango volteo a verla, pero luego miro a lo lejos unos gritos provenientes del salón de conferencias.  
-Maldita sea Bankutsu! Se supone soy tu compañero de juego! Debes dejarme pasar!  
-Vas una vuelta atrasado con tu "Toad", así que vete al diablo! Hey! No me muevas el control!!  
A las dos chicas les salio una gota de sudor.

Kagura hizo unas cuantas anotaciones al final de la hoja. Solto un largo suspiro y cerro la carpeta.  
-¿Ocupada?  
La susodicha levanto la vista. Musou le miraba desde un extremo de la habitación.  
-¿Cuando fue que entraste?  
-Estabas distraída. Sabes que te ves muy linda trabajando?  
Kagura hizo una mueca. Solo se levanto, tomo el expediente y se dirigió a los archiveros.  
-Ya me habían platicado de tí y tus...dotes para conquistar mujeres.  
-Supongo Kikyo te ha platicado de mí - Musou tomo asiento. Kagura abrio el archivero, deposito el folder y luego lo azoto con fuerza - supongo que no estas contenta.  
-Hazme el favor de salir de mi consultorio.  
-Vale, vale - el chico se levanto y siguio sonnriendo - ¿Ya has pensado lo de mi propuesta?  
-Sí. Y sigue siendo un rotundo "No". No me interesa deberle favores al tipo que me tiene aquí atada.  
-No sería un favor, luego me lo redituarías.  
-Que... - Kagura tomo un expediente metálico - mirá, mejor te largas o te estrello esto en la cabeza!  
-Hey, hey. ¿Acaso dije algo malo?  
-Claro que sí! No soy una prostituta barata! No voy a acostarme contigo!  
-¿Acostarme contigo? Bueno, sería interesante ver como eres en la cama - Kagura alzo el expediente - vale, vale, dejo de bromear. Pero esa no era mi intención original.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Necesito me acompañes a una fiesta...  
-¿Qué? Me vas a dar una beca completa solo por una maldita fiesta?  
-Sí y me digas que eres mi prometida...  
Kaguya abrio los ojos desconcertada, mientras el expediente se resbalaba de sus manos y caía al suelo haciendo un sonoro "clanck".

-Excelente, excelente - Miroku miraba complacido como Sango había ya apiñado un montón de leña - estas más que lista para tu pelea de la próxima semana.  
La castaña asintio contenta mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara.  
Ya había aprendido a "tolerar" un tanto el mutismo de su entrenador con respecto a lo que había pasado dos semanas atrás. Cierto que tenía ganas de estrellarlo contra el suelo y obligarle a decir algo, pero tampoco le parecía lo más sensato. Si Miroku no quería nada con ella, era mejor.  
¿O no?  
-Bien. Pensaba enseñarte un nuevo golpe, pero lo dejaremos para la siguiente pelea, no esta.  
-¿Como? ¿Porque?  
-Apenas has aprendido a fortalecer la parte baja. Ahora viene la baja. Si no estas en equilibrio, podrías desgarrarte.  
-Oh. Entiendo. ¿Pero que usaré contra mi oponente de esta vez?  
-Tú lo verás. Con lo que has entrenado ahora es más que suficiente. Sin embargo, si fallas, no te invitaré a salir.  
-Excelente. Entonces daré...¡QUE! ¡¿Que dijo Excelencia?!  
-Sí. Será tu premio por ganar.  
Sango se quedo en shock un momento. Miroku la miro sonriente, pero luego parpadeo sorprendido.  
-¿Eh? ¿No te gusto el premio que te he prometido?  
-¡Cual premio! - Sango tomo uno de los troncos - ¡Eso no es premio!  
-Espera, pensé te gustaría.. - retrocedio alzando las manos a modo de defensa.  
-¡Quien iba a salir con alguien como ústed! ¡Dígame!  
-Sango, algo paso cuando estuvimos encerrado, no podemos dejarlo atrás!  
-¡Usted lo dejo atrás! Yo quería que se sincerará y ahora me sale con estas! Cuando ya lo había asimilado!! - la chica sacudio la cabeza fuertemente. Estaba furiosa en serio. Miroku tuvo que correr cuando Sango solto el tronco y tomo el hacha que tenía a lado. Definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres. Más cuando le había hecho caso a una.  
-Maldita seas Ayame - penso mientras veía a Sango ir trás él - tú y tus grandiosas ideas!!

_-Ven muchacho, miralo tú mismo. Desde aquí serás testigo final de la destrucción de la alianza y el fin de tu insignificante rebelión...quieres esto ¿Verdad? El odio inunda tu ser. Toma tu arma y usala. Estoy desarmado. Abatame con ella. Entregate al odio. Con cada momento, te vuelves mi servidor...  
-No...  
-Es inevitable. Es tu destino. Tú, como tu padre, ahora, eres mío..._

-Me quejaría de que es una especie de acoso, pero sería entender demasiado lo que estas viendo.  
Bankutsu se volvio lentamente. Kikyo le observaba desde la entrada de la sala de conferencias.  
-¿Que tal la caminata?  
-Bastante bien - la susodicha se coloco la toalla alrededor del cuello. Se acerco y miro la caja del DVD a lado de Bankutsu - pensé no las sacabas de casa.  
-Y no las he sacado. Estas las tengo aquí de reserva.  
Kikyo le salio una gota de sudor, mientras murmuraba "frikie" en voz baja. El moreno sonrio y reanudo su atención al televisor.  
-¿Estas preocupado por mí, verdad?  
-Luego me dices que soy un frikie. Entendiste bien el mensaje de la película.  
Kikyo no respondio. Solo tomo asiento a lado de él.  
-Yo...me sentí invencible durante la pelea....  
-Se nota. Por un momento te desconocí.  
-Perdona haberte preocupado.  
-La preocupación aun sigue - Bankutsu no dejaba de ver la escena del Emperador hablando con Luke - sino puedes dominar ese "talento", terminarás en coma en algun hospital.  
-No soy una...  
-Ya se que no eres una chiquilla - el moreno le miro de reojo. Kikyo abrio la boca y nego con la cabeza.  
-No me crees... - se levanto - no tiene caso discutir contigo.  
Bankutsu no contesto, mientras seguía viendo la televisión. Kikyo hizo una mueca de molestia.

_-Bien, ya puedo sentir tu ira...estoy indefenso, toma tu arma. Atacame con todo tu odio y tu jornada hacia el Lado Oscuro estara completa..._

Casí como si el dialogo de la película la incitara, tomo la toalla y se lanzo a golpear a Bankutsu. Este alcanzo a quitarse, pero tropezo contra la mesita y cayo de espaldas. Kikyo se le lanzo encima.  
-Idiota! Soy tu peleadora y desconfías de mí!  
-Pensé habías... - el pobre esquivaba los toallazos - cambiado ese carácter!  
-Callate! - Kikyo le seguía aporreando con la toalla furiosa - Porque no puedes confiar en mí! ¡Porque no!  
-Como...puedo confíar en tí si me quieres matar!  
Kikyo dejo de golpearlo. Simplemente solto la toalla y se recosto sobre el pecho de él, sollozando en voz baja.  
-Dios - penso el chico mientras la veía en tal posición - estos cambios de humor son horrorosos.  
-¿Porque no confías en mi? - le miro con los ojos vidriosos - necesito lo hagas...  
-¿Eh?  
-No me reconozco...no se quien soy...  
-¿Por que?  
-Desde que le perdí el miedo a estar sola...siento que he perdido algo de mí. Algo que me mantenía viva...ahora no se que hacer...  
-¿Y que te parece volver a empezar?  
-No lo entiendes. Es un vacío que siento...  
-¿Entonces el miedo era un pilar de tu vida?  
-Claro que no!  
-¿Porque el vacío?  
Kikyo se quedo con la boca abierta. Miro al moreno que le sonreía desde el suelo. Con esa misma sonrisa de satisfacción que tanto odiaba.  
-Tú...  
-Perdiste uno de los sentidos de tu vida, pero ganaste otro a la vez...el valor..  
-Pero...  
-¿No te sentiste feliz al ganar?  
Kikyo asintio.  
-Entonces ya tienes algo porque luchar...  
La joven le miro un rato, con la mirada pérdida.  
-No te preocupes - le sonrio Bankutsu - puedo esperar todo el rato así. Me encanta la posición que tenemos.  
Kikyo le miro de malos modos y luego se dio cuenta de que las caderas de ambos chocaban de manera muy sugestiva. Sin embargo, ella emitio una sonrisa maliciosa que dejo desconcertado al chico...

_-Te amo...  
-Lo sé..._

Los dos se volvieron hacia la escena en la televisión. Kikyo siguio sonriendo.  
-Que oportuno...¿No crees?  
Bankutsu no contesto. Estaba evitando sonrojarse. La escena le había hecho recordar lo que había pasado en el departamento.  
-Hey, ¿Pasa algo?  
-Eh, no. Nada...  
-Estas raro...generalmente hubieras aprovechado para hacer un comentario pervertido o tocarme...  
-¿Y quien querría tocarte eh?  
Kikyo fruncio el entrecejo y sin más, tomo las manos de Bankutsu y las coloco encima de su cintura.  
-Aja. ¿Entonces insinuas que esta cintura tan torneada no vale la pena?  
Sin más, el chico la tomo de la cintura, pero la levanto y rapidamente salio debajo de ella.  
-Hey, que te pasa?  
El moreno no contesto, solamente abrio la puerta y salio rapidamente. La boxeadora parpadeo varias veces desconcertada.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición - Bankutsu se había apoyado contra una pared de las regaderas, respirando con dificultad. Las cosas se habían salido de su control.  
Entonces bajo la vista y suspiro.  
Y no solo con ella, sino con él mismo.

-¡Que dijiste!  
Inuyasha trago saliva fuertemente. ¡No se supone que ella misma le había dicho que la sinceridad ante todo?  
-Lo que escuchaste... - tercio el chico. Sin embargo, dio un paso atrás, cuando Kagome dio un fuerte pisoton y le miro asesinamente.  
-¿Te pusiste celoso por Kikyo?  
-No por esas razones que conoces!! Fue por otras!!  
-Aja, ¿Cuales otras razones? Explicate.  
-Que Bankutsu encontrará su punto débil y luego no supiera...es que...no puedo concentrarme si me mirás así!  
-Pues vete aguantando eh - Kagome se acerco y le hinco un dedo en el pecho - porque ahora mismo te largas de la casa!  
-Que...este es mi departamento y tu... - Inuyasha no termino la frase, cuando Kagome simplemente dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta de la habitación. Inuyasha apreto los dientes y tuvo ganas de ir a patearle la puerta. Él había confiado en que Kagome fuera lo suficientemente tolerante para contarle lo que había pasado hacía una semana.  
Sin embargo, era seguro que ahora iba a lanzarlo a un río por ello.

-Maldición - mascullo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de malos modos - espero que Miroku tenga lugar esta noche...

_Growing up  
on Cinnamon Street.  
Everywhere you look  
there are lots of people to meet,  
it's seven o'clock,  
the breakfast treat.  
Now the schoolbus is here,  
hurry up and grab a seat.  
All the dreams are tiny ones,  
another week has just begun  
on Cinnamon Street._

_There was a girl  
on Cinnamon Street,  
the same age as me,  
we shared the curiosity.  
I won her heart  
cos I could play guitar.  
I promised her heaven at once  
and later all the stars.  
But it all remained the same  
cos things can never change  
on Cinnamon Street._

_I can hear my heartbeat  
the very first time we made love,  
life was a lazy rest in the sun.  
Later we went dancing,  
staying up all night long  
- playing all our favourite songs,  
Cinnamon songs:  
Oh oh na na na na na._

_I say goodbye  
to Cinnamon Street.  
Springtime is here  
and the air is so dry and sweet.  
I walk in a cloud,  
the smell of cinnamon bread,  
it's in my blood  
since the day I was born  
'til I wake up... dead.  
And the sun is smiling gently,  
a funny shade of red,  
Cinnamon Street._

_I still feel my heartbeat  
the very first time we made love,  
life was a lazy day in the sun.  
Later we went dancing,  
hanging out all night long  
- singing all our favourite songs,  
Cinnamon songs:  
Oh oh na na na na na na._

Ayame no podía estar más contenta, mientras trotaba al ritmo de la música. No solo Kouga ya se encontraba mejor, sino dos días antes, Naraku le había dicho que tendría su primera pelea en el Gimnasio Shikon.  
-Volveré a la senda de la victoria - murmuro mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire frente al Gimnasio.  
Sin embargo, al momento de abrir la puerta, un aire helado le golpeo de manera brusca.  
-Pero que... - la pelirroja parpadeo cuando noto a Miroku, Inuyasha y Bankutsu en un rincón, hablando en voz baja, mientras al otro lado, Kagome, Kikyo y Sango charlaban en un tono muy alto, casí como para opacar la presencia de los hombres.  
-Parece que han tenido rencillas - sonrio Myoga llegando con un par de baldes.  
-¿Rencillas? Ellas estan furiosas.  
-Ayame...  
La susodicha se volteo rapidamente al escuchar la potente voz de Naraku.  
-Jefe, ¿Que pasa?  
-¿Tu sabes que esta pasando aquí? Llevan toda la mañana así.  
-Ni idea. Apenas acabo de llegar.  
-Esta bien. Arreglalo.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Arregla esto. Sino, suspenderé tu pelea debut.  
-Que! Como me pide algo así???  
Pero Naraku no contesto, solo dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia su oficina.  
-Será mejor le hagas caso - suspiro Myoga. Ayame solo abrio la boca desconcertada.

Gimnasio Kuro  
-¿Tsubaki?  
Una joven de pelo blanco y ojos negros, bastante atractiva, se removio en el sofá. Dos jovenes le miraban desde la puerta de la sala.  
-¿Que sucede Momiji, Botan?  
-Nada. Solo que nos preocupas. Llevas 3 días viendo el mismo video.  
-Ah, eso - Tsubaki sonrio y volvio su mirada hacia la pantalla, mientras ponía play al DVD.  
Se veía a Kikyo en los últimos momentos, antes de rematar a Shampoo.  
-Es tu próxima oponente, no? - pregunto Momiji.  
-Sí. Y una bastante dura. No creí que fuera tan fuerte.  
-No solo eso. Tiene...  
-Exacto - Tsubaki entorno los ojos - un "talento" innato.  
-Sí es así, será díficil vencerla. Cada golpe que le des no le hará nada.  
Pero Tsubaki no contesto. Una fina sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras veía a Kikyo alzar los brazos victoriosa.

-¿Se llevo a las chicas? - pregunto Miroku saliendo temeroso del casillero.  
-Sí, ya puedes salir de tu escondite cobarde... - mascullo Inuyasha.  
-Tú estarías en la misma posición, si ella te persiguiera con un madero.  
-Aja, los golpes no son nada comparado a que te dejen sin sexo una noche!  
Miroku iba a discutirle, pero se contuvo.  
-Tienes tu punto...  
-Hey, hey - Bankutsu intervino - dejen eso. Solo hay que dejarles que se les pase la molestia.  
-Como si fuera tan simple. Son capaces de matarnos.  
El moreno solo entorno los ojos.  
-Mejor vayamos al salón de conferencias, tengo algo que mostrarles.  
-¿Los siguientes oponentes?  
Bankutsu asintio mientras abría la puerta. Luego de unos momentos, los 3 se encontraban viendo al oponente de Inuyasha.  
-Ryoga Hibiki. Mismo Gimnasio que el campeón Saotome - Bankutsu pasaba la grabación a velocidad - como ven, no tiene tanta velocidad o es tan listo, sin embargo...  
Solo se escucho como el puño de Ryoga hacía un sonido espantoso al estrellarse contra la humanidad de su rival. Miroku hizo una mueca.  
-Es terriblemente fuerte. Y no solo eso, su resistencia es legendaria. Inclusive más que la de Ranma.  
-Es todo lo contrario a Kouga - Inuyasha se acerco a la pantalla.  
-Así es. Lo básico será entrenar tu velocidad ahora y esperar para atacarlo cuando este en rango.  
-Aun cuando pueda esquivarlo y golpearlo, si dices que su resistencia es altísima, tendremos pocas posibilidades.  
-En parte. Pero tengo otro plan alternativo a eso.  
Inuyasha miro de reojo a Bankutsu.  
-Agradezco tus atenciones, pero creo que podré hallar el modo de vencerlo...sin ayuda.  
-No puedes tomarte mi petición tan a la ligera. Más si quieres ganar el campeonato de Japón.  
-Estoy de acuerdo - Miroku intervino - Bankutsu es el mejor para entrenar tu potencia en las piernas.  
-Feh, esta bien. Aunque me parece sospechosa tu ayuda. Pensé solo eras el entrenador exclusivo de Kikyo.  
-Lo soy, pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes a entrenarla.  
-¿Como?  
-Ya lo verán - Bankutsu cambio el disco y puso el otro. Luego de unos minutos, Miroku e Inuyasha se reclinaron en el asiento, con una mueca de preocupación.  
-Es...fuerte...  
-Tsubaki "Dark Wizard". Es una rival sin igual en el torneo. Por algo es la aspirante número uno a la corona de pesos pluma femenil.  
-Pero como podría yo ayudarle? Mi estilo es totalmente distinto al de este niña.  
-No te voy a usar de sparring para enseñarle sus técnicas, sino para que le devuelvas algo de miedo  
-Que... - Inuyasha hizo una mueca de sorpresa - estas loco! ¿Vas a devolverle lo que según le quitaste?  
-No exactamente - Bankutsu suspiro - ayer me dí cuenta de que Kikyo no esta midiendo límites.  
-Por tu mirada, sospecho que ese fue el motivo por el cual se enojo contigo.  
El moreno no contesto, mientras apagaba el aparato.

Ayame le salio una gota de sudor. Pensó que una especie de pijamada resultaría bastante bien, pero el resultado no había sido el esperado.  
Kikyo se mantenía en un rincón de la habitación, viendo con poco interés los libros en los estantes, mientras Kagome comía papas a gran velocidad del bol que se encontraba sobre la mesita. Finalmente, Sango se encontraba recostada de lado, dandole la espalda a todas.  
-Hey chicas, animense, por favor - sonrio la pelirroja. Sin embargo, las 3 continuaron en la misma posición. La primera hizo una mueca y se acerco hacia Kagome, con una bolsa de papas.  
-¿Quieres más?  
Kagome la miro un momento, le arrebato la bolsa y comenzo a masticar con fuerza. Ayame suspiro.  
-Esto no va para ningun lado - se levanto frustrada. Entonces reparo en el aparato de sonido que tenía en un rincón de su habitación.  
Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro al instante.

Kikyo realmente no estaba molesta. Solo un tanto frustrada. Digo, al fin había logrado superar sus miedos y parecía estar lista para algo más.  
Y fue cuando vio a Bankutsu, abajo de ella y por un momento no lo penso: era atractivo y tenía un físico excepcional.  
Sin embargo, cuando ella se le insinuo, no espero que él la rechazara tan tajantemente.  
Si claro, se enfurecio, se sintio menospreciada. Pero a estos sentimientos, le siguieron la culpa.  
Le había prometido controlarse y no había podido...  
-Maldito seas - penso mientras apretaba uno de los libros de Ayame - porque siempre tienes que tener la razón.  
Una voz suave interrumpio sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantará su vista hacia la fuente de tal...

_En la puerta del sol  
como el año que fue  
otra vez el champagne y las uvas  
y el alquitran, de alfombra estan  
los petardos que borran sonidos de ayer  
y acaloran el animo  
apara aceptar que ya paso uno mas._

Y en el reloj de antaño  
como de año en año  
cinco minutos mas para la cuenta atras  
hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo  
cinco minutos antes  
de la cuenta atras.

Marineros, soldados, solteros casados,  
amantes, andantes y alguno que otro  
cura despistao  
Entre gritos y pitos los españolitos  
enormes, bajitos hacemos por una vez,  
algo a la vez

Y en el reloj de antaño  
como de año en año  
cinco minutos mas para la cuenta atras  
hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo  
cinco minutos antes  
de la cuenta atras.

Y aunque para las uvas hay algunos nuevos  
a los que ya no estan echaremos de menos  
y a ver si espabilamos los que estamos vivos  
y en el año que viene nos reimos  
1, 2, 3 y 4 y empieza otra vez  
que la quinta es la una  
y la sexta es la dos  
y asi el siete es tres

Y decimos adios y pedimos a Dios  
que en el año que viene  
a ver si en vez de un millon  
pueden ser dos.

En la puerta del sol  
como el año que fue  
otra vez el champagne y las uvas  
y el alquitran, de alfombra estan.

Ayame sonrio al notar como sus "invitadas" habían notado la canción. Por un momento pensó que se molestarían, pero se habían mantenido tranquilas y atentas escuchando la melodía.  
-¿Les gusto? - pregunto cuando finalizo esta.  
-Bastante - sonrio finalmente Sango - Mecano es uno de mis grupos favoritos. No sabía que tenías tal gusto Ayame.  
-Bueno, no soy de los ochentas, pero mi madre solía escucharlos mucho y termino por pegarme parte de su gusto.  
-Pues tiene un buen gusto. Es uno de mis favoritos también - comento Kagome - aunque prefiero más su temporada antes de los noventas. Llamenme anticuada - se volvio hacia Kikyo - ¿Y tú?  
-Bueno, no conozco mucho de Mecano, pero me sé algunas de sus canciones. Son muy...tranquilizadoras.  
-No lo niego. "La fuerza del Destino" es muy buena.  
-Yo prefiero "No es serio este cementerio" - musito Sango acercandose a la mesita de los bocadillos - me recuerda al Extraño Mundo de Jack.  
-¿Tim Burton? Ah, es un genio!  
-Sí, más cuando aparece Johnny Depp - asintio Kikyo. Todas voltearon a verla - ¿Que? No soy de piedra.  
-A veces lo pareces...  
Kikyo hizo una mueca. Sin embargo, las 3 rompieron a reír. La pelirroja las miro ya más aliviada. Tenía que agradecerle a Nacho Cano por su ayuda.  
-Hey Ayame, ¿No tenías algo para cenar? - pregunto Sango - ya tenemos hambre.  
-Sí. Si vamos a despotricar contra los hombres, necesitamos hacerlo con el estomágo lleno.  
-En un momento señoritas - sonrio la pelirroja - porque tenemos toda una noche por delante!

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Ya luego de dos meses, al fin termino este capítulo. Realmente había tenido un bloqueo muy fuerte, ya que no tenía una idea de como continuar la historia, más cuando Kikyo iba superando su trauma.  
Sin embargo, luego de ver algo de Batman y Starwars, me dí cuenta de que podía sacar más provecho de esto, ya que como reza el dicho: todo don tiene una responsabilidad.  
Sí, frikismo por mi parte, ¿Que puedo decir? Je.  
El dialogo que escucha Bankutsu en su encuentro con Kikyo, es del episodio VI, El Regreso del Jedi, cuando el Emperador confronta a Luke y a la vez un dialogo entre Leia y Han Solo.  
Ya en el siguiente episodio veremos un avance de las relaciones que se han venido gestando.  
Las canciones usadas, fueron "Cinnamon Street" de Roxette, así "Un año más" de Mecano.  
Agradecimientos a Azrael, Rukialzp, así Kikyoni por sus comentarios, así quienes más leen este fic.  
Nos vemos en un el siguiente episodio...


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 15: Miedo.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

_ay, que pesado, que pesado  
siempre pensando en el pasado  
no te lo pienses demasiado  
que la vida esta esperando  
ay, que pesado, que pesado  
siempre pensando en el pasado  
no te lo pienses demasiado  
que la vida esta esperando_

cuanto tiempo hace falta  
para que borres las heridas  
que te hiciste en el amor  
cuantas veces te he dicho  
que solo tu tienes la llave  
que abre y cierra el dolor  
mira que hemos hablado  
que los recuerdos son mentiras  
y que inundan la razon

estribillo

no hay que esperar milagros  
porque tampoco los pedias  
cuando hiciste el amor  
no debiste hacer planes  
tu no decides el futuro  
cuando se trata de dos  
mira que hemos hablado  
que los recuerdos son mentiras  
y que inundan la razon

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras Kikyo y Ayame terminaban de cantar.  
-Eso! - Sango alzo los brazos. La pelirroja y la sacerdotisa de fuego hicieron una reverencia con micrófono en mano - cantan como las diosas!  
Mientras las 3 se reían, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque estaba sorprendida por la faceta que Kikyo mostraba ahora.  
No solo se había levantado a cantar, sino también se mostraba con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto.  
-Sorprendida?  
-¿Eh? - Kagome parpadeo y vio como la joven se había sentado a su lado, mientras Ayame y Sango discutían que canción iban a poner a continuación.  
-Sí, por tu cara, parece que viste renacer a un muerto.  
-Bueno - Kagome bajo la mirada apenada - es que me agarro desprevenida tu..ya sabes...alegría.  
-Ah, ¿Eso? Creíste que era una ogra siempre?  
Kagome asintio. Kikyo solo sonrio.  
-Pues no estas muy lejos realmente - tomo una papa frita del bol - yo igual estoy sorprendida. Generalmente odio este tipo de reuniones y más mostrarme así en público, pero...  
-Ayame sabe ganarse a la gente - Kagome miro a la pelirroja que ahora le lanzaba un disco a Sango. Esta le dio un zape.  
-Sí. Admito que fue una buena adición al gimnasio. Sin embargo...no se si esta correcto que este disfrutando esto.  
-Lo dices como si te sintieras culpable.  
-Lo estoy. Yo...he pasado los últimos años de mi vida entrenando. Casí al grado de olvidar mi vida fuera del ring...motivo por el cual Inuyasha me dejo.  
Kagome no contesto. El tema había salido ya en una ocasión y volvia a emerger.  
Sin embargo, noto como la sonrisa de Kikyo seguía en su sitio.  
-Pero ya no siento algun sentimiento malo al respecto. Solo nostalgia...  
-Lo siento...  
-¿Por que?  
-Siento que te lo hubiera quitado...  
-Tecnicamente lo hiciste...Inuyasha hubiera vuelto a mi  
-Oye...  
-Jejeje. Es cierto. Sino hubieras aparecido, él estaría a mi lado. Porque le hiciste ver que hay otro mundo, aparte del mío. Aparte del boxeo...  
-No es tan malo tu mundo. Él vive para el boxeo...  
-Exacto, vive para él. No depende de el. Que es distinto.  
-¿Como?  
-Inuyasha disfruta el boxeo, es su pasión. Pero si quisiera dejarlo, no se deprimiría. Es seguro que seguiría como entrenador o manejador. Pero yo...si me retirará, seguro me derrumbaría. Porque he vivido para el boxeo...solamente...no tengo vida fuera de aquí...bueno, hasta ahora - Kikyo volteo a ver a Ayame, Sango y finalmente poso su mirada en Kagome - eres mi amiga...ahora eso puedo decirlo.  
Kagome abrio la boca para decir algo, pero Ayame se interpuso.  
-Hey, no se aislen! Vamos a la siguiente canción! - se volvio y vio a Sango darle play - pon la canción 12!  
sango asintio y presiono la tecla de avance. Sin embargo, dio un toque de más y se poso en la canción 13.  
-Hey! - Ayame reconocio el inicio - no es esa! Retrocede a la anterior!  
-Espera - Kikyo alzo la mano reconociendola - quiero escucharla...

_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar  
y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo  
que solo da una faz  
la vara vista es un anuncio de signal  
la cara oculta es la resulta  
de mi idea genial de echarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto  
olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha sensatez  
y no se si sere sensato  
lo que se es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer las cosas sin querer  
y aunque fui yo quien decidio  
que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habra segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto..._

Todas se quedaron calladas tan pronto termino la canción.  
Kagome sintio un enorme nudo en la garganta. La molestia que tenía con Inuyasha había desaparecido y ahora era reemplazada por un sentimiento de remordimiento.  
Fue cuando noto que una lágrima se había deslizado por su mejilla.  
-L-Lo siento - mascullo mientras desviaba la mirada - me entro una basura...  
Entonces al levantar la vista, vio a Ayame sollozar en voz baja, mientras Sango les daba la espalda, pero por como se movía su espalda, parecía estarse conteniendo de manera infructuosa.  
La única que parecía estar tranquila era Kikyo. Sin embargo, su mirada se había tornado opaca.  
-Disculpen - Ayame se levanto repentinamente - tengo que...hacer una llamada.  
Las chicas no les dio tiempo de responder, cuando la pelirroja salio rapidamente. Sango saco su celular, tratando de controlar los hipos y marco rapidamente.  
-Si? Excelencia? - se escucho. De repente subio el tono de voz - sabe que lo odio? Pues sí! Muchísimo!! Vayase al diablo!  
Kagome parecio sorprendida por el comentario, pero luego noto como Sango apretaba la mandíbula, como escuchando una especie de disculpa. Finalmente rompio a llorar y entre gimoteos decía "lo siento, lo siento".  
-Es una tonta - comento Kikyo. Kagome asintio, limpiandose las lágrimas con un pañuelo - ¿Porque no le hablas?  
-No tiene caso - sonrio - aunque estamos peleados, no es como con... - el sonido de un celular la interrumpio. Se volvio hacia su bolso y vio el identificador de llamadas de su celular.  
-No puede ser... - Kagome tomo el aparato y se disculpo con Kikyo mientras iba al balcón a contestar. Kikyo pudo noto notar como Kagome reía nerviosamente. Era él.  
Fue cuando noto que estaba sola enmedio de la habitación.  
-Sí - suspiro pesadamente - realmente estoy sola...  
Sin embargo, noto como la frase no tenía el mismo peso que otras ocasiones. Es más, lo sintio como una hipocrecia.  
¿Era porque sus pensamientos se enfocaron en cierto moreno idiota?

Más cuando escucho el timbre de su celular resonar por la habitación...

Bankutsu vio divertido la escena: Miroku había recibido una llamada a su celular. Por su cara y sus gestos, así una voz muy conocida que se oía pese a la distancia, seguro era Sango. Inmediatamente, Inuyasha había sacado su celular y había marcado a Kagome.  
Mientras los dos hablaban respectivamente, Bankutsu se quedo recargado en un poste teléfonico. Saco su aparato y lo miro un largo rato. Penso en enviarle un mensaje. Pero seguro lo insultaría y estaba un tanto cansado de eso.  
Entonces opto por una decisión salomonica: marcarle una vez y colgar.  
Unos segundos después de hacerlo, recibio el mismo "trato". Sin embargo, segundos después, vio un mensaje de texto.

_Idiota_

Bankutsu solo sonrio mientras guardaba el celular dentro de su chaqueta y miraba a sus amigos terminar sus llamadas...

-No puedo hallarlo... - Kikyo se mordio el pulgar insistentemente. Luego de la "pijamada", había pedido permiso a Ayame de usar su televisor para ver los videos de Tyson.  
Sin embargo, eran las 2 de la mañana y solo se oían los ronquidos de Ayame, mientras que Sango y Kagome dormitaban en sendos sacos de dormir alrededor de la cama.  
-¿Que diablos quería que viera? - se cruzo de brazos. Ya había revisado por tercera vez los videos y solo veía como el tipo negro, que se había comido la oreja de Evander Holyfield, solo noqueaba a sus rivales con una fuerza demoledora.  
Nada que ver con el estilo que ella practicaba. Este estilo de pelea era más acorde al que practicaba Sango.  
¿Que se traía Bankutsu ahora entre manos?  
Apago el televisor y el DVD. Ya lo solucionaría...de alguna forma...

Hakudoshi vio como se había formado un ambiente muy malo en el gimnasio, luego de unos días de la pijamada. Las chicas entrenaban en un sitio alejado de los hombres, que platicaban sin reparo encima del ring.  
Se supone ya se habían perdonado, pero aun así, se habían evitado en el trato...  
-Tienes que hacer esto - Bankutsu se movía frente a Inuyasha - golpear, golpear, golpear...intentalo.  
El peliblanco asintio y comenzo a moverse fintando golpes a gran velocidad.  
-Eso, muy bien, sigue así, así!  
Inuyasha seguía moviendose a gran velocidad, pero comenzaba a jadear.  
-Ya... - exclamo - no puedo...  
-Continua!  
El boxeador apreto los dientes y aumento la frecuencia de fintas. Sin embargo, se levanto de golpe tratando de tomar aire, pero solo vio el puño de Bankutsu...a escasos centímetros de su cara.  
-¿Lo ves? Pude haberte noqueado en este momento.  
-Es que... - Inuyasha respiraba con dificultad - se me acabo...el..aire.  
-Es lo que igual buscará Ryoga. Un encuentro en corto. Cuando bajes la defensa o pierdas oxígeno, te rematará. No le importa recibir tus ataques en corto.  
-¿Entonces que haremos?  
-Para eso te entrenaré...  
Hakudoshi entorno los ojos. Era extraño que Bankutsu se dedicará a "entrenar" a Inuyasha. Este siempre rehusaba que alguien le diera consejos inclusive.  
Sin embargo, esto no paso desapercibido por las mujeres del gimnasio, que parecían mirar con malos ojos tal cosa.  
-Vaya, es el colmo - Kikyo hizo una mueca - solo porque nos enojamos, ahora se pone a entrenar a Inuyasha.  
-No crea eso, aunque me parece de mal gusto. Él no hubiera aceptado algo, sino tuvieran un plan entre manos - apreto la mandíbula Sango.  
-Chicas, creo que estamos exagerando.  
-¿Crees? A mi me parece muy evidente.  
Repentinamente, Bankutsu se dio la vuelta y comenzo a acercarse a ellas.  
-Hey Kikyo, te necesito aca, por favor.  
-¿Eh? - la peleadora parpadeo. El tipo le estaba hablando como sino hubiera pasado nada. Claro, pero se iba a enterar.  
-¿Kikyo?  
-A ver, que diablos pasa? - se acerco molesta y dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Bankutsu paso por alto su tono de voz y su cara.  
-Vas a entrenar con Inuyasha en esta ocasión...  
Todos en el gimnasio se quedaron callados.  
-¿Que? - Ayame la que interrumpio el momento. Kikyo abrio la boca.  
-¿Entrenar con Inuyasha?  
-Sí. Vamos, preparate.  
Justo en ese momento, Kikyo se coloco frente a su entrenador.  
-A ver niño listo, ¿Que planeas?  
-¿Planear de que?  
-Primero hablas con este torpe - señalo a Inuyasha - y se ve que lo estas ENTRENANDO, y luego me pides que PELEE con él!  
-Es lo que escuchaste.  
-¿Porque? Acaso...  
-Mirá, no voy a recordar la pelea que tuvimos. Ahora lo importante es que entrenes.  
Antes de que Kikyo se interpusiera, Miroku se atraveso y le dio unos guantes a la joven, así una careta protectora.  
-Vamos, sigue las ordenes de tu entrenador.  
Sango ahora fue la que se irrito, más porque Miroku no dejaba de mirar libidinosamente el escote que formaba la playera de Kikyo. Igual iba a golpearlo, pero la mirada de Bankutsu la detuvo.  
-Algo estan planeando...¿Pero que?

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres que haga esto? - Inuyasha miro a Bankutsu mientras subía al ring. Este asintio.  
-Anda, ve con todo. No te contengas.  
Inuyasha se encogio de hombros, y se dirigio al centro del cuadrilatero, donde Kikyo lo esperaba.  
Esta comenzo a moverse alrededor de su ex-novio. Era extraño que Bankutsu lo pusiera a entrenar con él. Tal vez quería ver si aun tenía sentimientos que pudieran obstaculizarla.  
-Pues si eso cree, ahora verá que esta muy equivocado - sonrio la sacerdotiza mientras se lanzaba en un sprint sobre el peliblanco.

-¿Seguro que esta bien? - Sango miro ansiosa a Bankutsu. Este no contesto, mientras Kikyo asestaba dos izquierdazos, que hicieron retroceder a Inuyasha - la diferencia de pesos y potencia es tremenda, podría lastimarse.  
-Es el chiste.  
-¿Que? - parpadeo la castaña. Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo, el sonido de un puñetazo bien dado, resono por el gimnasio. Se volvio y vio como Kikyo salia despedida hacia atrás, con la nariz sangrante.  
-Muy lenta - Inuyasha agito los guantes - esperaba pudieras venir ese golpe.  
Kikyo apreto los dientes y volvio a la carga. Sin embargo, cuando apenas terminaba un "uno-dos", Inuyasha volvio a asestarle un directo que la mando hacia atrás.  
-Tu defensa da asco - mascullo. Kikyo fruncio el entrecejo molesta y volvio a la carga.  
-No ataques porque sí! - exclamo Bankutsu. Sin embargo, la peleadora no parecio escucharlo, y volvio a recibir un castigo similar.  
-Bien, hora de terminar - suspiro Inuyasha, ahora lanzandose a la carga. Sin embargo, cuando lanzo un directo, Kikyo se contorsiono, usando toda su elasticidad y saco el puño derecho desde abajo.  
-Una flecha sagrada!! - grito Sango. Sin embargo, el puño de Kikyo dio en el aire: Inuyasha se había movido y esquivado el puñetazo.  
-Tonta! - exclamo, sacando el puño izquierdo, que se incrusto de lleno en la cara de Kikyo, mandandola a la lona.  
-Kikyo! - exclamo Sango lista para saltar al cuadrilatero. Sin embargo, la sacerdotiza se levanto rapidamente.  
-E-EStoy bien - mascullo mientras escupía sangre. Pese al protector de cabeza y boca, varios hilos de sangre emergía de su boca, así se notaba la hinchazón en el ojo derecho.  
-Pero estas...  
-¡Estoy bien! - exclamo molesta - lo derrotare, ya verán!  
Inuyasha miro de reojo a Bankutsu. Este asintio.  
-Bien, como quieras - Inuyasha se encogio de hombros y volvio a la carga.  
-¿Crees que es correcto? - Miroku miro a Bankutsu. Este asintio.  
-Alguna vez la habías visto así?  
-No, nunca...  
-Entonces hay que seguir...  
Antes de que Miroku o Sango hablarán, se volvio a escuchar otro estruendo: Kikyo había vuelto a caer a la lona. Sin embargo, se rehizo rapidamente y volvio a la carga.  
-Deberíamos parar - puntualizo Inuyasha alejandose de ella.  
-Ni loca! Ahora vas a hacerme pagar por todo!  
El peliblanco noto que Kikyo estaba hablando de otra cosa, menos de boxeo. Eso significaba que...  
-Ha perdido el conocimiento! - exclamo - hay que detenerla!  
Pero antes de que Sango o Miroku saltaran a la lona, Kikyo se lanzo al frente, con la furia inyectada en los ojos. Inuyasha retrocedio ante su embate, y finalmente fue arrinconado en una esquina.  
-¡Eres mio! - grito la sacerdotiza, lanzando un poderoso derechazo. Inuyasha alcanzo a girar y quitarse, mientras el puño de la chica se estrellaba de lleno en la esquina, escuchandose un "crack" por lo bajo.  
-Mi mano! - Kikyo grito - mi mano!  
-¡Ahora! - Sango y Miroku se fueron sobre ella. Pero con mala suerte para el chico, que al momento de querer sujetarla, Kikyo reacciono instintivamente y le asesto un poderoso codazo que lo mando tendido sobre la lona. Por suerte, Sango la sujeto por la espalda, haciendo que alzara las manos.  
-Dejenme! Mi mano esta rota!! - gritaba la peleadora con un deje de horror en la voz espantosa. Sango veía el miedo pintado en la cara de la chica.  
-Dios - penso horrorizada - así que esto era lo que Bankutsu quería...  
Al instante, un chorro de agua fría baño a ambas, haciendo que Kikyo se calmará.  
-Vamos - Bankutsu dejo el cubo de metal a un lado - te llevaré a la enfermería.  
-Maldito! - Kikyo trato de irsele para golpearlo - tu me hiciste esto!  
El moreno no respondio y se fue para la enfermería. Kikyo se solto de Sango y le siguio, furiosa, pero ya más controlada. Sango solto un largo suspiro.  
-Será mejor que también lo lleves a él - finalizo Inuyasha mientras señalaba a un noqueado Miroku

-Tuvimos suerte - Kagura suspiro y miro la radiografía - solo tuviste una leve fisura. Estará como nueva en 3 semanas.  
-¿3 semanas? - Kikyo abrio la boca - pero mi pelea es en 2 meses! Perdere la mitad del tiempo recuperandome!  
-Lo siento, pero es mejor, sino quieres romperte la mano como el idiota que tengo en examinación - Kagura se volvio hacia una de las camas, donde reposaba Miroku con una toalla cubriendole los ojos. Kikyo suspiro.  
-Creo llegaste a tu límite.  
-¡Tú! - la pelinegra se levanto de golpe al escuchar esa voz - tu hiciste esto a propósito!  
-Sí, algun problema en ello?  
-Te voy a...  
-Esperen, no pueden pelear en mi área de trabajo. Si quieren hacerlo, haganlo afuera.  
-No será necesario. Solamente vengo a comentarle a mi alumna que mañana nos veremos a las 6 am.  
-¿Tu alumna? - Kikyo sonrio cinicamente - dudo aceptar luego de lo que paso. Pudiste arruinar mi carrera solamente para ponerme límites!  
-¿Y ya los tienes no? Imagina si Tsubaki te hubiera roto la mano???  
Kikyo se quedo callada. Era cierto. Los videos que había visto, mostraban a una Tsubaki que había deshecho la carrera de tantas boxeadoras...  
-Ya viste el punto. Bien. Entonces mañana a las 6 de la...  
-Espera ¿Como voy a entrenar si tengo la mano rota?  
-No vamos a entrenar tu potencia de fuego. Esa esta perfecta.  
-¿Entonces será mi defensa? Pensé estaba perfecta luego del entrenamiento que me diste.  
-No, solamente solté al monstruo que eres, pero no afinamos nada en absoluto. Tu defensa es un asco. Y no cuenta tu velocidad para esquivar golpes, sino como eres capaz de soportarlos  
Kikyo le miro con cierta molestía. Termino por suspirar.  
-Siempre tienes algo entre manos - mascullo - así que esta vez no renegare y haré cosas de tus indicaciones..oh sensei.  
-Así me gusta - sonrio el moreno mientras sacaba un DVD - mientras te dejaré tarea.  
Kikyo miro la portada.  
-¿Mike Tyson?  
-Sí. Si encuentras lo que te voy a enseñar, te invito un helado.  
-¿Un helado? Tan tacaño te has vuelto? Al menos sería una cena.  
-¿Quieres cenar conmigo luego de lo que paso?  
-Sí tienes razón - Kikyo tomo el DVD y le miro fríamente - entonces luego discutiremos mi...recompensa.  
Bankutsu solo sintio frío al ver salir a la joven de la enfermería. Kagura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la escena.  
-Realmente se llevan muy bien. Los rumores son ciertos.  
-Deja de chismear. ¿La lesión es seria?  
Kagura se volvio hacia la radiografía y saco un boligrafo señalando la falange.  
-Es una fisura muy tenue, así que si se cuida las 3 semanas, sanará sin problemas. Sin embargo, esta en la mano derecha. No se el impacto psicológico que tenga cuando quiera rematar o golpear a alguien. Igual puede que no halla el mismo impacto.  
-Entiendo. Ya iremos trabajando en eso. Gracias por la información - Bankutsu se dio la vuelta.  
-Ella te gusta verdad?  
El moreno se paro de golpe.  
-¿Como?  
-Es obvio. Se ve a kilometros.  
-Kagura, lo repito nuevamente. Creo que llevas muy poco tiempo para hacer una crítica al respecto.  
-Sí, llevo poco tiempo, pero no soy tonta. Se ve a leguas. Y lo mejor del caso, pareces ser bien correspondido.  
Bankutsu no contesto. Solo la miro de reojo.  
-Ahora soy su entrenador...  
-No puedes estar poniendo excusas como esas. ¿Porque no le pides salir?  
-Es algo que no entenderías...  
-Ah, no me salgas con esas.  
Bankutsu no contesto, solamente salio de la enfermería. Kagura hizo una mueca y nego con la cabeza, mientras en una de las camas, Miroku se levantaba la toalla húmeda, mostrando un gesto de interés.

_On the floor of Tokyo  
Or down in London town to go, go  
With the record selection  
With the mirror reflection  
I'm dancing with myself_

When there's no-one else in sight  
In the crowded lonely night  
Well I wait so long  
For my love vibration  
And I'm dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance

[Scat]

Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance

_-Conozca sus límites señor Wayne  
-Batman no tiene límites.  
-Usted sí Señor.  
-No quisiera conocerlos.  
-¿Que pasará el día que los descubra?  
-Ya sé lo mucho que te gusta decir "Te lo dije".  
-Ese día joven Wayne, no me gustaría que llegará...probablemente_

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad?  
Bankutsu levanto el control y puso pausa. Volvio la cara hacia la entrada.  
-¿Molesta acaso?  
Kikyo no contesto, mientras miraba el yeso de policarbonato.  
-Bastante. No tenías que llegar a esto para decirme algo tan sencillo.  
-¿Sencillo? Cuando trate de prevenirte, casi me matas.  
-Sé que tengo un orgullo enorme, pero...fracturarme la mano...eso fue muy bajo.  
-Al menos descansarás, no crees?  
-Bankutsu! - Kikyo se coloco entre él y la pantalla - Puedo perder la pelea! No lo entiendes!  
-Bravo - sonrio el moreno - volviste a recuperar el miedo...  
-Estas loco! Primero me lo quitas y luego me lo vuelves a dar! Acaso te crees como ese estupido psicopata de la tv! - Kikyo señalo una imagen donde salía el Guasón riendose. Bankutsu solto una risita.  
-¿Sabes que me gusto esa comparación?  
-Deja de bromear!  
-Dijiste que era un payaso  
-Si no tuviera la mano así...juro que...  
-Mira, admito que me equivoque en quitarte el miedo. No pensé fueras a reaccionar así.  
-¿Reaccionar como?  
-Que realmente odiarás a Inuyasha.  
Kikyo abrio la boca, pero no dijo nada.  
-Las personas que albergan sentimientos, de odio o amor muy fuertes, tienden a fundamentar su valor o su miedo en estos - Bankutsu la miro - entre más profundos o arraigados esten, se potencian aun más...  
-Y al quitarlos...nos vamos al otro extremo, ya sé, ya sé - Kikyo lo interrumpio - odio tus clases de psicología barata. ¿Porque no me preveniste de eso?  
-Hacerlo no tendría caso. Tiene que ser un golpe fortuito, un accidente...  
-Si como sea. Aprendí mi lección - Kikyo le enseño el video de Tyson - estoy de capa caída.  
-Supongo no hallaste lo que te voy a enseñar.  
Kikyo nego con la cabeza. Bankutsu tomo el video.  
-Supongo te fijaste en sus golpes, no?  
-Claro. Debe ser una nueva arma ofensiva. Es la única oportunidad que tengo para vencer a esa tipa.  
-¿Arma ofensiva? Con tu mano crees que tengamos oportunidad para ensayarla?  
-Lo hiciste en una semana con el puño de la gacela!  
-El puño de la Gacela ya lo había puesto en entrenamiento desde que te conocí no recuerdas?  
-¿Entonces..?  
-A veces no pareces tan lista como pareces...  
-Y tu de repente eres un misogino machista idiota.  
-Vale, vale - el moreno se levanto - ven, vamos a practicar.  
-¿Que? ¿Ahora? Por si no lo habías notado...  
-Sí, ya se que estas fracturada. Ven...  
Kikyo hizo una mueca y se coloco frente a él.  
-Trata de golpearme....sí, con tu mano buena.  
-Como quieras - Kikyo se posiciono y lanzo un izquierdazo. Sin embargo, este reboto en los brazos de Bankutsu.  
-Pero que... - Kikyo noto como su entrenador se balanceaba con los brazos hacia el frente, usando los puños como protector de la mandíbula.  
-¿Te parece conocido esto?  
-Sí. Es el mismo estilo que usaba Tyson...  
-Se llama Peek-a-Boo. Y será tu nueva defensa a partir de ahora.  
Kikyo iba a decir algo, pero Bankutsu tomo el control del DVD y quito la pausa...

_-Vean, así de loca tiene Batman a la ciudad....si quieren orden en Gotica, Batman debe quitarse la mascara y entregarse a las autoridades. Ah, debo decir que cada hora va a morir gente...desde esta noche. Yo soy hombre de palabra...HAHAHA!_

Kikyo sintio un escalofríos al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Bankutsu.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Lo que más disfrute de este episodio, fue justamente la parte de la "disculpa". Claro, si sono muy cliche como se comportan las chicas, me disculparán, pero viví una situación similar hace tiempo y la usé como base para trabajar el inicio.  
Ahora, ya había comentado algo del "valor" que Kikyo había tomado en la pelea anterior. Sin embargo, como se vio, las consecuencias fueron funestas: la perdida del miedo.  
Generalmente, se ve a esta emoción como algo negativo, pero en realidad es un instinto protector que nos pone límites y evita lastimarnos a nosotros mismos. Kikyo aquí había pérdido ese límite, ese miedo, que también es la base para un crecimiento ordenado. No se puede sencillamente avanzar, sin medir las consecuencias. Claro, se explica más claramente con el dialogo que introduje al final de "The Dark Knight". El conocimiento propio de los límites.  
Ya los siguientes episodios tendrán una mayor aceleración, porque nos acercamos al tercio final de la historia. Tanto en el terreno boxistico como el romántico.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, fueron tres: "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" y "Ay que pesado" del grupo español Mecano, así "Dancing with myself" de Billy Idol.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Azrael, Kikyoni e Ittzumi por sus comentarios, como hitomiko-chan.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 16: Confesión.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

Miroku solto un largo bostezo mientras cerraba la puerta del gimnasio. Aun tenía la cara adolorida por los golpes, pero ya la inflamación estaba cediendo.  
Sin embargo, al volverse, una preciosa chica de ojos castaños le miraba desde el otro lado de la calle.  
-Sango - el pelinegro atraveso hacia donde estaba ella - ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Bueno... - bajo la mirada un tanto apenada - lo..estaba esperando.  
-Aun te sientes culpable por lo que discutimos? Eso ya paso.  
-Lo sé, pero aun así...  
-¿Que tal si me invitas a cenar y así solucionamos el problema?  
-¿Cenar? - Sango miro como Miroku asentía - bueno, no tengo mucho dinero. ¿Que tal si viene a mi casa?  
La cara del joven se ilumino enormemente.  
-Claro, sino le molesta comer con mi padre y mi hermano.  
La expresión de Miroku fue de decepción total. Bueno, ya de perdidos al río. Al fin, ¿Que malo podría pasar?

-¿Quieres más Inuyasha?  
-Gracias señora - el peliblanco sonrio gustoso mientras se servía del platón su tercera tajada de carne.  
-Madre, deja de alimentarlo. Se supone tiene una pelea en unas semanas y eso lo hará engordar.  
-Feh, mi control de peso es absolutamente perfecto. Tu tranquila - mascullo mientras devoraba el pedazo de carne casí completo. Kagome solo suspiro. Era la última vez que invitaba a su novio a la casa. Aunque sus modales parecían pésimos, su madre parecía encantada y no dejaba de darle ánimos.  
-Ví el video de tu pelea la otra vez - comento Souta - lo hiciste increíble!  
-Claro! Era el chiste! Descontar a tu rival en un instante - Inuyasha hizo un jab que salpico de salsa y comida toda la mesa. Sin embargo, toda la familia no dejaba de aplaudir.  
Kagome miro con malos ojos a su hermano. ¿Que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de las porquerias que estaba haciendo?  
-Hija - la madre de Kagome se inclino hacia ella - ¿Pasa algo? Pareces molesta.  
-Claro que lo estoy. No deberían aplaudirle todas sus payasadas, mira como dejo la mesa.  
-Vamos, vamos. ¿Que acaso no te sientes a gusto con un novio como él?  
-Claro mamá, pero una cosa es que sepa comportarse, otra que haga un desastre en la casa.  
-Entiendo. Entonces no lo has notado, por lo que veo.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
La señora no contesto, solo emitio una sonrisa calida hacia donde Inuyasha y Souta se decían algo y comenzaban a carcajearse. Kagome fruncio el entrecejo.  
-Mamá...  
-Me dijiste que Inuyasha era huerfano, ¿No?  
-Eh, sí. Sus padres fallecieron cuando él era un niño. Su hermano fue quien lo cuido, aunque Sesshomaru no es un modelo de cariño.  
-La primera vez que lo trajiste, estaba muy rígido en la silla. No veía a nadie a los ojos y apenas comio en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, pude notar como su estomágo rugía por más comida.  
Kagome parpadeo. Era cierto. Cuando Inuyasha estaba en la mesa, apenas si probo bocado y luego se mantuvo sin hablar, aun cuando Souta o su madre trataban de hablar con él.  
Sin embargo, ahora parecía todo lo contrario.  
-Estaba muy solo - continuo la señora - ahora no. Debo decir que has hecho una labor estupenda. Por eso dudo pierda con algún oponente a partir de ahora. Tiene algo que defender - se volvio hacia la sorprendida Kagome. Que sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la carcajada larga que había soltado el peliblanco.

_Si el llanto,  
que hay en ti  
no puedes contener.  
Ven a mi, y abrazame,  
libera tu alma  
Yo se, yo se, yo se, que sientes  
Yo se, yo se, yo se, que sueñas  
Quiero quedarme aqui  
Ven a mi, donde la luna brille mas...  
Unete a mi, y un rayo de luz gozar  
Ven a mi, ven a mi  
Quiero estar cerca ya de ti,  
asi que ven a mi..._

-Me sorprende hallas aceptado mi propuesta para cenar - Musou iba conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad a bordo de su deportivo, mientras se escuchaba una canción romántica por la radio del mismo.  
-No tuve opción. Lo que esta pasando en el gimnasio, tengo que comentarlo con alguien y tu hermano es un pésimo escucha - Kagura volteo a verlo. Musou solto una risita.  
-Así es mi hermano. Pero él mismo sabe lo que pasa en el gimnasio.  
-¿Entonces deja pasar toda esa clase de cosas?  
-Naraku no es tonto. Sabe que esos conflictos le dan cierto balance al lugar. Si fuera sumamente estricto, la disciplina se vendría abajo y perderíamos a nuestros boxeadores.  
Kagura hizo una mueca. Naraku parecía ser una araña que manipulaba cada cosa a su antojo y con una delicadeza insana.  
-Tal vez - comento la joven - por eso me tiene allí en la enfermería. Si acepto tu ayuda, puedes ir contra sus deseos.  
-Quizás, pero también tengo mis planes. No quiero ser como Byakuya.  
-¿Byakuya?  
-Es nuestro otro hermano. Justamente es el que administra el gimnasio donde peleaba Bankutsu.  
Kagura se quedo callada un rato. Musou la volteaba a ver alternativamente, hasta que se detuvieron en un cruce de semáforos.  
-¿Porque motivo quieres ayudarme?  
-¿No lo notas? Me gustas.  
-Eso es más que obvio, pero no he hecho nada más para ello.  
-Quizás, pero eso no tiene relevancia.  
-La tiene si voy a aceptar el trato.  
Musou hizo una mueca.  
-Veo que no estas contenta con mi respuesta.  
-Lógico. Más cuando todo mundo sabe que estabas trás el rastro de Kikyo hace unos meses.  
-No voy a mentirte - la miro directamente - estoy usandote para olvidar a Kikyo.  
Kagura quedo sorprendido con la sinceridad o cinismo de Musou. Tanto que no supo como responder.  
Sin embargo, al momento que Musou arranco el coche al ponerse el verde, la mano de la joven se dejo caer sobre el muslo del chico.  
-Esta bien. Me parece justo.  
Ahora el sorprendido fue el propio Musou, que tuvo que estacionarse a un lado de la calle.  
-¿Estas segura de..?  
-También tengo mis motivos para hacer esto.  
-¿Y se puede saber cuales son?  
-Claro, en su momento sabrás - le sonrio sobradamente la joven.

-¿Así que salieron juntos?  
-Sí hermano. Según los informes de Kanna, los vio salir hace una hora del departamento de la chica.  
-¿Tuvieron sexo?  
-No. Ella solo salio de su casa y subio al coche de Musou.  
Naraku asintio mientras miraba a un joven de cabello negro por la webcam de su computadora.  
-Musou se molestaría si supieras que lo estas espiando.  
-Lo sabe Byakuya, pero parece no molestarle.  
-¿Lo crees? La última vez se enfurecio cuando metiste mano en la relación que quería formar con Kikyo.  
-Musou habría sido un distractor importante para mi mejor peleadora, así que fue lo mejor.  
-¿Aun tienes ese afecto enfermizo por esa chica? Deberías ya dejarlo.  
-Lo estoy haciendo - Naraku sonrio levemente - por eso me divierto con Kagura.  
-No hare comentarios al respecto.  
¿Como esta el gimnasio de Osaka? - Naraku cambio de tema rapidamente.  
-Bien. Tenemos un par de encuentros en una semana. Sin embargo, algunos chicos han abandonado el gimnasio.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Renkotsu es bueno, pero empato su último encuentro de manera pésima.  
-Entiendo, hace falta Bankutsu.  
-Definitivamente. Sé que aprovechaste su lesión en el brazo para que entrenara a Kikyo, pero ya debe haber mejorado.  
-Sí y no tardo en enviartelo nuevamente.  
-Eso me parece excelente - sonrio Byakuya. Sin embargo, luego fruncio el entrecejo - no me digas que...  
-Ya dije. Te lo enviare pronto. Kikyo ya ha aprendido casí todo de él.  
-Esta bien. Entonces ¿Que le digo a Kanna?  
-Que siga vigilando a Musou. Si hace algun movimiento raro, que me avise.  
-Entendido - Byakuya corto transmisión. Naraku se inclino para apagar el monitor y luego giro en su silla para ver el cielo estrellado de Tokio.  
Tal vez tenía una obsesión con Kikyo. Tal vez...

Miroku sentía como la cara se le perlaba de sudor. Jamás había estado tan nervioso en la vida, ni aun en su primer combate.  
-¿Asi que...eres compañero y aparte el instructor de mi hija? - comento un sujeto de barba que se encontraba en la cabecera de una mesa. Miroku asintio varias veces - entiendo.  
-Papá - Sango aparecio con un bonito delantal rosa y con un cucharón en mano - no lo molestes, por favor.  
El padre de Sango hizo una mueca y asintio secamente.  
-Es la primera vez que trae un chico a la casa - Kohaku, el hermano menor mascullo por lo bajo - por eso esta así.  
-Ya veo - susurro el Houshi. El padre de Sango se inclino y tomo una botellita de sake.  
-¿Tomas?  
-No, gracias. Debo mantenerme en forma.  
-Ya veo. Eso esta bien. Mi hija tampoco toma y debe tener una...pareja de acuerdo a sus posibilidades.  
-¡Papá! - se escucho el grito de Sango - ¡No somos novios!  
-Pero dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien! - exclamo el padre molesto.  
-Sí, y no somos novios...aun!  
-¿Pero porque? - grito el padre - ¡En mis tiempos era obligatorio primero el noviazgo! No salir como si fueran amigos con derechos!  
-¡Papá!  
Kohaku solto una risa por debajo. Sin embargo, Miroku estaba consternado. Él siempre había sido un alma libre, y las parejas que había tenido, solo era sexo, acostones o salir al cine o comer algo. Jamás había ido a la casa de una chica a presentar "honores".  
Y era algo sumamente desagradable.  
Que aumento al notar la cara del padre al terminar la discusión con su hija.  
-Siento los gritos - suspiro el señor - pero la madre de Sango le heredo el carácter y por eso es así.  
-¡Papá!  
-¡Eso es cierto! - replico mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina - ¡Yo jamás gritaría!  
Miroku hizo una mueca y solo suspiro.  
-Tranquilo - Konaku sonrio - ya empezaron a discutir, así que estas fuera de su rango.  
-Gracias por la ayuda. Realmente esto no es lo mío.  
-Me imagino. Debe ser díficil para un mujeriego como tú estar en una casa hogareña.  
-¿Eh? ¿Sabes...?  
-Vamos. Desde que mi hermana se dedico al boxeo, me he convertido en un fanático del mismo. Leo todo tipo de revistas y he investigado en la red. Fuiste un peleador muy famoso hace unos años, hasta que te rompiste la mano.  
-Eso no lo niego - Miroku miro su mano derecha.  
-Sin embargo, también te involucraste en un sinfin de escandalos, que casí tiran tu reputación a la borda. Te acostabas con varias mujeres luego de las peleas.  
-Esas son exageraciones. Aunque si me llegaba a acostar con una que otra admiradora.  
-De todas formas, es lo mismo.  
-¿Si sabes eso, como es que no quieres matarme?  
-Quiero hacerlo, pero tengo mis motivos para contenerme.  
-¿Y cuales son?  
-Aguantas a mi hermana.  
-¿Como?  
-Sango tampoco es una monedita de oro. Antes de que entrará al gimnasio, mi hermana era una bala pérdida. Llego la adolescencia y comenzo a robar, a mentir y a saltarse clases. No hacía caso de las indicaciones de mi padre.  
-Sí, eso sabía. Justamente, parte de su programa de rehabilitación fue entrar al gimnasio.  
-Lo cual agradezco bastante. Mi hermana desde que es una boxeadora, esta en paz con todos, en especial con mi padre.  
-Todo eso fue labor de Naraku, yo no tengo nada que ver. Solamente me he dedicado a entrenarla.  
-Eso no es cierto - sonrio el chico - ella no había cocinado...desde la muerte de nuestra madre.  
-¿E-En serio?  
-Sí - el chico volteo a ver la entrada de la cocina, donde se podía oír las replicas de Sango y su padre - papá esta feliz. Es como recuperar a su hija y yo a mi hermana de siempre. Claro, tiene que poner su cara de siempre contigo, pero en realidad te esta muy agradecido.  
-Pensé quería matarme.  
-Si quisiera, lo hubiera hecho desde un principio. Espantaba a los novios de mi hermana con una escopeta.  
-Que bonita familia - le salio una gota de sudor a Miroku al escuchar todo eso. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que mantenía Kohaku, le hizo también él sonreír, mientras los gritos de Sango resonaban por toda la casa.

_Said I wanna fly like an eagle... to the sea  
Fly like an eagle let my spirit carry me, I wanna...  
fly...  
Fly right into the future....  
I wanna feed the babies... said, who can't get enough to eat  
Wanna shoe the children... no shoes on their feet  
I wanna house the people... livin' in the street  
Oh yeah there's a solution  
Let me fly like and eagle... to the sea_

Los audifonos de Ayame resonaban la canción, mientras seguía a una figura a paso veloz por un popular parque de la ciudad. La noticia que le habían dado no podía ser la mejor.  
-Se te nota contenta - comento Kouga mientras hacía su trote, seguido de Ayame.  
-Bastante. El señor Myoga dice que estan preparando mi regreso al ring. Será en la pelea estelar de Inuyasha.  
-No se si sentirme halagado o insultado con eso.  
-Anda Kouga. ¿Que mejor debut podría tener? Sere la anfitriona del gran Inuyasha.  
Kouga solo hizo una molestia y aumento el trote. Ayame siguio sonriendo. Su "novio" era tal como el peliblanco: sumamente necio.  
Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, casí choca con la espalda de él.  
-¡Oye! - exclamo molesta - ¿Que sucede..?  
Kouga solo señalo algo frente a él. Ayame miro de reojo y parpadeo sorprendida.  
Ryoga Hibiki se encontraba arrastrando un tanque de agua de tamaño considerable por una vereda del parque.  
-¡Vamos! - vociferaba un anciano tan minusculo como Myoga - ¡Si no terminas la ronda, me ayudarás a cazar ropa interior!  
Ryoga no contesto, solo seguía jalando el tanque, mientras el sudor perlaba su frente.  
-Dios - susurro sorprendida la pelirroja.  
-Sabía de los entrenamientos monstruosos que tenían Saotome y Hibiki, pero esto es demasiado - trago saliva Kouga. Ayame seguía con la boca abierta. ¿Inuyasha sería capaz de vencer a Ryoga?

Al día siguiente, en el gimnasio Shikon.  
-Buenos días - Kagome aparecio en el umbral de la entrada. Todos en el gimnasio la saludaron alegremente - ¿Saben donde esta Inuyasha?  
-Salio a correr - comento Miroku mientras movía las manoplas frente a Sango - vuelve en una media hora.  
-Lástima, quería que...  
-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES! - un grito proveniente de la enfermería hizo que todos se pararan en seco. Al instante, Kikyo emergio del lugar, con la mano lastimada enyesada de los dedos hasta el codo.  
-Comenzar el entrenamiento - musito Bankutsu, seguido de una acongojada Kagura.  
-¡Bankutsu! - exclamo la enfermera molesta - ¡Te preste los materiales porque creí que era para otra cosa, no para esto! Kikyo, ven, te quitaré el yeso ahora mismo.  
-Ni se atrevan - el moreno se coloco enmedio - es parte de su entrenamiento.  
-¿Entrenamiento? - Kikyo le agito el yeso graciosamente, mientras su mano parecía hacer una seña obscena - ¿Como voy a entrenar con esto?  
-Cierto - exclamo Kagura - la ferula de policarbonato es más que suficiente para estos casos.  
-Sí, pero no tendría el resultado correcto - sonrio el moreno.  
-Mira desgraciado, no soy tu conejillo de indias! - le grito - ¡Quitame esto!  
-¿Cual es la base del boxeo? - pregunto de repente Bankutsu.  
-Ni idea, pero contigo es sufrir.  
-Repito, ¿Cual es la base del boxeo?  
Kikyo iba a responder un comentario sarcástico, pero la expresión de su entrenador la detuvo.  
-Es la defensa - mascullo molesta - ¿No?  
-No, es la ofensiva.  
-¿Eh? - Kikyo alzo la vista - ¿Como?  
-Se dice que para formar un buen equipo se empieza por su portero y defensas, eso en el futbol. Si eres incapaz de defender, por más que anotes goles, el rival te encajara más y terminarás perdiendo. Eso en el boxeo se traduce a lo mismo: si tiras buenos golpes, pero recibes tantos, puedes quedar peor con el oponente.  
-¿Entonces porque me dices esto?  
-Porque has dejado que te golpeen en los últimos encuentros.  
-Sigo sin entender. Debo fortalecer mi defensa.  
-Eso es lo que siempre haces. Tu defensa es perfecta.  
-Bankutsu, me estoy mareando. Se supone en mis anteriores encuentros, había recibido golpes. Por eso estamos aquí, para fortalecer mi defensa y luego dices que esta perfecta..no entiendo.  
-Te lo mostrare - hizo una señal a donde Sango y Miroku estaban platicando - Tajiri, pelea con Kikyo.  
-¿Que pelee? - parpadeo la castaña - pero ella esta...  
-Pelea con ella. Es una orden.  
-Bankutsu! - la pelinegra se levanto - tengo una mano rota, no puedo pelear!  
-Puedes y lo harás, sube al ring - finalizo el moreno. Kikyo volteo a ver a su amiga que solo se encogio de hombros.

Quinto round. Kikyo estaba desesperada.  
Sango ya le había asestado un gancho y un cruzado tan potentes que la habían dejado sumamente mareada, aun con el protector.  
-No entiendo que hace - la sacerdotisa esquivo por un pelo un puñetazo recto - me quiere matar o fracturar otra mano!  
-Muy lenta - mascullo Bankutsu - demasiado.  
-¿Quieres callarte? - Kikyo se volvio furiosa - no se que hacer!  
-Ataca.  
-No puedo! - Kikyo vocifero - ¡Sin una mano no puedo!  
-¡Claro que puedes, usa la cabeza!  
Kikyo tuvo ganas de bajarse del ring, pero se concentro en pensar. Claro, lo que podía, con Sango pisandole los talones.  
-No puedo mover la mano - miro el yeso - así que he perdido rango y defensa - un nuevo golpe la mando para atrás, pero se mantenía concentrada - ¿Que puedo hacer para...? ¡Eso es!  
Sango miro de reojo a Miroku, que se mantenía en silencio. Sin embargo, una mirada de asentimiento la detuvo.  
-¿Quieres que la noquee? - pregunto la chica con la mirada. Miroku volvio a asentir. La castaña se volvio hacia su amiga - lo siento, pero esto debe terminar.  
Sin embargo, algo la hizo detenerse cuando iba a lanzar un nuevo gancho: Kikyo había cambiado su descompuesta defensa, colocando los brazos, inclusive el enyesado, a lado de su cabeza y frente a ella.  
-Peek-a-boo - parpadeo Miroku y volteo a ver a Bankutsu. Este solo le sonrio.  
-¡Kikyo! ¡Ataca!  
Sango solo vio como la sacerdotisa cargaba contra ella. La recibio con un cruzado para frenar su avance, pero vio con horror como su puño se había estrellado contra la "nueva" defensa, sin causar daño.  
Pero lo peor fue cuando Kikyo no retrocedio como era su costumbre, sino se escurrio por debajo de ella.  
-Pero que... - solo sintio como un gancho se incrustaba en su zona hepática, haciendola gemir de dolor.  
-¡Remata! - grito el moreno. Kikyo se alzo y solto un upper que fue directo a la barbilla de Sango. La castaña aturdida trato de reaccionar, pero otro upper, bien dado a su abdomen, la hizo escupir literalmente el proector.  
-¡Basta! - Bankutsu alzo las manos cuando Kikyo se iba a rematar a Sango. Luego miro al público, que estaba bastante sorprendido. La Tajiri solo se trastabillo y cayo de rodillas sobre el ring, jalando aire con dificultad. Kikyo la miraba sorprendida.  
-¿Que paso aquí? - exclamo la joven mientras Miroku subía ayudar a Sango - ¿Que hiciste?  
-Cambiar tu estilo a la fuerza - Bankutsu la miro - tu estilo es muy ortodoxo. Te mantienes a distancia de tu oponente y lanzas golpes rápidos, usando la fuerza de tus piernas y brazos. Sin embargo, esa es precisamente tu debilidad.  
-Ante un peleador más fuerte, rápido o de mayor alcance pierdes fuerza - comento Miroku mientras le echaba aire con una toalla a su protegida - al fracturarte, perdiste defensa, fuerza y alcance, lo cual te puso en desventaja con alguien como Sango.  
-P-Pero...ella es menos experimentada que yo.  
-Oye, no me ofendas - rio Sango, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor - ugh, tus ganchos duelen como patada de burro.  
-¿Mis ganchos? - Kikyo miro sus puños - Pero Myoga siempre me dijo que no tenía nada de fuerza en los brazos.  
-La vieja Kikyo no tenía nada de dinamita en los puños - Bankutsu le sonrio - pero hemos estado entrenando distinto estos meses. Has compensando esa falta de fuerza.  
-Es decir - Miroku miro a Bankutsu - este tipo te ha vuelto una peleadora mixta.  
Kikyo se quedo con la boca abierta y tan sorprendida, que no se se dio cuenta, cuando cayo de rodillas sobre el ring.  
-¿Peleadora mixta? - Sango parpadeo - ¿Que es eso?  
-Todo peleador cuando comienza su entrenamiento elige un estilo de boxeo, que le dará más beneficios que desventajas, de acuerdo a su propia constitución o forma de ser - explico Miroku - Kikyo eligio el estilo ortodoxo de distancia. Es una peleadora técnica.  
-El caso contrario son los inner-fights o los "fajadores" - continuo Bankutsu - son los que van siempre al frente y casí se matan para lograr la victoria.  
-Sin embargo - exclamo Miroku - parece el estilo de Kikyo se vino quedando corto para ella. Así que tu la fracturaste a propósito para que lo cambiará.  
-Exacto - Bankutsu miro a Kikyo que seguía callada - si seguías siendo una peleadora técnica, tarde o temprano cualquier oponente te vencería. En cambio..  
-En cambio si peleo con los dos estilos - Kikyo hizo una mueca - podré variar durante la pelea y será más díficil que me toquen, pero a la vez, daré mas golpes.  
-El fajador debe tener una defensa de hierro - finalizo Miroku - por eso el Peek-a-boo es para eso: una puerta de acero que los puñetazos rebotan. Y eso permite al peleador adentrarse en el campo del oponente y acabarlo.  
-Mi defensa no era buena, pero a la vez lo es. Parece que ataco, pero no lo hago - exclamo Kikyo - por eso no entendía tu concepto. Tengo que usar cada estilo, en cada momento.  
-Perfecto - Bankutsu tomo unas manoplas y comenzo a calzarselas - si entendiste, vamos a practicar.

-Eso no puede ser. Nadie puede jalar un contenedor así.  
Sin embargo, la cara que ponían Ayame y Kouga no podía ser más reveladora.  
-Siento ponerte en un aprieto bestia, pero lo ví con mis propios ojos.  
-Pero... - Inuyasha miro a Ayame y esta solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Va a ser una pelea dura.  
-Maldición, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí - el peliblanco se volvio.  
-Hey, espera, yo puedo ayudarte.  
-¿Tu perro sarnoso?  
-Claro, seré tu sparring. No tengo la potencia de Hibiki, pero algo seré útil.  
-Vamos, tu eres del gimnasio rival. ¿Porque me ayudarías?  
-Tengo mis motivos.  
-Ah no, si vas a ir a ver a Kagome, ni loco!  
-Inuyasha. Eso era el pasado, aparte - Kouga miro de reojo a una molesta Ayame - ella me mataría.  
-A ver Kouga, tus motivos no me quedan tan explicitos.  
El boxeador de la coleta hizo una mueca y termino por sonreír.  
-Yo era el segundo mejor de este país, hasta que llego el gimnasio Saotome. Quiero vencerlos, como de lugar.  
Inuyasha fruncio el entrecejo. Sin embargo, termino por suspirar.  
-Esta bien, entiendo eso. Hablare con Naraku y veremos que me dice. Pero ojo, si te acercas a Kagome unos metros, te matare.  
-Vamos, solo la saludare, no creo... - Kouga guardo silencio cuando sintio como el puño de Ayame se coloca sobre su costado - ok, solo la saludare.

Kikyo apenas podía moverse. La practica había sido tan salvaje y tan dura, que llevaba una hora sobre el banco, con una toalla sobre la hinchada cara, tratando de recuperar fuerzas...sin ningún resultado pronto.  
Su anterior victoria con Shampoo la había hecho sentir como antes: confiada, fuerte, autosuficiente.  
Sin embargo, desde que Bankutsu le rompio la mano, había vuelto a caer en una espiral descendente, que la tenía al borde de la depresión y del mismo llanto.  
No solo estaba en riesgo su pelea, sino su entrenador le había demostrado que lejos de estar bien, aun le faltaba mucho.  
No era ni capaz de mantener una guardia peek-a-boo, de las que se enseñan a los novatos.  
Claro, ella jamás la había aprendido, ya que era un talento puro y rapidamente había evolucionado a una guardia cruzada. El alcance y tecnica le había dado tantas victorias, inclusive las anteriores.  
Pero ahora, con la cara molida, el cuerpo agotado, se sentía la persona más desgraciada del mundo.  
-Supongo estas cansada - escucho una voz conocida - es normal. Cambiar de estilo en un día, no es fácil.  
-Sabes que te mataría si tuviera oportunidad - murmuro Kikyo con voz amarga - pero no siento nada...y aparte tengo la cara hecha polvo.  
-Jamás pensé que fueras tan vanidosa.  
-No lo soy. Solo que...he perdido mi orgullo.  
-Eres una exagerada.  
-¿Exagerada? - uno de los brazos se alzo un poco y comenzo a temblar - ¡Crees que es exageración que este medio muerta! Pensé que estaba bien, que lo tenía todo nuevamente! Y tu me demostraste lo...  
-¿Quieres calmarte histerica? Has ganado tus últimas peleas y estas como tercera del ranking.  
-¡Ese no es el punto! Puedo perderlo todo nuevamente!  
-Sería lo mejor.  
-¿Como?  
-Aun sigues tan enamorada de tus glorias pasadas que por eso no has podido salir adelante en toda forma. Si vuelves a caer, sería tu responsabilidad.  
-¿Mia? He dado mi máximo para salir!  
-¿Lo crees? ¿Alguna vez intentaste pelear de forma distinta?  
-No, no es necesario. Ningún boxeador cambia de estilo, así como así.  
-Entonces eres como los demás. No has dado tu máximo.  
-¡Claro que lo doy!  
-¿Entonces porque te quejas tanto?  
-Porque...porque... - la voz de Kikyo se quebro - Pensé que era buena en algo, especial...tú...rompiste ese sueño.  
Bankutsu se quedo callado mientras Kikyo lloraba a rienda suelta debajo de la toalla.  
Los minutos pasaron y las lágrimas seguían brotando, hasta que luego de un par de carraspeos, estas parecieron detenerse.  
-Lo siento... - susurro la joven - yo...  
-Esta bien - sonrio Bankutsu mientras tomaba la toalla y la frotaba contra el rostro de su pupila - creo te forcé demasiado en poco tiempo.  
-Tal vez... - entonces Kikyo comenzo a incorporarse, pero muy lentamente. Bankutsu trato de ayudarla, pero ella rechazo la ayuda.  
-No soy una abuelita - susurro, aun con la toalla cubriendole parte del rostro - aparte, tengo que hacerlo sola. Y sí, creo que has acelerado mucho esto. Digo, podríamos tomarnos con calma los entrenamientos. Aun soy joven.  
-Es el punto. No tenemos tiempo, más bien, yo no tengo ya tiempo.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí - Bankutsu suspiro - mi gimnasio requiere vuelva con ellos, en el menor tiempo posible.  
Justo al terminar esta frase, la toalla cayo de la cara de Kikyo. Aunque uno de sus ojos estaba totalmente cerrado y tenía la boca hinchada por los golpes, su rictus era de sorpresa y desconcierto total.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Se que no tengo excusa. Deje pasar 4 meses para actualizar este escrito, pero por un momento perdí la inspiración y no se como continuarlo. Sin embargo, hace unas horas, no sabía que escribir e inicie un esbozo del capítulo y voula, lo acabé sin querer.  
Me divertí bastante escribiendo este episodio, en especial la última parte. Bankutsu efectivamente esta por dejar el gimnasio, por motivos que en los próximos episodios se verá. ¿Como acelerara esto la relación con Kikyo? Eso ya lo veremos posteriormente.  
También, me dedique ya a ponerle velocidad al romance. Me daba cuenta que estaba haciendo muy lenta la trama.  
Las canciones que estan en el episodio, son dos: "Fly like a Eagle" de Seal, y "Come", de Inuyasha, uno de los tantos endings de la serie, pero claro, en su versión doblada.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Kikyoni, así a Azrael, que se han mantenido fieles a dejar un review por su "carida" xD, pero claro, también a quienes más leen el fanfic. Gracias.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 17: Advertencia.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes.

Fe de erratas: Debido a mis prisas por terminar este episodio, sin querer utilice a Urazue como la boxeadora de esta pelea, cuando era Tsubaki, la sacerdotisa oscura que pelea contra Kikyo. Una disculpa para quienes lo notaron y perdonen (reverencia).

Ahora continuemos con el capítulo ya corregido.

Naraku esbozo una leve sonrisa. Hubiera querido reírse de buena gana, pero una mujer furiosa era peligrosa.  
Más si esa mujer era aparte su mejor boxeadora.  
-¿Entonces es cierto? - Kikyo miro enfurecida al dueño del gimnasio. Naraku no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la mirada en la joven. Justamente esos ojos fríos, gelidos, eran los que lo habían impresionado, años atrás.  
No podía negar que el trabajo de Bankutsu con ella había sido tan bueno.  
Claro, aparte que él había contribuído en eso.  
-Sí, el chico tiene que regresar a su gimnasio. Había estado lastimado, pero creo que el tiempo de recuperación ya...  
-¡Idiota!  
-¿Que?  
-Se supone él es MI entrenador, no un títere que tu puedas manejar.  
-Exactamente, no es un títere, es un boxeador y debe...  
-¡No escuchaste! - el puño izquierdo de Kikyo se estrello contra la mesa - ¡Es mi entrenador!  
-Antes de que lo era, es mi boxeador! - Naraku le respondio en el mismo tono - y él tiene que volver!  
-Te pagare entoncés...  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Descuentame mi salario total y quedate con todas las ganancias.  
-Veo que tu lócura llega a niveles que no había visto antes - comento el dueño del gimnasio luego de unos momentos - ¿Y como vivirás?  
-Tendré otros trabajos. Eso no me importa. Así al menos pagare su sueldo.  
Naraku dejo de sonreír, solamente se levanto y suspiro largamente.  
-Me ha gustado como te ha entrenado él, no lo niego - miro la huella que el puño de la joven había dejado en su escritorio - pero no creí que tu amor por él hubiera sacado tu peor parte.  
-¿Eh? - Kikyo parpadeo sorprendida - ¿A..amor?  
-Sí, ya sabes. Ese sentimiento que hay entre las personas, donde se desean lo mejor, etc. etc., pero con un componente netamente egoísta - Naraku dio un paso atrás, calculando la reacción que tendría su boxeadora de un momento a otro - tecnicamente, quieres mantenerlo.  
Y este tuvo razón al notar como la palidez de la joven desaparecía, bajo un halo rojizo que hubiera envidiado cualquier tomate.  
-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡YO NO AMO A ESE IDIOTA! ¡ES MI ENTRENADOR Y DESEO QUE ESTE CONMIGO, SIN ÉL, NO PUEDO GANAR!  
-¿Segura que es tu entrenador?  
-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN...! - los gritos se pararon con esta última frase. Naraku se pudo dar el lujo de sonreír nuevamente, mientras Kikyo se derrumbaba sobre una silla que se encontraba en el rincón.  
-Oh, parece que tu cerebro al fin hizo click - Naraku tomo asiento nuevamente. Solo se quedo mirando por la ventana mientras le daba chance al cerebro de Kikyo asimilar todo.  
Sin embargo, el propio dueño quedo sorprendido cuando escucho decir algo inverosimil.  
-Renuncio.  
-¿Como? - Naraku se volvio - ¿Que dices?  
-Sí. Si ya estoy fregada por un tipo, no tiene caso continuar con el boxeo... - Kikyo se levanto - tendrás mi renuncia por escrito en un rato.  
-¿Entonces planeas irte con él?  
-No, acabas de romper mi orgullo en pedazos. No tengo ánimos para pelear por algo que no entiendo.  
-¿No entiendes o tienes miedo de entender?  
Kikyo detuvo su mano en la perilla de la puerta.  
-Inuyasha quedo en el pasado. También tus viejas glorias. Todo. Ahora eres una boxeadora respetable que busca ser la número uno de Japón. ¿Vas a tirarlo todo a la basura por un hombre...nuevamente?  
-No lo tiro a la basura - Kikyo solto la perilla - ya sabía en el fondo que me gustaba y mucho.  
-¿Entonces...?  
-Él es mi entrenador. Sin él, no puedo ganar.  
Naraku hizo una mueca. En realidad esto había sacado lo mejor y también lo peor de la chica. Ahora parecía una adolescente pidiendo por su novio que se iba lejos.  
Aunque eso podría ser provechoso, penso el dueño mientras se frotaba la mejilla.  
-Gana esta pelea y consideraré su estancia un poco más de tiempo.  
-¿Estas forzandome a pelear por él?  
-No. Ganes o pierdas da lo mismo. Solamente quiero ver si es sensato lo que me pides.  
-Eso suena muy subjetivo. ¿Que tal si ya decidiste lo contrario?  
-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo después - sonrio Naraku. Kikyo solo suspiro y salio rapidamente de la oficina. Naraku se volvio hacia su celular y comenzo a marcar rapidamente.  
-Hakudoshi - murmuro cuando contestaron - es hora de hacer lo planeado...

-¡Que! - fue el grito unisono de todos en el gimnasio.  
-Sí - comento el moreno, mientras se rascaba el ojo que tenía amoratado - luego de unas 2 semanas, vuelvo para mi gimnasio, para continuar mis entrenamientos.  
-Pero hermano - Miroku se acerco - pensé que tu recuperación llevaría unos meses más.  
-Eso pensé, pero Kagura me hizo unas placas hace una semana y salieron sorprendentemente bien.  
Todos se volvieron hacia la susodicha, que miraba aburrida una revista médica.  
-¿Que? - mascullo al notar la expresión de todos - es una revisión mensual y ya le tocaba.  
-Pudiste prolongar un poco más esto - murmuro Sango molesta - ahora Kikyo se quedará sin entrenador.  
-¿Entrenador? - Kagura parpadeo ahora también molesta - pero si esta Myoga aquí también, ni se diga Tottosai. Creo que exageran al respecto.  
-Quizás un poco, pero hasta ahora, Kikyo había podido remontar bastante con Bankutsu enseñandole.  
-Tal vez, pero no olviden que él le forzo a romperse la mano, razón por la cual no esta entrenando como Dios manda.  
Todos guardaron silencio ante el comentario final. Kagura solo suspiro, dejo la revista en la banca y se dirigió lentamente hacia su consultorio.  
-Entonces, al menos te quedarás hasta la pelea contra Tsubaki, verdad? - pregunto Sango ansiosa. Bankutsu asintió.  
-Al menos quiero ver como termina esto. Si la vencé, estaremos a un pie del cinturón.  
-Pero supongo que Kikyo no se lo tomo a bien - Inuyasha señalo el moretón del moreno.  
-Para nada. Tecnicamente me noqueo al enterarse. Parece que eso me da cierta tranquilidad para la pelea.  
-Sí, pero no importará mucho si Kikyo no quiere entrenar - Miroku vio hacia arriba - la ví llegar hace rato, pero no estaba de muy buen humor.  
-Bueno, no podemos hacer más - Inuyasha con su habitual indiferencia se comenzo a calzar los guantes - vamos a hacer un poco de sparring.  
Mientras los demás discutían la actitud poco comprensiva del boxeador, Kagome vio de reojo como la susodicha Kikyo descendía tambaleante los escalones y se dirigía a los baños.

Kikyo estaba en pánico. Le costo un enorme esfuerzo mantenerse en pie y luego bajar las escaleras hasta el baño de mujeres del gimnasio.  
Ella le había mentido descaradamente a Naraku. No tenía ni la menor idea de que estuviera enamorada de Bankutsu. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo todo ello, no pudo negarlo más.  
-Dios, Dios - Kikyo se sujeto el cabello fuertemente, casí hasta arrancarselo - no puede ser.  
Abrio una de las tomas de agua y se mojo fuertemente la cara. Sin embargo, aun continuaban ese ardor que le quemaba, no solo el rostro, sino todo el cuerpo.  
Siempre había críticado a las demás mujeres por su falta de conocimiento de las cosas, sin embargo, ella había caído en algo peor. Enamorarse de su entrenador...  
Y todo caía claro. Por eso aguantaba su manera de ser, sus ejercicios, todo.  
Ya había experimentado esto con Inuyasha, pero esto era mucho peor.  
Mientras que lo del peliblanco había sido paulatino, lo de Bankutsu había nacido de una manera brutal. Con razón se había sentido turbada al conocerlo, pensó que era la molestia por haber sido asignada como una novata a alguien más.  
-No, no, no - Kikyo se sento casí al pie del lavabo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más histerica quería ponerse. Todo cuadraba, todo.  
Entonces levanto su puño derecho y vio horrorizada como no paraba de temblar. Temía le fuera a dar una crisis de ansiedad nuevamente.  
Justo igual cuando Inuyasha la dejo.  
-¿Kikyo? - una voz conocida hizo que levantará la cabeza de golpe.  
-¿Que...haces aquí? - parpadeo sorprendida ante la presencia de Kagome.  
-Te ví entrar al baño casí cayendote. Pensé que...  
Pero antes de que Kagome dijera algo más, Kikyo se le abalanzo y casí la estrella contra la pared del baño.  
-¡Kikyo! ¡Eso dolio!  
-¿Que viste? - la voz de la boxeadora era de ultratumba. Kagome vio desconcertada el rictus psicótico de su contraparte - ¡Que viste!  
Kagome se quedo muda mientras Kikyo la agitaba por los hombros.  
-¡Dime!  
-No tengo la culpa de que seas tan cerrada.  
-¿Como? - parpadeo la joven ante la respuesta de Kagome.  
-Sí. Vas a matarme solamente porque la persona que amas se irá lejos...típico de tí.  
Kikyo se puso tan pálida ante el comentario, que solto a Kagome. Esta se froto los brazos adolorida.  
-Eres un poco bruta, te han dicho?  
-¿Cuantos lo saben?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-A lo que acabas de decir - Kikyo miro ansiosa a la joven - ¡Cuantos!  
-Si vas a seguir gritandome, mejor me voy - Kagome dio un paso al frente, pero Kikyo se puso frente a ella - ok, veo que no vas a dejarme en paz.  
-Kagome...  
-No te preocupes - la chica se volvio al espejo para revisar su cabello - solo yo lo sé. Claro, lo deduje luego de la noticia que Bankutsu nos dio hace un rato y por tu reacción al salir de la oficina de Naraku.  
-¿Entonces él ya les dijo?  
-Sí. Digo, tuvo que dar explicaciones por el ojo morado que tenía.  
Kikyo se tapo la cara avergonzada. Con todo el lío de ahora, apenas recordaba la reacción que había tenido posterior a la confesión del moreno.  
Simplemente se había levantado y antes de que este dijera algo, le había soltado un izquierdazo tan brutal que literalmente lo mando al suelo, para luego correr a los vestidores a cambiarse.  
-Como diablos pasé la noche? - se pregunto mientras miraba su rostro en el espejo. La hinchazón del entrenamiento había disminuído notablemente, pero tenía unas marcadas ojeras.  
-No hay que ser genio para ver que estado te dejo eso - Kagome ahora pasaba a revisar su cara, buscando alguna imperfección - estas loca, ¿Lo sabes?  
Kikyo no contesto, sencillamente se dejo resbalar por una pared, para caer sobre su trasero de manera brusca.  
-Pensé que lo había superado...  
-El amor no se supera - comento Kagome dulcemente - es lo bueno de esta vida.  
-A mí no me lo parece. Sufrí demasiado con tu...novio, y no quería pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.  
Kagome hizo una mueca. Solto un largo suspiro y tomo asiento a lado de ella en el suelo del baño.  
Las dos se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, mientras Kagome sacaba su polvera para seguir revisandose la cara.  
-¿Cuantos novios has tenido antes de Inuyasha?  
-Perdón..?  
-Sí - Kikyo miro de reojo - ¿Cuantos?  
-Unos tres. Claro, el último antes de Inuyasha, pensé me iba a partir en dos.  
-¿El último?  
-Se llamaba Houjo - sonrio Kagome mientras se sacaba una pelusa cerca del ojo - guapo, simpático, alegre, pero un tantos despistado.  
-Parece alguien perfecto.  
-Lo era.  
-¿Lo era? ¿Te engaño?  
-No, algo peor. Se enrolo en el ejército.  
Kikyo parpadeo sorprendida. Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón (?, Jieitai?), son las fuerzas armadas establecidas en Japón tras el fin de la ocupación estadounidense del país tras la II Guerra Mundial.  
En otro tiempo, la vida militar era el máximo que podía aspirar cualquier ciudadano japonés. Sin embargo, en las últimas decadas, el Jieitai era visto como un depositario de todas aquellas personas que no habían podido ingresar en los círculos universitarios o peor, que no encontraban un rumbo en su vida.  
Que alguien se alistará por su propia voluntad, era digno de alabanza.  
Pero también eso hizo entender porque la expresión de Kagome se había vuelto vacía al decir esto último.  
-Sí - sonrio tristemente al notar la car de Kikyo - él prefirio entrar al ejército que estar conmigo.  
-Pero la academia de Yokosuka no esta lejos de aquí.  
-Sí, en apariencia. Sin embargo, me habían ofrecido un trabajo ya como ayudante de reportera, bastante prometedor. Gracias a él, pude estar en la posición en la cual estoy ahora.  
-Entiendo. Pero aun así, pudieron mantener comunicación.  
-También lo pensé, pero debiste ver su expresión cuando le pedí quedarse...eso me rompió el corazón. Jamás fuí importante en su vida.  
Kikyo se quedo en silencio, meditando todo esto.  
Inuyasha había dado todo por ella, inclusive más. Sin embargo, ella se centró demasiado en su vida de boxeadora, que cuando comenzó a perder, también paso lo mismo con Inuyasha.  
-Aunque se dice que una relación debe jalar al mismo tiempo, eso en la vida real no se lleva totalmente a cabo - Kagome cerro su polvera - hay uno en la relación que trabaja un poco más, o pelea un poco más. En la anterior a Inuyasha, yo pelée mucho más.  
-¿Y ahora? Hay equilibrio?  
-No - sonrio Kagome - sigo yo dando aun más que ese ex-novio tuyo.  
-¿Entonces porque sigues con él?  
-Porque él pelea como no tienes ni idea cuando me siento débil. Es algo que no he podido hacer aun, pelear por los dos. Él pelea por los dos cuando estoy abajo.  
-Pensé que pelear los dos y pelear al máximo, era lo mismo.  
-En apariencia. Ahora, hay que saber en que posición estas tú.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Te servirá para ver si quieres pelear...o si has peleado alguna vez - le sonrio Kagome mientras se levantaba.  
-Espera - Kikyo se incorporo - no le vayas a contar a nadie...por favor.  
-No lo haré. Aunque supongo que Sango también se dio cuenta. Los hombres, ni en cuenta - rio la chica. Kikyo sonrio levemente, mientras Kagome salía del baño.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
a mi corazón deja encantado  
ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad._

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.  
Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
si me das tu mano te llevaré  
por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.  
Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
no puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
que amor necesitas tú  
y el valor para pelear en ti lo hayarás._

_Mi corazón encantado vibra  
por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
no me importa si aun no te intereso  
ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad._

-¿No podrías bajarle a eso? - Inuyasha hizo una mueca mientras mandaba a la lona a Bankutsu por tercera vez.  
-Es la única forma de parar la masacre - Miroku vio a un aporreado Bankutsu - creo que se quiere suicidar.  
-Claro que no, solamente estoy midiendo el alcance de Inuyasha.  
-¿Alcance? Sí, como no. Si te sientes culpable por lo que paso con Kikyo, mejor ve tirate a un puente y listo.  
-O mejor pidele disculpas - sonrio Inuyasha.  
-Quiero sufrir un poco, no morirme aun - le espeto el moreno al peliblanco - tu sabes como pega esa mujer.  
-Y me ofendes a mí diciendo que mis golpes no son nada.  
-Bueno, son mejor que la canción que escuchabamos, DBGT fue una porquería.  
-claro que no - espeto Miroku - tenía historia y aparte su música era buena.  
-¿Historia? Goku se vuelve pequeño y luego va por el universo por unas esferas del dragón negras? Eso es aburrido!  
-Lo era, hasta que cambiaron un poco el inicio, luego de la saga de Super 17, cambio mucho.  
Sango vio con paciencia como los 3 hombres del gimnasio, pero pasar a insultarse, ahora hablaban como niños de primaria de una caricatura.  
-Veo que ya estan más tranquilos - Kagome aparecio.  
-Sí, es la ventaja con ellos. Todo se les resbala - bajo entonces la voz - ¿Como esta?  
-Más o menos. Parece que Naraku le dijo unas cuantas verdades.  
-No me digas - Sango abrio los ojos y luego miro de reojo al moreno, que correteaba a Inuyasha por la plancha. Kagome asintió.  
-Sí, y no se lo tomo muy bien. Casí me mata adentro.  
-Kikyo es muy ciega. Poco perspicaz para ser mujer.  
-Lo dice la mujer que aun niega sus sentimientos por el mayor casanova de la ciudad?  
-Eso es distinto - Sango se sonrojo levemente - él también siente algo por mí.  
-Aja, disculpalo. Ahora hay que ver si Kikyo se toma bien lo que dije y no mata a alguien.  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrio de golpe. Al instante, todos se callaron, mientras una atribulada Kikyo emergía con paso lento. Volteo a ver a las chicas y luego a los chicos.  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque todos estean serios? ¡Vamos a entrenar!  
Un suspiro interior se generalizo entre todos. Sin embargo, cuando Bankutsu iba a bajar a hablar con Kikyo, esta le dirigió una mirada tan gelida, que se paro en seco cuando salía entre las cuerdas.  
-Luego hablamos - mascullo antes de salir a correr. Ahora todos voltearon a ver a un paralizado Bankutsu, que solo parpadeaba desconcertado.  
-Será mejor que le pidas una disculpa - finalizo Miroku mientras lo ayudaba a desatorarse.

-No te voy a morder, te lo prometo.  
Bankutsu trago saliva, mientras se acercaba a Kikyo. Esta se encontraba saltando la cuerda sin parar desde hacía una hora.  
El gimnasio se encontraba casí vacio, salvo por Hakudoshi que recogía algo del equipo para guardarlo.  
-Estuviste entrenando - comento el moreno de repente. Kikyo asintio.  
-Sí, ya que el inútil de mi entrenador estaba algo indispuesto, pero se entiende.  
-Estaba arreglando ciertos documentos, así que no pude asistirte.  
-Supongo esos documentos tienen que ver con tu salida  
-No, en realidad eran para la pelea. No quiero que falte algo administrativo.  
Kikyo asintio y siguio saltando.  
-Estas teniendo mal ritmo - Bankutsu la miro - tus piernas no alcanzan tu cadera.  
-Vale - Kikyo bajo el ritmo de los saltos, pero aumento el impacto de ellos - ¿Mejor?  
-Sí. Es importante tener una buena condición. Estar lista para todo.  
-Entiendo. Aunque a veces no se puede.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Estar siempre preparado.  
-Pero se puede hacer el intento.  
-Que curioso. Me lo dice el hombre que una vez me dijo que no podías evitar el golpe, sino solamente recular y seguir adelante.  
Bankutsu sintió la crítica mordaz debajo del comentario.  
-A veces lo que se enseña, no es lo que se aplica.  
-Entonces no eres tan buen entrenador. Debería tener razones para mandarte al diablo.  
Bankutsu se quedo con la boca abierta. Kikyo detuvo los saltos y miro con una sonrisa encantadora al chico.  
-Es broma.  
-Raro. Pensé justificarías mis tonterías.  
-Jamás lo haré. Que pasé esto, es tu maldita culpa, de manera total...y como no quiero me embarres de esa porquería, voy a darlo todo en la pelea. Voy a demostrar que soy una buena aprendiz y que soy la mejor, no por el cobarde de mi entrenador, sino porque supé asimilar sus conceptos - Kikyo azoto la cuerda contra el suelo y se dio la vuelta.  
Pero una mano la retuvo antes de que pudiera alejarse más.  
-Kikyo, siento haberte lastimado... - Bankutsu se encogio, esperando lo golpeara, pero sintio como la joven se volvía y le miraba con los ojos brillantes, casí como si fuera a llorar.  
-Siempre dijiste que confiara. Que podría resistir todo. ¿Porque no confiaste en mí en esta ocasión?  
-Porque... - Bankutsu no pudo responder. Solamente bajo la mirada, apenado.  
Sin embargo, Kikyo sintio que iba a estallar de alegría. No había duda, Bankutsu si sentía algo por ella...la estaba protegiendo.  
-Dejalo idiota - suspiro y le sonrió - pasé lo que pasé, daré lo mejor de mí en esa pelea.  
-Lo sé - Bankutsu le correspondio el gesto, un tanto más aliviado - trataré de quedarme, yo...  
-No prometas nada - Kikyo le puso un dedo en los labios - solamente peleemos para este momento. Por favor.  
Bankutsu asintio. Sin embargo, ese último contacto, había sido como electricidad pura que había recorrido a los dos.  
-Bueno, ya... - Kikyo se dio la vuelta rapidamente. El instante había sido demasiado...efusivo - tengo que entrenar.  
-Vale - el moreno carraspeo - ahora solo...vayamos a correr.  
-Me parece perfecto - sonrio Kikyo mientras sin querer, tomaba la mano de Bankutsu y lo halaba a la salida.

_Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, payed my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land  
I'm on the highway to hell  
(Don't stop me)  
And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell_

El puñetazo de Tsubaki se estrello contra la humanidad de Kikyo, haciendola casí rebotar salvajemente contras las cuerdas. La sacerdotiza de Fuego aun recordaba la canción que había puesto su rival al aparecer en la Arena.  
-Highway to Hell - susurro Kikyo sonríendo levemente - pues sí, es una autopista infernal  
Pero la boxeadora solo sintio como un 1-2, se conectaba limpiamente en su rostro.  
Aunque odiara a su entrenador aun, Bankutsu había tenido toda la razón: Tsubaki hacía pedazos a los peleadores técnicos. No solo porque sus brazos fueran inusualmente largos, sino también por su experiencia. Sabía cuando Kikyo iba a la retaguardia o cuando iba a lanzar un cruzado. Ni se diga que Tsubaki no le había dado minuto de descanso, al perseguirla por todo el ring. Las piernas habían comenzado a fallarle.  
-¡Muevete! - escucho el grito de su entrenador. Pero ¿Que podía hacer? Trataba de esquivarla, pero la maldita de Tsubaki conocía cada uno de sus movimientos.  
-¡Muy predecible! - grazno la vieja bruja, cuando se planto frente a Kikyo. Esta furiosa, trato de golpearla, pero solo sintio como un gancho de hígado se incrustaba dolorosamente, dejandola casí sin aire.  
-¡Kikyo! - Bankutsu grito desesperado - ¡Cubrete!  
La sacerdotiza de Fuego alzo los brazos débilmente, pero fueron lo suficiente, cuando se vino una metralla de golpes de su rival, que la volvieron a mandar contras las cuerdas.  
Sin embargo, el sonido de la campana vino a ser un chapuzón de agua fría para los ánimos de Tsubaki, mientras Kikyo veía con alegría el término del sexto round.

-Es una masacre - mascullo Inuyasha con preocupación - la tiene totalmente dominada.  
-¿Como puede ser? - Sango miraba sorprendida - Kikyo es muy rápida y técnica, pero apenas ha podido conectar golpes. Será que aun no se recupera de su fractura..  
-No es eso. Son los vicios que tiene.  
-¿Vicios? - Kagome miro a Miroku - Pero ustedes no hablaron nada de vicios cuando la entrenaban.  
-No tenía caso decirlos, porque todo boxeador los tiene. Sin embargo, Bankutsu nos pidio que analizaramos el modo de pelear de Kikyo y encontramos una cantidad exorbitante de "vicios". Estos son ciertas actitudes o reacciones que desprende alguién al adoptar una actitud, sea expresiva o motora.  
-Lease - Inuyasha sonrio - es como jugar Punch Out.  
-Eso no me aclará mucho, creanme.  
-Oh mujer, cuanto te falta por aprender - el peliblanco le explico pacientemente a su novia - hay una saga de juegos de video, llamado Punch Out. Tu manejas a un chico que solo tiene golpes normales para pelear contra boxeadores mucho más fuertes y mañosos.  
-Pero lo que te hace ganar, es que cada boxeador de esos, tiene un "vicio", un gesto que los delata cuando van a darte con todo.  
-¿Quieres decir que Kikyo es como esos peleadores del videojuego?  
-Algo así. Kikyo los adquirió de manera reciente, al estar peleando bajo la tutela de Bankutsu.  
-¿Entonces es culpa de él?  
-Parte, pero no se puede evitar. Si quieres mejorar algo, primero tienes que romperlo y luego armarlo, como un rompecabezas. Claro, mientras lo dejas a punto, hay muchos más puntos débiles al aire.  
-Tsubaki se dio cuenta de eso - Miroku se froto la barbilla - por algo es una veterana que se ha mantenido tanto en el circuito. Kikyo es una puerta abierta, que le muestra todos sus secretos.  
-Pudieron corregir ese error antes! - comento Sango molesta.  
-Oh, en eso estuvimos trabajando - continuo Miroku - pero solo esperemos que Kikyo lo asimile tal como le dijimos.

-Parece que perderá - comento Hakudoshi mientras estaba con Naraku y Musou en el palco de la Arena.  
-Sí, aunque debo admitir que esta teniendo agallas. Generalmente su estamina se agotaba en estos rounds, pero se mantiene aun en pie y bastante fuerte.  
-Pero tanto golpe terminará por minarla - Musou intervino.  
-Pareces preocupado hermanito.  
-Lo estoy. Estan lastimandola.  
-Pero sabes que si ella pierde, Bankutsu abandonara el gimnasio y tu tendrás el camino libre.  
-Tal vez, pero también dijiste que aun perdiendo, él estaría con nosotros.  
-Pues sí, pero que le vamos a hacer?  
Musou no contesto, solo enfoco su atención en la pelea, donde Kikyo se dirigía a su esquina. El trato de su hermano con la joven había sido estupendo.  
Pero él no se sentía satisfecho, en absoluto.

-¿Preocupada?  
Kikyo solo miro a Bankutsu mientras le frotaba los hombros, luego de casí echarle un balde de agua encima.  
-Bastante. Tenías razón, mucha razón. Esa tipa sabe todo de mí.  
-Es natural. Esto es el proceso de aprendizaje.  
-Debimos enfocarnos en ello, en eliminar mis vicios.  
-Pero lo hicimos.  
-¿Te refieres al entrenamiento de inner?  
Bankutsu asintio. Kikyo lo miro nuevamente y luego a sus puños. Estos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.  
-No tengas miedo - el moreno anticipo sus pensamientos - todo saldrá bien.  
-¿Y si no?  
-Volverás a empezar.  
-No sin tí.  
Esta última frase agarro en sorpresa a ambos.  
-Entonces no tienes nada que perder - le sonrio. Kikyo asintio. Aunque Bankutsu no tenía conocimiento del trato con Naraku y lo había dicho en otro contexto, ella había entendido perfectamente.  
Sin embargo, lejos de él, estaba a punto de cambiar totalmente. De dejar en esta pelea, o más bien, en este round, tantos años de enseñanza y lo que conllevaba: recuerdos, experiencias...personas.  
-¡Segundos fuera! - se escucho mientras sonaba la campana para el inicio del septimo.  
-¡Kikyo! - exclamo Bankutsu secandole el agua - ¡Es hora!  
La susodicha asintio y se calo el protector, mientras notaba como el temblor iba en aumento.  
-¡A purificar esto! - exclamo al tiempo que se ponía en posición Peek-a-boo, ante la sorpresa de ella misma y de todos los presentes.

Fin del episodio.  
Notas del autor.  
Luego de un año entero sin actualizar, al fin vuelvo a la carga con esta historia. Antes que nada, una gran disculpa para quienes estaban leyendola y se quedaron varados o quienes iniciaron apenas. Debido a compromisos personales, una gran falta de tiempo, como enfocarme en otro fic, me retrase bastante.  
Espero ya pronto acabarla, ya más o menos tengo el hilo del fic, solo espero tener más tiempo para seguirla.  
Como ven, aquí ya se termina de profundizar en la relación entre Kikyo y Bankutsu, haciendo nuevamente un mundo caótico, pero solo para ver como lo manejan estos dos personajes.  
Igualmente, espero ya enfocarme en la pelea de Inuyasha con Ryoga, que espero sea igual de su agrado.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, fueron "Mi corazón encantado", el opening latino adaptado de Dan Dan de Field of View, opening de DBGT. Por otro, tenemos a AC-DC, con Highway to Hell, un tema bastante apropiado para la paliza de Tsubaki.  
Saludos a Kikyoni, ittzumi, Azrael, Mailen-sama y Emma-Dhampir, por sus comentarios y recomendaciones, así quienes más leen este fic.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 18: Furia femenina.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

Tsubaki enarco una ceja al ver la posiciòn que tomaba Kikyo al inicio del combate.  
-Peak-a-boo - murmuro entre dientes. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos: Kikyo había estado entrenando otro estilo de combate distinto al ortodoxo.  
-Interesante - sonrio mientras veía como su oponiente se acercaba lentamente a ella - pero una naturaleza no se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.  
Al instante, lanzo un recto de derecha hacia la guardia de Kikyo. Sin embargo, en lugar de retroceder, cargo a mayor velocidad.  
-¡Idiota! - Tsubaki lanzo un cruzado de izquierda que conecto en la cabeza de Kikyo - no sabes hacerlo!  
Kikyo se quedo paralizada por el golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza aturdida por un momento. Sin embargo, antes de que Tsubaki le conectara otro, se enderezo y volvió a levantar la guardia.  
-Veo que tienes algo de fajadora - Tsubaki volvio a sonreír y comenzo una nueva andanza de golpes sobre el cuerpo de su oponente.  
Kikyo recibía de lleno el castigo, mientras trataba de avanzar hacia una zona más cercana al cuerpo de Tsubaki. Sin embargo, esta repetía la misma dosis: le lanzaba una serie de rectos, lo cual hacía que ella reforzará su defensa, pero dejaba descubierta la parte lateral de la cabeza. Al instante, Tsubaki aprovechaba para incrustar cruzados potentes que la dejaban mareada y aturdida.  
-¿Como diablos aguantan tanto? - penso en los boxeadores fajadores que hacían esto continuamente. Se arriesgaban a salir muy lastimados de sus confrontaciones. Sin embargo, no desistían - así que esto es boxear poniendo tu vida en riesgo...era seguro que ella saldría de la pelea, con la cara hecha pedazos, ni se diga la nariz o los ojos. Ya no podría utilizar maquillaje tan seguido o cuidar su cutis como antes.  
Se vería sucia, desaliñada y poco atractiva.  
Sería un animal raro, despreciado por todos. Ya no sería la chica bonita, ya no sería llamada así.  
¿Iba a perderlo todo por ganar una insignificante pelea que...?

Fue cuando Kikyo apreto los guantes. ¿Que eran todos pensamientos y sentimientos? No podía creerlo, simplemente era increíble  
¿Acaso era tan vanidosa? ¿Acaso era tan superficial? ¿Tan cerrada y tan metida en su mundo lleno de ella misma?  
Con razón era una mediocre, una fusilanime  
¿Cuan cobarde había sido entonces para solo dar golpes y evitar que la tocarán? Todo por su ego, por su vanidad. Era lógico. Si aspiraba a ser la mejor, tendría que sacrificarlo todo, con el riesgo de perderlo. Sino, conformarse con ser una peleadora de medio pelo. Tendría muchas cosas, pero lo que realmente aspiraba.

_Ser la mejor_

Tsubaki iba a lanzar un cruzado nuevamente, cuando pareció escuchar un rugido que la hizo estremecerse. Sin embargo, parpadeo y levanto la cabeza. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de la multitud. Entonces bajo la vista y vio a su oponente, que ya tenía un ojo cerrado y sangraba profusamente de la boca. No había podido ser ella, ya que aun tenía puesto el protector bucal.  
Sin embargo, el ojo sano la miraba con una ira y rabia asesina. Como si fuera un objeto inerte que podía ser lanzado en cualquier momento.  
-¿Que rayos...? - antes de que Tsubaki terminara la frase, solo vio como Kikyo cargaba como un rayo y se colocaba frente a ella - ¡Esta dentro!  
Lo siguiente que sintio, fue como un puñetazo se incrustaba en su zona blanca, haciendola casí saltar. Era la primera vez que Kikyo le conectaba de manera tan franca, pero era como si llevara el impacto de los golpes que no le habían podido conectar en los rounds anteriores.  
-¡Argh! - Tsubaki retrocedio adolorida, pero sin querer, había bajado la guardia, lo cual aprovecho Kikyo para asestarle un cruzado contralateral, que la sacudio, no solo en el abdomen, sino en la cabeza.  
Kikyo no la había tumbado, pero el mareo que sentía era insoportable. Sus piernas temblaron y tuvo ganas de caer, pero se sostuvo apenas...solo para ver como Kikyo se le iba nuevamente encima.

-¿Que fue eso? - alcanzo a decir Sango mientras Kikyo arremetía contra Tsubaki.  
-La siguiente fase del entrenamiento de Bankutsu - Inuyasha tenía las manos entrelazadas mientras veía con cuidado el combate - algo que tampoco me esperaba.  
-¿A que te refieres? - Kagome volteo a verlo, pero Inuyasha se quedo en silencio - ¡Oye!  
-Lo explicaré yo, ya que su ego esta golpeado - sonrio Miroku. Inuyasha le miro de reojo de manera fría, pero este continuo - hizo que Kikyo evolucionará.  
-¿Evolucionar? Pensé que eso había pasado en las anteriores peleas. Es lo mismo que no has estado diciendo.  
-Sí, eso no lo niego, pero en este caso, el paso fue todavía más brutal. Verán, Kikyo había pérdido toda su confianza antes de que Bankutsu la entrenará. Con las últimas peleas, había vuelto a reforzarla. Sin embargo, había un detalle...  
-Kikyo no podía seguir ganando con esa actitud - Inuyasha interrumpio con voz seca - ella pese a ser una boxeadora, en el fondo sigue siendo una mujer.  
-No entiendo muy bien, pero eso último sonó un tanto...denigrante - comento Kagome. Inuyasha y Miroku se sonrieron un momento.  
-Lo es, en cierta manera - comento Miroku antes de que las dos mujeres le espetaran algo - ustedes dependen mucho de su aspecto físico.  
-Es lógico - intervino Kagome antes de que Sango lo insultará - ustedes nos han hecho así. Si nos vemos bonitas, es la única manera de que voltean a vernos.  
-No estoy de acuerdo contigo - Sango la miro - lo importante es el interior, lo que valemos por dentro.  
-Sí, pero ¿Como vas a probar un pastel sino lo ves apetitoso primero? - Miroku pregunto. Las dos mujeres hicieron una mueca de molestía - ¿Lo ven? Habrá hombres que las valoren por su interior de antemano, más que por su aspecto, pero no lo vamos a negar. Son pocos realmente...  
-La mayoría tienen el cerebro en la entrepierna - sonrio mordazmente Kagome. Los dos hombres se encogieron de hombros.  
-Todos necesitamos ser aceptados. Siempre - Miroku se froto la barbilla - de alguna manera u otra.  
-Kikyo parece ser perfecta en todos sentidos, pero en realidad solo tiene un lado así - Inuyasha apreto las manos entrelazadas - yo mismo caí bajo ese hechizo y por ello me enamoré de ella.  
Sango miro como Kagome apretaba los labios fuertemente.  
-Sin embargo, conformé la relación avanzó, solo se hizo patente la apariencia. Kikyo vive para ser admirada y querida por los demás. Eso lo hacía para no "herirse", para no comprometerse. Cuando la relación quise avanzarla...ella...  
-¿Entonces por eso la dejaste? - pregunto Kagome. Inuyasha asintió.  
-Kikyo no cambio en los dos años que fuimos pareja - el peliblanco miro a su novia directamente - y yo me estaba aburriendo.  
-Eso...es cruel - murmuro Sango - se supone debes aceptar a la persona que quieres.  
-Se supone...se supone - repitio el interpelado - pero no era la verdadera Kikyo, era una máscara.  
-Entonces debio darse cuenta...luchar por tí.  
-Exactamente. Eso hizo, pero tal como habían sido sus peleas anteriores: creyendo en sí misma, pero no variando su estilo.  
-¿Estamos hablando de boxeo o de relaciones de pareja? - pregunto Sango confundida.  
-Es casí lo mismo - Miroku sonrio levemente - lo primero que aprendes en boxeo es a defenderte y lo segundo es que ninguna defensa es perfecta. Por tal motivo atacas: para no ser agredido. Los humanos somos así. Aprendemos a defendernos. Algunos se quedán así toda la vida. Otros atacan para no ser agredidos. Todo en vías de no sufrir tanto dolor.  
-¿Entonces, no buscan ganar algunos, sino simplemente pasar el mal rato lo más rapido posible? - parpadeo Sango sorprendida - Vaya...  
-Por algo el boxeo es arte - sonrio enormemente Inuyasha.  
-Una filosofìa de la vida - cerro el comentario Miroku.  
-¿Entonces dicen que para mejorar, Kikyo tenía que variar su estilo?  
-Exacto - el peliblanco miro orgulloso a su novia - el estilo de ella es de larga distancia. Si tienes aptitudes físicas, puedes desarrollarlo a tal grado que te hace invencible. Sin embargo...  
-...nada es perfecto - continuo Miroku - tarde o temprano estará alguien mejor que tú y te hará pedazos, por más perfecto que seas.  
-Eso suena deprimente.  
-Quizás. Pero por eso, vamos evolucionando constantemente. Bankutsu vio que el estilo de Kikyo se estaba quedando corto para sus talentos y trato de expandirlo.  
-Solo que para alguien tan cabezadura como Kikyo, era algo inaceptable. Es como renunciar a su propia identidad, a lo que es ella - Inuyasha suspiro - cambiarla...  
Fue cuando Kagome entendio la molestía del boxeador. Aunque Inuyasha fuera un buen chico, seguía siendo hombre. Y a los hombres les encanta dejar una "huella", como cualquier perro, en las mujeres que han conocido.  
Sonaba grosero, pero era cierto.  
Entonces ¿Porque él estaba con ella?  
Justo antes de que preguntará, el sonido de la campana la obligó a volverse al ring. Había acabado el round entre los gritos y aplausos del público.

-Estas horrenda.  
Kikyo alzo la cara hacia Bankutsu mientras este le frotaba la cara con vaselina al tanto Myoga le echaba agua sobre los hombros. La sacerdotisa de fuego esbozo una sonrisa torcida.  
-Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Que tal lo hice?  
-En puntos y aspecto te esta haciendo puré. En mentalidad, literalmente la has partido en dos.  
Kikyo no dijo nada, solamente movió la cabeza para que Bankutsu metiera un cotonete en el interior de su nariz para limpiarle de sangre y moco.  
-Mi nariz...perderé mi atractivo.  
-No tanto. Has sangrado poco - Bankutsu veía el cotonete con atención, dejando de lado que parecía algo asqueroso - aun te estas cuidando.  
-Lamentable - mascullo la boxeadora con más pesar por esto que el aspecto de su nariz - pensé había despertado.  
-Lo hiciste. Solo la golpeaste seis veces, pero esta dolida en serio.  
-¿Tratas de animarme?  
Pero Bankutsu no respondio cuando sonó la campana. Kikyo se calzo el protector y se levanto.

-Las tarjetas estan 70-63 - murmuro Hakudoshi con celular en mano - aun cuando Kikyo gané los siguientes rounds, no podrá alcanzarla.  
Naraku asintió mientras tomaba balanceaba su copa en una mano. Musou veía angustiado como Kikyo se dirigía al centro del ring.  
-Hermano, pensé estarías contento - sonrio el dueño del gimnasio - a este paso, Bankutsu se irá y Kikyo será toda tuya.  
-Lo dices solo para fastidiarme - Musou se permitió sonreír un poco - sabes lo que acaba de pasar en este round, pese que Tsubaki lo ganó.  
Naraku asintio mientras dejaba su bebida en una mesita.  
-Debo reconocer que Bankutsu es un entrenador excelente. Jamás pensé en ver pelear así a Kikyo. Cuando se lanzo sobre Tsubaki, era casí un tigre trás su presa. Esto se pondrá interesante.  
Musou estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, salvo en el hecho de que Bankutsu fuese un buen entrenador. En realidad, había otras razones más de peso para que Kikyo estuviera luchando de tal manera.

Tsubaki vio con horror como Kikyo volvía a cargar. Lanzo un par de izquierdazos, que contuvo la embestida por un momento. Lo suficiente para tirar un cruzado de derecha...él cual esta vez no logro conectar, ya que Kikyo lo había esquivado y contorsionado para conectar otro gancho a la zona baja.  
-Ugh... - Tsubaki apreto el protector bucal. Aunque ella estaba ganando el round nuevamente, el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable. Kikyo tiraba pocos golpes, pero era tan precisos que la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.  
-Calma, calma - Tsubaki retrocedió casí hasta tocar las cuerdas - me estoy desesperando. Tengo la pelea en mis manos, solo tengo que ser más lista!  
Kikyo volvió a cargar como un fajador experimentado, pero Tsubaki en lugar de recibirla a puñetazo, comenzo a moverse alrededor del ring, evitandola a cualquier precio.  
-¡Ahora! - Tsubaki se detuvo y sorprendio a Kikyo en pleno movimiento, asestandole un cruzado que tambaleo a la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, volvía a cargar, a lo cual Tsubaki retrocedía por todo el ring por varios segundos, para repetir la dosis del recto o cruzado.

-¡Buuuu!  
-¡Peleen bien!  
-¡Que estupidez! ¡Queremos ver boxeo, no dos niñas correteandose!  
Inuyasha y los presentes miraban a todos lados ante la creciente ola de abucheos.  
-Parece la pelea esta perdiendo su brillo - comento Sango.  
-Tsubaki no es tonta. Sabe que por puntos puede ganar. Ahora solo esta protegiendose.  
-Pero Kikyo tampoco es muy lista - murmuro Kagome - la esta persiguiendo por todo el ring. Podría detenerse y replantear su estrategia. Solo se desgasta inútilmente.  
Sin embargo, Inuyasha no contesto. Seguía con las manos entrelazadas, viendo con atención el desarrollo del combate. Kagome lo miro de reojo, pero igual volteo a ver la pelea, justo cuando volvió a sonar la campana dando por terminado el round.

-¿Ya te divertiste lo suficiente?  
Kikyo tenía el rostro hinchado y un ojo totalmente cerrado. Su nariz había comenzado a sangrar, así como parte del labio. Sin embargo, una sonrisa aterradora emergío.  
-Oh sí - su voz sonaba fría y ronca - ya esta todo listo.  
Bankutsu sintió frío en la espalda. Antes del combate, deseaba con desesperación que su pupíla ganará el combate para estar más tiempo con ella. Sin embargo, lo último que había visto, le estaba haciendo dudar seriamente.  
¿Que clase de monstruo había creado?

Tsubaki sonreía confiada en su esquina, mientras sus preparadores le echaban agua y le decían instrucciones, que no escuchaba. ¿Que importaba seguir tirando golpes o lograr el K.O.? La estrategia que había desarrollado en el round anterior había sido perfecta. Solo tenía que escapar y sorprenderla con un golpe. Kikyo parecía estar enajenada en su nuevo estilo y eso le había restado capacidad para contratacar.  
¿Que importaban los abucheos? Ella saldría ganadora y tendría derecho a retar a Akane Tendo por la corona.  
-Lo único que importa - aumento más su sonrisa mientras se calzaba el protector.  
Pero al momento de levantarse, un repentino calambre invadio sus dos piernas. Penso que era algo inherente a estar peleando en los últimos rounds. Sin embargo, no le había pasado nunca antes.  
Fue peor cuando quiso caminar rumbo al centro del ring. El calambre paso a ser un dolor atroz que le atravesaba las pantorrillas.  
-Que demonios... - Tsubaki se detuvo finalmente, sintiendo las piernas de atole. Quiso volverse instintivamente a su esquina para tomar aire, pero vio con horror como el referee las convoca al centro. Dio un par de pasos más, lo suficiente para cumplir el requisito, pero el esfuerzo le había costado horrores.  
Entonces pareció escuchar ese mismo rugido del par de rounds anteriores. Levanto la vista y vio algo que la dejo helada.  
Kikyo le sonreía fríamente.

Kagome estaba loca de celos. Inuyasha no había parado de ver a su ex novia en varios minutos, con expresión alelada.  
Sango y Miroku había notado todo esto y sutilmente se habían movido un poco para evitar que la sangre les salpicará.  
-Inuyasha... - Kagome murmuró su nombre furiosamente. Sin embargo, cuando Kagome lo tomo del brazo para ponerlo en posición para un puñetazo, se sorprendio de sentirlo tan helado, como un tempano de hielo.  
-I-Inuyasha... - la chica parpadeo - ¿Estas...?  
-Soy un cobarde - mascullo de repente - un soberano cobarde.  
Para sorpresa de los tres, se levanto con rapidez y salio casí corriendo del lugar. Kagome se quedo un rato, desconcertada, pero igual no tardo en salir trás su novio con expresión de desconcierto.

-Madre de... - Bankutsu se quedo de piedra al ver como el rostro de Tsubaki se había deformado en tan solo 30 segundos: un ojo estaba hinchandose, mientras los pómulos estaban amoratados. Pero lo más desconcertante, es que Kikyo no tenía la pose de Peak-A-Boo, sino se encontraba en su vieja posición ortodoxa, con los brazos extendidos, soltando el clásico "uno-dos", para luego rematar con un cruzado o un upper.  
Tsubaki alzaba los brazos tratando de contener el castigo, pero solo se movía en el mismo sitio, usando su cadera para balancearse y apoyar su defensa, con poco éxito.  
-¡Maldición! - Tsubaki solo sintio un derechazo que la hizo tambalearse, pero se contuvo de caer usando toda la fuerza que tenía en las piernas. Sin embargo, estas le contestaron con un nuevo calambre atronador.  
En ese momento, cerro los ojos, previendo una embestida de su oponente, pero solo noto que Kikyo mantenía su distancia como un boxeador ortodoxo, moviendose a su alrededor.  
-¿Cansada? - alcanzo a escuchar. Tsubaki se volvió furiosa, y cargo hacia Kikyo, pero sus piernas se paralizaron al momento. Solo alcanzo a alzar los brazos para detener una embestida de jabs.

-¿Así que la debilito?  
-Sí - Miroku se había cruzado de brazos - uso casí la misma técnica que con Shampoo, pero mucho más elaborada.  
-Eso no es posible. Shampoo es más rápida que Tsubaki, aunque tenía menor resistencia. Aun así, ella esta más compensada.  
-En apariencia. Recuerda que Tsubaki jamás había llegado a estas instancias: noveno round, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y recibiendo golpes al abdomen de manera constante.  
-Entiendo eso, pero Kikyo solo la golpeo por dos rounds. Es imposible que halla causado un daño tan grave.  
-No solo fue físico - Miroku sonrió y se toco la sien - sino aquí.  
-¿Un daño mental fuerte? Es posible. Yo igual estaría asustada con Kikyo, pero no me parece tanto.  
-Tal vez tú no Sango, pero Tsubaki es distinta. Si recuerdas, todo había estado bien, hasta que Kikyo parecio despertar en el septimo round. Allí Tsubaki cometió un error grave - Miroku señalo el ring. Sango se volvió y noto como Kikyo había vuelto a variar su estilo, para arremeter contra Tsubaki como fajador. Esta levanto los brazos de manera errónea, cubriendo su cara, lo cual aprovecho Kikyo para darle dos sendos puñetazos en el abdomen, que la hicieron casí escupir el protector.  
-Pero que rayos... - Sango parpadeo - eso es un error de niños!  
-Lo es. Kikyo encontró un error de técnica y lo aprovecho: cuando Tsubaki pierde la concentración, su defensa se debilita brutalmente.  
-Con razón los golpes de Kikyo fueron tan poderosos. Literalmente es como un golpear un saco de boxeo.  
-Tsubaki jamás se ha visto en esta situación. Es algo nuevo. Así que reacciona como siempre, lo cual la esta autodestruyendo.  
-Y en cambio, Kikyo ha ido variando su estilo, adaptandose a la situación...increíble - Sango miro con admiración a Bankutsu - él es estupendo!  
Miroku asintió, no muy seguro si el moreno era el autor de tal proeza...o es que Kikyo en realidad fuera un diamante en bruto enorme.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!_

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again! _

Kagome se hubiese molestado con la música que sonaba de fondo, pero había alcanzado a Inuyasha afueras de la arena Korauken de manera rápida. Iba a reclamarle su proceder, pero vió que el chico se había detenido frente a una pantalla gigante, donde televisaban la pelea. Tsubaki estaba literalmente bañada en sangre, mientras Kikyo no paraba de aporrearla de manera meticulosa.  
-Jamás creí que vería esto - comento de repente.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Esto - señalo la pantalla. Justo en ese momento, pasaban un plano de Kikyo asestando un gancho al hígado - siempre creí conocerla, aunque en el fondo...  
-Inuyasha, explícate - Kagome se cruzo de brazos - y más te vale hacerlo bien, o Kikyo no será la última ex que tengas.  
Inuyasha se volvió hacia su novia y solto un largo suspiro. Se sentó en la barandilla que separaba la pantalla del pasillo, dando la espalda a la pantalla.  
-Cuando comencé a salir con Kikyo, me sorprendío su sofistación, su elegancia, su delicadeza...aun cuando era boxeadora. Tenía un trato amable, sin embargo, siempre distante. Inclusive de mí - Inuyasha seguía hablando, pero Kagome se había sentado a su lado - pensé que era un premio que había que ganar. Sin embargo, jamás se entregó. Aun cuando la ví llorar por nuestro rompimiento y la ví caer en declive, jamás supé si fue porque yo la había dejado o porque le dolía en el ego perderme.  
Kagome hizo una mueca. Su novio tenía un gran ego, no cabía duda. Sin embargo, lo dejo continuar.  
-Al final no fue una cosa ni la otra. Es que yo no había dado el máximo con ella.  
-¿Como?  
-A Kikyo la quisé, pero jamás me fui forzado a pelear por ella. Por eso yo tomé la decisión de cortarla.  
Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida. Inuyasha siempre hablaba de su anterior relación como si fuera el héroe y Kikyo la villana malvada. Ahora era al revés.  
-Sí, jamás me esforcé. ESpere como ella, a que alguien más diera ese paso. Como jamás se dió, las cosas terminaron.  
-¿Entonces te arrepientes de no haber dado el máximo ahora que viste que Bankutsu si pudo? - Kagome solto el comentario sin pensarlo mucho, aunque le dolía - ¿Te arrepientes?  
Pero por respuesta, Inuyasha solto una leve carcajada que hizo que Kagome se enrojeciera de molestìa.  
-¿Que es tan gracioso?  
-Tu inseguridad - dejo de reír - llevamos ya tiempo saliendo y aun crees que siento algo por Kikyo.  
-Es lógico. Te quedas como idiota viendola y luego sales huyendo, argumentando algo como "oh, pude haber hecho algo mejor por ella". Eso suena muy lógico.  
-No es eso...  
-Espero tengas una buena explicación entonces...  
-¿Me dejarás al menos explicarme o seguirás acusandome?  
Kagome apreto los labios y suspiro fuertemente. Se volvió. Inuyasha interpreto eso como un "sí".  
-Lo que ahora me molesta e hizo que saliera del lugar es... - el peliblanco trago saliva, como si lo que fuera a decir, le costará un gran esfuerzo - que yo...ya sabes...tú y yo...  
-Inuyasha, dilo de una vez  
-Que no he sido tal vez el mejor novio para tí - el peliblanco desvió la mirada - que tal vez no me este esforzando. Y que...si necesitas que lo haga...lo haré...  
Kagome se volvió lentamente, sorprendida con la declaración. Inuyasha se sentía inseguro, por el ejemplo de Kikyo. La consideraba su alma gemela, pero no en plano romántico, sino en igualdad de carácter.  
Kagome no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa.  
-Supongo ahora si me dí a entender - murmuro el chico inseguro. Por respuesta, la joven lo abrazo lentamente.  
-Eres un perrito adorable, sabes.  
-Si intentas acariciar mi cabeza ahora - comento el joven turbado y molesto - terminamos, ¿Has entendido?  
Kagome solo sonrio mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte. Sin embargo, el sonido de una campana hizo que ambos se volvieran hacia la pantalla. Kagome se tapo la boca sorprendida.  
-Sí, es una masacre - murmuro Inuyasha constando la expresión de su novia.

-¡Estas loca! - Bankutsu agarro a Kikyo por los hombros cuando tomo asiento - ¡Debiste haberla noqueado!  
Los dos se volvieron hacia la contraesquina. Tsubaki estaba con el rostro lleno de sangre, jadeando rapidamente, mientras sus segundos corrían de un lado a otro, echandole aire, agua y lo que podían para reanimarla.-¿Y perderme de la diversión? Ni loca - Kikyo escupio sobre el cubo. Bankutsu hizo una mueca: su dulce e insegura Kikyo se había vuelto una machorra sadica. Esto era el colmo.  
-Ni modo, voy a arrepentirme de esto - Bankutsu le hizo una seña a Myoga. Este asintio y saco algo reluciente de entre sus ropas. Antes de que Kikyo preguntará que era, Bankutsu se lo mostró.  
Era un espejo.  
-Creo que ya tocaste límite - susurro el joven. Kikyo hizo una mueca de molestía, pero al notar su cara amoratada, comenzo a parpadear repentinamente, para luego llevarse una mano lentamente a su cara.  
-Oh...Dios - musito - ¿Que me paso?  
-Nada, solo que te estas volviendo un poco loca.  
Kikyo iba a soltarle una palabra poco elegante, pero volvió a concentrarse en el espejo: estaba realmente lastimada. Era seguro que la inflamación no iba a ceder en al menos una semana.  
-¡Bankutsu! - gimio la chica - ¡Porque no me dijiste nada antes!  
-Porque pensé que pararías mujer. No que te pondrías como loca castigando a Tsubaki como si fuera un juguete.  
Kikyo levanto la vista y vio a su oponente en pésimas condiciones. Literalmente en un round le había cerrado los ojos y casí roto la nariz. No entendía como el referee no había parado la pelea.  
-Tus golpes ahora tienen un efecto retardado - murmuro Bankutsu mientras le echaba agua en los hombros - pero esto tiene que acabar ya!  
-Sí, sí. Lo siento - Kikyo suspiro y tomo su protector bucal mientras sonaba la campana para reiniciar el round.  
Sin embargo, la campana no resono una, sino varias veces, como anunciando el final del encuentro.  
Antes de que Kikyo dijera algo, solo vió como Tsubaki había tratado de levantarse, pero inmediatamente se había desplomado como un saco de papas sobre el ring. El referee agitó las manos, dando por terminada la pelea.  
-¡La ganadora! - exclamo gritando - ¡Por K.O.! ¡La sacerdotisa de fuego!  
Al instante, el público estallo en vítores y aplausos, mientras el lugar se llenaba de decenas de papelitos color blanco.  
-Y vaya que tus golpes tienen efecto retardado - sonrió Bankutsu a una sorprendida Kikyo.

-Interesante - Naraku volvio a tomar su copa mientras se reclinaba contra el asiento - es algo inesperado.  
Musou hizo una mueca. Odiaba cuando su hermano hablaba de manera tan ambigua. No sabía si se estaba burlando o alabando a alguien.  
-¿Ahora que harás? - pregunto rompiendo el momento. Naraku le pensó un momento.  
-Dejare que las cosas pasen lentamente. Tomaré mi decisión en unos días. Mientras, que celebren a lo grande.  
-Dudo celebren. Recuerda que dijiste que en base a esto, mantendrías a Bankutsu o no.  
-Te falta ser más paciente estimado hermano. Si lo fueras, Kikyo ya sería tuya.  
Musou no contestó. No sabía si seguía queriendo a Kikyo. Más, por la chica que había visto en el ring hacía unos minutos.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
En un arranque de inspiración, logré terminar este episodio. Cabe decir que me dejo muy satisfecho. Parecerá exagerado usar un episodio en toda la pelea, pero tenía que justificar porque la "nueva" actitud de Kikyo, que en realidad es la forma de ser que tiene en la serie o manga: siendo una mujer fría, desapasionada y tenaz, aparte de concatenarlo con la vieja relación que tenía con Inuyasha. Claro, las consecuencias se verán en el próximo episodio.  
La canción que usé en este episodio es "Hit me with your best shot" de Pat Benatar, un éxito ochentero que me parecía indicado, más con la subtrama de Kagome e Inuyasha.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Emma Dhampir, Kikyoni (XD no aburres con tus comentarios), Minami Tomoeda, así a Inwe Telperien (gracias por el par de aclaraciones o fe de erratas con respecto al último episodio). por sus comentarios y reviews, así quienes más leen este fanfic.  
Por cierto, es curioso como termine este episodio en el Día internacional de la Mujer, así que una felicitación para el público femenino que se toma la molestía de leer esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	19. Chapter 19

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 19: Negocios son negocios.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

-Eso duele - murmuró Kikyo mientras Bankutsu le colocaba una bolsa de hielos sobre la cara.  
-No deberías quejarte, por tu imprudencia, pudiste romperte algun hueso de la cara y aplazar tu carrera victoriosa por varios meses.  
-De eso se trata ¿No? Si quiero obtener algo, tengo que luchar aunque me parta en dos.  
-En teoría sí, pero a cambio tienes que pagar algo al respecto.  
Kikyo hizo una mueca de molestía, no muy contenta con lo que acababa de escuchar, pero solo suspiro. Ciertamente se había vuelto loca con lo sucedido. Apenas recordaba la pelea, aunque la emoción al respecto aun se removía en su ser.  
Un gusto insano por la sangre.  
-¿Que es tan gracioso? - Bankutsu noto como una sonrisa aparecía en el vapuleado rostro de la joven. Ella nego con la cabeza mientras le arrebataba la bolsa a su entrenador de las manos.  
-No creí que fuera tan...sadica.  
-Todos tenemos algo así en nosotros. Parece lo tuyo viene de una necesidad excesiva de controlar todo y...  
-Entiendo, no quiero saber de donde salió. Sin embargo, no creí tener "esto" en el boxeo, no así.  
-Comienzas a aceptarte.  
-Ser una perra no es tan lindo como suena - Kikyo hizo una mueca - pero podría gustarme.  
-Eso parece.  
-Y como tal, tengo que hacer honor a ese apelativo.  
Antes de que Bankutsu dijera algo, Kikyo se le aventò encima y lo beso de una manera muy poco ortodoxa, llegando inclusive a meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta.  
-Oh sí, realmente podría gustarme - se separo con la voz cargada de deseo - y te lo haría ahora, pero estoy molida y quiero irme a descansar.  
Y sin más, solto al chico, que casí se estampa contra el suelo por la impresión. Bankutsu parpadeo desconcertado mientras veía como Kikyo se dirigía a la ducha, contoneandose de manera excesiva.  
-Definitivamente es un monstruo - suspiro mientras trataba de calmarse.

-¿Entonces no hay fracturas? - Musou miró las radiografías con cuidado. Kagura asintió mientras las retiraba del negatoscopio.  
-No, ni una fisura. Su condición la salvo. Sin embargo, no garantizo que la cuide tanto en el próximo combate.  
-¿Y su mano?  
-Perfecta. Si algo tengo que admirarle a esa muchacha es su técnica. Es capaz de lanzar un puñetazo de manera perfecta y sin sufrir daño colateral.  
-Entiendo - Musou se mordisqueo la uña del dedo anular. Al instante, sintió un pequeño golpe en la nuca.  
-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso. Es de mal gusto - Kagura tenía la carpeta de las placas en la mano. Musou solo le sonrio y escondió discretamente la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
-¿Que sucede? - pregunto la enfermera luego de unos momentos - generalmente ves esto y te vas.  
-Bueno, quería acompañarte afuera. Ya es noche...  
-Ah - murmuro Kagura y comenzo a guardar las placas y demás. Sin embargo, se detuvo y miró al joven de manera calculada.  
-A tí te gusta Kikyo.  
-En efecto.  
-¿Entonces que haces aquí?  
-Ya dije, voy a acompañarte.  
-Se acompaña a las novias y esposas, tal vez a las amantes. Tú y yo no somos ninguna de esas tres cosas.  
-¿Ni siquiera los amigos?  
-Ni los amigos...menos cuando apenas te conozco de poco.  
-Ya veo. Entonces quiero una retribución al respecto de lo que hablamos.  
-Entiendo - Kagura azoto el folio con las placas - ¡Entonces mejor me largo para no tener que hacerla de prostituta barata!  
-¿Quien hablo de sexo?  
-Eso parece. Me invitas a salir y luego nos enrollamos por allí. Lo típico.  
-No lo niego, se me había ocurrido eso - Musou le sonrió seductoramente - pero deseo hablar con alguien.  
-Si quieres hablar con alguien, ve a un psicológo.  
-Por eso voy contigo. ¿Quien necesita de un loquero teniendo con quien hablar?  
-¿Y que tal sino me apetece hablar?  
-Lo estamos haciendo.  
Kagura le miro detenidamente un momento y suspiró. Tomo el folio de las placas y se lo estampo casi en el pecho al hermano de Naraku.  
-Te veo afuera en 10 minutos - solo alcanzo a decir mientras salía dando un portazo, ante la sonrisa descarada de Musou.

Kagome mira contenta como Inuyasha y Miroku discutían los detalles de la pelea. Luego de la confesión que le había hecho, se sentía mucho más tranquila. Sin embargo, sentía que en algo su novio tenía razón.

_-Tienes que mejorar esa inseguridad que tienes.._

Kagome hizo una mueca. No podía negarlo. Aun más, cuando veía como las chicas se volteaban a verlo de manera descarada, aun cuando notaban su presencia. Ya había aprendido a controlarse y no pegarle a Inuyasha, pero tampoco podía esconderlo y tenerlo guardado. Aunque la idea resultaba bastante tentadora.  
Sí, había aprendido a no estallar en celos, pero aun se sentía insegura cuando Inuyasha hablaba con alguna chica o cuando lo veía con Kikyo. Eran compañeros de gimnasio y aunque el peliblanco ya no veía a su ex-novia con esos ojos de anhelo, ella le seguía retumbando en la cabeza que podía haber algo allí, aun fuego entre las cenizas.  
-Los hombres son un problema - solto de repente Sango - pero también los necesitamos.  
-Generalmente me opondría a eso - Kagome la miro con una sonrisa triste - pero ahora no tengo ánimos de contradecirte.  
-Así me gusta - le guiño el ojo la castaña - aceptar la debilidad te hace fuerte.  
-No entiendo eso, aunque suena congruente con lo que viví hace rato. Sería mejor no sufrir tanto.  
Sango no contesto y volvió su mirada hacia los dos hombres que discutían como niños.  
-No se como lo aguantas - sonrio Kagome - no dejo de coquetear con todas las mujeres que vimos camino aquí.  
-Yo tampoco lo sé - Sango le correspondió el gesto - oye, quiero proponerte algo para mejorar tu seguridad.  
-¿Y tu como sabes que tengo problemas con mi seguridad? - Kagome se sonrojo levemente. Sango aumento su sonrisa.  
-Ah, no sé. Solo se que te pones loca cuando Inuyasha no te hace caso.  
-No me pongo loca - el sonrojo de la chica aumento - solo...me desquisia un poco.  
-Jeje eso suponía. Aparte, no deberías sentirte celosa, más por como te mira.  
-Sí, eso he notado. Pero...  
-Pero tu crees lo contrario. Por eso lo digo - Sango le guiño un ojo - por eso te propongo algo para mejorar tu autoestima.  
Kagome parpadeo intrigada ante el método de la castaña.

-Quiero me devuelvas mi inocencia - Kikyo miraba irritada a Bankutsu. Este solto su quinta carcajada del momento, mientras aumentaba el sonrojo de la pelinegra.  
-Dudo que hallas sido inocente en algun momento de tu vida. Solamente me encargue de destapar eso.  
Kikyo no contesto mientras trataba de no darle la cara. Tan pronto se metio a la ducha, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de "reglas" que había roto durante el día. No sabía si era por el agua fría o porque el beso que le había dado a su entrenador la habían calmado, pero ahora se sentía culpable en todos sentidos.  
-No deberías sentirte mal, es normal lo que te paso.  
-Para mí no es normal - Kikyo se señalo - actué como una golfa!  
-Kikyo, solo me besaste y te contoneaste un poco, es todo.  
Pero esto último, pareció ponerla peor, ya que casí estrella la cabeza contra un poste cercano. Bankutsu trato de detenerla, pero igualmente le divertía verla así. Generalmente su protegida era muy centrada, seria y con un porte que la hacía ver como una princesa.  
Pero ahora parecía una jovencita hormonada, que estaba saliendo por primera vez con un chico.  
Cosa que no le disgustaba para nada.  
-Tengo unas ganas de despedirte.  
-No te preocupes, Naraku hará eso por mí.  
Kikyo se detuvo.  
-Cierto, lo había olvidado. El trato...  
-Ahora no tiene caso pensar en eso.  
-Claro que sí. Naraku dijo que dependería más de mi desempeño que el resultado. Con todo esto... - Kikyo se mordió el labio - Dios, ¿Porque tiene que ser así?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Toda mi vida ha sido a base de resultados. Si estudiaba duro, sacaba buenas calificaciones. Si me arreglaba más, atraería más chicos. Si peleaba mejor, ganaría mis combates.  
-Supongo lo que paso hace tiempo rompio eso, ¿No?  
-¿Para que negarlo? Pero ahora que comencé a entrenar bajo tu tutela, me dí cuenta de que podía sacar más, ser aun mejor y eso me emociono.  
-¿Y entonces?  
-¿No captas? Tu permanencia aquí no depende de mi resultado! - Kikyo agito su bolso - depende del capricho de alguien más!  
-Extraño. Pensé que eso lo sabías.  
-¿Como?  
-Kikyo, por favor. ¿Crees realmente que puedes controlarlo todo?  
-Claro que sí.  
Bankutsu solo entorno los ojos y se dio la vuelta.  
-Espero realmente Naraku no me corra del gimnasio, sino, te irá muy mal.  
-¡Oye! No me eches la sal! No entiendo porque te molesto esto último.  
-No me molesto, solo que no creí que fueras tan dependiente de los demás.  
-¿Dependiente? ¡Oyeme! No tengo padres, mantengo a mi hermana desde los quince años. Trabaje como camarera, auxiliar de policía, modelo y ahora boxeadora para salir adelante! ¡No tienes derecho a decir que dependo de los demás!  
-¿Y porque esperas calificaciones aun?  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí - Bankutsu saco un ticket de la Arena Korauken y se lo dio - toma, es tu diploma por haber hecho un buen trabajo.  
-Ah, gracias. Que esplendido, lo guardaré con mucho cariño - Kikyo le hizo una mueca mientras tomaba el ticket.  
-No sabes como me encanta tu sarcasmo - Bankutsu suspiro - siempre te han felicitado, ¿No?  
-Claro e insisto: ¿Que tiene eso de malo?  
-¿Que pasará el día que nadie te alabe por un resultado?  
-Eso esta mal. Siempre se reconocé lo bueno.  
-¿Y que tal si no?  
Kikyo apreto los labios e hizo gesto de concentración. Subitamente, su gesto se oscureció y bajo la mirada lentamente.  
-Mi...padre antes de morir - mascullo - me dijo que era suficiente. Que podía descansar...pero no le hicé caso - los ojos de la joven se empañaron - solo quería que se quedarán. Pero eso jamás paso.  
Bankutsu solo se quedo observandola. Kikyo llevo una mano temblorosa a la mejilla y con rapidez se limpió una lágrima.  
-¿No puedo controlarlo todo, verdad?  
-No, en absoluto.  
-Entonces, ¿Que estoy haciendo? - Kikyo ya no lloraba, pero su cara era una mueca de desesperanza - ¿Que objetivo tengo?  
-Vive - le sonrió el moreno - disfruta tu vida.  
-Suena tan sencillo.  
Bankutsu siguió sonriendo. Kikyo le miro molesta. Lo odiaba por momentos. Odiaba que la pusiera así, odiaba que supiera donde golpearla.  
Pero también lo odiaba por ser tan amable, tan empático. Lo odiaba por estar ya tan dentro de ella.  
-Anda, te acompaño a tu casa - finalizo Bankutsu mientras le daba la espalda. Kikyo quiso decir algo, pero solo lo siguió en silencio.

-Bien Musou, ¿Que pretendes?  
El aludido levanto la vista de la hamburguesa que estaba a punto de degustar.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Sí, tú y yo aquí, cenando.  
-Eso es una pregunta díficil y explicartela me llevara un rato y tengo hambre.  
-¿Y no puedes resumirlo?  
-Sí lo hago, no será agradable - Musou comenzó a colocar mostaza a la carne - así que mejor cenemos.  
-Musou... - suplico Kagura. Este solo entorno los ojos.  
-Supongo no me dejarás en paz hasta que te diga.  
-Exacto, así...  
-Quiero comprar el gimnasio - la interrumpió de golpe mientras daba una mordida a la hamburguesa.  
Kagura se quedo pasmada al escuchar eso.  
-¿Que cosa?  
Musou no contesto y señalo su boca que mordisqueaba con gusto el pedazo. Kagura se mordió el labio inferior molesta y se dirigió hacia la ensalada que había pedido, esperando con impaciencia que Musou terminará.  
-Te dije que no sería agradable escucharlo así - musitó luego de terminarse media hamburguesa. Solto un largo suspiro mientras se limpiaba la boca - y sí, quiero comprar el gimnasio Shikon.  
-Naraku no te dejará hacerlo. Él tecnicamente fundó ese lugar.  
-Lo sé, precisamente por eso lo quiero.  
-No te entiendo.  
-No es tan díficil - Musou tomo su hamburguesa - quería el gimnasio para tener a Kikyo a mi lado.  
-Vaya, algo así debí suponer. Eres una persona que siempre piensa con su entrepierna.  
-Omitiré ese comentario - sin embargo, Musou solto una risita evidenciado lo que decía Kagura - pero eso era antes. Ya ves que dije "quería".  
-¿Entonces no tienes más interés en ella?  
-Lo tengo, como no tienes idea. Pero no como antes - Musou dejo la hamburguesa y la contemplo con aspecto triste - realmente quiero que sea la mejor boxeadora de todos los tiempos.  
-Y claro, tu como dueño del gimnasio, te sentirías parte de ese triunfo, parte de ella.  
-Así es.  
-Vaya, eres patético - Kagura nego con la cabeza e hincó molesta el tenedor en la ensalada, sacando una buena porción y engullendola sin más.  
-No tienes que ponerte celosa.  
-Oh, no lo estoy - Kagura volvió a hincar el tenedor con furia - si lo estuviera, te habría sacado tus pelotas con esto.  
-Vaya, que explicíta.  
-Supongo tienes otra explicación, o ya te habrías marchado.  
-Oh sí. Sino compró el gimnasio, todos iremos a la cárcel.  
El tenedor de Kagura cayó sobre el tazón de golpe.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-La parte seria del asunto. Sabes que Naraku no es una perita en dulce. Él no solamente tiene negocios legales, sino de los "otros".  
-Sí, algo así había escuchado, pero nadie ha podido probarle nada.  
-Hasta ahora. El gimnasio Shikon es una tapadera importante.  
-¿Quieres decir que mi salario o con el que compra los aditamentos y demás, es dinero sucio?  
Musou asintió. Kagura hizo una mueca de asco, mientras sentía como el pantalón que traía puesto le escocía de sobremanera. Justamente lo había comprado con su última quincena hacía unos días.  
-Perdí el apetito - Kagura hizo a un lado el tazón. Musou solo sonrió y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa tranquilamente.  
-¿Estas loco? - Kagura lo increpo luego de unos minutos - me acabas de decir algo tan horrible y tú sigues tan tranquilo como sí nada.  
-Lo estoy porque ya te dije que voy a hacer: comprar el gimnasio.  
-¿Y eso no te metería en líos a tí?  
-No realmente - Musou se recargo en el asiento de la cafetería - no voy a negar que estamos en problemas con el gimnasio. La policía ha estado investigando de cerca las cuentas. Todas han cuadrado al momento y parece que se mantiene solo.  
-Sin embargo, algo esta mal, ¿No?  
-Efectivamente y es tu área.  
-¿Que? ¿En serio?  
-Vamos Kagura. ¿Que gimnasio tiene una enfermera particular y un consultorio casí de primer nivel?  
-Ya veo. Con razón me parecía demasiado lujo para mí. Esta poniendo el extra del dinero sucio en servicio médico.  
-Así es. Como es deducible de impuestos, aparte le saca una ganancia aun mayor. Sin embargo, eso no le gusto a la gente del fisco y estan revisando todo. Si nos hallan, todos iremos a la cárcel, por complicidad.  
-¡Maldita araña! - la joven azoto la mesa con el puño. Musou solto una risita.  
-Todos en la familia somos igual de arañas - dejo de reír y nego con la cabeza - pero yo pretendo hacerlo de otra manera.  
-Al final lo haces por Kikyo.  
-Eh, cuidado con esos celos.  
-No son celos - Kagura apretó la mandíbula, pero luego suspiro - aunque ahora lo que importa es no ir a la cárcel.  
-Exacto. Tenemos boxeadores con potencial aquí y el gimnasio se podría mantener solo sin necesidad de inyectarle dinero sucio.  
Kagura observo el gesto de Musou al decir esto. Aunque era un cínico descarado y un junior, en realidad se preocupaba genuinamente por el gimnasio Shikon. Tal vez él como dueño, sería mucho mejor todo.  
-Nuevamente te veo muy tranquilo.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Sí, en lugar de decirme esto, ya lo hubieras comprado.  
-No es tan sencillo. No tengo dinero para ello.  
-¿Como que no? ¡Eres un millonario!  
-No lo soy - Musou hizo una mueca - Naraku pasa mi parte a mí.  
-Ah, ¿Entonces eres un maldito mantenido?  
Musou no contestó. Kagura tuvo ganas de estrangularlo.  
-Magnífico, tienes un plan perfecto y resulta no se puede ejecutar por falta de pasta.  
-Antes de que te tires al suelo rumiando tu desgracia y diciendo que tan inútil soy, te diré que tengo una herencia.  
-¿Herencia? - el rostro de Kagura cambió radicalmente - ¿En serio?  
-Sí oportunista - Musou estaba molesto con el cambio de actitud, pero al tiempo le dio gracia - mi padre, Onigumo, nos cedió bastante dinero a Naraku y a mí.  
-¿Y cuando lo recibirás? Espero no en 10 años, porque sino, estamos perdidos.  
-En realidad lo tengo disponible desde ahora, pero tengo que cumplir un requisito para ello.  
-¿Y ese cual es? Espero no hacer una travesía por todo el mundo al estilo de Phileas Fogg.  
-Ah, algo por el estilo - entonces Musou tomo la mano de Kagura de manera delicada - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?  
Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito de dolor de Musou, mientras veía horrorizado como tenía incrustado el tenedor de la ensalada en la mano que sujetaba la de Kagura.

La cara le dolía horrores a Kikyo, mucho más los labios, que estaban sumamente hinchados. Sin embargo, por el curry que preparaba su hermana Kaede, valía la pena el sufrimiento.  
-Cuidado hermana - una jovencita de cabello oscuro le sonrió - te vas a quemar.  
-Oh, dejame en paz - Kikyo siguió engulliendo el curry aun cuando hacía muecas de dolor. Kaede no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-¿Y porque esa cara? ¿Acaso parezco un payaso? - Kikyo la miro. Kaede era muy parecida a ella, aunque un poco más gruesa físicamente, tenía esos ojos castaños tan parecidos a los de ella. Claro, eso le acarreaba que muchos chicos estuvieran trás sus huesos.  
Tal como ella había pasado en la secundaria.  
-No hermana - Kaede mantuvo su sonrisa - estoy feliz por tí.  
-¿Feliz? ¿Acaso nunca te has sentido contenta conmigo?  
-No, al contrario. Solamente que siempre te veía enojada o seria todo el tiempo. Ahora pareces otra persona distinta.  
-Ya veo. Entonces debo estar volviendome loca. ¿Como puedo estar tan feliz si me dejaron como chichón?  
-Quizás, pero se nota estas contenta con tu desempeño. Antes llegabas y parecías preocupada, como si tu entrenamiento o tu pelea no hubiera sido suficiente.  
Kikyo se quedo en silencio al escuchar esto. Kaede tenía bastante razón. Siempre que volvía del gimnasio o de la arena, se sentía insatisfecha. Ahora era como si cada golpe hubiera validio la pena. Cada instante.  
-Me alegra que este haciendo tan buen trabajo.  
-¿A que te refieres? - Kikyo desperto de sus pensamientos.  
-A tu entrenador. Desde que el señor Bankutsu te entrena, estas así.  
-¿Señor Bankutsu? ¿Acaso te hablé de él?  
-En varias ocasiones, pero también tuve el gusto de conocerlo personalmente.  
-¡Que! - Kikyo parpadeo - ¿Cuando?  
-Cuando te vas a correr, a veces viene y me pide ciertas cosas tuyas.  
-¡Kaede! ¿Que diablos has estado haciendo?  
-Nada, no seas paranoica - la chica tomo asiento - solamente me pregunta de tus gustos, que has hecho con tu vida y ah... - se sonrojo - de la talla de tus brassieres.  
Kikyo se enrojecio como tomate. Así que por eso el desgraciado sabía de sus medidas.  
-Kaede, eso no se hace!  
-¡No pude evitarlo! - también ella se sonrojo - ¡Lo dejaba o me seguía hostigando!  
-¿T-Te hostigo? - Kikyo estaba al borde del ataque. Kaede asintió sonrojada, pero su mirada parecía perdida.  
-Sí - suspiro como si estuviera ensoñada - dijo que no me dejaría en paz...y eso me...emocionó tanto. Es una ricura de hombre, ¿Sabes?  
Kikyo estaba con la mandíbula desencajada. Bankutsu había seducido a su hermana menor para sacarle información.  
-¡Maldito asaltacunas! - rugió - ¡Voy a matarlo!  
-No puedes - Kaede despertó de su ensoñación - sin él, perderás.  
-¡Claro que no! - Kikyo se levanto para ir a matarlo, pero su hermana se interpuso - Hey! ¿Que haces? ¡Defiendo tu honor!  
-Hermana, por favor. Ambas sabemos que nada es posible entre nosotros...aunque yo quisiera, jeje - Kaede se torno seria al ver la expresión de horror de su hermana - bueno, ya. Lo hice porque el señor Bankutsu necesitaba esos datos. Me dijo que eran vitales para saber como fortalecerte.  
-Pudo haberme preguntado - contesto irritada.  
-Ja y ¿Se los hubieras dado? - Kikyo hizo una mueca - ya ves que no. Y son cosas que igual te he dicho con el tiempo, pero jamás escuchabas.  
-Siempre te escucho.  
-Lo que te conviene - Kaede le sonrió a su hermana - eres testaruda.  
Kikyo no contesto. Solamente bajo la vista hacia sus manos.  
-Él - susurró - esta...ya sabes...dentro...  
-Lo sé. Se nota lo quieres.  
-No quiero otro Inuyasha - murmuró de repente - no quiero.  
-El señor Bankutsu es distinto.  
-¿Y si no?  
-No lo sabrás hasta que lo conozcas.  
-Ese no creo sea el problema - Kikyo suspiro - lo conozco de más.  
-No creo - Kaede le sonrió pícaramente - no sabes cuanto mide.  
-¡Kaede, por Dios! - Kikyo se enrojecio nuevamente - ¡Eres terrible!  
-Detalles de ser una adolescente hormonada - le guiño el ojo y dirigió la mirada al plato - anda, terminalo. No quiero se eche a perder.  
Kikyo asintió y volvió a tomar el plato. Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a vagar en lo que había dicho su hermana.  
-Listilla - pensó mientras daba un gran bocado - de repente hubiera preferido alguien menos perceptiva.

_Guess who just got back today?  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed, haven't much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy_

_They were asking if you were around_  
_How you was, where you could be found_  
_Told them you were living downtown_  
_Driving all the old men crazy_

_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_I said_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_

_You know that chick that used to dance a lot_  
_Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got_  
_Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot_  
_I mean she was steaming_

_And that time over at Johnny's place_  
_Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face_  
_Man we just fell about the place_  
_If that chick don't want to know, forget her_

_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_I said_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_

Un conocido bar nocturno estaba a rebosar de gente, pero algunas miradas se centraban en un grupo que ocupaba una mesa solo para tres personas. Aunque algunas chicas bastante atractivas los miraban de reojo y con ojos atrevidos, estos parecían estar centrados en sus propios asuntos, mientras escuchaban la canción que rondaba el lugar.

-¿No crees que es precipitado?  
Miroku nego con la cabeza mientras apuraba el trago que tenía entre manos.  
-Sango tiene el potencial. Si solamente la sigo fogeando en peleas pequeñas, no se quitará el miedo como es debido.  
-Si quieres emular lo que hice con Kikyo, primero tienes que pagar derechos.  
Los tres rieron un buen rato ante el comentario.  
-Gracias por venir chicos - murmuró Inuyasha y solto un largo suspiro. Bankutsu solo sonrió. Había recibido una llamada del peliblanco al poco tiempo de dejar a Kikyo en su casa. Aunque lo negará, la pelea contra Ryoga lo tenía sumamente nervioso y necesitaba distraerse un rato, aunque tuviera prohibido beber. Hablar era más que suficiente.  
-Hablando de eso - Inuyasha interrumpió los pensamientos de Bankutsu - ¿Siempre supiste que Kikyo tenía tal potencial?  
-No, jamás - Bankutsu tomo un trago lento - es más, creí que se rendiría en esta pelea.  
-¿Entonces perder estaba dentro de tus planes?  
-No voy a negarlo. Los boxeadores son personas sumamente necias. Se adaptan a un estilo toda su vida y mueren con él. Que de repente lo cambien, es altamente peligroso. No solo por su salud física, sino mental.  
-No lo niego - Miroku sonrió tristemente - pude haber seguido peleando, pero hubiera tenido que cambiar mi estilo. Y aporrear gente con mi mano derecha es algo que disfrutaba - entonces miro su puño.  
-No a todos se les da. Como comenté, es un shock terrible. Kikyo pudo haber sufrido un trauma terrible.  
-¿Porque lo hiciste? - Inuyasha estaba bastante participativo. Bankutsu sabía que no era el interés boxístico, sino algo más de fondo.  
-La misma Kikyo quería eso - el moreno dejo su vaso - no podía negarselo.  
-Pero eres su entrenador - el peliblanco pareció irritado - tu deber es cuidar de ella.  
-Exacto, eso hacía.  
-¡Pero no a costa de su vida!  
-Inuyasha, Kikyo es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola y elegir sus decisiones.  
-Quizás, pero jamás le explicaste bien al respecto.  
-Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría negado.  
-¡Eso es imposible!  
-No tanto muchacho, no tanto - Miroku intervino notando la tensión - explicarle a alguien directamente las cosas rara vez funciona.  
-Ja, eso es ridículo - espeto molesto Inuyasha - las personas no somos idiotas.  
-No, algo peor. Somos necios. Cerrados - Miroku comenzó a girar su vaso ociosamente - hemos hecho bien las cosas toda la vida. ¿Como esperar que cambiemos por un detalle?  
-Lo vale si queremso mejorar.  
-¿Y sacrificar nuestra cómoda posición? - Miroku miro a los ojos a Inuyasha - ¿Sacrificarías el boxeo?  
-Bueno...yo...  
-Kikyo es buena. No creí que tanto - Bankutsu hablo al aire luego de un trago - pero creo también tengo un límite.  
-¿A que te refieres? - Inuyasha parpadeo desconcertado ante el cambio de ambiente.  
-Ya no se si pueda seguir siendo el entrenador de una boxeadora así. Creo me ha superado.  
-¡Tonterías! ¡Yo...digo, nadie había podido sacar el potencial de Kikyo como tú!  
-Exacto. ¿Que me garantiza que pueda seguir haciendolo? ¿Y que este haciendo lo correcto?  
-Te preocupas demasiado por ella - susurró Miroku y entonces volteó a ver a Inuyasha que solo entorno los ojos. El "monje" estuvo a punto de reírse. Aunque Kikyo era tan fuerte para derribar a un hombre con sus manos, era curioso el sentimiento que inspiraba en dos hombres tan opuestos como Inuyasha y Bankutsu. Era como si estuviera hecha de cristal y fuese a romperse en cualquier momento.  
Tal vez hasta la misma Kikyo lo sabía y por eso había "desatado" a su demonio interior. También quería demostrarle a todos que no era un cristal de bohemia, que apenas al contacto se partiría en pedazos.  
¿Cuantas mujeres no habían dicho eso y curiosamente las trataban delicadamente?  
-Ser mujer es horrible - solto Miroku con una sonrisa. Inuyasha y Bankutsu también sonrieron, sintiendose más tranquilos - ¿No sería mejor enfocarse en Ryoga?  
-Dejando el tinte homosexual de tu pregunta, tienes razón - el peliblanco froto sus manos - ¿Que han averiguado?  
-Nada de velocidad, pero pega como un toro.  
-Y su resistencia es envidiable. Ranma le tomo 12 rounds domarlo y no logro noquearlo. Gano meramente por puntos.  
-Podría hacer eso.  
-No, en absoluto. No tienes la técnica de Saotome.  
-Que no sepa encajar golpes como niña, no significa que no tenga técnica.  
-Inuyasha. Tiras puñetazos a lo loco. Es tu estilo - murmuró exasperado Miroku - y dudo lo cambies. Ryoga puede bloquear tus ataques y luego contratacar. Y allí es donde es peligroso. Un solo golpe puede mandarte a la lona.  
-Subestiman mi resistencia.  
-Es efectiva, pero solo cuando avanzan los rounds. Un puñetazo de Hibiki y terminarás en el suelo.  
-Vaya confianza que me inspiran. Para eso son los amigos, no cabe duda.  
-¿Nos consideras tus amigos? Que honor - sonrió Bankutsu cínicamente. Inuyasha le hizo un gesto con el dedo medio de la mano.  
-Ya niños, no se peleen - Miroku se volvió a Inuyasha - hablamos en serio. Tienes que tirarlo, como sea.  
-Lo dices fácil. Tu mismo dijiste que su resistencia es increíble.  
-Lo es, pero hay un punto débil que debes aprovechar.  
-Ya veo. ¿Me recomiendas que lo use?  
-No hay otra opción.  
-Pero pensé que solamente hasta el encuentro contra Saotome.  
-Tendrá que verlo y tu tienes que noquearlo.  
-¿De que hablan? - Bankutsu los miro alternativamente a ambos. Estos solo se sonrieron.  
-Oh, ya lo verás, ya lo verás - finalizo Miroku mientras tomaba lo que quedaba del vaso.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
No se porque me entro la urgencia de avanzar este fanfic. Igual por el largo tiempo en hiatus o sencillamente porque ando en mi frecuencia boxística (aunque técnicamente, ahora los boxeadores mexicanos se han visto de la patada, ya quisieramos tener un Pacquiao y no novatos como el Canelo o el hijo de la Leyenda). Bueno, dejo mi lado de boxeador (que no todo es inspiración de Hajime no ippo o Ashita no Joe).  
Como sea, nuevamente me centré en un capítulo intermedio, para ver las relaciones entre personajes. Sin embargo, estos ya serán mucho más escasos, ya que me estaré centrado más en las peleas, en especial la que se viene.  
Lo de Naraku lo había estado planeando por episodios anteriores, pero hasta ahora pude plasmarlo, más con las intenciones que Musou tiene al respecto y claro, una "posible" relación a futuro (bueno, depende de la recepción que tenga).  
La canción que emplee en este episodio, fue "The Boys are back in Town" de Thin Lizzy, una excelente rola ochentera que luego se apareció de buena manera en "A Knight Tale", esa pelicula de caballeros con el desaparecido Heath Ledger.  
Agradecimientos muy especiales a Kikyoni, Emma-Dhampir, Minami Tomoeda y así a Inwe Telperien, gracias por sus comentarios y críticas, así quienes más leen esta historia.  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!


	20. Chapter 20

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 20: Obstinación  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes

-Esto se ve muy mal.  
Las palabras de Kikyo hicieron que todos asintieran al unísono. La campanada del ring hizo que se levantará de su asiento para ver mejor a Inuyasha, pero la gente pareció adivinar sus intenciones y al tiempo, se alzaron para aplaudir y dar puñetazos al aire, celebrando la buena pelea que Ryoga Hibiki estaba dando en ese momento.  
-¡Así es damas y caballeros! ¡Estamos viendo algo inédito! ¡Algo que nadie se esperaba! - rugía uno de los comentaristas de la cadena NHK - ¡El campeón Inuyasha esta por perder el título Superwelter ante el retador, Hibiki Ryoga!  
Sango, con varios parches en la cara, resultado de su pelea anterior, miraba de manera insistente a Miroku, que se encontraba en la esquina de Inuyasha. Su expresión de desesperación la hacía darse cuenta de lo terrible de la situación.  
Kagome seguía inconsciente en los brazos de Bankutsu. Había perdido el conocimiento luego de que un salvaje puñetazo de Ryoga había mandado a volar a Inuyasha durante el round número cinco.  
Kikyo miro de reojo a los dos. Hubiera sentido muchos celos de que su "prospecto" estuviera agarrando de la cintura a una mujer bastante atractiva, pero eso había pasado a segundo plano. Ella también hubiera caído en ese estado si Inuyasha fuese su novio.  
Sin embargo, el temblor en sus manos se había incontrolable.  
-Lo ha tumbado en todos los rounds - comento Bankutsu con voz baja, como si lo que dijera fuese a romper algo - no tardará en caer.  
-Esto es una masacre - comentó Sango animada por el comentario del moreno - debieron tirar la toalla hace rato.  
-Eso tratan, pero ese testarudo no los dejá - Bankutsu señalo con un gesto como Miroku y Tottosai no le dejaban de gritar cosas a Inuyasha mientras agitaban varias toallas llenas de sangre. Aunque Kikyo no podía ver la cara del peliblanco, apreciaba bien cuando asentía o negaba con la cabeza.  
-Idiota - pensó la sacerdotiza de fuego. Entonces vió con algo de esperanza como el referee se acercaba con el médico a examinar al campeón.  
-Tal vez ahora si puedan detenerlo.  
-Deben, la última vez que lo ví, tenía ambos ojos cerrados y sangraba a chorros.  
Las palabras de Bankutsu se confirmaron cuando la lona estaba siendo limpiada por varias personas de las manchas de sangre.  
Sí, era la única esperanza de Inuyasha: que el referee suspendiera la pelea y aunque hiciera un berrinche, no sería por su rendimiento. Eso pensaba Kikyo.  
-¿Como fue que esto llego a pasar? - Bankutsu trago saliva mientras el médico se acercaba a examinar a Inuyasha. Kikyo cerro por un momento los ojos, mientras hurgaba en su memoria, lo que había pasado un par de horas antes...

_Saber Rider...  
Saber Rider, and the Star Sheriffs  
Saber Rider, and the Star Sheriffs,  
In the sky!_

_Can you feel the thunder inside?_  
_Saber Rider!_  
_Make the lightning crack as you ride!_  
_Saber Rider!_

_(guitar solo)_

_Saber Rider..._

_Your destiny will lead you,  
To wherever people need you,  
No danger may have found you,  
You have your friends around you now,  
Now! Now! Now!  
Saber Rider, and the Star Sheriffs!  
Saber Rider, and the Star Sheriffs,  
In the sky!_

_Can you feel the thunder inside?_  
_Saber Rider!_  
_Make the lightning crack as you ride!_  
_Saber Rider!_

_(guitar solo)_

_Your destiny will lead you,_  
_To wherever people need you,_  
_No danger may have found you,_  
_You have your friends around you now,_  
_Now! Now! Now!_  
_Saber Rider, and the Star Sheriffs!_  
_Saber Rider, and the Star Sheriffs,_  
_In the sky!_

_Kikyo solo entorno los ojos mientras Inuyasha, Bankutsu y Miroku canturreaban la melodía en voz alta. Siempre lo hacían, aunque ahora le parecía un tanto exagerado, con la pelea de Inuyasha en ciernes.  
-¡Yijaa! - grito Miroku - ¡Somos los comisarios estrella!  
-Y a tí te queda bien el papel de Potro, ya que eres un don juan - sonrió Bankutsu.  
-Entonces tu serías Estrella, ya que eres igual de serio que él.  
-Bueno, al menos a mí me toca el japonés, ¡Bolido! - Inuyasha alzo los puños vendados.  
-Ya niños, ¿Podrían calmarse? - Kikyo intervino ya harta de tanto jugueteo - ¡Que estamos en algo importante y ustedes jugando con caricaturas!  
-No son caricaturas - intervino Bankutsu con dejo de sabiduría - es un anime americanizado. La serie original se llamaba Star Musketeer Bismarck, que fue producida por el estudio Pierrot en 1986. Posteriormente, World Events Productions la llevo a EUA como el Comisario Sable y los Comisarios Estrella.  
-¿Entonces si es japonesa, porque cantan el tema gringo?  
-Bueno, suena mejor que la canción interpretada por MIO.  
Kikyo iba a darle de zapes a Bankutsu, pero solo apreto los labios. Sabía que su entrenador era un frikie, más desde que lo vió comprando el Blu-ray de Starwars y luego guardarlo en una especie de vitrina.  
Al menos la diferencia con los otros freaks que veía, es que este era bastante apuesto.  
Un gesto de cariño se dirigió hacia el moreno que no paraba de reírse de las puntadas de sus compañeros. Enotnces la joven noto una sonrisa complice de Sango, que hizo que Kikyo se pusiera roja. Para estar concentrandose en su pelea, se daba cuenta de todo.  
-Bueno, ya nos retiramos. Nuestro combate va a empezar - Miroku dio unas palmadas. Sango detuvo sus ejercicios en la sombra y se volvió con evidente gesto de ansiedad.  
El pelinegro le sonrió para calmarla, pero Sango solo paso de largo, rumbo al tunel, seguida de Hakudoshi.  
-Mujeres - se encogió de hombros el Houshi, mientras cerraba las puertas.  
-Ojala Sango gané - musitó Bankutsu - la rival de hoy, han dicho que es bastante dura.  
-Angela Hatanaka - la puerta se volvió a abrir. Era Kagome cargando una tableta entre sus manos - del gimnasio Mukoda. Esta debutando como profesional y esta es su cuarta pelea, con 3 victorias por Knockout técnico.  
-Vaya, estas bien informada - Inuyasha le sonrió. Kagome le devolvió el gesto, mientras se acercaba y le daba una ligera caricia en el rostro.  
-¿Celosa? - musitó Bankutsu por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a Kikyo. Ella solo nego con la cabeza.  
-Incomoda. No estoy acostumbrada a estas muestras de amor.  
-Pensé con tu relación con Inuyasha había sido muy...ardiente.  
-Me encanta tu lengua sabes - Kikyo se puso roja ante el comentario - así que un día la cortaré para tenerla como trofeo sobre mi chimenea.  
-Vaya, que delicada.  
-Lo sería más si fueras más discreto. Pudieron oírte.  
-Si Inuyasha lo sabe, creo también Kagome. Una relación sin secretos.  
-Siempre es bueno tener uno que otro. En especial para evitarse problemas. Pero claro - la joven miro con frialdad a su entrenador - una no cuenta que su entrenador vaya con su hermana menor y le sonsaque todo a base de halagos y comida.  
-Vaya, vaya - Bankutsu enarco una ceja - Me pregunto quien sería tan canalla para tal vileza.  
-Nomás no te rompo algo ahora porque estamos entre personas.  
-Anda, eso no debería impedirte hacer lo que tu quieras. Al fin, esto es una relación que funciona para ambos lados.  
-¿Y desde cuando es para los dos eh?  
-Lo es. Te entreno y tu aplicas lo que te enseñe.  
-Aja, y quien... - Kikyo se detuvo cuando un par de carraspeo se hicieron presentes.  
-No quiero intervenir en su naciente relación - Inuyasha le guiño un ojo - pero Kagome quiere hablar.  
-¿Y que? Este lugar es lo suficientemente grande para dos platicas distintas.  
Inuyasha y Bankutsu se miraron de manera significativa. Allí iba otra vez el carácter de la "miko".  
-Ryoga Hibiki. 25 años, retador número 2 al título superwelter japonés - intervino Kagome de manera oportuna, mientras leía unas notas que tenía en su ipad. Su dedo se deslizaba con rapidez ante las imagenes y datos que aparecían en la pantalla - entrenado en el gimnasio Saotome. A diferencia de su rival y amigo, Saotome Ranma, se especializa en ser un fajador y en sus demoledores golpes.  
-Aparte que no ha sido vencido por nadie, salvo su rival de gimnasio, que es el retador número uno, Ranma Saotome. Y en dos ocasiones - complemento Bankutsu - tienes que tomarlo en cuenta.  
-Sí, por algo le pedí a Kagome esa información para estar mejor preparado.  
El comentario hizo que Kikyo y Bankutsu parpadearan varias veces.  
-Es decir ¿No conocías a tu oponente hasta te dijo esto Kagome?  
-Exactamente. Prefiero no saber, así no me estreso de antemano y entreno al máximo, aparte - Inuyasha solto unos jabs al aire - no podrá conmigo.  
-Se que es preocupante - Kikyo hizo una mueca ante el gesto de desconcierto de Bankutsu - pero tiene esa maña desde que lo conocí.  
-Te entiendo. He tratado de quitarsela, pero es sumamente supersticioso - suspiro Kagome.  
-Ese no es el problema. Durante los entrenamientos, visores del Gimnasio Saotome vinieron a ver varias prácticas nuestras.  
-¿No se supone eso es ilegal?  
-Lo es hasta una semana previa. Eso entra como rueda de prensa, pero - Bankutsu nego con la cabeza - el idiota no dejo de practicar y al contrario, estuvo posando.  
-Sino lo quisiera tanto, lo patearía por engreído - exclamo Kagome cansada - ¿Ryoga Hibiki es tan peligroso como dicen?  
-Supongo leíste las noticias de hace un año hasta ahora.  
-Entonces no son exageraciones. Realmente los mando a todos al hospital.  
-Al menos la mitad de los peleadores que enfrentó, dejaron el box posteriormente. Sus heridas fueron muy serias.  
-Hibiki tiene dinamita en los puños, literalmente - Kikyo completo el dato - pero hay un golpe que lo caracteriza: El Crochet.  
-Un puñetazo semicircular, ejecutado con la mano en posición delantera y que se dirige a la cabeza del adversario. Desde la posición de guardia, el codo se retrae con el puño en horizontal (los nudillos antepuestos), y toma una postura curvilínea. La mano adversa se antepone a la mandíbula con firmeza para darle protección al mentón - Kagome comenzó a leer lo que tenía en su ipad - El torso y la cadera rotan en sentido del reloj, propulsando el puño en forma de un arco ajustado hacia la parte frontal del cuerpo y conectando con el blanco. Al mismo tiempo, el pie en posición delantera, da un giro sobre la parte delantera del pie, volviendo el talón izquierdo hacia afuera. Tras el impacto, la trayectoria circular del crochet acaba de forma abrupta y la mano delantera se retrae rápidamente a la posición de guardia - Kagome sonrió ante la expresión de los otros - Sí, ya lo había investigado.  
-Aparenta ser complicado, pero es como un Sandscrew, pero en vertical, sumamente potente y más con los puños de Hibiki - aclaro Bankutsu.  
-Deberían tenerme algo de fe - la voz de Inuyasha interrumpió los cuchicheos de los tres - se que no he visto a Ryoga en acción y él me conoce, pero aun así le podré ganar.  
-Me gustaría tener tu confianza - suspiró Bankutsu.  
-Anda, no asustes a las damas. No quiero que se pongan ansiosas de antemano.  
-No olvides que también boxeo - Kikyo le miró molesta - y se que es peligroso.  
-Feh, todo saldrá bien, ya veran.  
Kagome iba a decir algo, cuando una conocida canción comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar.  
-¿Que es eso? ¿ABBA?  
-La canción de presentación de Sango - sonrió Kikyo mientras canturreaba la melodía. _

_You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen_

_-Y yo pensé que estaba abuelo con las caricaturas - rezongo Bankutsu. Kikyo y Kagome soltaron la carcajada.  
-Oye, es un himno a las feminas. Viejita, pero validera. Aparte, es más clásica.  
Bankutsu solo sonrió y nego con la cabeza. Un silencio algo incomodo se hizo presente, mientras se escuchaba la presentación de ambas peleadoras.  
-Será mejor ir a verla - Kagome carraspeo - alguien tiene que apoyarla.  
-¿No quieres ir tú también? - Bankutsu miró a Kikyo. Esta nego.  
-Me encantaría, pero una cosa es que yo reciba golpes y otra que sea alguien que aprecio - Kikyo se detuvo al notar las miradas de Bankutsu e Inuyasha - ¿Que?¿Dije algo malo?  
-No, solo que es extraño que menciones eso. Que tengas alguien "quien apreciar".  
-E-Eso es normal - la chica se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada - me han ayudado mucho y les he tomado algo de...cariño.  
-¿Solamente cariño?  
-Mira tú, si sigues con esos comentarios, te voy a reventar la cara, aunque me rompa la mano - le espeto Kikyo enojada.  
-No puedes, recuerda que aun estas en recuperación.  
-Aja, eso no me importará cuando tenga la satisfacción de verte en el suelo.  
Inuyasha siguió sonriendo mientras el moreno y su ex novia discutían a voz abierta. Lejos de sentirse incomodo o celoso, se sintió tranquilo. Tal vez un poco triste, porque sentía que ya no formaba parte de la vida de Kikyo como antes.  
Sin embargo, lo que termino por preocuparle, fueron las caras de Kagome y Kikyo, en especial de la primera.  
Aunque ya no había insistido en regañarlo finalmente, su expresión lo decía todo: estaba aterrada.  
-No te preocupes - comenzó a saltar ligeramente - ganaré sin problemas._

Kikyo abrió los ojos y vió que el médico seguía examinando a Inuyasha. Había una oportunidad de que lo sacarán, el médico tenía que hacerlo.  
Aparte, aunque no le gustará a Inuyasha, que lo sacaran de esta manera, sería una buena lección para él. Siempre insistía en noquear a sus rivales usando cruzados y jabs a la cara, casí ninguno al cuerpo.  
Eso lo hacía un estilo muy predecible.  
Sin embargo, la razón de que Inuyasha continuará con tal forma de pelear, eran sus golpes, que aparte de poderosos, eran precisos. Un par de ellos al rostro y el rival caía casí muerto.  
Pero Ryoga había resultado de muy diferente madera.  
Había resistido los embates de Inuyasha de manera estoica los primeros minutos, lo cual descoloco la estrategia del peliblanco, aprovechando tal momento para derribarlo de manera contundente.  
Cosa que se repitió en los siguientes rounds.  
Inuyasha al fin había encontrado a la horma de su zapato: un peleador obstinado, duro y aparte inteligente.  
-Que horrible es boxear, a veces lo detesto - comentó Sango en voz alta. Kikyo se volvió y le miró un momento, para luego sonreírle. Ella también tenía el mismo sentimiento a veces y más cuando su cara había estado tan hinchada y parchada como la de ella hacía unos días.  
Sin embargo, tales heridas, valían totalmente la pena. Y eso lo había comprobado Sango en la última pelea.

_Kikyo abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Era increíble.  
-¡Es imposible! - Bankutsu estaba al filo de la baranda - ¡Cuando le enseño a hacer eso!  
Abajo, en el ring, ante el grito de miles de espectadores, Sango había comenzado a balancearse de manera salvaje, de izquierda a derecha, haciendo casí un ocho con la cabeza. Al instante, comenzó a lanzar golpes de izquierda a derecha, derecha izquierda de manera salvaje y constante. Angela trataba de cubrirse, pero su defensa comenzaba a menguar ante el castigo, mientras el sonido de los guantes resonaba por todo el ring.  
En un instante, la defensa de la rubia se hizo pedazos y 4 cruzados entraron directo en su rostro de manera contundente, antes de que cayera de bruces sobre la lona.  
-¡Y cayo! - grito el narrador - ¡La combatiente Tajira ha hecho una demostración sorprendente de sus habilidades al usar una técnica tan legendaria!  
-El Dempsey Roll - silbo Bankutsu mientras el referee hacía la cuenta - una técnica de boxeo que se caracteriza por su agresividad. Creada por el Campeón categoría peso pesado de los años 1920, Jack Dempsey.  
-Pensé que solamente se veía eso en el anime - Kagome estaba a lado de ellos, igual de sorprendida.  
-No, el Dempsey Roll realmente existe. El mítico Mike Tyson lo usaba de manera constante en sus peleas.  
-Pero para lograr ese tipo de golpe, tienes que entrenar de una manera importante, tanto el tronco como las piernas. Sin ello, el Dempsey Roll no sirve de nada.  
-No creo que Sango lo halla entrenado, debe ser natural.  
Kikyo parpadeo sorprendida. Ella siempre la habían felicitado por su talento, pero Sango estaba en otro nivel. Sus aptitudes naturales eran increíbles.  
-¡Y se levanta la peleadora Angela! - exclamo el narrador - ¡Pero esta tambaleando! ¿Cuanto aguantará de castigo?  
La respuesta vino al instante, cuando Sango volvió a cargar usando el Dempsey Roll. En cuestión de instantes, la peleadora volvió a caer para no levantarse más.  
-Que demostración de talento - sonrió Bankutsu mientras Miroku saltaba a la lona para felicitar a Sango. Sin embargo, su mano se deslizo sobre los pechos de ella en el altercado, lo cual provoco que Sango le diera un buen puñetazo.  
-Bueno, Miroku ya lo ha probado personalmente - nego con la cabeza Kagome - pero esto, esto amerita al menos una portada en la revista.  
-¿No es demasiado inflar a alguien tan temprano? - Kikyo la miro con cierta molestia.  
-No creo, aparte Sango es muy centrada. Sabrá que es por su bien. Ahora vamos a nuestros asientos, ¡Se viene la pelea estelar! - le sonrió Kagome. Kikyo solo hizo una mueca de molestía y nego con la cabeza. Gesto que a Bankutsu no le paso por alto._

Un "Oh" impresionante hizo que Kikyo despertara de sus pensamientos. Entonces volvió su atención hacia el ring. El médico ya había dejado de examinar a Inuyasha, dando la señal de que podía continuar peleando.  
-¡Que demonios! - Bankutsu se levantó de golpe, casi tirando a Kagome en el proceso - ¡Porque lo hizo!  
La misma pregunta estaba en la mente de los espectadores. Inclusive el referee miraba con cara de horror al médico, que se retiraba en silencio del lugar, mientras la gente no dejaba de chiflarle e insultarlo.  
-¡Eso no es posible! - Kikyo parpadeo - ¡Esta muy mal! ¡Tiene que suspender la pelea o puede tener consecuencias fatales!  
-Parece que el médico no opina lo mismo - entonces el moreno señalo al médico, que ya había bajado del ring y se dirigía hacia la salida más próxima. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, había dirigido una mirada furtiva hacia los palcos de la arena.  
-I-Imposible - Sango estaba horrorizada. La mirada del galeno había recaído sobre el palco de Naraku.  
-Parece que sí. El tipo este no quiere perder el encuentro.  
-Hijo de... - Kikyo se dió la vuelta, pero entonces Sango la detuvo - ¡Que haces! Voy a hablar con ese idiota!  
-No puedes superior - la castaña trataba de calmarla - solo estamos suponiendo. Si vas a acusarlo, capaz te corre del mismo.  
-¡Me importa un demonio eso! ¡Esta en riesgo la vida de un boxeador!  
-Pues parece que él no es el único que piensa así - Bankutsu señalo hacia la esquina del gimnasio Shikon.  
Inuyasha se había levantado y se dirigía hacia el centro del ring. Su rostro, hinchado y desgastado, saco más de un grito de susto entre las espectadoras.

-¿Estas seguro de esto hermano?  
Naraku desvió su atención de las tres pantallas que tenía a sus lados, aparte de la excelente vista del palco.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Sabes de que hablo - Musou señalo el ring - el médico pudo haberlo sacado de la pelea.  
-No quisó, así de sencillo.  
-No es que no quisiera. Tú le dijiste que no lo hiciera.  
-Por favor Musou - sonrió Naraku luego de unos momentos. Yo no tengo tal poder, aparte sería ilegal. Él lo examino y yo estoy aca, no pude haber previsto esto.  
Musou enarco una ceja. Eso era una mentira. Naraku conocía perfectamente a Inuyasha y que haría algo como esto.  
Por un momento sintió miedo. Si algo tan complicado como el box era tan predecible para él, ¿Que tanto lo sería la compra del gimnasio?  
-No hay otra opción - pensó - tendré que arriesgarme.  
-Por cierto - Naraku le miró de reojo - llama a Kagura, necesitaremos de ella.  
Musou asintió y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, comenzó a marcar el número de la joven, sin tratar de que el celular le brincará literalmente de las manos.

Kikyo había estado con Inuyasha desde sus comienzos. Desde que tenía 16 años y había iniciado su entrenamiento bajo la sombra del gran Tottosai, un otrora campeón de peso paja.  
El talento de Inuyasha era incomparable. No solo tenía velocidad, sino sus puños eran potentes y aparte tenía un instinto salvaje para el boxeo. Sabía que hacer en un momento, sin necesidad de haber practicado previamente.  
La joya del Gimnasio Shikon.  
Sin embargo, ese era su problema: su ego.  
El no haber sido vencido nunca, lo hacía tomar riesgos innecesarios y seguir patrones tan predecibles, que ella misma le hubiera ganado, claro, si tuviera su mismo peso.  
Ahora el rostro vapuleado del fuera su novio, la tenía impresionada, asustada.  
Por primera vez, sentía miedo por él, por su persona.  
Por su muerte.  
Y sin más, comenzó a rezar en voz baja, rogando porque Inuyasha le entrará algo de razón en esa cabeza dura.

Bankutsu, a su lado, miraba entre pasmado y celoso lo que estaba haciendo su discípula.  
-Veo que aun hay cenizas en el fuego - pensó con amargura mientras trataba de fijar su atención en Inuyasha. Le parecía egoísta que se sintiera celoso, cuando debería estar preocupado por su camarada.  
-No es que quiero que te mueras - pensó resignado - pero hay momentos en que lo pienso, perro afortunado.

-¡Estupido muchacho! - Tottosai le gritaba de cosas - ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Abandona la pelea, ya!  
En cambio, Miroku había guardado silencio. Él se había dado cuenta perfectamente del trato que tenían el médico y Naraku. Solo había revisado muy superficialmente a Inuyasha, sin palparle signos vitales o revisarle la cabeza. Él sabía que Inuyasha tenía varias cortadas en el cuello cabelludo que seguían manando sangre y requerían una sutura urgente. Ni se diga la cara del peliblanco, que parecía una masa de carne deforme.  
Sin embargo, el motivo por el cual no había tratado de detenerlo, había sido un dialogo que había tenido con él mientras el médico lo examinaba.

_-Miroku, si detienes esto, cuando salga del hospital, te rompere las dos manos.  
-Prefiero eso a dejarte morir. Ryoga te tiene muy mal.  
-¿Que tan mal me ves? - susurra el peliblanco entre estertores - ya no siento nada.  
-Esos crochets literalmente te han partido la cara y la cabeza en dos. Si recibes otro, puede pasarte lo que a Johnny Owen.  
-Oye, tengo la cabeza dura. No me subestimes.  
-Hablo en serio - el tono de Miroku se hizo duro - deja esto. No tienes chance contra él. Te conoce al derecho y al revés.  
Inuyasha guardo silencio mientras el médico apenas le miraba un corte en la ceja.  
-Sabes - el peliblanco suspiró - siempre me has dicho que soy muy necio.  
-Sí, demasiado. Salvo cuando estas con Kagome.  
-No creo que halla sea yo el que halla cambiado con Kagome. Ella lo ha hecho por mí - sonrió levemente el peliblanco. Miroku iba a decir algo más, pero el médico se retiro y fue cuando dió la señal de que podía continuar..._

-No se que estas planeando, pero ojalá funcione - Miroku apreto el puño - no quiero sacarte en una caja de aquí.

-Es valiente.  
Ranma elevo la vista cuando se acerco para colocarle el protector a Ryoga.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Va a seguir peleando, aun en esta pésima condición.  
-Sí, pero también tuvo ayuda del doctor. Parece que alguien poderoso quiere que gané, aun a riesgo de su vida.  
-Eso no me molesta Saotome - Ryoga estrello sus puños uno contra el otro - es mejor. Sería triste derrotarlo sin que pudiera al menos sacar algo de luz.  
-Ten cuidado, esa luz puede cegarte y perder.  
-Me subestimas demasiado. Ya cuando sea campeón, tu serás quien me miré desde abajo.  
Ranma tuvo ganas de soltarle un sermón, pero tenía poco caso. Cuando algo se le subía a Ryoga, era díficil hacerlo entrar en razón, más siendo él.  
-Como quieras, pero luego no llores frente a Akane si pierdes cerdo.  
Ryoga le miró despectivamente y tuvo ganas de enseñarle el dedo medio como respuesta, pero se contuvo. Ya se tragaría sus palabras cuando tuviera el cinturón en sus manos, en su cintura.  
-El siguiente eres tú, Saotome - mascullo mientras mordía el protector y se dirigía al centro del ring.

Kikyo estaba al borde de un ataque. Su ex novio se había levantado y ahora se dirigía tambaleante hacia su rival.  
Sin embargo, lo peor era Kagome, que se había despertado hacía unos segundos y miraba horrorizada lo sucedido.  
-¡No puede ser! ¡Pensé ya estaba en la enfermería! ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?  
-Parece que no quiere rendirse, es necio como mula - Bankutsu trató de aligerar el ambiente, pero su comentario irritó más a las chicas - ok, creo que no debí haber dicho eso.  
La campana del ring hizo que Kikyo volviera su vista hacia la pelea. Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente a Ryoga, que le sonreía de manera suficiente, para luego lanzarse a la carga, mientras Sango le explicaba rapidamente a su amiga lo ocurrido.  
-¡ESTUPIDO NARAKU! - el rugido de Kagome hizo que algunos presentes saltarán del susto - ¡Ahora voy a matarlo!  
Pero en el momento que Kagome había saltado las primeras gradas para ir en pos del dueño del gimnasio, un grito hizo que se volteara de golpe.

Ryoga emitió una enorme sonrisa. Sus colmillos destellaban aun con el protector bucal. Era el round seis y su rival estaba literalmente muerto.  
-Ni siquiera puedes poner defensa - musitó mientras veía como Inuyasha se acercaba a él, a paso lento, con los brazos temblorosos en alto.  
-Un golpe - mascullo Ryoga - y el título...¡Es mío!  
Y rompiendo su esquema, se fue directo hacia Inuyasha. Este dió un paso atrás para ganar algo de terreno, pero Ryoga fue mucho más rápido y se coloco frente a él. Inuyasha pareció reaccionar y le lanzó por enesima vez, un gancho izquierdo.  
-Idiota - Ryoga giró esquivando el ataque y luego alzando su puño derecho listo para soltar su característico Crochet - ¡Eso no funciona conmigo!  
Pero cuando el puño de Ryoga iba a girar y caer sobre la cara de Inuyasha, este se detuvo de golpe, mientras un espantoso crujido se escuchaba por toda el ring, llegando inclusive a los oídos de los espectadores más cercanos.  
-N-No puede ser  
La expresión de Kikyo reflejo lo que todos pensaban en ese momento. Un puñetazo venido de quien sabe donde, se había incrustado en las costillas de Ryoga. Sin embargo, no había sido un gancho normal, ya que el retador había saltado al recibir el impacto. Inclusive, el Crochet que iba a conectar, se quedo en el aire de manera grotesca.  
-Que dem... - Ryoga no alcanzo a decir más, cuando un tercer gancho se impacto en su zona hepática. Con horror comprobo como una gran cantidad de sangre emergía de su boca, llenandosela de un sabor amargo y metálico. Los dos puñetazos de Inuyasha le habían fracturado las costillas  
-¡RYOGA! - se escucho de su esquina. Sin embargo, fue lo último que escucho, cuando un cuarto y mortífero gancho le dió de lleno en el mentón, derribandolo de espaldas como una tabla, ante el grito de sorpresa de la multitud.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor.  
Ya luego de más de 7 meses sin escribir esta historia, solo me llevo un día hacerlo. Tenía bastante inspiración al respecto, no lo niego.  
Aunque había prometido un capítulo romántico, volví a centrarme en el box, en especial en la pelea entre Inuyasha y Ryoga (no niego que luego de ver la pelea entre Márquez y Pacquiao, tuvo mucho que ver con ello). Tal vez se decepcionen por como manejo de repente la historia, pero no olviden que soy hombre y por ente, mis historias tienen más shonen que nada (aunque la reputación de estos años, muestra lo contrario xD).  
Ahora se preguntarán que si hubo un error de continuidad con cierta platica que tuvieron Sango y Kagome, pero en realidad quisé tratarla como lo que fue este episodio, una especie de remembranza de algo que ya había pasado. Por cierto, una disculpa si se confunden y no pongo una acotación diciendo "flashback", pero me parece algo innnecesario, cuando el mismo contexto de la historia te lo esta dando.  
También otra disculpa si de repente los personajes parece que hablan de más, en especial cuando explican la técnica de algun personaje o lo que esta pasando, pero tengo que ser un poco más extensivo para quienes jamás han visto algo de boxeo. Así se puede entender mejor la situación.  
Las melodías que emplee en este episodio fueron dos. La más reconocida es "Dancing Queen", del grupo sueco ABBA. Me pareció la más indicada para ser un intro de batalla en el caso de Sango y finalmente, el tema de Jinete Sable y los Comisarios Estrella. Sí, todo mi frikismo lo plasmé en los muchachos cuando dan esa explicación (que puedo decir, soy un vejete ya).  
Un agradecimiento especial a Emma Dhampir, Kikyoni, Rossewen y Dany por sus comentarios y críticas al respecto (sep, espero ya para el siguiente episodio cambiar el formato del mismo y sea más fácil de leer, pero 13 años no son tan sencillos de cambiar xD). Así también gracias a quienes leen este fanfic.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	21. Chapter 21

Inuyasha fanfic  
**"Knockout"**  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 21: Derrota  
**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes.

Los destellos blancos eran bastante molestos. No podía negarlo.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué ahora veía las luces desde abajo? ¿Y la pelea?

-Dios – se escucho una voz conocida – al fin despertó

-Sí, eso parece – otra voz resonó – tiene la cabeza bien dura. Con tales Crochets, ya otro estaría medio muerto.

-Da gracias a que no es como Johnny Owens

-Magnífico Bankotsu, mi novio casi se muere en el ring y tu invocas leyendas negras – reconocía perfectamente aquella voz. Era Kagome. Sin embargo, el tono de su voz era carrasposo. Era como si hubiese estado llorando por horas. Eso termino por despertarle de la inconciencia totalmente.

-Hey, hey – Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces mientras movía las piernas y brazos - ¿Qué paso?

-Nada mi estimado – Miroku se inclinó – solo tuviste un "mal" día.

-¿Mal día? – pero antes de que Inuyasha preguntara el porque, ya Kagura se había inclinado con una lámpara de bolsillo en mano, examinando las pupilas del boxeador.

-Parece que solo fue la conmoción, pupilas reactivas y conductos auriculares limpios. Claro, slavo las suturas que tuve que hacer en tu cabeza. Sangrabas como licuadora – Kagura silbó – definitivamente, el Dios del Boxeo te estuvo cuidando.

Un ligero sollozo, proveniente de un lado de Inuyasha, hizo que el peliblando se volviera. Kagome estaba llorando, de nueva cuenta, en los brazos de Ayame. Momento, ¿Qué hacía Ayame allí?

-Idiota, como haces sufrir a la gente – ahora la presencia de Kouga apareció en el campo visual de Inuyasha – esta chica no paraba de llorar por ti.

-¿Qué? – Inuyasha estaba desconcertado. Bankutsu pareció entender su expresión y alzo las manos.

-A ver, despejemos la sala. Creo que nuestro amigo necesita descansar y que alguien le explique que paso.

Los presentes asintieron y todos se fueron retirando. Sin embargo, un gesto de Bankutsu hizo que Kagome se quedará junto con Miroku. Inuyasha agradeció el gesto al entrenador de Kikyo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el peliblanco tan pronto se cerro la puerta. Kagome solo suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-Fuiste derrotado por Ryoga – soltó de golpe. Inuyasha sintió de repente como todas las heridas del cuerpo comenzaban a dolerle. Kagome volvió a suspirar.

-Cuando conectaste los dos ganchos al hígado, te derrumbaste sin más. Ryoga alcanzo a levantarse a la cuenta de 9. Lo siento mucho.

La boca de Inuyasha se entreabrió ligeramente. Sin embargo, sus puños, llenos de vendas ensangrentadas se apretaron en un instante.

-Me sorprende que no hallas entrado a consolarlo.

Kikyo se encontraba recargada contra una pared del recinto, afueras de los vestidores. Al momento de escuchar la voz de Bankutsu, se incorporo un poco.

-Es mejor. Ahora armará un escándalo y tendremos que entrar para detenerlo.

-Me sorprende que tenga tanta energía, luego de lo que le paso.

-Él es así – Kikyo sonrió levemente. En ese momento, se escucho un estruendo – te lo dije. Vamos.

Sin embargo, el golpeteo duro poco. Para cuando Kikyo y Bankutsu entraron al vestidor, Kagome se encontraba abrazando a un iracundo Inuyasha. Este solo gruñía en voz baja, mientras la reportera lo tenía sujeto por la cintura.

-Si estas molesto, lo entiendo, pero tienes que pensar en tu próxima pelea – Kagome apretaba el agarre sobre su novio – tienes que cuidarte.

Por respuesta, recibió un gruñido del susodicho. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, Inuyasha se sentó de golpe. Miroku y Tottosai, se vieron sorprendidos, para luego voltear a ver a los recién llegados.

-Vaya – Bankutsu sonrió – el poder de una mujer es… - no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando Kikyo salió corriendo de allí.

-Será mejor que la alcances – Miroku miro significativamente al moreno mientras sacaba una cajita de primeros auxilios – aquí estaremos bien.

Bankutsu asintió, mientras se daba la vuelta, no sin antes volver a ver a Kagome, consolando a un lastimado Inuyasha.

Musou estaba sorprendido. Las cosas habían empeorado en las últimas semanas, pero esto, había sido un golpe de suerte para su causa.

Tan pronto había acabado la pelea, Naraku se había levantado de su asiento y se había retirado sin decirle alguna palabra a su hermano menor.

Él que la estrella del Gimnasio Shikon hubiese perdido, era un revés de fortuna para el mayor de los hermanos "Tarántula". Naraku tenía planeado vender el gimnasio y todo lo demás por una enorme cantidad. Ahora era seguro que el comprador había retirado la oferta.

Y un gesto había comprobado sus sospechas, cuando Naraku había lanzado su celular de última generación por la ventana de su palco privado en el Korauken tan pronto sonó la campana.

-Es mi oportunidad – Musou se sentó en el asiento de su hermano y termino por degustar la copa de vino que tenía a un lado – el Gimnasio pronto será mío.

El Dr. Tofu no pudo evitar hacer una mueca mientras miraba las radiografías que le habían tomado a Ryoga luego de la pelea.

-Tiene al menos dos costillas rotas. Un pulmón se colapso. Gano el cinturón, pero estas lesiones lo tendrán al menos 6 meses fuera de circulación.

-Ryoga no se lo va a tomar bien – una joven de cabellos castaños se cruzo de brazos – él quería pelear con Ranma.

-De ningún modo. Si pelea así, la siguiente vez, podría morir en el ring

-Cosa que no me disgusta doctor – el susodicho apareció, en silla de ruedas, sin nadie más.

-¡Ryoga! – Tofu se acerco – te dije que te quedarás en tu habitación.

-Ni pensarlo doctor. Tenía que las lesiones por mi propia cuenta.

Ukyo solo tomo las radiografías del Negatoscopio y se las mostró a contraluz a su compañero de Gimnasio.

-Vaya, pensé que estaría peor.

-Espero no estés pensando en lo que creo.

-No, para nada – Ryoga suspiro y dejo caer la radiografía sobre sus piernas - ¿Fuera 6 meses?

-Así es. Si quieres estar a punto para pelear con Ranma, tienes que esperar.

-Vale. 6 meses, ni un día más doctor – Ryoga le entrego la radiografía a Ukyo y se dio la vuelta, pedaleando la silla de ruedas. Tofu iba a intervenir, pero Ukyo metió la mano.

-Déjelo doctor, necesita estar solo.

-Tienes razón, pero pensé que se lo tomaría a peor.

-Créame, se lo tomo de la peor manera posible.

Tofu no contesto, mientras la sombra de Ryoga se perdía en el pasillo del hospital Nerima.

-¿Seguro estarán bien?

-No te preocupes muchacho – Tottosai le guiño el ojo a Miroku y Sango. El anciano "segundo" de Inuyasha, se encontraba en el borde de una ambulancia. Al fondo de la misma, estaba el peliblanco, mientras discutía con Kagome.

-Kagome, no tengo que ir al hospital, estoy bien.

-Eso lo decidirá el médico, no tú. Tienes que revisarte.

-¡Pero no quiero!

-¿No quieres? ¿Acaso quieres que te trate como un perro? – el rostro de Kagome se torno feroz. Inuyasha solo trago saliva y se volvió a tirar como tabla sobre la camilla.

-Como ven, estoy bien acompañado. Aparte, solo será una noche, salvo que encuentren otra cosa, pero lo dudo mucho.

-Esta bien, pero avisen si sucede algo.

Tottosai asintió y cerro de golpe la compuerta de la ambulancia.

Tan pronto esta se alejo del lugar, los dos soltaron un largo suspiro.

-Esto estuvo cerca, pensé que iba a matar a alguien

-Por su cara excelencia, eso parecía. ¿Tan salvaje se pone cuando pierde?

-Sí, había olvidado eso. Era terrible.

-Pero pensé que él nunca había perdido una pelea.

-Inuyasha solo ha perdido en su etapa como amateur. De allí ya no había sido derrotado como profesional. Lo anterior a esto, no cuenta. Sin embargo, Kikyo y yo la vimos duras entonces.

-No pensé que usted fuese tan veterano como Inuyasha.

-Lo soy aun más. Yo comencé a pelear en el gimnasio Shikon. Como mi padre y mi abuelo. Ellos conocieron a Naraku.

-Increíble. ¿Entonces tiene toda su vida aquí?

-Sí y por eso, me hice muy arrogante – Miroku miro su mano derecha – no escuche a mi padre y me fracture en una pelea que no me convenía.

-Pero pensé que su padre había elegido todas sus peleas.

-Así es, lo hizo hasta cuando falleció. Sin embargo, donde me rompí la mano, no hice caso de él, sino del dueño: Naraku.

-Pero el Señor Naraku parece tener "talento" para las peleas.

-Lo tiene, pero creo que él también vio mi soberbia.

-¿Entonces eso significa que lo hizo pelear a propósito para que se diera cuenta? ¡Eso es muy drástico!

-No lo sé Sango, pero sea cual sea su motivo, yo debí hacer caso a mi padre. Al menos, no perdí la vida como Owens.

-Owens. El señor Bankutsu lo menciono mientras estábamos atendiendo a Inuyasha.

-Johnny Owens, fue un boxeador profesional proveniente de Gales, su frágil apariencia y sorprendentes habilidades le ganaron diversos apodos, como "el gallo biónico" o "el cerillo de Merthyr". Durante su breve carrera sostuvo título de campeón peso gallo europeo. Sin embargo, se atrevió a desafiar al campeón gallo mundial, el mexicano Lupe Pintor en septiembre de 1980.

-Entonces… - Sango se tapo la boca. Miroku asintió lentamente.

-Perdió el encuentro de manera tortuosa y difícil en el duodécimo round. Pintor le dio una golpiza tal en ese round que lo noqueo literalmente. Nunca recuperó el conocimiento, cayó en coma y murió siete semanas después.

-Por Kamisama, con razón estaban tan preocupados por Inuyasha.

-La muerte siempre acecha al boxeador, tanto fuera del ring, como dentro de él. Si algo podemos decir peculiar de este caso, fue que Owens tenía una cierta malformación en su cráneo y que eso pudo ser la causa de su muerte. Sin embargo, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, como Alcazar o Villalta.

-Sabiendo esos riesgos, aun así quiere seguir en el boxeo, ¿Verdad?

-Claro, es mi pasión. Sin él, no podría vivir.

-Algo así me pasa a mí también – Sango sonrió. Sin embargo, puso cara seria y le soltó un pellizco al joven. Este solo se retorció, mientras alejaba su mano.

-Excelencia, se que hemos estado saliendo, pero no puede meterme mano aun, sabe.

-Pero Sanguito, sabes que… - Miroku se quedo callado cuando el puño de la joven se quedo a escasos centímetros de su rostro – Vale, me contendré.

-Por favor o morirá por mis golpes.

Miroku trago saliva lentamente. Solo guardo silencio, mientras Sango le miraba amenazadoramente.

Sin embargo, por un momento pensó en el Dempsey Roll que había aplicado contra su rival.

-Una técnica que requiere un entrenamiento impresionante y la desarrollo en unos instantes. Sango tiene mucho más talento que él que he visto en otra chica, inclusive en Kikyo.

Entonces Miroku hizo una mueca. Definitivamente tenía que protegerla de las manos de Naraku.

_-¡Es un DeLorean! – Marty veía asombrado el vehículo que el Doc Brown había descargado del camión._

_-Anda Marty, filma, filma – el Doc le apresuro y tomo posición - Soy el Dr. Emmett Brown. Estoy en el estacionamiento del Centro Comercial Twin Pines. Es sábado, 26 de octubre de 1985. 1:18 a.m. Este es el experimento temporal número uno. Noten que el reloj de Einstein está sincronizado con el mío. Si mis cálculos son correctos, cuando ese carro corra a 88 millas por hora…_

Kikyo hizo una mueca y adelanto un poco la película, mientras su boca se movía a la par del Doc.

_-¡Doc, desintegró a Einstein! _

_-No desintegré nada. Las estructuras moleculares del carro están intactas. _

_-¿Dónde diablos están? _

_- La pregunta debe ser: ¿Cuándo están? ¡Einstein es el primer viajero del tiempo! Yo lo mandé al futuro. Exactamente en un minuto en el futuro. Y exactamente a la 1:12 a.m. lo alcanzaremos en la máquina del tiempo – el Doc se inclinó para ver el tablero "electrónico" del coche y comenzo a visualizar los tiempos – mira, aquí esta lo que he descrito. Podemos.._

Kikyo volvió a darle un pequeño click de "adelanto" a la película con el control remoto.

_-¡Claro! 5 de noviembre de 1955. En esa fecha inventé los viajes a través del tiempo. Y lo recuerdo bien, yo estaba en el baño colgando un reloj, me resbalé, me pegué en la cabeza en la orilla del lavamanos y cuando volví en mí había tenido una visión. Una imagen en mi mente. Un retrato de esto. Esto es lo que permite viajar por el tiempo. El Capacitador de Flujo. _

_-Un momento. ¿Quiere decir que esto es nuclear?_

_-No, no, no. Esto es eléctrico pero necesita energía nuclear para generar la electricidad requerida._

Kikyo soltó una pequeña risa en este dialogo. Era tan simple, pero le hacía sonreír al menos un poco.

-Vaya, el día no me deja de dar sorpresas, en especial tú.

Kikyo se paro de un salto, mientras rápidamente apagaba el aparato reproductor. La habitación se quedo por un momento a oscuras, pero Bankutsu encendió los interruptores. Había encontrado a su pupila en la sala audiovisual del Gimnasio Shikon.

Por un momento, vio la expresión de Kikyo, mezcla de asombro, vergüenza y lágrimas. La boxeadora, en un instante, se había colocado frente a él, apagando nuevamente las luces.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte. Parece que no estoy tan…

Pero Kikyo no dio tiempo de responder al chico, cuando trato de pasar a su lado. Sin embargo, el moreno alcanzo a sujetarla de la muñeca.

-Es algo que debes aceptar.

-Lo he aceptado. Solo que estaba preocupada.

-¿Preocupada? Saliste corriendo.

-No salí corriendo. Ví que él ya no me necesitaba.

-Pensé eso ya lo sabías.

Kikyo no dijo nada. Debido a la oscuridad, el moreno no podía ver su expresión, que seguro no era muy buena.

Sin embargo, Kikyo no había hecho algún intento de soltarse del agarre de Bankutsu. Solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Creí que lo había superado – la voz de la joven se volvió ligeramente carrasposa – por eso vine aquí.

-¿A ver "Volver al futuro"?

Kikyo solo asintió y se volvió hacia Bankutsu. Su cara estaba seca, pero se veían las huellas de las lágrimas.

-Cuando él perdía algún encuentro, antes de volverse profesional, siempre había un berrinche monumental. Había que sujetarlo entre cuatro personas. Naraku nos reñía y lo castigaba con dejarlo aquí, en el gimnasio. Yo no quería dejarlo solo – la joven bajo la mirada – me quedaba con él y veíamos películas juntos. En especial esa – señalo con la barbilla la tapa del DVD – Volver al Futuro, la veíamos tantas veces, que inclusive yo, que soy una negada para los diálogos, me los llegué a aprender todos. Fueron buenos años…

Bankutsu notó como las lágrimas volvían a salir del rostro de su boxeadora. Sin más, le soltó la muñeca y se acerco para tomar el estuche de la película.

-Es la edición de 2008 que salió. La edición Blu-ray salió hace un par de años – Bankutsu miro la caja – debo admitir que tu exnovio tiene buen gusto.

-Sí, pero no es tan freak como tú – Kikyo trato de secarse las lágrimas con las manos y agradeciendo el gesto de cambiar ligeramente de tema – veo que no solo eres fan de Starwars.

-Soy fan de cualquier cosa que tenga algo de SCI-FI y sea bastante viejo. Digo, es de mis temporadas.

-¿Temporadas? Solo tienes 24 años.

-27 realmente.

-Oh – Kikyo se quedo callada. Generalmente los boxeadores envejecían muy rápido, pero Bankutsu lucía más joven de lo que aparentaba.

-La parte que estabas viendo, es buena, pero prefiero el final.

-¿Cuándo Marty esta cantando Johnny B. Goodie?

-Exacto – Bankutsu amplió su sonrisa – es fenomenal. Puedes ver toda una visión generacional en esa parte.

-Allí vas otra vez con tus filosofías – Kikyo suspiró – si fueras menos complicado, sería más sencillo seguir tus entrenamientos.

-Pero no vas a negar que le da algo de estilo.

-No, por momentos es algo aburrido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me aparezca con un traje para radiación a mitad de la noche en tu casa y diga que soy Darth Vader, del planeta Vulcano y que te obligue a entrenar?

Una sonora carcajada salió de la joven boxeadora. Al menos tardo un minuto en calmar la risa, que inclusive había hecho que Bankutsu también le acompañara en el momento.

-Pensé que no sabías de esa parte – Bankutsu detuvo por un momento su risa. Kikyo siguió riéndose un poco, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No seré tan freak, pero se algunas cosas – Kikyo soltó un largo suspiro y entonces tomo la caja de las manos de Bankutsu – Inuyasha y yo pasamos muchos buenos momentos viendo esta película. Algunos que ni siquiera te puedo contar.

-Soy tu entrenador, pero esos ya son detalles muy personales – Bankutsu fingió sonrojarse. Kikyo solo le dio un codazo amistoso.

-Vamos, que eres un pervertido. Seguro quieres los detalles – entonces sin más, la chica lo arrincono contra la pared – por ejemplo, aquí hicimos muchas travesuras.

Sin embargo, Bankutsu con gentileza, le hizo los brazos a un lado.

-Lo siento, pero como dije, no me interesa.

Kikyo parpadeo un momento desconcertada, pero luego hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Bueno, allí tú, te lo pierdes – la joven casi le lanza el estuche del DVD a la cara – por momentos eres un pervertido y luego una especie de monje. ¡Ni quien te entienda!

-Me entiendo y más entiendo que no estas en la mejor situación para esto.

-¿Y se puede saber que situación necesitas para entender las necesidades de una mujer? ¡Pudo haber sido tu única oportunidad de tenerme!

-No así Kikyo – negó el joven. Kikyo le miro furiosa.

-¿Y como? ¿Se puede saber?

-Porque me quieras realmente, no porque estés despechada

-¡No estoy despechada! – Kikyo lo agarro de la playera con fuerza - ¡Solo me dí cuenta de que ya no tengo nada de mi pasado!

-¿Y eso es tan malo?

-¡Lo es idiota porque tú me hiciste caer en eso! ¡Te odio!

Y sin más, Kikyo le aventó, ahora sí, la caja a la cabeza. Bankutsu se movió ligeramente esquivando el ataque, lo cual aprovecho la joven para acercarse de manera rápida y conectarle un puñetazo en pleno plexo solar, que mando a volar al moreno.

-¡Imbecil! – le espeto mientras salía del lugar, hecha una furia. Sin embargo, Bankutsu se levanto sin problemas, mientras se frotaba donde había sido el golpe.

-No fue como los otros – musitó mientras levantaba la caja del DVD y sonrió – creo que no tengo que preocuparme por esta noche.

-¿Seguro que no tiene nada roto?

-Sí, y aun no lo puedo creer – Kagura volvió a echarle un vistazo a las radiografías – este hombre tiene la cabeza como una piedra

-¿Entonces como fue que perdió el conocimiento?

-Ni idea, de por si es malo tener un cráneo duro, porque el cerebro recibe más golpes, pero inclusive la resonancia magnética esta limpia – Kagura señalo las imágenes que tenía en la lap y comenzó a darles la "vuelta" por tercera vez.

Kagome y Tottosai habían ido con Inuyasha en la ambulancia. Este último ahora dormía a tambor batiente en una cama de hospital, mientras Kagura había coordinado todos los estudios necesarios, desde radiografías nuevas hasta la mencionada resonancia magnética, sin encontrar algún daño evidente.

-¿Y sus exámenes de sangre? Debe tener alguna coagulopatía. Generalmente los boxeadores luego de recibir tantos golpes, su sangre se hace más espesa y puede formar coágulos.

-Bien pensado, pero en eso igual esta normal. No hay nada

-¿Ni convulsiones o traumas oculares?

-No, tampoco

-Fracturas ocultas o alguna destrucción muscular evidente

-No, solamente necesitamos un sedante para su histérica novia

-Sí, tal vez…¿Qué? – Kagome parpadeó – no soy histérica

-Solo un poco – sonrió Kagura y miro a Tottosai – anda, llévatela.

-Pero… - Kagome no dijo más, cuando el anciano la saco casi a rastras de la sala de examinación, que estaba tras una cortinilla que contenía a Inuyasha. Kagura siguió sonriendo, pero su gesto se apago en un instante, cuando se volvió a fijar en las imágenes de la resonancia magnética.

-Ni un solo daño. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Porque no lo hubo realmente – se escucho una voz – solamente se fue la energía

-Inuyasha – Kagura hizo a un lado la cortinilla. El peliblanco le sonreía de manera débil.

-Me desmaye porque se me bajó el azúcar

-¿Se te bajo el azúcar? Pero eso no es posible. Se supone comiste bien la noche anterior.

-No he comido bien en una semana.

-Eso no es posible – contesto Kagura – Kagome me ha dicho que estabas ingiriendo comida bastante bien.

-No, eso creía ella. La terminaba guardando. Ahora hay toneladas en mi refrigerador.

-¿Y eso porque? ¡Es peligroso!

-¿Y tú porque crees que un boxeador deja de comer?

Kagura se quedó callada. El aumento de peso. Pero Inuyasha no había registrado uno significativo en toda su carrera.

-Sí, parece que jamás subo, pero eso es mentira – el peliblanco pareció escuchar los pensamientos de la enfermera – los últimos dos encuentros he tenido que hacer esto, sino comenzaba a subir peligrosamente.

-Pero debiste acudir con Tottosai o conmigo.

-No puedo. Naraku confía en mí como estrella. Aparte, Kagome me mataría.

-Cierto, Kagome te mataría – se escucho una voz estridente que le puso los pelos de punta al boxeador – pero antes te haría sufrir dolores indecibles.

Solo escucho un grito de terror seguido del de Kagura, tratando de calmar a una novia histérica.

_Ya lo vez estoy loco por ti  
cuando te veo venir  
no se ni que decir  
que no encuentro la manera  
de decirte lo que siento  
que tengo un nudo por dentro  
que de amor me estoy muriendo  
ya lo vez yo voy  
siempre detrás de ti  
para ver si tu al fin  
te fijarías en mi_

_que no encuentro el camino_  
_para que tu estés con migo_  
_ya lo tengo decidido voy a ser mas que tu amigo_

_ya te lo tengo advertido_  
_lo tengo bien decidido_  
_yo te boy a enamorar_  
_con migo tu vas a estar_  
_no quieras disimularlo_  
_se que también lo has pensado_  
_vente con migo que yo quiero estar con tigo_

_mi dulce niña na, na, na_  
_tu me fascinas na, na, na_  
_por tu sonrisa_  
_por tu mirada linda_  
_mi dulce niña na, na, na_  
_tu eres mi vida na, na, na_  
_con tigo niña_  
_quiero pasar los días_

-¿Qué demonios…? – Kikyo se incorporó a medias de la cama. Si algo detestaba, aparte de perder o pelearse con su entrenador, era escuchar cumbia en plena madrugada.

Entonces Kikyo fijó su vista en el despertador. Eran las 11 de la mañana.

-Bueno, no es taaan temprano – suspiro y comenzó a buscar algo más decente para ponerse. Sin embargo, se escucharon unos pasos rápidos en la escalera y luego como Kaede abría la puerta de golpe, escuchándose con más fuerza la excelsa letra interpretada por Pee Wee.

-¡Al fin te levantas hermana! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Deberías estar entrenando.

-Oye, oye, oye, primero bájale de volumen a esa cosa y luego hablamos. Me duele la cabeza.

-¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿De que? Ni siquiera llegaste borracha anoche. Al menos hubiera valido la pena. Oh, espera. Seguro fue por un amor no… - Kaede no alcanzo a terminar, ya que su hermana le había arrojado una almohada.

-Sal de aquí.

-Pero hermana…

-¡Sal de aquí!

Kaede solo hizo una mueca y azoto la puerta. Kikyo iba a soltarle unas cuantas palabras, pero se contuvo. No podía reprocharle nada a su hermana. Había notado que ella traía una escoba y un recogedor.

Luego de su entrada al mundo del boxeo, Kaede se había hecho cargo del Templo que sus padres les habían dejado. Y no solo eso, sino también hacía las labores de la casa y la comida, pese a ir a la escuela preparatoria.

-Soy una inútil – mascullo en voz baja, mientras se levantaba y buscaba en sus cajones algo limpio que ponerse.

-Idiota – mascullo Kaede mientras bajaba a la antesala, aun con la escoba y recogedor en mano – debí mejor ponerle la música frente a su cuarto.

-Vamos Kaede – un joven moreno estaba tomando una taza de café mientras veía de reojo la televisión de la cocina – sabías que se pondría así.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene derecho – entonces Kaede se inclinó para hacer una reverencia – discúlpela joven Bankutsu.

-No hay problema. Se como es. Al menos esta bien. Es lo que cuenta.

-Gracias por venir a verla. Se lo agradezco en su nombre.

-Dudo que tu hermana se sienta agradecida – le guiño el ojo – aparte, estaba usando las pantys negras, ¿Verdad?

-Oh, sí. Creo que tenía otras ideas en mente - Kaede soltó una risita. Bankutsu la imito, soltando una fuerte risotada

-Lastima, si Kikyo fuese más como tú, no me molestaría.

-¿En serio? – las mejillas de la adolescente se sonrojaron.

-Sip. Sería más obediente en sus entrenamientos y menos quejumbrosa. Bueno, ya tengo que irme. No quiero tu hermana me encuentre aquí y ahora si me mate.

-Esta bien, vaya con cuidado. A propósito. Hay algo que me extraña en lo que dijo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi hermana podrá tener un carácter muy fuerte, pero rara vez se queja. Salvo con alguien que aprecie.

-Ya veo, entonces ya me tiene confianza.

-Yo diría más que eso.

Antes de que Bankutsu pudiera replicar, su celular comenzó a resonar. Kaede miro de reojo por las escaleras, pero parece que su hermana no había escuchado el timbre.

-Bueno, aquí Bankutsu – contestó el moreno con el visto bueno de Kaede – si Naraku, buenos días, sí, aja… - entonces el rictus de Bankutsu cambio radicalmente - ¡Que! ¿No puedes hacer eso? ¡Claro que no! ¡Acaba de pelear!

Kaede miraba sorprendida la conversación telefónica. El entrenador de su hermana generalmente estaba sonriendo o tenía una actitud tranquila. Sin embargo, ahora se veía furioso mientras daba manotazos al aire y gesticulaba bastante molesto. Fue tal su concentración en la platica que estaba teniendo con "Naraku", que no noto que su hermana había bajado de las escaleras, con un evidente gesto de molestia

-Así que el susodicho si estaba aquí ¿Eh? – cuestiono. Sin embargo, su queja se quedo en el aire, ya que Kaede seguía mirando a Bankutsu con interés. Iba a reclamar una vez más, pero un fuerte estruendo, proveniente del celular del moreno, hizo que volteara a verlo. Este le devolvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-Vas a pelear

-Eso ya lo sabía y también sabía que…

-En un mes.

-¿Qué? – Kikyo parpadeo sorprendida luego de unos momentos – pero si apenas peleé el mes pasado…

-Efectivamente. Se supone tienes al menos mínimo 3 meses de descanso, pero Naraku hizo un trato con el Gimnasio Youkai.

-¿Youkai? ¡Pero los que pelean allí son puros pesos pesados!

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero parece que nuestro "jefe" esta de malas luego de la derrota de Inuyasha.

-¿Y que tiene que ver la derrota de Inuyasha en esto? – pregunto Kaede. Kikyo solo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento.

-Naraku quiere recuperar el prestigio del gimnasio, como sea y rápido. Si ganamos una pelea a los Youkai, lo de Inuyasha rápidamente será olvidado.

-Pero si son tan duros como dicen, podrían lastimarte ¡Apenas acabas de pelear!

Sin embargo, Kaede se quedo callada ante el gesto que había puesto su hermana. Una sonrisa macabra había asomado a su rostro. Sin más, tomo una manzana del frutero que tenía enfrente y se volvió hacia su entrenador.

-Voy a cambiarme. Salgo en 10 minutos.

-¡Joven Bankutsu! – replico la menor tan pronto su hermana subió rauda las escaleras - ¡Tienes que detenerla!

-Dudo se pueda. Tu hermana va a usar esta pelea de un modo terapéutico poco ortodoxo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero la pregunta de Kaede se quedo sin respuesta, mientras Bankutsu soltaba un largo suspiro.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor.

No andaba muerto, andaba de parranda. Bueno, en realidad estuve bastante ocupado todo este año, ya que termine mi posgrado, me cambie de casa y luego inicie otro posgrado, que me ha tenido corriendo literalmente, tanto con los deberes de la casa, como de estudiante y trabajador (sí, mi hiperactividad al máximo). Sin embargo, fue hasta que tuve un momento de descanso para ponerme nuevamente a escribir. Aun con lo que dije, una disculpa por no haber escrito nada y dejar esta historia varada. En realidad tengo bastantes ideas para la historia. Me ha inspirado lo que paso con el Hijo de la Leyenda (Julio César Chávez Jr.), el Canelo y claro, la futura pelea de Márquez vs. Pacquiao.

También otra cosa que me inspiró fue que mientras escribía el episodio, puse algo del soundtrack de "Volver al futuro" y me trajo a recuerdo cuando fui a ver esta película en su reestreno hace un par de años (sí, ya ven donde me inspire para crear algo del frikismo de Bankutsu).

Nuevamente estamos en un episodio algo lento y parecerá drástico que Inuyasha perdiera la pelea, pero era uno de los dos caminos que tenía para el fic. Curiosamente, este es el más corto, ya que también siento que me he detenido demasiado para entrar a lo más emocionante: las peleas por el Campeonato.

Un agradecimiento especial a Rukia, Dany, Kikyoni, Emma-Dhampir como jfar por sus comentarios y reviews previos. Lamento la tardanza nuevamente y también gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Por cierto, la canción utilizada en este episodio, fue "Na Na Na Dulce Niña" de los Kumbia Kings (seh, mi mal gusto musical).


	22. Chapter 22

Inuyasha fanfic  
"Knockout"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 22: Músculos.  
**Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes.**

* * *

Bankutsu literalmente se estaba comiendo las uñas. La cosa había resultado peor de lo que esperaba.

Kikyo se encontraba dando puñetazos de sombra, previo a su combate, pero su velocidad había disminuido de manera importante. Aunque sus hombros habían crecido de manera importante, así la musculatura de sus brazos era imponente, se movía de manera lenta y hasta un tanto torpe.

-No me vayas a sermonear…no otra vez – exclamo la boxeadora sin voltear a verlo – es lo que acordamos y me subiré al ring así.

-Aun podemos suspender la pelea.

-No lo deseo, Naraku confía en mí y sacare adelante a este gimnasio.

-¿Aun a costa de tu propia vida?

-Desde que boxeo siempre he estado al borde de la muerte – Kikyo sonrió levemente – eso ya deberías saberlo tú mejor que nadie.

Bankutsu no dijo nada más y solo suspiro.

-¿Cómo están las vendas?

-Perfectamente – Kikyo apretó los puños y las vendas se trenzaron fuertemente – se siente un poco distinto con esta corpulencia.

-Es normal, es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

-Pues creo que me terminará gustando – Kikyo dio un par de uno-dos – ahora, quiero estar sola un rato.

Bankutsu dio una seca cabezada y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Crees que podré hacerlo? – se escucho de repente. El moreno se detuvo.

-Yo espero que sí…

-Seme sincero.

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé. Tu estilo era conservador y eras más conocida por tu velocidad y ligereza. Ahora, pasaste de un Mark-I, a un "Panther".

-Tus referencias militares me agradan.

-Pensé te chocaban y bastante.

-Son agradables cuando sabes al respecto – Kikyo se volvió – Tanque medio alemán, llamado "Mark V Panther", Fue creado para contrarrestar al T-34 soviético, y reemplazar los Panzer III y Panzer IV; aunque nunca reemplazó al último, y sirvió junto a él así como junto a los tanques pesados Tiger hasta el final de la guerra. La excelente combinación del Panther de potencia de fuego, movilidad y protección sirvió como punto de referencia para los diseños de tanques de finales de guerra y principios de posguerra en otras naciones, y con frecuencia es considerado como uno de los mejores diseños de tanques de la Segunda Guerra Mundial… - la chica le sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su entrenador – los libros que tienes en la estantería de tu casa son buena referencia.

-Sí, entiendo – Bankutsu le correspondió el gesto, pero luego su rostro se torno serio – pero sabes también que los Panthers en combate cerrado eran muy vulnerables.

-Siempre he sido muy vulnerable en ese tipo de combates. No soy una fajadora, tuve suerte en la última pelea.

-Pero aun serás más débil. Tienes que cuidarte.

-Lo haré, ahora manda a Myoga. Quisiera un poco de masaje y tú necesitas relajarte un poco.

-Había dejado de fumar hacía tiempo, es tu culpa que halla vuelto al vicio – Bankutsu se palpo la chaqueta – me hará daño a mi carrera.

-Tal vez a la de boxeador, pero si gano este combate, como entrenador pronto te vendrán a buscar.

Bankutsu sonrió a medias. Quería compartir el optimismo de Kikyo, pero en el fondo, estaba realmente asustado.

* * *

-¿Entonces la recaudación fue alta?

-Sí jefe – Hakudoshi saco una tablet y comenzó a tipiar en ella – vendido hasta el 90% de los asientos. El PPV obtuvo casi todos sus paquetes, así ni se diga la transmisión por "stream". Todo mundo va a ver este encuentro.

-¿Y el gimnasio Takahashi?

-Según nuestros informantes, tienen una pantalla enorme instalada en el ring. Todo mundo va a ver la pelea, incluido el campeón Hibiki…bueno, ex campeón, porque debido a las lesiones, no va a poder refrendar el título.

-¿Vacante? Hmm, interesante. ¿Quiénes van a contender por él?

-Kouga y Mouse, "el cisne chino".

Naraku asintió.

-¿Y como esta nuestra peleadora?

-Ahora preparándose para el encuentro. Tuvo que apresurar el calentamiento, ya que estaba previsto que Sango peleará los 10 rounds, pero…

-Sí, lo sé. Que derribará a su contrincante en el segundo round, fue increíble. Creo que tenemos otra mina de oro allí mismo.

-¿Entonces no va a vender el gimnasio? – soltó Hakudoshi. Naraku limitó a verlo con esos ojos inexpresivos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Solo ocuparte de las finanzas y de espiar a los demás.

-Sí, lo siento señor – el chico bajo la mirada, para dirigirla hacia las vitrinas del palco de la arena Korauken. Se podía ver como Sango celebraba otra victoria más, mientras Miroku le alzaba el puño triunfante.

-¿Cómo han estado las finanzas de Musou?

-Estables. No ha habido mayores ingresos o egresos. Es como si luego de su anuncio, hubiera deshecho la idea de comprarle el gimnasio.

-¿En serio lo crees? ¿No has averiguado de más cuentas secretas?

-No, inclusive las que tenía, fueron clausuradas y paso el contante a su propia cuenta. Subió lo esperado, pero nada más.

-Raro. Juraría que lo vi invertir en ciertas acciones del mercado del oro. Ese ya le hubiera dado un capital.

-Sí, pero se compro un coche nuevo hace unos 15 días.

Naraku torció los labios. Su hermano era bueno haciendo negocios, pero se lo gastaba todo en coches, posesiones y mujeres. Sin embargo, tampoco le había pasado desapercibido que él y Kagura habían iniciado una relación desde hacía un mes. Y Kagura no parecía ostentar nada nuevo.

-¿Y como va la relación de esos dos?

-Con problemas. Kagura le dice que es un mujeriego y él se disculpa continuamente. Pero…no he visto mujeres cerca de su hermano últimamente.

-Eso es extraño. Algo se nos esta escapando. Investiga las cuentas de los demás, incluida la de Kagome Higurashi, no vaya a ser que quieran timarme por algún lado y no lo vea venir.

-Como usted diga señor – Hakudoshi se dio la vuelta.

-Por cierto – Naraku interrumpió su movimiento – si voy a vender el gimnasio, así que prepárate a buscar trabajo en otro lado.

-P-Pero – el albino tartamudeo sorprendido – esta pelea va a darle dividendos tremendos. Podrá superar las pérdidas de Inuyasha…

-Sí, pero ya no me emociona. Es hora de cambiar de aires.

-Sabe que si lo vende, los rivales van a hacerlo pedazos. Nadie quiere un gimnasio tan rentable en dinero y peleadores.

-Por eso. Pagarán una fortuna por eso.

Hakudoshi apretó los dientes y quiso soltarle unos cuantos improperios a su jefe, pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser paciente, tal como había dicho Musou.

-Como usted diga…Señor – se volvió y cerro la puerta, no sin antes dar un ligero golpazo con ella.

* * *

-Yura Sakasagami – Kagome leía en su tablet la información que había reclutado de la rival de Kikyo. Se encontraba junto con Inuyasha, sentados en primera fila para ver la pelea de Kikyo. Habían festejado de buena manera cuando Sango había mandado a volar a su oponente apenas al segundo 10 del segundo round – es una peleadora del Gimnasio donde entreno Tsubaki. Es una peleadora de tipo mixto, pero que prefiere pelear en larga distancia. Es sumamente rápida y aparte es especialista en dar fintas.

-Léase, es una tramposa. No me extraña.

-Inuyasha, por favor. Solamente se aficiona a las artimañas, por eso.

-¿Y eso no es hacer trampas?

Kagome solo entorno los ojos y miro a su novio. Este casi se había recuperado de los golpes que había recibido por parte de Ryoga, pero a nivel emocional se encontraba muy irritable todo el tiempo. Dejar de ser campeón japonés lo había puesto de malas, aunque con ella, se seguía comportando de una buena manera, aunque por momentos se le escapaba el mal genio. Claro, solo ella podía calmarlo, en especial cuando le decía "abajo" y no enfrente de todos. Solo en la cama.

-¿De que te ríes? – el peliblanco vio como Kagome trataba de contener una risa.

-De nada, de nada – la pelinegra tosió un poco y siguió leyendo. Una sombra de preocupación se dibujo en su rostro – oh, esto no es nada bueno.

-El record de Sakasagami es de 30 peleas, 25 victorias, 5 derrotadas. 15 por K.O. – Inuyasha leyó – no me parece algo tan malo.

-Sí, pero las 5 derrotadas han sido por descalificación, cuando comprobaron que había lastimado seriamente a sus rivales – Kikyo se mordió un dedo mientras leía – dos esguinces de tobillo, una rodilla luxada, dos cortes intencionales en la cabeza.

-Que extraño, ese tipo de lesiones se dan más cuando eres un fajador, un "inner".

-Lo sé, por eso me extraña. Tal vez esta chica solo nos está engañando con su estilo.

-¿Y Kikyo lo sabe?

-Pues espero que Bankutsu le haya enseñado bien. Sabes que desde hace dos meses que no la vemos.

Kagome asintió. Desde que Naraku había anunciado la pelea de Kikyo contra Sakasagami, Bankutsu y Kikyo se habían ido a entrenar a la cordillera central o de Kiso, en la prefectura de Nagano. Se decía que el entrenamiento había sido brutal y que Kikyo había salido bastante cambiada. Claro, eran solo rumores de Myoga, porque él mismo había sido silenciado por esa singular pareja, con riesgo de amanecer muerto en algún rincón del gimnasio si revelaba los resultados del entrenamiento.

Kagome pensó, inseguramente, que Inuyasha se pondría taciturno ante la ausencia de su exnovia, pero en realidad estuvo concentrado en recuperarse al 100% en estos meses y aparte siempre estaba al pendiente de Kagome, que igual estuvo algunas semanas ausente por su trabajo. Eso lo demostraba cuando ella regresaba e Inuyasha se portaba singularmente dulce con ella con los demás y rudamente excitante en la intimidad.

Aunque había algo que faltaba a tan buena relación. Kagome no dejaba de mirar su dedo anular izquierdo de manera constante, donde sentía que algo hacía falta.

Luego volteo a ver a Sango, que miraba asesinamente a su entrenador, Miroku. Este no dejaba de ver de manera libidinosa a la reportera que los había entrevistado arriba del ring. Con un buen jalón de orejas, comenzó a bajarlo del lugar. Ambos habían llegado a una especie de relación medio extraña. No eran novios, pero siempre salían juntos y entrenaban juntos, de manera muy íntima, pero sin besos o abrazos de por medio. Tal vez era porque Sango aun no confiaba en las "mañas" de su entrenador, pero era obvio que lo quería y que seguía sus consejos al pie de la letra. Técnicamente, Sango estaba siguiendo una copia de la carrera de Miroku, demoliendo a sus rivales a base de poder en los primeros rounds. Era casi conocida como la "Exterminadora". Aunque según Kohaku, el hermano pequeño de Sango, la cosa seguía tan varada como un coche atrapado en el periférico de Tokio.

-Los hombres son unos idiotas…

-¿Dijiste algo? – Inuyasha se volvió a verla.

-No, nada – suspiró largamente y miro hacia el ring - ¿Kikyo podrá hacerlo?

-Más le vale, porque el entrenamiento que tuvieron, según fue muy duro. Seguro se concentraron en aumentar su velocidad. Solo así podrá escapar de los ataques de Sakasagami.

¿Kikyo aun más veloz? Eso hizo silbar a Kagome. Eso tenía que verlo.

* * *

-¡Su excelencia vuelve a tocarme y dejará de ser mi entrenador y de alguien más! – le espeto Sango a Miroku mientras se dirigían a los camarines que tenían asignados. Sin embargo, se dio el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisa y un puño de la victoria a unos pequeños que le aplaudían a la entrada del túnel.

-Si realmente tuviera esas intenciones, te habría tocado ahora – le sonrió Miroku.

-El motivo por el cual no lo hiciste, fue porque te estoy vigilando – Sango le señalo el ojo – una más y mi puño se estrellará contra tu cara.

Miroku iba a comentar algo, cuando señalo algo delante de Sango. Esta se volteo y vio una figura hacer rounds de sombra en la entrada del camarín.

-Oye, oye – Sango reconoció el estilo de Kikyo – no te apresures, apenas van a… - la boxeadora guardo silencio al notar la figura de la joven - ¿Qué? ¿Qué te paso?

Pero por respuesta, recibió solo una sonrisa confiada de Kikyo y una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Lo hiciste bien, ahora es mi turno.

Sango iba a preguntar algo más, pero Miroku le empujo sin más.

-¡Que haces! – le increpo la susodicha ya dentro del camarín - ¡Quería saber! ¿Qué rayos le paso?

-Yo estoy igual de sorprendido que tú – Miroku suspiró y se sentó frente a ella – los recogí en el aeropuerto hace un par de días, cuando llegaron de su entrenamiento.

-Pero el ¿Y el pesaje? ¡Alguien tuvo que notarlo!

-No, este se realizo de manera privada. Fue el único deseo que pidió Kikyo para hacer la pelea. El juez que avalo eso, le tuvimos que pagar una buena pasta para que no soltará la lengua.

-Pero, pero…¡Que pretende! ¡Estaba perfecta y ahora…! – Sango caminaba de un lado a otro - ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Antes de que te molestes conmigo o con Bankutsu, no fue idea de nosotros, fue de ella.

-Eso se nota, solamente a Kikyo se le podrían ocurrir esas cosas. ¡Pero debieron detenerla!

-¿Y como? Ella hizo todo el trámite directamente con Naraku.

-¡La van a hacer pedazos!

-No lo creo, eso espero.

-¿Estas seguro?

Miroku hizo una mueca. Sango solo suspiro.

-Lo sabía, la van a moler a golpes.

-¿Cómo? Tú ya la viste, no creo que sea tan fácil.

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste, no importa el poder, sino la velocidad. Aun con "eso", no aguantará ante la velocidad de Yura.

-Pues esperemos que lo haga – Miroku miro de reojo hacia la puerta – porque la carrera de Kikyo, al menos artísticamente, ha quedado acabada.

* * *

-No puede ser.

El comentario de Kagome se generalizo en el mismo momento que Kikyo subía al ring y se quitaba la bata que tenía la insignia del Gimnasio Shikon.

-Increíble – alcanzo a decir Inuyasha mientras contemplaba el nuevo físico de la boxeadora.

Kikyo siempre se había destacado por ser una peleadora fuerte, pero bastante delgada. Apenas el resultado de los entrenamientos se plasmaba en un abdomen con esas líneas que marcaban apenas su abdomen y sus brazos se veían tonificados, pero femeninos. Ni se diga la espalda, que era bastante sinuosa, dándole un aire sumamente atractivo. En varias ocasiones, marcas comerciales la habían buscado para promocionar sus productos y Kikyo había accedido gustosamente a ello, pasando a ser una boxeadora que aparecía en revistas de deportes para caballeros, con vestidos un tanto entallados o en revistas para mujeres, como una futura modelo.

De allí que ella fuese tan celosa con su físico y que pese a tener la estatura para pelear en categorías superiores, Kikyo siguiera peleando en una categoría que le venía grande para su peso. Fácilmente podría brincar, si se hubiera dedicado a subir de peso.

Pero ahora, al verla allí, no había palabras que podrían describir su estado actual. Solo el nombre de una persona bastante conocida.

-Sí – susurro Kagome adivinando su pensamiento – se parece a Yelena Isinbáyeva.

-¡Te lo dije! – soltó Bankutsu cuando los murmullos se volvieron reclamos y luego silbidos - ¡Te lo dije!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me veo bien? – Kikyo se inclinó y al momento de checarse las botas, los músculos de los brazos y del abdomen se hicieron más prominentes. Bankutsu quiso decir algo, pero guardo silencio. Los silbidos comenzaban a aumentar.

-No, lo que temo, es que acabas de romper las esperanzas de muchos…ejem, caballeros.

-Al diablo los caballeros, ellos no me ayudarán a ganar, solo tú.

-Gracias, ahora me matarán a mí.

-Anda, ya voy a empezar, ve a la esquina.

Bankutsu suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, noto como su físico también había impresionado a Yura, que tenía la boca abierta casi hasta el piso. Al menos Kikyo había vuelto a impresionar a sus oponentes, de una manera u otra.

Sin embargo, su sensación de optimismo se esfumo cuando vio a Yura volver a sonreír de manera confiada y moviendo sus puños a gran velocidad. Kikyo pareció querer imitarla, pero sus giros con los guantes se vieron lentos.

-Que Dios nos agarre confesados – el moreno bajo de un salto a su esquina. Myoga también miraba angustiado la escena.

-Bankutsu, ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Ella no es Kikyo! ¡Es una fisicoculturista!

-No exageres, no se ve tan mal. Solo esta un poco más marcada.

-¿Un poco marcada? ¡Antes tenía senos!

-Tiene senos, solo que… - Bankutsu trato de mirar la delantera de Kikyo – argh, tienes razón. ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ya no me parece ni atractiva!

Como si Kikyo hubiese escuchado, se volvió furibunda hacia su esquina. Myoga y Bankutsu miraron hacia otro lado, como si la Virgen les hubiera hablado.

Fue cuando el entrenador comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, justo luego de que a su boxeadora se le había ocurrido la loca idea de cambiar de estilo y forma de pelear.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tal como escuchaste. Quiero fortalecer mi espalda._

_-Ejem, pero pensé que ese tema estaba vedado. Es más, tu misma lo vedaste._

_-Sí, lo hice, pero creo que es hora de cambiar de estilo._

_-Kikyo, eso se hace cuando vas empezando, no cuando estas a la mitad de tu carrera. ¡Reconsidéralo!_

_-Lo estoy haciendo, por eso quiero pelear distinto._

_-Ya eres buena en el estilo y técnica que tienes, no tienes que hacerlo._

_-Claro que sí – Kikyo se subió encima del ring y con una habilidad maestra comenzó a apoyarse en una sola mano sobre el borde de tal. Bankutsu dio un aplaudo seco._

_-¿Lo ves? Tu habilidad natural debes aprovecharla. Eres una gimnasta, no vas a convertirte en una luchadora de la noche a la mañana._

_-Pero eso es lo que quiero._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Combinar la gimnasia y la lucha en una sola cosa._

_-Eso es imposible._

_-Claro que es posible – Kikyo se bajo de un salto y señalo un periódico que tenía en una mesa – ella no ha podido._

_Bankutsu noto la efigie de Akane Tendo en el reverso de la sección de deportes._

_-Tendo es un talento natural, muy raro. Ella es distinta a ti._

_-Hace rato me dijiste lo mismo, que era un talento natural._

_-Talento para otras cosas, Tendo lo es para las suyas._

_-Léase, no tengo el mismo talento que ella._

_-¡Deja eso del talento! Sabes a que me refiero._

_-No, tú no sabes a que me refiero. Quiero pelear de todas formas y maneras._

_-Kikyo, eso solo se puede cuando eres más joven. Ahora ya casi tienes 26 años, y tienes un estilo bien definido._

_-Tampoco he dicho de cambiar de mi estilo._

_-Ah, ¿Entonces? No te entiendo._

_-Mira, solamente fortalece mi espalda, brazos y abdomen._

_-¿Con que propósito?_

_-Tu lo sabrás conforme lo vayas haciendo._

_-Soy tu entrenador, creo que debería tener una idea de lo que te cruza por la cabeza._

_-Es que no lo entiendes hombre. Gané por suerte las peleas anteriores._

_-¿Suerte? ¡Noqueaste a todas tus oponentes!_

_-Con la ayuda de alguien más, inclusive la tuya._

_-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Es lo que hacemos los entrenadores._

_-Lo hacen cuando no hay otra opción, pero yo tengo muchas más._

_-Kikyo, hablo en serio. ¿Por qué quieres dejar de lado tu más preciado tesoro?_

_-Porque ya no es más mi tesoro – Kikyo suspiró y se cruzo de brazos, tocándoselos – lo eran cuando Inuyasha estaba conmigo._

_-¿Y ahora quieres autodestruirte? Sabes que pasará con tus admiradores y todos los que ven en la Sacerdotisa de Fuego como alguien sexy y delicado en el boxeo femenino. La mayoría tienen la idea de que las boxeadoras son hombres afeminados o mujeres muy machorras._

_-¡Pues lo soy! No cualquiera se sube a un ring a partirse la cara._

_-Ay Dios, sospecho que el golpe que te dieron en la última pelea, si te pego fuerte._

_Kikyo solo entorno los ojos y se acerco a Bankutsu, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros._

_-Dame más poder._

_-Sabes que no hay regreso. Si tu espalda se empieza a crecer, así se puede quedar un buen rato y tu atractivo disminuirá._

_-¿Entonces no me querrás si me parezco a ti?_

_-No seas graciosa. Sabes que te querré igual._

_-Entonces eso me basta, solo me bastas tú_

_-Kikyo, por favor – el moreno le puso una mano sobre una de las suyas – no sabemos si esto funcionará._

_-¿Hablas de mi entrenamiento o de…nosotros?_

_-De ambos. Un día tendré que regresar a Osaka._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa? Vivirás una ardiente aventura con una atractiva boxeadora._

_-Ahora sí me preocupas. Esas palabras no creí que vendrían de ti._

_-No seas idiota. Creo en ti._

_-Pero pensé, que te daba miedo confiar en la gente._

_-Ese fue mi problema hace unos años y lo sigue siendo – Bankutsu noto como una de las manos de Kikyo temblaba – pero, no tengo otro remedio ¿Recuerdas esa canción que se escucho cuando nos conocimos?_

_-Creo que sí. ¿No era My Will? Creo del grupo DREAM._

_-Esa mera – Kikyo le sonrió y toco su nariz contra la de él y comenzó a canturrear – __**"…Quise mostrarte ante ti como alguien de duro corazón, el tiempo paso y me arrepentí. Ahora te pediré tu perdón. Mi indecisión causo el gran error, me dominó el temor. Hoy me descubrí y quiero mostrar que hay de mí. Ven, quiero saber que eres realidad, dame felicidad. Que me aliente a reír, que me aliente a llorar, lo quiero descubrir, ¿Por qué esperar? Siempre temí entregar mi vida, hoy ya no es así. Me decidí y no habrá nada que me lo impida. Quiero que mi corazón, lo goce. Un sentimiento él desconoce, el amor sin freno, entregándose…"**_

_Bankutsu se quiso inclinar para besarla, pero Kikyo le puso un dedo en los labios._

_-No, esto es otro favor que también quiero pedirte. Nada de nada en estos dos meses._

_-¡Que! Pero pensé que…_

_-Vamos, si crees que por un sencillo beso, me entregaré a ti, estas equivocado – le sonrió Kikyo y se retiro – aparte, no puedo perder "estamina" con sexo duro, salvaje y desenfrenado._

_-¡Pero eso es una falacia! ¡Eso ya no existe!_

_Sin embargo, las replicas de Bankutsu cayeron en saco roto, mientras Kikyo se retiraba en medio de una fuerte risa. Bankutsu suspiró molesto._

_-Supongo que tendré que arreglar el viaje a las montañas Kiso, pero… - el moreno miro asesinamente a Kikyo – te lo juro, allí serás mía, cada noche, cada mañana, cada momento. ¡De mí no te escaparás!_

* * *

-¿Entonces? ¿No paso nada? – Myoga le enseño el dedo meñique a Bankutsu - ¿Nanai?

-Nanai – el moreno dejo escapar un respiro casi como si fuese un grito de dolor – la muy bruja tiene una resistencia y moral de acero. Era como si le hubiesen puesto un corsé pero en su cabeza.

-No es te ofenda, pero eso habla peor de ti que de ella.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada horrible a Myoga, mientras se volteaba a ver a Kikyo chocar puños contra Yura. Al instante, se vio como la peleadora bajaba sus puños de manera brusca ante el impacto de los de Kikyo.

-Solo espero que haya valido la pena – finalizo mientras se ponía la toalla al hombro y comenzaba a rezar en voz baja.

* * *

Yura sintió un tanto de escalofríos en el momento que volvía a su esquina. Al momento de chocar los puños contra Kikyo, esta casi la hizo dar un paso atrás. No cabía duda de que se había vuelto bastante fuerte.

-Sin embargo – Sakasagami emitió una sonrisa al momento de que su entrenador le había calado los guantes – se que tienes un punto débil…y uno muy crítico.

Efectivamente, Yura había comprobado la debilidad de Kikyo y es que sus últimas victorias, habían sido más por suerte que por un estilo efectivo. Tal vez el encuentro con Tsubaki había sido el que había lucido más la famosa Sacerdotisa de Fuego, pero si Tsubaki hubiese mantenido su estilo hasta el final, la habría derrotado.

Y es que Kikyo había emergido victoriosa en esos pequeños deslices que habían tenido sus oponentes, donde po motivo, habían terminado cediendo la iniciativa.

Por ello, Yura se interesó en pelear con Kikyo desde un principio. Quería demostrar que solo era una enorme pantalla y que sus regresos triunfales, más fruto de la casualidad, que de una buena peleadora.

Y el físico actual de su oponente parecía demostrarlo. Lo lógico hubiera sido que Kikyo hubiese reforzado su defensa y su velocidad, para estar a la altura de ella, pero en lugar de eso, ahora parecía una mole de músculos, a comparación de antes y se veía que su velocidad no se acercaba ni a sus momentos de novata. Sakasagami se permitió una sonrisa aun mayor. Esta pelea iba a ser una victoria más y un encuentro más cerca de pelear por el título mundial contra Akane Tendo.

-¡Segundos fuera! – se escucho del referee y comenzó a mover las manos, mientras sonaba la campana. Yura se calzo el protector bucal y luego de estrellar los puños, salió confiada tras su presa.

* * *

-Vaya, al fin te apareces – Naraku miró como su hermano entraba como una tromba en el palco y tomaba asiento de golpe – y no pareces sorprendido por el cambio de tu "novia".

-Ella no es mi novia – Musou no le miraba, solo se limito a tomar un pote de palomitas que había por allí – y ya sabía del cambio.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Vamos hermanito, ¿Crees que iba a dejar solos a Bankutsu y a Kikyo? Fui a espiarlos.

-¿Y al fin te diste cuenta de tu estupidez? Que ella no te quiere.

-Eso me dolería, pero tienes razón. Aunque igual tengo esperanzas. Ellos no hicieron nada de nada.

-No se si reír o llorar. Por ti o por Bankutsu.

-Digamos que Kikyo es dura de pelar.

-Y espero no le hallas ido a meter cosas en la cabeza, sobre la venta del gimnasio.

-No tengo que hacerlo – Musou se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa – todos lo saben.

-¿Y por que no he tenido gente quejándose a mi puerta?

-Confían que esta pelea lo arregle todo y vuelvas a tomarle cariño al gimnasio. Me sorprende el amor que te tienen.

Naraku no dijo nada y volteo a ver el encuentro. Este había iniciado de manera favorable a Yura, que había sido la primera en conectar varios golpes a Kikyo. Esta había tratado de pegarle, pero era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a su cuerpo y los derechazos, así izquierdazos solo le dieron al aire.

-Se ve mal – Naraku frunció el entrecejo – pensé que el entrenamiento era para flexibilizarla, no para volverla como una tortuga.

-Pero es una tortuga acorazada – Musou soltó una pequeña risita.

-Nuevamente lo digo, me sorprende tu tranquilidad. En las otras peleas, estarías a punto de llorar, pidiendo que Kikyo sea sacada inmediatamente del ring.

-He aprendido a confiar en la gente.

-¿O es que tienes un plan bajo la manga?

-Vamos hermano, deja de ser tan paranoico. Pareces una araña que están a punto de golpear con un zapato.

-Con esos comentarios, menos puedo estar tranquilo. Más aun, cuando mi peleadora estrella, esta siendo golpeada continuamente, sin tener respuesta.

-Pensé que Inuyasha era tu peleador estrella.

-Los tiempos cambian, tu bien lo sabes.

-¿Crees? Creo que ya cambiaron – Musou se inclinó y vio como Yura le había conectado un "uno-dos" a Kikyo sin respuesta y entonces, dio un paso al frente para tirarle un gancho al fin. La cosa, es que el gancho, que parecía entrar, solo abanico el aire. Yura pareció desconcertada, pero se alejo rápidamente de Kikyo, que como un niño pequeño había tirado también un cruzado, sin éxito. Sin embargo, tal movimiento no paso desapercibido para Naraku.

-¿Qué esta planeando?

-Venganza, la dulce venganza. Por cierto, Kagura te envió unos papeles. Lo que pediste sobre la capacidad pulmonar de Kikyo.

Naraku se volvió y tomo el fajo de papeles. Sin embargo, en el momento que iba a consultarlos, justo sobre los dos minutos de acción, Yura volvió a atacar a Kikyo, con un "uno-dos" y luego trato de conectarle un gancho. Ya Kikyo había recibido unos 3 con anterioridad, pero nuevamente lo había esquivado y ya agachada, lanzo un upper a las zonas blandas de Sakasagami. Naraku iba a decir "muy lenta", pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca, en el momento que Kikyo pareció impulsarse como un resorte y en segundos, quedo frente a una indefensa y sorprendida Yura.

* * *

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Todos vieron horrorizados como la cara de Yura se retorció cuando entro el cruzado de Kikyo de manera salvaje. Al instante conecto un gancho al hígado con la mano contralateral, capturando al vuelo a su rival. Yura retrocedió aturdida, solo para ver desconcertada como Kikyo se alejaba un poco, y comenzaba a conectarle un "uno-dos" en la cara y luego se acercaba nuevamente en posición de fajador.

-¡No me jod**! – vocifero Sakasagami mientras trataba de contragolpearla, pero Kikyo esquivo el gancho y contraataco con un par de ganchos al hígado, haciendo que Yura se encogiera por los golpes.

Pero nuevamente, Kikyo retrocedió y aplico un par de "uno-dos" nuevamente.

-No juegues conmigo, ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! – Yura volvió a lanzarse al frente, pero ahora en posición de fajador, colocándose frente a Kikyo.

-Ahora veremos como te gano en tu… - Yura no termino la frase, cuando Kikyo le soltó un par de uppers bajos, directo a la barbilla. Yura se trastabillo confundida y aturdida por los golpes, para ver nuevamente como Kikyo volvía a conectarle el "volado" con la derecha y remataba con la izquierda a gran velocidad en su hígado.

-¿Qué diablos hace? – Myoga veía sorprendido la pelea. En un instante, la sacerdotisa de Fuego se había despertado, provocándole un enorme gaño a su oponente. Bankutsu solo trago saliva.

* * *

-No puede ser, ¿Entonces el exceso de peso, no limito su velocidad?

-Para nada – Inuyasha parecía contestar la pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de Bankutsu y de la misma Kagome – Kikyo ha aumentado su velocidad con el entrenamiento.

-¡Pero como es posible! – Kagome se levantaba casi del asiento - ¡Los músculos pesan más que la grasa!

-No si los músculos están haciendo lo que yo creo que hacen.

Antes de que Kagome preguntara, se escucho una enorme gritería. La joven se volteo y vio como Yura había caído, pero también Kikyo se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, mientras el árbitro iniciaba la cuenta protectora para ambas.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas del autor.**

Luego de varios meses sin actualizar esta historia, al fin tomo un día para estar unas horas pegado a la PC y lanzarme a hacer un nuevo episodio. Curiosamente, el bloque sobre este fic, hace mucho tiempo se fue. El problema siempre es el mentado tiempo para seguir. No niego que me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia y aparte me fuerza a reinventar lo que pueda en la marcha. Sinceramente, no tenía una jota idea de cómo hacer la pelea entre Yura y Kikyo, pero ayuda un poco la música que ando escuchando ahora. Sep, se que repetí una rola, que se había puesto en el primer episodio, que es "My Will", pero en su versión latina, el primer ending de Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, la verdadera música de inspiración, es el de "Kikyo Theme", cortesía del gran Kaoru Wada. Para escucharlo, vayan al "tubo" y pongan ese título, pero no escuchen las versiones cortas. Hay una de más de 10 minutos, donde el autor del video puso cada uno de los temas que se escuchan relacionados con la famosa sacerdotisa en la serie. Si sincronizan lo último del episodio con lo que se escucha del minuto 5 en adelante, se darán una idea del ambiente del encuentro.

Por cierto, este y el que sigue, no están inspirados en la famosa pelea de Pacquiao contra Márquez, sino otro encuentro que seguirá, es el que hará honor a esa grandiosa pelea.

Por cierto, lo de la nueva figura de Kikyo se irá explicando en el próximo episodio y aparte daré una reseña/crítica del momento de figura femenina que tenemos hoy en día. Espero las fans de la delgadez no me cuelguen por ello, jejeje.

Saludos a Dany, rukia y Maryxula por sus comentarios y críticas, así para quienes más leen este fanfic. Siento nuevamente la tardanza.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	23. Chapter 23

Inuyasha fanfic  
**"Knockout"**  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 23: Celos y Revancha  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes.

-¡Kikyo! – grito Bankutsu mientras azotaba la duela con los puños - ¡Levántate!¡Arriba!

Myoga miraba horrorizado la escena. Aunque la oponente de Kikyo había caído, también esta se había derrumbado. El referee había comenzado la cuenta de protección para las dos peleadoras, ante el dramatismo de los espectadores.

* * *

-¿Qué? – Kagome parpadeo –¿Qué paso? Kikyo no fue golpeada…

-Paso lo que me temía – Inuyasha suspiró mientras se cruzaba de golpes – esta fuera de forma.

-¿Fuera de forma? Pero Kikyo esta impresionante.

-Tal vez de la cintura para arriba, pero sus piernas están totalmente exhaustas.

-¿Exhaustas? Pero apenas el primer round…

-No es eso – el peliblanco suspiró – eso sucede cuando cambias de categoría o cuando subes de peso por otro motivo. Tú misma debiste haberlo notado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Vamos, ¿No recuerdas cuando subiste ese par de kilos hace un año?

-No tienes que recordarme que estoy gorda.

-Kagome, hablo en serio, recuerda tus quejas.

La joven se rasco la barbilla pensativa. Entonces enfoco la mirada.

-Es cierto, me sentía mal.

-Exacto. Si estamos acostumbrados a movernos en un cierto peso, nuestros miembros lo perciben y se mueven con todo lo que tenemos encima. Sin embargo, cuando subimos o bajamos de peso, lo notamos enseguida. No de una manera específica, pero si sentimos algo distinto. Es peor para alguien que es deportista o peor, boxeador. En la pelea que sostuvieron Juan Manuel Márquez contra el invicto campeón Floyd Mayweather Jr. Hace unos años, el campeón mexicano noto que no podía responder a la velocidad de su rival porque había subido peso para estar a su nivel.

-Ya veo, con razón ustedes le toman tanta importancia al peso.

-Así es. Por eso Bankutsu no quería subir a Kikyo de tonelaje, aun cuando ella esta casi en el límite de la división inferior. Sus piernas no iban a aguantarlo.

-¿Pero no se supone se entrena uno para eso?

-Ningún entrenamiento puede suplir la costumbre – Inuyasha apretó los dientes, mientras la cuenta del referee llegaba a cinco.

* * *

Bankutsu, en todo este tiempo, miraba la escena horrorizado. Él lo sabía. Sabía que era demasiado pronto subir de peso a Kikyo. Hubiese sido lo recomendable con Akane, ya que el mayor peso, le hubiese ayudado a aguantar o tirar mejor los golpes.

Pero Sakasagami era una peleadora totalmente distinta. Acostumbrada a las malas praxis y al contragolpe. El mayor peso, era una desventaja en toda la regla.

Sin embargo, lo peor es que Kikyo no había hecho el intento de levantarse. Al contrario, seguía con los puños apoyados sobre la duela, igualmente con las rodillas, como si estuviese evaluando la situación. No se veía cansada, ni agotada. Solo parecía abstraída.

Y no respondía a ninguno de sus gritos.

-¡Estas demente! – le terminó por gritar - ¡Pero demente en serio!

Bankutsu miro entonces a Yura. Ella igual comenzaba a levantarse. El castigo de Kikyo realmente la había dejado zarandeada, pero estaba en mejor posición de levantarse que su oponente.

-¡Kikyo, por favor, levántate, no te rindas! – vocifero el moreno desesperado.

Que molesto. Pensó la sacerdotisa de fuego, mientras miraba sus puños de manera alternativa. Entonces miró nuevamente a su entrenador, que no dejaba de gesticular. Luego volteo de reojo a Yura, que se levantaba con cierta dificultad, mientras le dirigía una mirada rabiosa.

-Realmente funcionó – emitió una leve sonrisa mientras mordía con fuerza el protector bucal – y en todos los sentidos…

_-No me parece lo más correcto venir al cine, justo cuando tu próximo encuentro es en una semana – Bankutsu miraba a su alumna, que lucía un deslucido chándal de color rojizo. Ambos se encontraban formados frente al cine, donde se veía un letrero enorme que decía "Jurassic Park, ahora en 3D"._

_-Anda, prometiste que cumplirías cualquier capricho, si seguía tu entrenamiento y aquí estamos. He subido de peso como me dijiste, aparte he mantenido mi peso en este punto, lo suficiente para atragantarme de palomitas y refresco._

_-Insisto, con esa dieta…_

_-¡Bankutsu! ¡Por favor! Ahora eres mi cita y no mi entrenador, así que sino vas a decirme algo bonito, mejor cállate._

_El moreno trago saliva y asintió. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro. Levanto la vista y tampoco pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa al ver el logo de Jurassic Park. La había visto cuando era niño en el cine y 20 años después, aun le seguía fascinando. Claro, para un infante de 6 años, ver dinosaurios revividos a finales del siglo XX, era una fantasía cumplida de cabo a rabo._

_Había sido tal su gusto por la peli, que Bankutsu casi quiso ser un paleontólogo como Alan Grant, el protagonista. _

_Pero como todo, su gusto duro unos pocos años y de los dinosaurios paso a otro tipo de cosas. No obstante, su forma de ver cambió con ello. De allí que fuese un semi-freak en todo sentido hoy en día._

_-Vaya, al fin te emocionaste – Kikyo interrumpió sus pensamientos – ya te extrañaba._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Este último año has estado muy callado y taciturno. Desde las últimas peleas, te he visto más serio con los entrenamientos y las peleas. _

_-Es normal, no quiero que te pase nada – Bankutsu se adelanto cuando los dos llegaron a la taquilla – espera, yo pago._

_-Pensé que yo quedaba en invitarte el cine._

_-Oh, esta va por mí. Creeme, lo voy a disfrutar más que tú – le guiño el ojo. Kikyo solo negó con la cabeza, pero le sonrió._

_-¿Lo ves? – le cuestionó tan pronto abandonaron la taquilla – extrañaba eso de ti._

_-¿Qué sea un nerdazo? Por favor. La última novia que tuve se quejaba precisamente de eso. _

_-¿Qué tenías una enciclopedia de datos inútiles en la cabeza?_

_-Aparte, pero que tuviera gustos tan reducidos. Ella prefería salir a bailar o a tomar. Pero como tenía lo del boxeo, no podía hacer nada de eso._

_-Nah, eso es excusa. En el fondo no te gusta._

_-Bueno – el moreno cruzo los brazos tras la nuca y sonrió – no lo niego. Me fastidia estar con tanta gente._

_-Extraño, por tu aspecto y forma de ser, no pareces del tipo que te quedes en casa._

_-Ah, el aspecto siempre confunde. Yo tampoco esperaba que me acompañaras a esto._

_-En realidad en eso estoy de acuerdo con tu ex, me pareces algo fastidioso de repente._

_-Oh, gracias por tu amabilidad – Bankutsu le hizo un gesto de molestia._

_-Anda, no te enojes. Hablo en serio. Me parecen un tanto infantiles tus gustos._

_-¿Y entonces? ¿Deseas cambiarme?_

_Kikyo solo entorno los ojos y le miro fijamente._

_-Ah, a veces eres medio idiota, ¿Sabes?_

_-¿Eh, por que?_

_-Olvídalo, anda, la función va a comenzar – Kikyo aceleró el paso hacia la entrada, dejando a Bankutsu muy confundido._

-7, 8… - contaba el referee. Entonces, vio con sorpresa como Yura Sakasagami se levantaba tambaleante, pero Kikyo lo hacía de un salto, casi acrobático.

-Gracias a Dios – suspiró Myoga – se levanto.

Bankutsu también exhalo un fuerte suspiro. Sentía que se le había ido el alma.

Sin embargo, cuando levanto la vista para ver a su protegida, esta solo le exhibió una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Qué demonios tiene en la maldita cabeza? – le miró mientras el referee se acercaba a ella para checarla.

* * *

En los palcos de la Arena Korakuen, justamente al lado del de Naraku, un par de figuras observaban con interés la pelea.

-Esta fuera de forma – comentó una de las presentes – y parece que su entrenador no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo entrenarla.

-Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo. El peso extra en las piernas es agotador, por más condición que tengas. Tal vez logre acostumbrarse en dos a tres peleas más.

-Entonces, sería un buen tiempo para retarla, ¿No crees Ukyo?

-Quizás. Pero hay algo que no me gusta.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A la forma en que se levantó. Pensé que lo haría lentamente, pero fue de un salto y bastante acrobático. Eso indicaría muchísima elasticidad.

-Cuestión de suerte. Tal vez quiso impresionarnos y no tardará en acalambrarse por el esfuerzo.

-No lo sé, todo parece demasiado sencillo. Aunque el gimnasio Shikon ya nos había mandado cartas de reto antes, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo a tu padre tan indeciso.

-Papá esta preocupado. Aunque se han escuchado malos rumores por parte del gimnasio de Naraku, aun sigue siendo bastante popular. Antes teníamos la oportunidad de darles vuelta, pero cuando Inuyasha comenzó a subir, no tuvimos otra opción que retarlos.

-Por suerte, Ryoga terminó por destruir la reputación que habían ganado.

-No creas. Yo pensé lo mismo, pero esa peleadora, Sango. Es formidable. Jamás había visto a alguien con tanto talento en mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces debo liquidarla?

-No, eso lo harás luego de mi defensa. Sería el clavo en el ataúd.

-¿Vas a aceptar el desafío?

-Quizás, no lo sé. Por un lado me gustaría ya por dejar el cinturón y lanzarme a buscar algo más, pero también quiero hacerlo bien y no matando a cada oponente que tengo enfrente.

-Kikyo sería una buena despedida. Aun cuando no este en su mejor momento.

-Lo sé, pero yo también quiero a alguien que este en forma.

-Siempre tan correcta.

-No lo soy, sino, no consideraría romperle la crisma a ella y a su gimnasio.

Ukyo Kuonji, peleadora del gimnasio Tendo miro con detenimiento a su "sempai". Akane Tendo, la suprema campeona de peso pluma de la Asociación de Boxeo Japonesa. Llevaba ya tres años invicta, pese a tener solo 21 años. Ella misma había expresado su deseo de dejar el título e irse a buscar fortuna de manera internacional, en especial en México.

Y quien no podía pedir algo así. Tendo era joven, poderosa y tenía muchísimo talento, ni se diga un carácter de los mil demonios que podía con quien sea. Ukyo había aprendido a admirarla y a odiarla al mismo tiempo. Por ahora, no existía nadie que pudiera vencerla. Absolutamente nadie.

-Sí – la castaña se volvió hacia el ring y miro a Kikyo – lamentablemente, solo eres un obstáculo más en su carrera.

* * *

-Uff – Inuyasha se descruzo de brazos – eso estuvo cerca.

-Pero si Bankutsu sabía del peso, ¿Por qué no la detuvo?

-Debió tratar de hacerlo, pero tu conoces bien a Kikyo. Ella debió insistirle hasta la muerte de esto.

-Tampoco lo entiendo. Ella nos había comentado de su aberración a verse como una luchadora.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? Solo soy su ex.

-Vamos Inuyasha, ahora lo digo por amistad, no por celos. Tú conoces bien a Kikyo.

-Precisamente por eso que la conozco…o conocía, no preví que pasará esto. La Kikyo que traté era una dama en todo sentido. Jamás se hubiese arriesgado, sin tener un proceso previo para adaptarse. Siempre fue muy cuadrada.

-Lo cual me hace cuestionarme es porque estas conmigo.

-Oh vamos, ¿Tu también?

-Solo estoy jugando – Kagome le sonrió y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. Inuyasha trato de corresponderle el gesto, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado. Aunque Kikyo no había salido lastimada y era muy dudoso que eso sucediera, había notado que las luces del palco de los Tendo estaban encendidas.

-Ellos están aquí para ver la pelea – miro de reojo – si Kikyo pierde aquí, su esperanza de pelear con la campeona, se esfumaría por completo.

Y para que negarlo. Si ella conseguía eso, Inuyasha tendría la posibilidad de luchar por su título perdido, una vez más.

-No me guardes rencor Kikyo – Inuyasha la miro – pero mi honor esta en juego.

Kagome noto la mirada de su novio hacia la peleadora. Pero no se sintió celosa. Se notaba como el peliblanco buscaba algo más en su bienestar.

Sin embargo, Kagome en el fondo deseaba que Kikyo perdiera. Si lo hacía, no habría pelea de revancha entre Shikon y Tendo. Kagome no tendría que volver a sufrir con una pelea como con la de Ryoga.

-Soy una mala novia, no cabe duda – pensó para sus adentros, mientras bajaba la mano y apretaba la de su novio con fuerza.

Sin embargo, lo que vio a continuación, la dejo totalmente desconcertada y perpleja.

* * *

Sakasagami estaba sorprendida. Había creído que sus golpes habían encajado perfectamente, pero en cuestión de instantes, estaba tumbada sobre la lona, viendo las luces del auditorio desde abajo. Le había costado reaccionar, pero aun más levantarse. Aun sentía las piernas aturdidas por los golpes.

-No cabe duda – pensó mientras veía como el referee examinaba a su oponente. No pudo evitar notar lo resaltados que estaban sus bíceps – se volvió un monstruo.

Pero una sonrisa asomó al rostro de la boxeadora. Ella también había notado la debilidad de las piernas. Si seguía insistiendo o esquivando, era seguro que Kikyo volvería a caer, más por fatiga que por fuerza.

-Pero ¿Por qué esperar tanto? – la sonrisa de Yura aumentó más. Se fijo en la forma en que estaba parada Kikyo, con un pie adelante y otro atrás. La típica pose de un boxeador para nivelarse. Sin embargo, la mirada de Yura se enfocó en la rodilla izquierda.

-Si logro golpearla justo en el momento exacto, perderá estabilidad y ese será mi momento – Sakasagami golpeo sus puños y comenzó a agitarlos tan pronto el referee reanudo el encuentro - ¡Vamos Kikyo, ven por mí!

Pero la peleadora no reaccionó, solo se quedo moviéndose en su lugar, como si estuviese probando sus piernas. Yura suspiró y trato de acercarse.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – Sakasagami escucho las instrucciones del "segundo" de Kikyo - ¡Puede ser una trampa!

-Vaya – la pelinegra miró con interés al entrenador moreno, de pelo oscuro y mirada traviesa – con razón la sacerdotisa de Fuego tiene ese mote.

-¿A que te refieres? – se escucho la voz seria de Kikyo.

-Oh, ¿Me escuchaste? – Yura volteó a verla – solo digo que tienes un bombón en tu esquina. No me extraña que siempre tengas tanta energía. Aunque, no me molestaría que lo compartiéramos, ya sabes…tú, yo, él…

-Ah – Kikyo hizo una mueca de indiferencia – ya veo. ¿Entonces te gusta?

-Oh sí, muchísimo. Me lo comería todo. Aunque bueno, supongo que por la forma en que te mira, no esta disponible. Bueno, tal vez si te rompo tu linda nariz, ya no se fije en ti, sino en alguien más… - Yura señalo su busto – potente.

Kikyo solo entrecerró los ojos y al instante, se lanzo sobre Yura, dispuesta a golpearla. Esta solo sonrio macabramente mientras se hacía para atrás.

-Tonta – Yura cambió de posición cuando vio a Kikyo embestirla – es lo que esperaba de ti.

Bajo la vista rápidamente y vio como la rodilla de la sacerdotisa se colocaba en la posición esperada.

-Listo, ¡Ahora! – Yura abrió el compás y su rodilla fue contra la cara interna de la de Kikyo. Un golpe en esa posición, rompería al menos un ligamento de la rodilla sin piedad.

Sin embargo, vio con horror como Kikyo en el último momento, dio un pequeño salto sobre su rodilla izquierda y con un movimiento de velocidad, se apoyo en su pierna derecha y luego soltó un golpe tipo Crochet sobre la sien de Yura. Esta solo sintió un impacto que la dejo totalmente cimbrada y como caía nuevamente a la lona.

Nuevamente, junto con Kikyo.

* * *

-¡Que! – Bankutsu estaba al borde de la histeria. Su peleadora había logrado prever una de las trampas de su rival, pero en el intervalo, también había caído al suelo. Myoga, a lado de él, casi estaba echando espuma por la bronca de la impresión. Aunque Yura había tenido dos caídas en el round, también Kikyo.

Una caída más, para cualquiera de las dos, y sería su derrota…claro, si lograran levantarse.

-¡Kikyo! – el moreno nuevamente azotó la lona con desesperación - ¡Levántate!

Pero la susodicha no respondía, nuevamente estaba apoyada con ambas rodillas contra la lona, mientras Yura trataba de levantarse, con gran dificultad. Kikyo la vió de reojo y noto que un hilo de sangre corría por la sien.

Una sonrisa asomó por su rostro, bastante satisfecha, pero luego volteó a observar a su entrenador.

-Te lo merecías perra, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, me quita lo mío…

_-¿Entonces eres un peleador? Que maravilla_

_-Sí, aunque ya hace un par de años que no boxeo, pero espero volver pronto._

_-Sabes que tendrás todo mi apoyo si vuelves al ring_

_La mano de Kikyo estrujo la caja de palomitas hasta casi romperla. La chica de los dulces estaba coqueteándole descaradamente a su entrenador. Ella había ido a buscar un par de servilletas al otro lado, pero cuando volvió, la escenita estaba en todo su apogeo. Por un momento se le ocurrió lanzarle un derechazo y dejarla totalmente noqueada. Al fin, era una escuincla cualquiera y eso serviría de lección para que no se metiera en lo que era suyo._

_Un momento. Kikyo se detuvo. Bankutsu no era nada suyo. Para nada. Aunque era su entrenador, no era su novio, mucho menos su amante o pareja. Cierto que ambos se habían besado de manera casual en más de una ocasión, pero eso no significaba que él o ella fuesen algo. _

_Una sensación de desazón lleno el pecho de la entrenadora, mientras más veía a la joven._

_Pese al uniforme, era obvio que lucía una figura espectacular. Aparte tenía una cara de niña bonita (y boba) que cualquiera se hubiese prendado de ella._

_En cambio, ella lucía un deslucido chándal, estaba en tenis y sin pizca de maquillaje. Se sintió desnuda._

_¿Qué había pasado con la Kikyo que salía arreglada a todo, aun a la esquina? ¿Dónde estaban sus prendas o la figura tan estilizada que ella podía poner reto a las demás? En eso se había fijado Inuyasha en su momento, ¿No?_

_No. En absoluto. Sabía en el fondo que Inuyasha le había gustado por su personalidad, por su forma de ser. El problema de que el peliblanco la hubiese dejado por otra, no tenía que ver por su físico, su forma de ser, o por algo más superficial._

_Fue por inseguridad._

_Y esa maldita inseguridad estaba aflorando ahora, en forma de unos celos terribles, donde imaginaba las más terribles torturas hacia esa perra coqueta._

_Y esa maldita inseguridad le había hecho perder los encuentros hace un tiempo. Lo que Bankutsu trataba era de hacerla sentir segura. _

_Pero eso no se podía lograr, más que de una persona._

_-Bankutsu – Kikyo se acerco al moreno y a la chica – Se nos hace tarde._

_-Ah, cierto – el joven se hizo para atrás y le sonrió a Kikyo – perdona, pero es que ella…_

_-No hay problema. Sabes que no pasa nada._

_-¿En serio? Bueno – Bankutsu parecía un tanto desconcertado con la reacción de Kikyo. Él mismo sabía que había algo entre él y Kikyo, así que esperaba que se pusiera celosa. Pero verla tan calmada y tranquila, le había sacado de balance._

_Y peor, cuando la joven de la dulcería le dirigía una mirada "barredora" a Kikyo, observando su atuendo y su falta de arreglo. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la expendedora, como si dijera "mira tú"._

_Pero Kikyo le sonrió dulcemente y luego le paso el bote de palomitas a Bankutsu, mientras sacaba su cartera._

_-Creo se te olvido pedir los refrescos. Digo, vamos a estar un rato y podemos ponernos sedientos. La película va a durar un rato._

_-Oh, ¿En serio? – la joven le miró descaradamente mientras tecleaba en la computadora - ¿Y cual van a ver? Supongo que esa cultural que esta en la sala 1. Es tan aburrida – termino la chica, pero luego pensó "como tú"._

_-No, vamos a ver Jurassic Park._

_-¿Jurassic Park? – la chica parpadeo y miro alternativamente a Bankutsu y a Kikyo - ¿En serio?_

_-Sí, todo un clásico de los años noventa. Se estreno en 1993, bajo la dirección de Steven Spielberg. Sabías que Spielberg hablo con Michael Crichton en 1990, ya que había leído un borrador del libro y le pareció interesante adaptarlo. Por eso cuando salió a la venta, ya Spielberg tenía los derechos del mismo. _

_-Vaya – Bankutsu parecía impresionado por los comentarios de la joven – ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

_-Sencillo. Son tus gustos y no quiero quedarme atrás. Tú sabes mucho de mí y no tienes ni idea como te lo agradezco. Así que quiero devolverte con algo todo el esfuerzo que has puesto, no solo en mi entrenamiento, sino en conocerme._

_El comentario dejo impresionado al moreno, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La chica de la dulcería también se quedo desconcertada con el comentario, que solo sirvió los refrescos en automático. _

_-Este… - tartamudeo – van a ser 1,000 yenes. _

_Kikyo asintió y tomo el vaso de refresco que tenía enfrente, mientras con la otra mano, tomaba el brazo de Bankutsu. _

_-Anda, que va a empezar la película._

_-Eh, sí, sí – el moreno seguía desconcertado y hasta avergonzado por lo que había pensado de Kikyo. No solo le había atribuido malas cosas, sino tampoco estaba valorando sus sentimientos…menos los suyos._

_Mientras los dos se alejaban, la chica de la dulcería solo soltó un largo suspiro. No cabía duda, la chica le había ganado y sin necesidad de hacer un drama. _

_-En fin – entonces, al momento de volverse, con el codo le pego al refresco que había dejado Kikyo a un lado de la computadora registradora, de tal manera que todo el contenido se derramo sobre el teclado de la misma - ¡No! ¡No puede ser!_

_Mientras el encargado de la dulcería le gruñía a la joven, Kikyo miró de reojo la escena. Una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro._

_-Touche, perra…_

Una ligera risa comenzó a emerger de Kikyo, para desconcierto de Bankutsu, el referee y de la misma Yura, que había logrado ponerse en pie.

-Dios mío – el entrenador parpadeo – se ha vuelto loca.

Pero Kikyo se levantó al instante y agito los puños de manera complacida, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Yura.

-Esta vez, me desquitare a mi manera.

Yura no pareció entender la frase, mientras el referee hacía las señas para que se acercaran y reanudaran el combate.

* * *

-Eso estuvo cerca – Naraku se encontraba cruzado de brazos, mientras no dejaba de observar el encuentro. En tan solo dos minutos, la cosa se había puesto realmente tensa.

Sin embargo, lo que lo tenía desconcertado era la actitud de Musou, que no dejaba de comer cuanta cosa salada tuviese enfrente.

-Me sorprende tu tranquilidad. Pensé estarías gritando de emoción o terror.

-Bueno, tengo que ir madurando. No siempre puedo ser el hermano loco, ¿No crees?

-¿En serio? Entonces creo que podré hacerte partícipe de lo que quiero hacer con el gimnasio.

-Ya lo sé hermanito, quieres venderlo, ¿No?

-Vaya, ¿Y como te enteraste? ¿Te dijo alguien?

-No, pero también fui a la escuela y se leer algo de contabilidad. Has tenido pérdidas…aun pesé a que somos un gimnasio reconocido.

-Exacto, así son los negocios, no funcionan como es debido.

-No funcionan cuando terminas apostando en contra de tu propio gimnasio.

Un silencio helado cruzó el palco de los dueños de Shikon. Musou dejo de masticar ruidosamente e hizo a un lado la bolsa de Frito-Lay que tenía en el regazo.

-Te aprovechaste de las derrotas de Kikyo para apostarle en contra. Tú sabías que ella estaba mal luego del rompimiento de Inuyasha.

-¿Y que? No iba a perder dinero por sus tonteras amorosas.

-¿Entonces si sabías eso, porque decidiste entrenarla?

-Eso no es tu asunto.

-Oh, claro que lo es. Será porque tus ganancias siempre fueron para Akane Tendo.

Naraku no contestó. Musou emitió una gran sonrisa.

-Tú querías a Akane en tu gimnasio, ¿No era cierto? ¿Por qué no la aceptaste?

-Porque estoy enamorado de Kikyo.

-¿Qué? – Musou parpadeo sorprendido - ¿Cómo?

-Desde antes de que saliera con el estúpido de Inuyasha, estaba enamorado de Kikyo – la voz de Naraku seguía neutra, pero su cara hacía muecas al hablar – por eso la acepté como la primera peleadora mujer del gimnasio. Era perfecta en todos sentidos, hasta que salió con Inuyasha. Por eso me alegré cuando comenzó a perder. Tal vez se daría cuenta de mi presencia y al fin…al fin me haría caso y dejaría el mundo del boxeo.

-¿Y lo de Bankutsu? No lo entiendo.

-Tu no entiendes – Naraku se levantó y se cruzo de brazos – no las ha visto sufrir. Cuando una vez salía del gimnasio, ya tarde, la escuché llorar por horas en las regaderas. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Apostar en su contra?

-¡Ella me despreció!

-¡Ella jamás se dio cuenta de ti!

-¡Lo sé, menos con ese idiota a lado de ella! ¡Por eso Bankutsu firmó un contrato donde dejará de entrenarla, cuando terminé esta pelea! ¡Si ella gana!

Musou abrió los ojos enormemente y se volvió hacia el encuentro. Sus ojos se enfocaron en Bankutsu.

-¿El lo sabe?

Naraku asintió.

-Lo volvimos a reafirmar hace un par de días. Si Kikyo gana, él dejara el gimnasio hoy mismo.

Un enorme grito hizo que ambos hermanos dejaran de hablar y se volvieran hacia el ring.

* * *

Sakasagami estaba bastante sorprendida. Aunque ella había caído en un par de ocasiones, también le había sucedido lo mismo a Kikyo. Ambas estaban al filo de la navaja. Una caída más y sería todo.

-Tengo que aprovechar esto – Yura sintió como la sangre corría por su sien – si lo dejo prolongar, ella me terminará ganando.

Yura trato de calcular otra trampa. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. Kikyo estaba al tanto que volvería a hacerle algo.

-Ya se, golpes al abdomen. Eso debilitará aun más sus piernas – una ligera sonrisa asomo al rostro de la peleadora. Solo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente y golpearla.

Entre tanto, Kikyo había comenzado a saltar un poco para calentarse. Sin embargo, en un momento, pareció detenerse e inclusive echo hacia atrás uno de los pies.

-¡Ahora, es el momento! – Yura se lanzo hacia el frente y ataco con una finta. Kikyo trato de cubrirse, pero el golpe nunca llego a la defensa. Sakasagami estaba exultante.

-¡Nada de golpes al cuerpo, a la cara! – la peleadora trato de conectarle un golpe a la cara, pero vio con horror como Kikyo se había hecho a lado en un instante. Ella había previsto tal cosa.

-¡Sacred Arrow! – Kikyo se agacho de manera grotesca y desde esa posición, lanzo un izquierdazo que se impacto, no en la cara de Yura, sino en su torso, justo en las costillas.

-¡Agh! – Yura sintió el tremendo impacto. Pero era aun más salvaje de lo que había visto en los videos anteriores.

Entonces notó que la derecha de Kikyo iba directo a su cara. ¡No, no iba a ganarle, no de esta manera!

Yura levanto la guardia. Pero el golpe tampoco llego. Para su horror, había sido una finta como la suya.

-¡No, no! – Yura solo veía sus brazos frente a ella, pero entonces sintió un poderoso impacto en su quijada, haciéndola brincar nuevamente. Había sido un "Galleze punch".

Sin embargo, cuando Sakasagami esperaba un golpe más, este no llego. Bajo la vista y vio como Kikyo comenzaba a moverse con violencia enfrente de ella, haciendo girar el cuerpo de un lado a otro, con la cabeza haciendo un "ocho".

-¡No puede ser! – Sango y Miroku estaban viendo el encuentro por una de las pantallas que estaban en los casilleros - ¡Excelencia, es lo que creo que es!

-Sí – Miroku tenía la boca abierta – es el Dempsey Roll…

Yura trato de cubrirse, pero fue imposible. Tenía paralizados los brazos y las piernas con los impactos de Kikyo.

En cuestión de segundos, decenas de cañonazos comenzaron a conectar la cara de Sakasagami, de manera salvaje y constante. Su cabeza comenzó a balancearse como si fuese una pera, ante la sorpresa de los espectadores, mientras Kikyo giraba de un lado a otro, lanzando golpes de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, sin piedad.

El último golpe, mando a volar, literalmente a Yura por los aires, para azotar salvajemente contra la lona del ring.

La arena se quedo en silencio, mientras veía asombrada el espectáculo. El referee se acerco con rapidez hacia Sakasagami. Pero al verla en un solo momento, alzo los brazos y comenzó a agitarlos, dando por terminado el encuentro.

Al instante, el público soltó un rugido de celebración, mientras Kikyo alzaba los brazos triunfante.

El único que estaba en silencio, era Bankutsu, que yacía sentado en la esquina, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?

Pero lo más aterrador, fue la mirada que le dirigió Kikyo al bajar los brazos.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas del autor.**

No sé que paso. Generalmente pasan algunos meses (o años) para que me ponga a escribir un capítulo. No por falta de inspiración, sino más por tiempo y por otros compromisos. Sin embargo, estos días los tenía libres y de repente, comencé a transcribir el episodio y aquí esta.

No niego que mucha de la inspiración viene de las peleas que vi en Box Azteca este fin de semana (jejeje), sino también de los comentarios que me dejaron últimamente, en especial de Annima, que me dio muchas ideas y aclaraciones a como ven la historia.

Técnicamente, esta es una historia de boxeo, donde el romance y los chistes son el aderezo a la misma. Sin embargo, precisamente por enfocarme en las peleas y el entrenamiento, he estado prolongando demasiado la historia y sin llegar demasiado a algún lado, motivo por el cual se dieron ciertos descubrimientos en este capítulo. Podrá ser precipitado, pero me doy cuenta de que ya vamos por el último tercio de la historia. De aquí, espero las cosas vayan más rápidas, así habrá más revelaciones.

También quise enfocarme ya en el crecimiento que va experimentando Kikyo. Curiosamente, este personaje me ha ido gustando como lo he ido manejando, pero aun tiene mucho jugo de donde sacar. Podrá ser exagerado eso de su inseguridad, pero trato de apegarme más a la realidad, ya que generalmente en los animes o comics es común el prota que supera sus defectos y no vuelve a tenerlos, cuando uno sabe que constantemente lidia con sus inseguridades a cada momento.

Agradecimientos a Dany, a Emma D6-12, pero en especial a Animma, que sus recomendaciones me ayudaron para construir este capítulo, así quienes más se toman la molestia de leerlo.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


End file.
